Animal Attractions
by buymelilies
Summary: AU. Eliza Minnick works in a Zoo when meeting a pretty blonde who's opened an ice-cream shop in said Zoo. The question is; Can she let love back in? And does she even feel like there's a chance of finally being happy?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys. AU-fic with our favourite ladies. Let me know if you want me to continue :)  
**

* * *

I've been working like a maniac. I've probably got sweat marks to prove just that. The sunlight's been showering me all day, and since it's Seattle it's saying something. The brisk wind hitting my face. It's been great. But I'm fried. And I've still got an hour left before my shift ends. I shouldn't complain, though. I've got a job not many people get to do. And I love it. It's been my dream ever since I was a little girl. Now, I'm living my dream. I am actually doing what I dreamt of and I even get paid to do so. I'm very grateful to how my life has turned out... or actually, just my career. The other parts of my life doesn't really work… like not at all. It's like they're non-existence. I just work. I wake up, pull on my uniform, braid my hair and walk those three blocks. And then I work. I work sunrise to sundown. And I love it. It's who I am. There's no one telling me how to be or act or even think. It's just me and the animals. It's me and them. Frankly, I don't even notice the Zoo's many, many visitors. I just do my job while people sometimes watches. It's no big deal.

Where was I? Oh, yeah. Fried, bummed, completely drained. I'm currently knee-deep in elephant-poo. Not your common kind of shit. But it's my kind of shit, and I love it. Or not like that. Not love-love. I just, I don't smell the awfulness anymore. I don't smell the rough scent or get annoyed by the flies. It's just a part of it. But today I could actually use a break from this shit. My assistant called in sick today, so I've managed the elephants, the polar bears, the penguins and the sea lions all by myself. Not to mention all the terrariums. A bunch of new stick insects arrived, so I had to nurse them, too. Yeah, today's been all kinds of hard work, but I love it. I thrive on this. I could've used Stephanie's hands today, though. She's such a bug-freak. It's actually really cute. Anytime new species arrive or they breed, she's all bounces and squeals. It's refreshing. I was exactly like that when I was in her shoes back in the days. But right now I'd trade shoes with the first person passing me by. This shit is just... well, shitty. The sun's hot and I think I've got a migraine brewing behind my eyes. I want to go home and curl up, watching American Bake Off and maybe... maybe swill a beer or two while I try to become me again.

I give the spade a hard stamp and the elephant faeces splits, one half now on the metal surface, I shove it into the wheelbarrow. I mirror the action a couple of times before running the back of my hand over my forehead. I'm hot. But I'm finally done. My work here is done. Suddenly I feel the raw skin of a trunk, fondling my neck. I immediately relax, my shoulders, too. I turn around to see a calm and very wise pair of eyes.

"Hey there, Sully," I say soothingly, giving his trunk a good one-armed hug, my hand on the upperpart of his leg. "What's up? You good, huh? Nice clean house now."

Sully yanks his head, letting out a sound of joy. His trunk wheels me in and I let out a soft laugh. "Yeah. A clean house is nice," I tell the animal as I untangle myself from its grasp. "Gotta go, bro," I sigh tiredly. Sully nudges me with his trunk. "But I'll see you tomorrow, promise."

He looks like he buys it. I pat him on his chest; it's been like our handshake from the day I started working here. He's been my friend from the very first day, his mild demeanour calming me instantly. "See you, Sul."

I step out of the large cage; it's more like a house, actually. I lock up and wave at my favourite friend. I gather my things; spade, wheelbarrow and place my cap back on. I walk down the path of the bears, passing the last visitors of the day on their way towards the exit. They awkwardly smile at me and I return their gesture a bit confused. But I smile. Because it's me… it's Eliza the Zookeeper. All smiles. And I usually am all smiles, especially when working. Especially when living my dream. I need to remember that. I need to remember how happy I am when being here. And I am, I really am... except that I'm not. Not at the moment.

I'm passing another group of guests, all consumed in watching the monkeys playing as they lick away on their ice-cream cones. When I come to think about it, there's been a lot of people eating ice-creams this past week. As I turn a corner I'm reminded of why. There it is. The humongous shed or whatever that is. It's huge, that's for sure. And it's so bright and colourful. It looks like a rainbow threw up. I watch as a woman closes down the shop, pulling a big street-sign inside the... what is it? A house, a shed, a unicorn castle? I don't know. She looks like she's having a bit of trouble, though. Being the gentlewoman, I approach her, pulling the wheelbarrow into a hold.

"You need any help there?"

The woman turns around, startled by my voice. "Nah, I got it. Thanks, though," she tells me, her eyes narrowing a bit.

"What?" I ask a little taken back by her intense glare.

"Um," she hesitates, looking over my shoulder. By the look of her, it looks like she catches something behind me. "You got something on-"

"Amelia!"

The woman apparently named Amelia gets cut off by a voice behind me. I turn my head. What I see is not what I expected to. I didn't expect to see this. To see her. To see such beauty. Here. She approaches us, the late afternoon sun hitting her in a religious kind of light. _She's mesmerizing_. My heart's in my throat and my mouth goes dry. She is the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. Her blonde her cascading down her shoulders, the light blue polo shirt hugging her body just perfect as does the white shorts. Her white sneaks are dirty, though. Dots of what I assume is different flavours of ice-cream are making her shoes into some kind of artistic painting. Those legs. Those long, shiny legs. I must look dumbfounded, ogling this woman I don't even know. But I can't help it.

"Amelia..." she repeats.

"Yup?"

"I just got off the phone with Karev. We're out of liquorish," she sighs, running her fingers through her hair. I swear, she looks like _Lady freaking Godiva_... only with clothes on. _Jeez!_ "He'll make a new batch tomorrow."

"Gotcha. I'm almost done here. She..." Amelia says, looking at me. Something tells me I'm needed in this world, so I tear myself away from the pretty blonde.

"Min-Minnick," I stutter and immediately tense. _Great, Eliza. Fantastic_.

"Min-Minnick here was just asking if I needed any help," Amelia wags her eyebrows. "Maybe she can help you instead, Arizona."

Arizona... _okay, wow_. Didn't see that one coming.

Arizona turns her head and looks at me, her emerald blue eyes dragging me in almost painfully. But it's a beautiful kind of pain. And then she smiles. _Oh my god_ , her smile. I'm pretty sure I just died and went to heaven.

"Hey," Arizona grins. I extend my hand... _why? For the love of God, Minnick. Where's your game?_ Arizona shakes it, though. The softness of her hand and the look she gives me sending a sensational shiver down my spine.

"Hi," I try my best at smiling, hoping I don't come off all awkward or scary.

"Hi Min-Minnick," she crinkles her nose in the cutest way, and then chuckles. "Arizona."

"Actually, it's Eliza," I finally say, our hands still occupied with the other's.

"Pretty," she states matter-of-factly.

Amelia goes about pulling the street-sign inside the ice-cream shop, leaving Arizona and I to ourselves.

Arizona smirks, continuing to shake my hand. Then she gently pulls out of the handshake, slightly turning her shoulder. I feel the loss of contact shoot right through me, and I'm saddened. But then she hands me a napkin or actually, a whole bunch of napkins. "Here, you look like you need these," Arizona smiles kindly.

I just take the napkins, confused to why she would think that.

"I gotta help Amelia," Arizona informs. "I hope to see much more of you."

And with that she's gone, inside the ice-cream castle. I'm standing right where she left me, outside her shop, napkins in hand and a puzzled look on my face. I shake it off, tug the napkins into my back pocket, and resume to my last work of the day; dropping off the wheelbarrow.

As I walk into the changing area, I can't shake the image of that beautiful woman out of my head, not that I want to either. _Wow._ I can't believe I haven't seen here before. I know the new ice-cream shop has only been here a week or so, but why haven't I seen her? I would've known, that's for sure. I want to see her again, that much do I know. I _need_ to see her again. Simple as that.

I pass the mirror on the wall as I go to change into my street-wear. **_Oh. My. Fucking. God!_** My reflection meets my eyes and I instantly feel sick to my stomach. Or maybe it's my pride that's the one feeling rather ill. Because I'm covered in freaking dirt and whatnot. A big, fat line of black something-something covering my forehead and some on my cheek, too. I look disgusting. I quickly turn on the tap, splashing water onto my face. When my skin feels soaked, I return to looking in the mirror, water dripping from my face. _This is so not my day!_ When I reach out for a towel, I immediately remember Arizona and her napkins. **Noooo!** That's why she offered me those damn napkins. She's seen me all dirty and stinky. I work with animals, yeah, but I don't enjoy bathing in their left behinds. And I especially don't want pretty girls to see me like this. As I said before, this is so not my day.

* * *

 **AN2: So, what did you think? :) You know what to do!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you so much for your encouraging words. Great that you guys are on board with this AU. Here's next chapter :)**

* * *

"Don't be mean, Amelia," I scold my best friend as we close down the shop for the night. Amelia is counting the money as I'm checking our supplies.

"She had horse shit on her face, Arizona," Amelia states, screwing up her face. "Come on. I know you've been drooling over her since we got here, but still. She had shit on her face," the brunette informs me, throwing the little see-through bag of coins into our safe.

She's right, though. I haven't said a word about my sudden feelings regarding the dark haired zookeeper. But Amelia knows. She always seems to know what's going on in my mind, and it's really frustrating at times. Especially now.

"She's probably just had a bad day or something. Give her a break," I say, scribbling on a post-it the supplies we need to stock up before opening tomorrow.

"Yeah. Shit on the face's always the big give-away on people having a bad day. Her eyes are pretty, I'll give her that."

"Shut up!" I rebuke, turning around and throwing an ice-cream cup at her.

"Hey. Watch it!" she exclaims, bowing her head. "Hmm. I'll just take that out of your next month's pay-check," Amelia shrugs.

"Bummer! I'll just have to have to earn my daily living somewhere else... oh wait. That's right! I own this shop," I sass, my best friend smirking.

"Half, Arizona. You own half of this shop!"

"The important half," I grin.

"That's totally a difference of opinion," Amelia shrugs, placing the stacks of money bills and the notepad in the safe, then locking it up. "Ready?"

"Yup," I follow Amelia out of our little shop, flicking off the light and locking the door behind us.

It's been a week since we opened our ice-cream business here in the zoo, and it's been great. It's actually the understatement of the century. _It's been awesome!_ People are really loving our ice-cream flavours, our experimenting ones, too. That's all Alex' credit, really. He likes to experiment with all kinds of ingredients and colours. He's bold like that. He doesn't like to sell them, though. He lets the prettiness of the faces of me and Amelia do just that. Sell his cream, as he likes to address his work. _It's disgusting, really... but it's Alex._ He's my friend, my brother from another mother, and I love him. Even though he's a pig. I've known him ever since moving to Seattle two and a half years ago. I've got a sister, too, you know... from another mister, or something. Amelia and I go way back, though. We went to high school together, then business school and now we've established our own business just the two of us. _Seriously, it's freaking crazy_. I love her for wanting to do this with me. Or… it makes me love her even more because of that. Amelia's the brainy one with her math skills and good sense of when and where to go. Me on the other hand... I'm the organized one with my need for structure and wanting to be in control of everything. We're a good match. We both wanted to take a chance and make ice-cream from scratch. All we needed was a good pair of hands and a calm piece of mind to help make our dream come true. And then Alex dropped out of the freaking sky. That resulted in this... now... we're actually doing it. We've opened our own business. _For real._

"Okay, so if you could tear yourself away from the mental image of the dirty zoo-woman for a moment," my best friend teases, nudging me in the side. "You wanna go grab a burger?"

"If you'll stop referring to Eliza as a dirty zoo-woman, I'll have a burger _and_ a drink with you," I snap my teeth at her, linking my arm with hers.

"Fair enough!"

"And yeah, you're buying," I state nonchalantly.

"Why?" Amelia whines.

"Because you keep setting me up with crazy women and when I finally find one myself you trash-talk her."

"Fine!"

We're in a pavement café, enjoying a very tasteful and greasy burger. I'm having a beer and Amelia a lemon soda. She's had her run-ins with alcohol but now she's in a place where she's able to control her cravings and addiction. I don't even think she misses it any more. She's been so strong in her recovery and I'm her biggest fan. Really, she's so amazing. Our business has surely helped her recover faster, and that I'm so grateful for. I couldn't think of anyone else I'd be doing this with. It's just... this has suddenly become my biggest dream. _This_. Being in charge of my own business. Having my best friend with me. It pretty much rocks. My love life on the other hand doesn't... rock that is. It's been rather hectic and full of too much craziness to last me for a lifetime.

I've always thought I'd meet a woman, fall in love and that would be it. _Like it-it_. The whole butterflies in my stomach, head up in the clouds, pretending to love the same taste in food and music kind of way... but it just hasn't happened. Sure, I've had a handful of girlfriends through the years and I've dated a fair share, too. Someone being serious, and I've even shared an apartment with a woman I cared about. But it's never led to anything besides break ups or headaches. I'm 29 and I know my life's far from over, but I can't help but wonder why I haven't met her... why I haven't experienced that feeling of completely falling for another person, face first and sweaty palms and all. How come I have such problem with finding her?

"Are you gonna eat that?" Amelia speaks around her straw.

I'm dragged out of my thoughts, clearing my throat. "Sorry, what?"

"I was just asking if you were gonna invite Dirty Z out on a date?" she raises her eyebrows and reaches her arm across the small café table and steals one of my fries.

"Don't call her that. And no, you weren't," I huff. "And yes, I'm not done with those," pulling my plate a little closer to me and away from Amelia's sneaking hand, I watch as she munches on my fries.

She just shrugs. "Would you?"

"What?" I take a swig of my beer.

"Go out with her?"

"Amelia," I sigh.

"Don't Amelia me, okay, Arizona. You like her and she clearly likes you, too."

"What makes you even think that?"

"Um, the one-hour long handshake..." my best friend notes, scoffing. "She's into you. Like really. Alex would agree, too."

Alex's gay-dar is a known fact in our little friend-circle. He just spots the lady-lovers out of the blue. I don't know how he does it, but he really does have some kind of superpower in that front.

"Maybe she's already seeing someone. Or maybe she's like married with kids and all. It happens, you know, married persons feeling drawn to another person because they need some kind of physical acceptance and lust... and maybe even emotional, too. Eliza could be tired of her married life and just, you know... wanna play the field?"

"Do you sometimes listen to yourself?" Amelia says wide-eyed, shaking her head. "Why do you always make up such random scenarios?"

"Because it happens, Amelia!" I exclaim, forking a bite of burger and sticking it into my mouth.

"You read too many love novels."

"And you don't."

"No, I got enough lesbian drama to last me my next life," Amelia smirks.

"Oh shut up. I don't entirely read lesbian books, you moron," I chuckle. "You suck."

"Maybe. But I still think you should ask her out... since you're clearly into her shit," Amelia shrugs, a smug look on her face.

Maybe I should? Maybe I shouldn't? What is the worst thing that could happen? She could say no and I'd have to make short cuts and detours through the entire zoo for the rest of my life to try and avoid her. But she's just so, so pretty. Her hair always in some kind of braid, never just hanging freely. Her smooth legs in those kaki-shorts, her kaki-shirt with her name engraved above the logo on her left breast. Yeah, I've watched her alright. I can't help it. And I really don't want to help it either. I just love secretly watching Eliza as she feeds the sea lions or plays with the bears. I love when Eliza mucks out the cages, her strong arms on full display. Yeah, I've been taken my fair share of detours already. I just can't help it. I haven't found a reason to talk to her yet, but today I didn't have to. She just kind of showed up right outside my shop. I literally heated up when I noticed her being just there, at my area of the zoo and talking to Amelia. She actually seemed a little distracted, when I come to think about it. Maybe I _should_ ask her out? Or just start a conversation with her, see where things are going? It wouldn't hurt. I'm not proposing marriage or anything. I'm just taking my leap of faith, I suppose.

Today's been good, it really has. I hope it'll turn out just as good tomorrow. Eliza Minnick very much in control of the outcome of have my tomorrow's going to go. I give my best friend a nod in agreement and take a bite of a fry. "I'm gonna do it."

"Good call, Robbins."

* * *

 **AN2: I know, not any interaction between our two favourite ladies... but it will come, I promise!  
Thank you for reading. You know what to do :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So the reaction to this story has been overwhelming. It's awesome. Thank you so much! Keep the reviews coming, so I know you wanna know more about Eliza the Zookeeper and Arizona the Ice-cream Queen ;)**

 **Oh, and PS… this story is rated M for future chapters, just so you know.**

* * *

Today is a new day. Today is a new option. A possibility. A reason to shine... or maybe I'm just being carried away by the sudden meet with a sudden blonde yesterday.

Last night I got home, curled up on the couch like I said I would, but I didn't drink. I didn't even feel the need to. Even though a glass or five glasses of red wine would've soothed my wounded pride. I can't believe Arizona saw me with shit on my face like _come on!_ Someone up there must simply hate me because they're not playing fair. I finally meet someone like out of the blue and all movie like but I do that covered in _freaking_ elephant shit. That's just not cool. I can't do anything about it, though. It just really sucks.

I shrug my shoulder and grab the bucket, entering the sea lion's area. I take the polished stones making out a little staircase step by step. Then I'm on the top looking down at a large basin. I look down trying to get a glimpse of my friends. When I can't see them, I shake the bucket so that the handle makes little noises and then I softly blow my whistle. That gets the attention of the sea creatures - and the on-looking crowd. People are talking animatedly, gushing over the sea lions. Kids are pointing and squealing. Tourists are snapping their cameras and displaying their selfie-skills. I'm used to it and it really doesn't bother me. I'm just here to do my job. Me doing my job often means putting on a happy and entertaining face and really, I don't mind because it comes naturally to me. I love it. I love that my job with animals makes other people excited.

I stretch out my arm, holding a dead fish in my hand. When I blow my whistle again, a sea lion jumps out of the water and up in the air, snatching the fish from my hand. Everybody claps and cheers. She's good, Colleen. She's actually awesome and loves being the center of attention, so this suits her very well. Now I hold out an orange and green striped hoop, waiting for the next sea lion to make an appearance.

"You guys ready?" I ask excitedly out to the awaiting crowd. When I get a loud cheer, I blow the whistle. Up comes Matthew, pride as ever before, jumping through the hoop. The crowd cheers astounded, and I grin proudly so. When Matthew pops his little head up above water, I throw him a treat and he catches it perfectly. I make sure both Colleen and Brian get a treat, too. Because that's why I'm here, anyway. Making sure my friends are fed and happy.

"You guys wanna see something cool?" I ask smirking already knowing the answer to my question. I place the whistle between my lips, take a hoop in one hand and a soft ball in the other, stretching my arms out. I inhale sharply and then blows, and within a heartbeat Brian jumps through the hoop and uses his nose to shoot the ball out of my hand. Everybody cheers loudly, awing and clapping. I throw another round of fish down into the basin, every sea lion catching their snack, using their fins to clap alongside the audience.

* * *

My day goes on rather smoothly. Making sure all the animals are taken well care of. When I enter my office, my assistant is waiting for me. It's our afternoon-break and I could really just use five minutes of peace and quiet.

"Hi boss," Stephanie greets me. "Wanna go for ice-cream?"

Ice-cream... _shit_. Ice-cream castle. Pretty blonde. Arizona. I'm suddenly all nervous and I think my palms sweat. _What is wrong with me?_ All because of a little ice-cream. And oh yeah, the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. _Yeah, that's right_. That's why I'm suddenly feeling so nauseous, light-headed and nervous. I thought I was feeling bad before but she's taking that to a completely new level. And I've only spoken like three words with her. It's frustrating but... she's _soooo_ pretty. Why do I feel like this... _again?_ I can't. I promised myself I wouldn't be feeling like this ever again. And here I am, I think. Feeling like someone hit me in the stomach. _Christ!_

"No!" I snap. I immediately regret my words. It isn't Stephanie's fault after all.

"Excuse me?" she furrows her brows, her hair bouncing just the slightest.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just... I don't feel the ice-cream-vibe, I suppose," I shrug, hoping that she'll buy my lame attempt on staying and not wanting to go for ice-cream because one certain blonde will most certainly be the one making that said ice-cream.

I do want to see her again though, like really. I just... not yet. I'm not ready. _But will I ever be ready?_ I'm not sure my heart's ready. It feels like it hasn't even healed probably. _Will it ever?_ I don't know. But I do know that the minutes I spent with Arizona yesterday got me feeling the amount of feelings I've sworn I wouldn't get myself into feeling ever again. _It's just too much._

"What's wrong with you? You love ice-cream," Stephanie gauges me.

"Not today I don't."

"But we gotta try the new shop, though. Everybody speaks so highly of it. Some kind of bold choices. And you're the bravest I know. So. Ice-cream. Now. My treat!" she states, not bothering to wait for my reply as she pushes the door open. "Are you coming?"

I'm in no mood to fight. I feel like it's all I've been doing for the last year or so. So I just sigh and shrug, following her out the door. I figure I can always place myself in a place where I can see the ice-cream-princess... _ohmygod, listen to me. Stop, stop, stop. I need to stop thinking of the pretty blonde and calling her names. Damn, I just did it again. I need to stop. Just stop!..._ I'll place myself somewhere Arizona can't see me and get Steph to stand in line. Yeah, she's the one wanting ice-cream and all, she can stand in line.

When we get to the ice-cream shed, Steph looks at me. "Why are you being weird?"

"Um, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. Anyway, whatcha want?"

"Two scoops, plain vanilla," I tell her, nodding my head. "Thanks."

"Seriously? They've got like liquorish infused with lime, strawberry cheesecake, pomegranate/white chocolate and banana/Nutella... and you want plain vanilla?" Stephanie widens her eyes, shaking her head. I just shrug, sitting down on a stone far away from the shed. "She _really_ messed you up, huh?" Stephanie sighs and then goes to stand in line.

I know who my assistant referred to. And I know she wants what's best for me. That's why I don't comment on her comment. It doesn't matter. We all know I'm messed up and everybody knows who's to blame. I've finally somehow found a way to come back out, face high, feet down. I'm finally looking like a real and functional human being again. It's taken some time but I'm here nonetheless and I'm trying. That had nothing to do with my choice of vanilla, though. I just like simple. Simple is good, simple is not messy. Simple is easy.

The queue is long but they've clearly got the hang on it in that shed. People leave the queue with big smiles on their faces and large ice-creams in their hands. All as it should be, I suppose. I watch as the brunette takes care of all the orders one by one. Smoothly moving around the little shop, scooping and smiling like a pro. I don't see my blonde, though. _Jesus fucking Christ; I did it again._ She's not _my_ blonde. She's just **a** blonde. A very pretty blonde that is. Anyway, I don't see her. It seems like Amelia's holding down the ice-cream fort by herself.

I sigh, suddenly noticing that I'm actually a bit disappointed that Arizona is nowhere to be seen. Maybe it's her day off, I don't know. And that's exactly it, I don't know anything about her. She could be a serial killer for what I know. Or she could be married with ten kids. Or maybe... just maybe, she could not be into women because with the luck that seems to follow me around, that would be just right. She could've just been kind and friendly, she could've meant nothing with her long handshake and that 'pretty' statement referring to my name yesterday. Maybe she's just that kind of person, I don't know.

"Is this stone taken?" a voice calls right next to me. I look up at catch the amazing sight of a blonde woman gesturing towards the stone next to me. The blonde woman who's been rummaging through my mind the past 24 hours or so. I shake my head no and Arizona sits beside me. "What are you looking at?" Arizona asks, her voice so sweet it almost hurts my teeth. It surely hurts my heart.

"W-what?" I ask confused, looking at her. She's seriously so pretty. No make-up, no nothing. She's just plain down pretty. It's miraculous. She even makes wearing a commercial cap looks hot. _It's unfair._

"You looked so intense," she smiles. And there it is... _that feeling in my stomach_. That nauseous feeling. I can't. It hurts but at the same time it's wonderful.

"Oh. I was just thinking," I shrug, giving her a smile of my own. _Okay, okay, I can do this_. I've got game... or I used to.

" _That_ can be intense," Arizona chuckles. "You okay?"

"I will be," I nod. Wanting to lead the conversation somewhere else, I turn a little on my stone and face her. "So, why aren't you over there?" I point my thumb over my shoulder. "Helping your friend feed all the sugar-starving humans?" I smirk. _Yeah, I think I got it._

Arizona laughs. _Yeah, still got it._ "Amelia's got it under control, no worries," she smiles. "And besides... I wanted to talk to you."

 _Wait, what? She what?_ "How come?" I ask, my voice suddenly shaking.

"You looked like you needed someone to talk to," Arizona shrugs. "And I told you yesterday..."

"Yeah about that..." I trail off. "Thanks. For the napkins," I'm very sure that I'm blushing like nothing in this world now. And she just looks at me, blue eyes and dimples and all. I can't take it. I look down, suddenly finding the ground to be more interesting.

"Anytime," she coos. "And for what it's worth... you look even prettier without that goo on your face."

At her words my head whips up. _Could she be flirting with me? Nah... could she?_ Is she into women or am I just totally deluding myself? I shouldn't even be thinking these things. My heart can't take it. I'm not even healed probably yet. I haven't got anything to offer her... _or anybody, really_. It's just that Arizona's so pretty and so sweet and she's got something about her that makes me want to run for the hills but at the same time stay right here… _with her_ … forever.

"Thank you," now I know I'm blushing. "I'm pretty sure that cap..." I point at the top of her head, "...and that smile..." I point at her mouth, "...can make you sell everything."

Arizona chuckles and I think it's a blush spreading itself onto her cheeks. Yeah, definitely a blush. _Wow. I still got it. Way to go, Minnick!_ And in my state of mind, it's actually quite impressive.

"Soooo..." Arizona drags. "Want ice-cream?" she suggests kindly. "On the house, of course!"

"You don't have to, Arizona," I smile.

"I know. But I want to," she raises, stretching out her hand. "C'mon."

I hesitate for a second but then... our hands touch for the second time. And just as last time, it kills me. Right on, spot on, finished. She drags me up and into her level, smiling when I stumble just a bit. When we get to the shed, Arizona takes the few stairs leading inside. She quickly scoops the ice-cream and handing me a cup with a green spoon. I reach in and grab the offered cup, making the people in the line groan under their breaths. Arizona doesn't seem to care, though.

"Here you go. Lemon infused with white chocolate, it's my favourite, and plain vanilla. They're a good mix," Arizona nods her head excitedly.

"Dirty Z," Amelia exclaims when she notices me. She gets a hit on the shoulder from Arizona as a result of her words. Amelia clears her throat. "I mean, Eliza the Zookeeper, hi."

"Hey," I smile politely. "And thanks," I look at my cup of Ice-cream and then at the ladies behind the disk.

"Don't mention it," Arizona grins. "Amy's just taking it out of my pay-check, is all."

"What?"

"Just kidding!" Arizona laughs. "Don't worry."

"How the hell did you manage to get ice-cream before me?" Stephanie exclaims annoyed from behind me. "That's just not fair. Get in line, Minnick!"

I just shrug at her, turning my head and smile at Arizona. "See you around," I say, sticking the small spoon into my mouth with a smile and walking away.

"I hope so!" I hear Arizona call after me.

And you know what? I do, too. Even though I get this nauseous feeling in the pit of my stomach. Even though I get all clammy and stutter-y whenever talking to her. It comes with ice-cream, so how bad and unpleasant can it really be? I'm sure there's something out there that's not out to get me or focuses on messing me up. And that something could maybe be Arizona? Or she could just be leading me in the right direction. I don't know. But if I get nauseous and headache-y but also ice-cream and Arizona's cute giggles out of all of this, why shouldn't I just dive right into it? I've got nothing left to lose anyway. Me wanting and even needing to get to know this woman doesn't mean I have to pursue anything serious, anyway. She could be my open window, she could be my second chance.

* * *

 **AN2: You know what to do guys... do it! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you for your supportive reviews and PMs. Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

I didn't exactly ask her out. Actually, I didn't even try to. I suddenly felt nervous because I don't really know her, and I don't know if she's even gay. I think she is, though. She blushed pretty hard when we talked yesterday, and I'm pretty sure she returned my flirting. _But I did buy her ice-cream, that's a start, right?_ I know, I didn't exactly buy her the ice-cream more like I just offered her a piece of my livelihood. And the smile I got in return... _wow!_ Seriously, I could look at her forever. She's so beautiful, even though she looks like she's so sad. Actually, when I come to think about it, she's always got some sort of a membrane of sadness hanging around her entire being. The only time I've seen her seeming almost completely happy has been when I've watched her interact with the animals. She's truly amazing working those beasts and creatures. Like she's got some special power, some secret language. She's just so in sync with them, and it's really taking my breath away.

 _Because yeah, I've watched her._ Of course, I have. I've been watching from afar as she's fed the sea lions, mucked out the elephant cage or even played around with the zebras. I've seen her because I've somehow felt drawn to her. Alex calls me a stalker, Amelia says I've completely lost my mind and that's saying something because she's usually the one losing her mind. _I don't know, though._ There's something about Eliza Minnick that my mind craves, that tugs at my heart. It's odd, and frankly I do feel like a stalker. _I just can't help myself._ And that's the first sign, right? I'm being a stalker. _God, that's embarrassing. And illegal, too. Christ, Robbins. Get a grip!_ But I can't stop wondering what she's doing... where she is... how she's dressed and even how she wears her hair. And I know, **I know** it's braided and tucked away under her kaki-cap _. I know._ But I always wonder if maybe this day could be the day she would let her hair down. I've got an idea in my head telling me she's even more beautiful with her hair hanging freely. _And that's why, you see, that's why I need to know her._ That's why I need to see her. What if I lose the opportunity to see Eliza with her hair down? Something tells me it's going to blow my mind. And I really need my mind to be blown. I need to feel something... and right now, she's making me feel all these emotions I can't quite define. She makes me do all these things I didn't imagine I would ever do... like sneaking into a crowd, watching a woman do her magic tricks with penguins. I'm such a sab. And I'm also kind of a creep, _I know._

"Robbins!"

I turn my head to find my best supply delivery guy, his smug face approaching me. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" I play. He comes to stand in front of the ice-cream counter, looking up at me.

"Hey. Fresh supplies," he tells me, cracking a grin.

"Oooh. Awesome! You got the good one?" I exclaim excitedly.

"You mean the dull one?" Alex screws up his face, scratching his raw beard.

"Lemon aren't dull, Karev. It's perfect."

"It's no salty toffee swirl with chocolate chip and cherry, that's for sure," he shrugs, rounding the shed and entering, placing the large coolers with the ice-cream boxes inside on the table. "What's up with the dirty animal lady?" Alex quizzes, placing himself on the counter.

"She's not dirty!" I hit him on the shoulder.

"Ow!"

"And nothing's up," I snort.

"Liar!" Amelia quips. "Hey Jude."

"Yo-da," Alex high-fives Amelia, both of them snickering.

"She gave her free ice-cream yesterday," Amelia states, wagging her eyebrows. "That's what's up!"

"Dude, that's not how you get laid," Alex shakes his head disappointed.

"Um, can we _please_ not talk about this around the customers?" I snap, my cheeks suddenly feeling hot as I gesture out to the non-existing crowd of customers. _Oh, bummer._

"Yeah. It's 9am, Robbins. There's no one here," Alex scoffs.

"Caught!" Amelia chuckles, going about placing the new boxes of ice-cream into the cold counter, neatly decorating a handful of strawberries on top of the strawberry cheesecake ice-cream, two Oreos atop the Oreo and caramel swirled ice-cream and so on.

"I don't want to discuss it with you," I shrug, trying to hide the fact that I'm all giddy inside.

Because I am... I really am all giddy inside and I long to talk to her again. I desperately need her to want to talk to me again. I can't really explain it. It's just something about her eyes. Even though they're sad looking, they're still so very deep blue and beautiful, almost green like. It's something about the way her plump lips drag me in. Something about the way she always looks so deep in thought, and I really want to know what's constantly on her mind. Something tells me she's a wise-ass, _I don't know why_. And then there's her body, don't even get me started on that. It's just so taut and alluring. Her calves, her ass, her thighs. Her flat stomach, her round breasts, her strong arms. What I wouldn't give to touch her, just touch her... _running a finger over every inch of skin._

"You only wanna discuss it inside your own head, don't you?" Amelia huffs, shaking her head and handing me bunch of lemon slices.

"That's no fun," Alex sighs. "You're no fun, Robbins."

"Would you guys please stay out my head!" I shriek, placing the lemons atop the new box of ice-cream as I make room for the container in the cold counter.

"We would if you had something going on in your pants," Alex shrugs, making Amelia laugh.

"Why is it so important to you that I get laid?" I narrow my eyes at my presumingly best friends, slumping my shoulders.

"Because you're hot!" Alex deadpans. "And hot women don't let themselves get dusty."

"And frankly, it's been awhile," Amelia says, tapping her chin with a finger as she thinks. "What was her name? Mary? Molly?"

"Megan!" Alex adds.

"Her name was Maya," I clarify, sighing. These two are clearly not letting me off the hook today. I really need a line of customers… _like right now_. "And it hasn't been that long," I crinkle my nose.

"Arizona, it's been four months."

"Four months isn't bad, Alex!" I snap.

"It is, though. So you banged Maya four months ago. Now it's time to go out and-"

My friend's words are cut off by a clearing of a throat. All heads turn in the direction of where the sound came from. My heart stops and I think I could just go and kill myself. _No, I know for a fact that I could._ Because there she is. _The object of my affection_. Eliza Minnick in all her glorious glory. Hair braided, a little dirt on the shirt. Just as beautiful as always.

She could've not heard the conversation about me getting laid, right? She could've just entered. _Yeah, she didn't hear anything._ But judging by the look on her face, something tells me that she in fact did. Her eyes kind of lit up just a bit, her lower lip drawn behind her perfect white teeth. _Just wow!_

"Eliza, hi," I blush.

"You're Eliza?!" Alex exclaims. "Nice!" he nudges me, wagging his eyebrows.

"Told ya!" Amelia rasps, cupping her mouth towards Alex.

Eliza just smiles, a small look of surprise on her face. "Hey."

"You wanna buy something or what?" Alex asks. I snap my head in his direction, screwing up my face.

"Alex!" I hiss under my breath. Eliza and Amelia both chuckle, Alex shrugs and scratches his beard.

"Actually..." Eliza trails off, a blush forming on her cheeks. _Wow, she's cute._ Her olive skin turning a shade darker than usual. Okay, so she's cute **and** incredibly hot when she's being nervous or what it is she's being right now. I'll never be able to forget her now, that is the mere truth.

"Yeah?" I smile while I really hate the fact that my friends are present.

"I came to talk to you..."

Something inside me stopped. Something inside me just stopped and exploded and that all at the same time. That something being my very fragile heart. Eliza's eyes are someway fixated on me like she's sucking out every cell of my being, every ounce of life... _and I let her_. It spikes on my need to take a breath and keep breathing. It's a commonplace remark, but that's just how I feel. Now. _And it's frightening but also maddening good._

I give Eliza a dimpled smile and nod, turning to my friends. "I'll take a break."

"It's not even 10," Amelia states. When I squint my eyes at her, she clearly gets the message and shrugs. "Of course you will," Amelia says, smirking.

"I'll take a break, too," Alex jumps down from the counter.

"Oh, no you won't," I shake my head no. "Decorate the ice-cream. See you later," nodding at my friends, I take the few steps and reach the pavement.

"What the hell? I don't work here..." I hear Alex scoff inside the shed. Amelia just laughs. I don't care, though. _Right now Eliza's the only thing on my mind._

My palms sweat as I wring my hands, turning to find Eliza stood where I saw her seconds ago. _Still as beautiful as ever._

"Hi," I give her a nervous smile. I know we've just said that but I don't know what else to do or say. Funny when you think about yesterday where I was the one approaching her. But now she's here and I don't know what she wants, and maybe _that_ is what makes me nervous.

"Hello again," Eliza grins. "So... you wanna take a walk?"

"Yeah," I place my hands in the back pockets of my shorts, rolling on my heels but making sure I don't set off the tiny wheels below my soles.

Eliza just stares at me kindly. "You know, a walk usually means moving in a direction," she chuckles.

"Oh. Yes, yeah, of course. Where to?" I internally curse myself for being and sounding so stupid.

"The giraffes do their morning routine in 10 minutes, wanna watch?"

"Sounds awesome!" I smile. My stomach's filled with bubbly emotions now and I cannot control any of them.

Eliza gives me a large smile. "Well, let's go then. This way."

I follow her lead. We walk next to each other and it takes all I've got not to reach her hand and grab it. It's just hanging there, between us... almost begging me to lace my fingers with it. _Shit._ I cannot be doing this. This is stupid. _Keep it cool, Arizona_. Eyes straight forward, on the road... _control your emotions, for crying out loud._

"So... thank you," Eliza says, a genuine sound in her voice.

"You're welcome... but what for?" I ask a little uncertain on why she thinks she needs to thank me.

"The ice-cream yesterday."

"Oh!" I breathe out. The ice-cream. _Of course!_ "No worries."

"Left!" Eliza states, showing the way with her arm. _Oh my god_. If I could touch it... if I could just feel that hand again, feel her skin. "There. You see it?" Eliza asks, her voice laced with pure passion and excitement. "Aren't they beautiful?"… _You're beautiful_ …We come to stand at a small fence. It's separating us from a moat and the giraffes' area. But I'm perfectly fine with being this close or far away from the big creatures. They are in fact beautiful, I can see that. A blind man could see that. They're just so enormously tall. I'm not afraid of animals or heights but seriously, look at those things. Beautiful, yes. And I can see that perfectly from where we're standing right now.

"Wow!" I exclaim stunned. I chance a glance at Eliza. And there it is again... _that smile!_ It reaches her eyes, it's pure. _I really love that smile_. Even her eyes are smiling which makes her entire face smile and her body relaxes. _She's just beautiful._ The giraffes don't hold a candle to her.

A handful of giraffes are being let out of the giraffe-house. It's long legs and spaghetti-necks bolting out of the huge port and all. It looks awkwardly funny. The sunlight hits the beautiful, tall animals as they breathe in the morning breeze. It's such a beautiful sight and I'm actually not sure if that is what's causing my breath to be stolen or if it is because of the woman standing beside me. I'm pretty sure it's the latter but the giraffes surely help with the greater picture.

"You love this, don't you?" I ask in awe as we both look at the giraffes.

"It's the best thing in the world," Eliza lets out a big sigh… like she's letting go of something stressful, like she's letting the beautiful sight before her wash all over her.

"I can see that," I tell her softly, my eyes locked on the dark haired woman beside me. She looks so at peace now. Her arms resting on the wooden railing of the fence, her back slightly bend as she leans in. Her kaki-cap, her braided hair _. She is a memorable sight_. Eliza suddenly looks at me, her face turning and eyes locking with my own. She gives me a soft smile which immediately tickles inside of me. _Is this it? Really?_ Is this what singer/songwriters write songs about? Is this what authors write stories based on? I know I for one could come up with hundredths and hundredths of metaphors trying to explain what Eliza Minnick does to me. One minute I'm cool and calm, the next I'm jelly and speechless. It's freaking me out but it's how it is.

"You like animals?" Eliza asks, her attention going back to the giraffes.

"Y-yeah," I reply. I'm not an animal person per say, but I don't not like them. They're just animals, I guess.

"You've never touched a giraffe, have you?"

"Um, no. I don't think many people have," I chuckle. "They're not the common pet, you know."

"Come with me," Eliza says, suddenly grasping my hand. And just as the last time our hands connected something inside of me ignites.

I follow her, I let her guide me. And within minutes we're standing on the other side of the large area, the moat ending. The fence is a lot taller here and now it's not wood but made out of metal. There's a small door in the fence which Eliza sticks a silver key into and unlocks. She gestures for me to go in but I hesitate.

"Go on...," Eliza grins. "Are you scared?"

"No. I'm not scared!" I state, shrugging. I pass her and enter.

"Didn't pick you out as a chicken either," Eliza smirks.

"Hey!" I turn around and raise my eyebrow. "No more free ice-cream for you," pointing my finger at her, she just winks. _Seriously, where did this confidence come from? I love it!_

Suddenly a forceful snort pierces through the air, and I somehow find myself in the arms of Eliza. The hairs on my neck stand, my heart beating like crazy and a pair of arms holding me tight. This is all too much to handle. I feel like I'm about to crumble... _but I can't_. Because I'm being held by this amazing woman, her fingers stroking my back as her chin rests atop my head. I can feel her heart beating. _It could become my favourite melody in the whole wide world, I'm sure of it_.

"You okay there?" Eliza carefully asks, her arms still keeping me safe from whatever just happened.

I'm torn. I want to be here forever. I want to disappear into the embrace of Eliza. I want to stay like this; our bodies flushed and hearts beating together. I want this so much. But still... I can't. I choose the awkward way out as always, removing myself from Eliza, looking around trying to find out what made that alarmingly high sound. "Yeah, yeah. I'm good. I'm good."

Eliza smirks. I think she knows I almost had a heart-attack. "O-kay," she grins, knowingly.

"What was that? And where exactly are we?"

"We're in the giraffe cage and that..." Eliza points at something behind me. I turn around and watch as a gigantic giraffe is just centimetres away from me. "That is Cloud Dancing."

I take a few steps back but come to a stop when my back hits the front of Eliza. She lightly grasps my shoulders, her hot breath tickling my neck. "He's a friend. Don't be scared."

"I'm... I'm not scared."

"Sure!" she clicks her tongue, the sound shooting shivers down my spine. "Say hello. You've just entered his house. Be polite," Eliza suggests gently.

I'm frozen. I don't know how to speak to animals. I barely even know how to talk to Eliza right now. How the hell does she think I can do this?

"Cloud Dancing, this is Arizona. She's our friend," Eliza tells the animal as it's bowing the neck. Eliza reaches out her hand when the giraffe's head is in same level as us. _It's unbelievable and it's incredible._ I can't say or do anything. Eliza touches the animal, patting and fondling it, the giraffe's clearly loving it. The eyes as big as avocados or the stones inside the avocados or I don't know... _this is all new to me. It's huge._ "Hi buddy. Hi Cloudy," Eliza gushes, her voice laced with joy and affection. "Say hi, Arizona," she whispers.

"H-hi..." I try, my throat dry. "Hey... you."

Eliza stifles a chuckle. "Cloud Dancing."

"Cloud Dancing," I repeat hesitantly. "That's an unusual name, don't you think?"

Eliza scoffs, grabbing my hand and guiding it to the giraffe's head. She leads my stroking, my hand touching the skin of the animal. It's… amazing. It's like anything I haven't felt before. _It's awesome_.

"You can't tell people or animals that they have unusual names when your own name is unusual, Arizona. That's just not nice," Eliza speaks softly, every breath washing over my skin, my neck and down into my stomach and all the emotions twirling around there.

"But Eliza... that's exactly _why_ I can," I defend my words, smirking and knowing very well that we in fact are on the same page. Both on the sense of humour but also in the flirting department. She's definitely into women... _or me._ That much I've picked up on today.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: The reviews to last chapter… guys, they are awesome. Thank you so much!  
**

* * *

I hadn't exactly planned what I was going to say to Arizona when I approached her ice-cream castle yesterday. And I hadn't really thought it through. The only thing I was certain about was her being my second chance. And by second chance I don't mean as in winning the lottery or something like that, _no_ , I mean as in finally feeling something good again. Something strong. Because that's really what's happening deep inside of me every time she's close or I'm thinking of her. Something strong, like a special and deep connection. It terrifies me, but I'm done being terrified. I'm done letting it get to me. _I want my second chance, I need it_. And the only way I could find out if Arizona wanted to be my second chance… well, it was to actually find out if she's into women. I didn't even have to ask her, though, _and thank God_ … her friend Alex fixed that for me. So, now I know she's banged a woman named Maya four months ago. I know that's not something to be happy about but it _does_ make me happy in some way. Really, it means my effort at flirting with Arizona isn't completely wasted. She might not want to get to know me in that way but something tells me that she really wants to. I build my theory alone on how she blushes when I smile at her, how she looks at me when she thinks I don't see it, and how she all of a sudden threw herself at me yesterday when Cloud Dancing snorted… _I've got to give him a handful of treats later, as a thank you._

We spent the late morning together, Arizona getting acquainted with Cloud Dancing and his family. It's not something I do every day or even want to do… this introducing women to my favourite animals and even in their own homes. It's private. But something inside of me really wanted to show Arizona a part of me. I know it's early and I know it's all kinds of cheesy, but again… _I don't have anything left to lose._ I try to build myself up, and I've got this undeniable good feeling inside of me telling me that Arizona might be the perfect reason to. And what better way to show her a part of me than showing her what I do, what I love? _And the best part_ … Arizona had participated and even though she had gone a bit scared… _though she wouldn't admit it_ … I think she really enjoyed herself. She did smile and laugh… _and boy, I need those sounds to be around me on fulltime._ And Cloud Dancing befriended the pretty blonde just like that, but again who wouldn't? Arizona's the type of person you want to be around just by looking at her. And then she opens her mouth and you immediately want to talk to her forever, listen to her go on and on about ice-creams and flavours and this season's choice… and frankly, you want to kiss her. You need to kiss her. And by _you_ I mean _me_ , of course. I haven't felt this way in a very long time. I haven't even wanted to feel this way in a long time. But then Arizona happened, then she happened and all I can think of is her and what she does to me, and if I have the same effect on her. It's mortifying, really. But it's inevitable because that's what's been going on since I talked to her with shit on my face. I could've dug myself into a large hole, but I didn't. And why didn't I? _I don't know… it's pure Arizona_. It's her and her infectious persona.

I took a chance by showing her the giraffes yesterday, by chancing my hands at her shoulders and speaking softly just beside her ear as I led her hand on the animal's face. I know I took a chance, but I had to. I had to show her that I can be calm and confident, funny even. Because that's some of my personal qualities, I've been told so more than a fair share of times. It's actually how I've landed all my past relationships… _but look at how that turned out?_... I'm not interested in letting Arizona be in that statistic, though, but I've got to show off some of my good sides, right? I can be able to show her that I'm actually likeable and more than just a sulky zookeeper with dirt on her face. _Yeah, I can do that._

When Arizona's phone buzzed, alarming us that Amelia needed help at the ice-cream shed, we had to let the real world in. It saddened me and I think, _I think_ I saw a hint of sadness in Arizona's pools of blue, too. It made me happy… _not that she was possibly sad, but you know_ … she wanted to spend more time with me and that got interrupted and that made her sad; and that mirrored exactly what I was feeling… **that** made me happy.

I followed her back to the shed where a huge line of people had formed, the early morning having turned into midday. We said our farewells and Arizona thanked me for showing her the giraffes by… _are you ready?..._ hugging me. I know it's all kinds of not interesting and earthshattering, but to me it was. To me it felt out of this world good. The hairs on my neck stood, my heart rate escalated and I think I for a moment forgot how to breathe. I felt how her chest pressed itself against mine, her heart speed also on its way to pound the large muscle out of her skin. I felt how her arms held me for a minute longer than a friendly hug is intended to last. I felt how she sighed contently… _it lasted for all but a nanosecond, but it was there._ I heard it, I felt it creep down into my skin and shiver down my spine. _It was magical_. I watched her climb into the shed and put on her ice-cream-cap, her big smile adorned to her face as she grabbed the ice-cream-scooper.

I can't stop beating myself up about not having gotten her phone number, because I can't continue showing up at her workplace. It will just look suspicious and a bit stalker-y. And I don't want her to think that I'm a stalker. I just need her to think that I really want to be around her, but not in a creepy way, though. _How the hell do I tackle this?_ I can't just show up, ask for her number instead of an ice-cream, get the number and then leave the shed only to text her later asking her if she wants to go out with me? _Nah, I can't do that._ But I can't seem to come up with any other way.

I've been awake the most of the night trying to come up with a better way to ask for Arizona's number. This far I've laid down two new ways… number one being that I ask Stephanie to ask for Arizona's number. Second being I just ask her out face to face and then hoping that I'll get her number at the end of the date. One minute I actually like option one better but the next minute I think option number two is the way to go. _God, this is all so frustrating_ … this is way I've sworn I wouldn't go back down this road again. This is why I've sworn not to feel anything ever again. It seems like Arizona is the exception of the rule, though.

I'm in the middle of throwing a large piece of meat into the lions' cage when I feel a pair of eyes on me. Throwing another chunk of meat, this time aiming for the opposite side of the cage, I lay all my strength in the throw. I bend my knees and my back just the slightest, and then swing. The meat flows through the air and lands at the spot I was aiming for. Two lionesses and five cubs quickly flocks around the lunch, chewing and gnawing. The big lion in the other corner, eating his own piece of meat in silence, ripping it apart as he goes.

"Wow!"

I snap my head in the direction of the voice. The voice I've come to recognize as a sound of joy singing in my entire being. It's cheesy but it's the truth, and it's a really, really wonderful feeling. Arizona looks shocked as her eyes are locked onto the lions and their feast.

"That seems to be your word around animals," I play as I grab the now empty plastic tray. I approach the blonde who's fully engrossed in watching the lions, leaning the tray against the stone fence.

Arizona finally changes her attention, her eyes now landing on me. "They call for a wow, Eliza!" she smiles. "Look at them…" Arizona points at the animals in awe. Some of the cubs are fighting over a small piece of meat, tumbling over each other and meowing. It makes Arizona giggle, and I think I just melted right there in my spot.

"Yeah, I know," I tell her honestly. "They're beautiful."

"And that seems to be your word around animals," Arizona teases, throwing my own words back at me.

"Ha, you're funny, I see," I grin.

"I am," Arizona states matter-of-factly, raising her eyebrow and then nods to emphasize her word. I just chuckle at her cockiness. _It suits her_. "So, what are you up to tonight?"

"Not much really. I thought about catching up on some reading," I lie, shrugging. Because I've got nothing to catch up on really. I've read every book in my bookcase… _twice or more!_ It seems like I read when I'm depressed and heartbroken. It seems like I tend to fall into fiction when I ache. My plan for tonight was actually to go home, take a long shower and then call my mother. But not wanting to come off all dull and uninteresting, I figured I'd better go with the intellectual way of spending one's evening. _Maybe Arizona digs bookworms, no one knows…_

"That sounds very nice," Arizona smiles. I'm sure I catch a slight blush on her cheeks. _Yeah, definitely._

"It is," I return her smile with one of my own. "What about you?" I chance, leaning against the large stone fence separating us from the lions down in the big cage. Arizona mirrors my action, but once again I catch her body's reaction. She fidgets with her fingers and her eyes just grazed my mouth for the split of a second. I feel a tickle erupt in the pit of my stomach.

"Not much really," she says, her eyes now looking sideways and at the eating beasts. "I was just wondering if-"

Arizona's words are cut off by the lion's roar. It pierces through the air and makes the blonde jump. I watch as she pricks her nails into her palms.

"Arizona… are you afraid of animals?" I ask gently, Arizona turns her head towards me, her hands now relaxing.

"No, I'm not…"

The lion roars again, the sound echoing off from all the stone walls surrounding the lions. Arizona tenses again. I place my hand atop hers, not taking my eyes off of her. Her eyes are fixated on our joined hands. I remind myself to ask her about this later.

"Anyway," she shakes her head slightly, her eyes finding me again. "I was just wondering if you'd want to do… I don't know, something? But if you've got some reading to catch up on it's totally fine. I just figured… but never mind, some other time," Arizona speaks faster than I've heard before. _It's adorable, really_. But she couldn't be farther away from the truth. I really want to do something with her… I want to do anything with her, really. But she doesn't know that… _yet._

"Arizona," I smile, letting out a soft breath.

"Yeah?"

"I'd love to," I nod, giving her a wholehearted smile… _it comes from deep within me_. It comes from the place I swore I wouldn't ever open up again. But I just can't help it. I didn't plan this, and I certainly didn't want this to happen. _It just did_. It happened and I can't take it back, and frankly… I don't want to either. Not now, not when Arizona is who's making me feel all these things.

"You would?" Arizona's dimples pop and I'm sure I melted right there. _Jesus Christ, she's so beautiful._ "Are you sure? What about your reading?" she says, her voice laced with kindness.

"I can read tomorrow," I shrug, squeezing her hands and then end the connection, bending and grabbing the plastic tray. When I come into eye level again, I smile at the blonde. "I can pick you up at 7?"

"That's perfect," Arizona exclaims. "7 is perfect."

"7 is perfect," I echo her words, another big smile creeping itself onto my face. It's like a disease ripping through my body, but it's not something I'd want to ever get rid of. I want this feeling to stay with me forever even though there's a chance of might getting hurt. _Because I know it's there_ … the possibility of hurting, of feeling smashed and broken, but I can't think of that right now, right? I can't. Arizona wants to do something with me tonight, and I can't say no to that. I can't. It would be against the rules, wouldn't it? Back in the saddle, plenty more fish in the sea, another bear to shoot or something… _it doesn't matter, anyway_.

"Awesome!" Arizona finishes, pulling me in for an awkward hug, the plastic tray under my one arm and the other arm resting atop the stone fence. But nonetheless it's body contact and it's fantastic. Arizona's front against my own, the smell of her hair as she places her chin on my shoulder, her arms tightening around my back just a moment. When we pull apart the scent of lemon and honey once again hits my nostrils. _It's very settling, and I'm instantly calmer than I've ever been before._ She gives me another dimpled smile and then she turns on her heels. I watch her disappear around the corner, the last thing I see being the loose golden hair behind her. _Wow…_

I shake myself and gather my thoughts and my shoulders. When I look at my watch, I see it's 3pm. Four hours… four hours and I'm going to spend the evening with Arizona. It's going to be…. **OH NO.** I said I'd pick her up. I said that. I freaking suggested that I'd pick her up but I don't know where she lives. _For fuck sake, Minnick. What's wrong with you?_ I haven't got her number either, so there goes that. _Jesus fucking Christ_. Clearly someone up there doesn't want me to ever get it right. This is so typical. I chastise myself the entire way back to the animals' large food-shed. I internally scold myself and I curse at my lame attempt on being courteous.

When I reach the shed, I lean the tray against the wall. There's a light green post-it attached to the small window in the middle of the door. I take it in my hands, grinning widely as I read Arizona's neat handwriting.

 _In case you wanna know where to pick me up, text me. A x_

Arizona's note is followed with a series of numbers… her phone number. _Jesus._ The night isn't ruined and I actually did get her phone number… without even asking for it, and before the evening's even begun. I don't know how I pulled this off or how I am even able to get such an amazing and funny woman's attention. _Really, it's beyond me_ … but I know something, I want this so much, no matter the cause, I really want this. I don't know what this could be or even if there's something to even become, but I know I won't know if I don't give it a go. I don't want to be screwed up and messed up anymore. Arizona's already made me think that I ain't anymore… so this can't be bad, can it?

* * *

 **AN2: Thank you for reading! Tell me what you think :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I really love and appreciate all of your reviews, you guys. They make me want to continue, so please don't hold back on them :)  
**

* * *

My knees are bouncing like crazy. My hands are working like a maniac's, flipping the lighter and spinning the unlit cigarette. But what's really existing in overdrive this moment is my heart. I'm afraid it'll break out of my skin any time soon. _And I really can't have that._ It's a quarter to 7, Eliza is on her way. I've picked her out as one that deems accuracy to be an important factor. So, here I am... going out of my mind on my couch. I'm ready, though, and have been for quite some time now. I don't know why I'm so nervous. I don't know what's gotten me all worked up, except that I _do_ know. I _do_ know why my heart's pounding hard in my chest. I _do_ know why my palms sweat and I've spent an hour in front of my closet not knowing what to wear. _I know it all..._ I've just never felt like this before. It's a new to me, and I don't know how to address it or even how to calm it. So, I've found an old friend and its companion; a cigarette and a lighter. _It's stupid, really, I know. But what can I do?_ I haven't lit it and I don't tend to either, but it keeps my hands busy.

Spinning the cigarette between my index- and middle finger, I take a deep breath. _Eliza..._ Eliza is picking me up and we're going out for dinner. _It sounds amazing_. When Eliza texted me earlier to get my address, we kept on texting which was actually very nice. I got that whole butterfly-feeling I've read about in books and heard of in songs. _It's odd, really..._ because sure, I've been smitten before and I've been attracted to many girls but **this**... _this is different_. Eliza makes me feel strong and weak at the same time, she makes me act all confident but I can't seem to stop shaking due to nervousness. It's peculiar and I don't have any experience to drag reference from.

I watch the digests on my clock-radio shift, the red numbers telling me it's precisely 7:00 pm. My knees bounce in quick steps, one would call it a sign of restlessness, stress or ADHD, but I know it's just me being infected by the gorgeousness that is Eliza and her picking me up for our first date. Because that's what I'd like to think this is. _This is a date, it's definitely a date._ I've got the butterflies and the sweaty palms to prove that. An angry buzz pierces through my apartment, making me grip the lighter tight in my hand and break the cigarette in two. I still my movement, counting _one, two, three..._ and then I stand. I place the lighter and cigarette on the kitchen island and move towards the caller system, pressing the button.

My heart pounds hard against my ribs as I take a deep breath. "Yeah?" I croak out, waiting for an answer.

"It's me," a voice says kindly. And my heart immediately flies out of my chest due to that beautiful sound. It's me… _it's her._ "Um, I mean... it's me. Eliza."

"Yeah, I got that," I chuckle, trying to come off as perfectly calm and funny, even though my hand's shaking pretty profusely pressing the button. _I don't hope it's evident in my voice, though._ "I'll be just a minute."

"Perfect," Eliza states.

 _Mmmh..._ that word is beginning to mean something deeper to me, especially regarding that dark haired zookeeper. I give myself a once-over in the high mirror on the wall; dark blue dress, cut off just above the knees, the material hugging my body as the thin straps show off my shoulders and bare back. I pull on my black blazer as a jacket and my black stilettos. Fixing my hair, I decide that I can't make my date... _wow, my date, my date Eliza_... wait any longer. My hair's slightly curled, playfully resting at the top of my cleavage, and my make-up is soft. I'm as ready as I'll ever be. **_This is it!_** I grab my purse and lock the door behind me.

When I push open the door of my apartment building, the soft Seattle wind reaches my face. It's a welcoming feeling because internally I'm burning from nervousness and excitement. I look around, trying to find Eliza but she's nowhere to be seen... _that's odd._ My attention quickly turns to my right when I hear a whisper and a soft coo. My heart melts at the sight before me. Eliza is kneeling and patting a little grey kitten that's currently purring, sprawled upon the pavement. It's very adorable.

"Hey," I gently speak, not wanting to scare either animal nor woman. Eliza turns her head, her eyes immediately locking with mine. _Wow... she's beautiful._ It shouldn't surprise me but it does. I've only ever seen her in her work-clothes, so this is all very new to me. Eliza stands and approaches me, the kitten all forgotten and therefor takes off. She's wearing tight dark jeans along with a pair of sophisticated boots, ones that I assume makes her ass go _pow!_ On top of that she's got on a loose Bordeaux top, leaving not much to the imagination regarding her chest... _oh my god!_... the v-neck and its visual making my mouth dry. To finish the elegant out-fit she's got a black jacket on with golden buttons. But that's not what's entirely making my heart rate escalate... it's the vision of Eliza and the way she wears her hair. **I KNEW IT!** _I just knew it..._ it is a vision created of dreams and everything good. Her dark treasures almost like silk, cascading down her shoulders and almost reaching her elbows. _Jesus. She's mesmerizing_. It's just so perfectly straight and so lovely. I can think of so many things I'd love to do with that hair... _wow._

"Hey yourself," Eliza smiles and gently hugs me. _And there it is again._ That feeling, that sensation... of being weak and strong all at the same time. When we pull away I catch her blush, it's cute and if I'm being honest... I think I'm blushing, too. "Ready to go?"

"If _you're_ done petting all the street animals, we are," I smirk.

Eliza nudges me gently at the arm. "She's cute. I had to," she simply states, smiling.

"So you pet all the cute animals then?"

"Only the real cute ones," Eliza shoots me a crooked smile and I feel my cheeks redden... _again._ I don't know how she does that. It's beginning to look like a habit.

I give her one of my own smiles as I try to cover up my nerves. "Um, where are we going?"

"I promised you a good restaurant, right? And I promise you, you'll never want to eat anywhere else," Eliza states cockily, resting a hand on the small of my back as she guides me around a corner... just like she did in the zoo. And it still tickles everywhere on and in my body.

* * *

We reach the restaurant, Eliza's hand once again finding the small of my back as the waiter shows us our seats. When I place myself opposite the woman who's eyes I can't stop drowning in, I fidget with my hands in my lap under the table. The walk to restaurant wasn't long and the small-talk was nice and easy, it's just... _this is so overwhelming_. All of it. The restaurant, the woman and the feelings. I don't know how to express them or co-work alongside them. _I can't do much about it, though._

"So, what are you deciding?" Eliza asks kindly, her eyes fixed on the menu in her hands. A lock of hair is neatly placed behind her ear by her one hand, the tip of her tongue running over her bottom lip. _I can't..._ I physically _can't_ take my eyes off of her. She catches me staring and her, and I immediately blush and look down at my own menu. "What?" she chuckles confused.

"Um... what are you having?" I ask cautiously… because I don't know her eating habits. I don't know if she's one of those animal keepers that don't eat meat or hate when people around them eat meat. I don't know if she's a vegan or a pescetar. I can't order the steak if that's the case, and I can't order chicken etc. etc. etc. Am I supposed to choose the salad? _God. Why didn't I ask her beforehand?_ This looks like I'm some kind of indecisive woman, and I'm actually the complete opposite. I know what I want, I just don't know if she'll hate me if I order it.

"I think I'll have..." Eliza taps her fingers on her chin, contemplating on what to get. A smile creeps onto her face. "The steak and parsley/butter potatoes," Eliza states satisfied.

I feel a weight lift off of my shoulders, letting out a big sigh of relief. " _Thank God_ , me too. Except I take the root vegetables in basil sauce," I give her a dimpled smile, folding my menu and placing it down in front of me.

"You sound relieved?" Eliza chuckles, placing her own menu in front of her as well and leaning back in her seat.

"One minute I thought you were a vegetarian or something like that," I shrug, hiding another blush. _I push through, though._ "So, I didn't know if I could order meat. You know, you working with animals and all."

Eliza grins brightly as if she's analysing everything I'm saying and doing. "Do you decide what kind of ice-cream people buy and eat?" she asks and I shake my head no. "I don't decide what kind of animal people eat or don't eat," Eliza clarifies, taking a sip of her glass of water, smiling as she sets her glass back down.

* * *

The evening flies by way too quickly, Eliza getting more and more beautiful with each passing hour. I don't know if it's because of every information she gives me or the fact that her hair is down and moving around her every time she moves just the slightest. I'd like to think it's a mix of everything Eliza and all the butterflies she causes to bask in the pit of my stomach. I like this getting to know her even more. And everything she gives me now and the days that may come after, I will treasure and place in my mind to remember… _forever, I'm sure of it._ There's just something special about this woman… something special, something fragile and something very and truly beautiful.

"So tell me about your work," I give her an encouraging nod, sipping my wine.

"You know what I do for a living, Arizona," she chuckles. "What more do you wanna know?"

"I know you like animals, yes. And that you enjoy spending your time petting giant giraffes and throwing hoola-hoops at sea lions," I list off, pretending to think hard, giving my date **(!)** a big smile. "Ooh… and that you tend to be a little dirty... while you work..." I know it's a little bold but I couldn't help it. I blame the wine and Eliza's prettiness _. She doesn't seem to mind my boldness, though._

She looks at me, raising a well-shaped eyebrow in amusement, and I know it wasn't wasted on her. "Well, Arizona..." Eliza smirks, leaning in and playing with the stem of her wine glass, her eyes never leaving mine. "I do other things than play and pet animals." I nod interested, giving her permission to go on and elaborate. "Actually, today we were checking all the giraffes in the training box. We examined their hooves, eyes, ears and skin. And took blood samples. So, you know, not just cuddles," Eliza states proudly which makes her even hotter. She knows so much about animals, and it really blows my mind. She's so clever and so kind.

"Yikes. Blood..." I screw up my face, disgusted by the mere thought of blood. "Thank God I don't have any of that in my work," I shake my shoulders to emphasize my statement, causing the pretty brunette in front of me to laugh.

"Yeah, I can't imagine there being any of that or any kind of dirt really in that ice-cream castle of yours," Eliza chuckles.

"You clearly haven't experienced a cream explosion while being elbow-deep in kneading cookie dough," I smirk, raising my glass to my lips. Eliza mirrors my action and we give each other a slight nod. I watch as the liquid runs into her mouth and I instantly get jealous of the wine.

" _That_ I haven't," Eliza grins, placing her glass down on the table. I too place my glass next to hers... _this is it, Arizona. Now. Do it. Grab her hand, caress her finger, just do anything... go on!_ My thoughts reach my hand and before I know it our hands are intertwined, my heart pounds so hard in my chest and my eyes are fixed on our joined hands in the middle of the table. I'm afraid to look at Eliza, I'm afraid she doesn't like what's happening right now and I'm afraid that if I look away this will all have happened in my head. I'm pulled out of my internal battle by Eliza's thumb stroking my knuckles, and I whip my head up. Eliza's smiling brightly... _a smile that reaches her eyes, and it really suits her._ Everything suits her, really... _but this suits her like crazy much._ "I've been knee-deep in rhinoceros' shit, though."

"I don't... I don't know how to answer that," I chuckle in surprise, our hands still connected while a warm sensation spreads throughout my entire body. "Besides that... you win."

"I like winning," Eliza smiles, squeezing my hand. There's something in her eyes that makes me want to clear this table and take her into my arms, ravishing her alluring lips and make her mine. _I control myself, though._ I don't want to scare her because right now I'm actually scaring myself quite a bit. _Where does all this come from?_ I am not one of those girls who feels these kinds of feelings. I've never been.

A waiter comes and clears the table instead, though without making out with the beautiful brunette opposite me, and thank God… _because I need to do that._ He leaves but then quickly returns with the bill, leaving me torn. I want to reach for the check and hand the man my credit card but at the same time I don't want to disconnect my hand from Eliza's. Before I know it my thoughts have been wasted because Eliza's handed him her card with her free hand. _Damn, she's got fast hands._ She smiles and takes back her card, sticking it inside of her purse.

I feel a little bold again, leaning in just a fraction, caressing our joined hands with my other hand. "So... since you payed for dinner, I'd like to buy you dessert. I know just the place," I smile, my voice soft.

Eliza leans in, too. Our faces only mere inches apart. The light from the candles reflect in Eliza's eyes and it instantly reminds me of the joy on Christmas Eve. _It's pure and it's beautiful._

"The Zoo is closed, you know that right?" Eliza smirks.

"Don't be such a smart-ass."

"You like it," Eliza shrugs, and I'm about to kiss her, I swear, I really am. But something holds me back... something in the back of my mind. _I want this to be perfect..._ as cliché as it may sound. _But I need everything with Eliza to feel and be perfect._ No rushed decisions.

"I do, actually," I smile.

Eliza squeezes my hand. "Shall we then?" I give her a soft nod, causing my date to remove her hand from mine. I'm sad, my heart flinch just the slightest but I know it was inevitable. We had to let go to take this evening further, to take _this_ further.

We both stand, straighten out our clothes, say our goodbyes and head for the door. _And there it is again..._ the hand on the small of my back. Like on cue, I lean into her touch. When we hit the street, Eliza comes to walk right next to me. I don't think, I just grab her hand and lace it with mine. She doesn't pull it back or hesitate. She reciprocates, and it's a wonderful, wonderful feeling. And we just walk... we stroll the street like it's something we've done a hundredth times before... _together._ It feels natural and it feels safe. I could really get used to this. But... _take it easy, Robbins_. Don't dive in too deep just yet. This could all be gone tomorrow. Love isn't just something that falls from the sky and lands right in front of your freaking workplace. It's not. But I can't help but think... _what if it is?  
_

* * *

 **AN2: Let me hear it, peeps!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Here's next chapter, enjoy!  
**

* * *

I'm actually really impressed by myself tonight. I've been smooth and calm on the outside whilst having so many meltdowns on the inside because... _Arizona, wow._ She looks amazing, for starters. Her beautiful dress bringing out the colour of her eyes like they were two pools of turquoise love ponds. Her hair loose and a bit curly, and playing with the sexiest cleavage I've ever laid eyes on or had my tongue worship. Her laughter when I say something funny, her small blush when she gets nervous; it sends shivers of hope down my spine. _She's just so amazing._ I could listen to her talk about her childhood, her love for ice-cream and her adoration of anything remotely sweet. Her voice calms me but it also ignites something deep inside of me. It's strange, really, but it makes me feel comfortable. And I haven't felt like that in years. _Seriously, though, that's not even the best part of this evening..._ the best part is how easy and natural this feels. It's just like we've known each other for so long that we just fit right into the other's direction. It's a bit frightening but it's also fantastic. It surely makes my heart beat faster.

My heart pounds so hard right now, having Arizona's hand laced with mine. It just happened… just like that she took my hand in hers. Fireworks shoot up from deep within and completely surprised me but eventually the feeling settled. I've been longing to be closer to the pretty blonde all night, I've been thinking so hard on how to approach her... _also with my lips_... so I take everything I'm being given. And right now it's Arizona's hand in mine. I've had my hand on her lower back at any giving opportunity, I know... _and who wouldn't? Come on_... but **this** ; this was Arizona's initiation. She wanted to hold hands... _with me_. And now we're holding hands as we walk the pavement, the Seattle night above us, and I feel pricks in my stomach. But they are good pricks, I think. It's the sort of pricks I haven't felt in forever. Those kinds of pricks I've sworn never to feel again. But here I am, my stomach acting like a rollercoaster because of this beautiful woman beside me. _It's all because of Arizona._

I've promised myself not to hold back tonight. Meaning, I don't want my past to influence this date with Arizona. _I can't let it._ She deserves more. And I know I said that this didn't have to become anything serious, I know that but... there's something about Arizona that makes me want more. More and everything. _That_ scares me but at the same time I can't not take the chance. Because I really think she could be my second chance... I don't know if it's the wine or the fact that my heart's in this constant battle of whether to shut down all and completely or burst from these amazing feelings it could be experiencing more and more and...

"We're here!" Arizona exclaims gently, giving our joined hands a squeeze. It drags me out of my thoughts and makes me look at her. Her eyes are shining, her entire face radiant. I watch as her dimples display themselves as she smiles brightly. And right there... _right now_... I think she just stole the opportunity to shatter me into thousand pieces. "Eliza?"

"Um, yeah," I lightly shake my head, this time relieved to be dragged out of my thoughts. "Sorry, I zoned out, I guess," I'm sure I'm blushing, so I take the easy way out and look away, then at the pavement.

Arizona uses one of her fingers to lift my chin, and I've met with nothing but beauty and sincerity. "Don't apologize," she smiles. "I was just telling you that dessert is up."

Arizona's voice and beauty vanishes all of my bad thoughts for now, and I let out a soft breath. "I like dessert."

"Who doesn't?" Arizona screws up her face, she's just so adorable. It takes all I've got not to kiss her just then... **all I've got**. She makes it so hard though, not to just crash my lips upon hers. Without having contemplated my thoughts fully, I lean in just a fraction, but it's too late. Arizona's face is turned towards something on the other side of the street. Did I hesitate too long? Did I lose the opportunity to ever kiss her? Did she turn her head on purpose because she doesn't want to kiss me or because she's sick of me being so cautious? "Look," Arizona suggests softly.

I turn my head in the direction of my date's eyes as well, and I can't help but smile in amusement. I'm a little bit confused, too, if I'm being honest. "It's a bar, Arizona?"

"Yeah," she breathes. "Come on," Arizona makes sure no cars are passing, pulling me with her as she crosses the street. I just let her... _because how could I not?_

The front of the bar is as any bar, really. Brown with shaded windows. The name above the door is spelled in green neon letters. **Good**. That's no characteristic name. Arizona seems to know her way around, pushing open the door. Our hands disconnect as she holds the door for me to get in, a large smile on her face. I give her a smile of my own, though I'm very confused to why this bar would be the place to take in our dessert. Anyways, I step inside and am immediately met with a scent of being home. This time Arizona places her hand at the small of my back, leading me further into the room. We pass the long counter, the booths and tables. _Sure, it's a bar but it's not a bar, though_. It's way too cozy and bright to be your everyday bar, and when Arizona push opens another door, I'm lost for words.

We step out into a small yard, green plants and blooming flowers everywhere; in pots, growing up against the walls, in delicate vases on the tables. Small tables with checked pattern cloths, with heating lamps and thin blankets draped across the backs of the chairs. It's quite the masterpiece of something aiming to come off as homey and comfortable. _I like it._

Arizona gestures for me to sit, and I place myself in a chair in the corner of the yard. I expect Arizona to take the seat opposite me, but she doesn't. She just stands, smiling at me while fidgeting with her hands. It's cute really, and to be honest... it calms me to know that she's just as nervous as I am, even though we've been on this date for a couple of hours now. The pricking in my stomach doesn't seem to care about that, though.

"Are you gonna sit with me or...?" I play, trying to lift the nervousness off of both of our shoulders.

Arizona grins. "Yeah, um... plain vanilla, right?"

"You remembered?"

"Of course!" Arizona smiles timidly. "I'll be right back."

And then she leaves me in this almost fairy-tale like yard. I'm not entirely alone, a couple vacating a spot three tables away from ours and a group of girls sitting in one of the outdoor booths closest to the door. They're drinking beer and talking animatedly about something. I just take in my surroundings, this being a first I'm at this kind of place. It's funny, actually. I've been living in Seattle for many years now, but I've never seen this place before or even heard of it.

My attention travels from the group of friends to Arizona when she appears in the door frame, a tray in her hands. She carefully takes the step down into the yard, making sure not to spill any drop of what she's got in the many glasses she's acquired. Smiling, she skilfully places the tray on the table and then a tall glass of something I can't quite make out what to be is placed right in front of me, followed by a mug of beer. She places the exact same things next to me, and my heart skips a beat. _She wants to sit beside me and not opposite me!_

"Um... you expect others to join?" I play, raising my eyebrow at her and all the drinks on the table.

Arizona leans the tray up against the wall and then places herself in the seat next to me. "I hope not," she chuckles. "I made you this," she hands me the drink and I take it. The icy-ness throws me a little. "It's plain vanilla, the good kind... well, at least I think the Polynesian vanilla is the best. Anyways. It's a milkshake, and I topped it with chocolate chips and cocoa powder from Peru. The lines on the glass," Arizona explains and points. "... are said powder but only it's made into a chocolatey-sauce. So really, it's a simple milkshake, but it's not. There's nothing simple about good ice-cream. The beers are just for the look of it," she shrugs.

"Wow," is all I'm able to word. It's just, she's so smart and passionate about her livelihood. Ice-cream, it's just... it's all kinds of adorable and fascinating. I grin at her, the light in her eyes brighter. Arizona scoots closer to me, the legs of her chair screeching against the ground. She's got her own milkshake in her hand, but it looks different. More white with yellow lines inside the glass. "What are you having?"

"I thought of having the same kind as you, but then I decided not to. You know, if you wanted to taste another kind, so I went for my favourite. Lemon and-"

 _I know that one!_ "Lemon and white chocolate." She looks surprised but pleased as well. _Good one, Minnick. One point for you._ "I remember, too."

"Clearly," Arizona chuckles. "Shall we?"

"Wait a minute… did you say that you made them?" I quickly add. "You made these? Like in behind the counter and all?"

"Yup," Arizona grins proudly.

"H-how?"

"I know the owner," she smiles. "We've got a deal, so don't worry."

Arizona once again lifts her glass. We clink our glasses and then sucks our straws. I want to keep my eyes open, watching as Arizona enjoys the liquid ice-cream run down her throat but I can't. The taste of sensation coursing through my every vein. _It's just that good._ The taste somehow reminding me of something... like I've already tasted it before. It doesn't make the sensation bad, though, if anything it makes it tenfold better.

"You like it?" Arizona asks softly, placing her drink back on the table.

"No. I love it!"

"That's good to know," she chuckles.

"I kinda get the impression that you already knew that?" I cock my eyebrow.

"Maybe."

"Why?"

"Like I said, I just remember things," Arizona smiles, taking another sip at her dessert. I watch as she swallows, my own mouth watering at the sight. She leans back in her seat… or more like rests her side against the back of the chair as she faces me from the side, her knees touching the side of my hip.

"We haven't been here before... together, I mean. So how come you so sure I'd love this?" I sass. This is me trying to gain something good out of my nervousness. This is me trying to play myself out of whatever inappropriate thoughts that's been shooting back and forth inside of my head ever since I met Arizona.

"Because I knew you had liked the ice-cream the other day," Arizona shrugs. "So I thought a milkshake would be just fine."

"So this is your ice-cream? As in _yours_? Those kinds you sell at the Zoo?"

Arizona nods her head yes and smiles. I take another drag of my milkshake, enjoying the ice-cream sensation once again. I place it back on the table in front of us. _Then..._ then she takes my hand and intertwine it with hers; my hand being the one that's resting in my lap. Meaning that both of our hands are resting in my lap. It's anything I've ever felt before... _I'm sounding like a broken record these days, but it's true... this is all so new to me._ This is something I haven't experienced before on this level. I've crushed on women, I've been in love with women and I've had my heart broken by a woman. _But that's not what this is_... this is new. The feelings are entirely new.

"Um..." Arizona blushes, her other hand fighting whether to approach my face or not. "It's just that... you've got something..."

 _Of course._ It's like I'm cursed around this woman. Always something on my face. _Christ!_ I'm about to pull out of Arizona's hand and run the back of my hand against my mouth, but I'm stopped by Arizona's grip on my hand. "No. Sit still," she speaks gently, leaning in just a fraction and then her thumb comes to run over my upper lip and the corner of my mouth. I'm not sure I'm breathing. Holding my breath, I wait on this beautiful woman to disappear and this to become all of a dream. But it doesn't happen, she continues to appear. "There," Arizona smiles. "Just some whipped cream."

Her eyes are so beautiful, her hair framing her face and that sexy smirk... _it's all so much to take in._ But I do it, I do it because something tells me that if I don't, I won't survive. Seizing the moment, I pull her closer by her neck and then brushes my lips against hers. The taste of sweet ice-cream on her lips and the soft sound of approval spilling from her throat is enough to send my mind spinning. The hand not laced with mine comes to rest at my side furthest away from her, Arizona leans in and presses her lips a bit harder against mine.

I'm nowhere and everywhere right now. It feels like this kiss has gone on forever and still I don't want to separate. I don't need to. I don't need air. I just need Arizona and her lips on me, her hands on me. _It shocks me. It terrifies me. But it also gives me life_. But when we do part, I don't die. Frankly, I haven't felt this much alive since… I can't remember.

Arizona's cheeks are a bit flushed, her eyes hazy, but the smile adorned to her mouth tells me anything I need to know. She liked it, too. She wanted it, too. And she is just as excited about what happened as I am. _It is amazing is what it is._

"So..." I hesitate, trying to hide a blush.

"So..." Arizona echoes my words and softly clears her throat, smiling as she leans her side back against the chair. "You know I'm 29 and that I make and sell ice-cream for a living. You know I've never patted a giraffe before until recently, you know I prefer vegetables over rice. You know I went to school with Amelia, and that we once shared an apartment but don't anymore because she got married young. So now it's your turn. Tell me something..."

"Okay?" I nod for her to go on, tugging a lock of her behind my ear as I caress my thumb across the back of her hair. It makes Arizona look down at my action, a comfortable smile on her face, and then she whips up her head again, looking me in the eyes.

"I know you love animals, that you're 28, live five minutes away from the Zoo... nice by the way... I know that you like to read, that you prefer plain vanilla over anything, that you do eat meat and take your wine red, and that you tend to introduce your dates to big animals..." Arizona informs as if she was making out a checking list. It's cute, actually. _But..._

"No. That's not right," I cut in.

"What?" Arizona furrows her brow. "What's not right?"

"The thing about introducing dates to animals. I don't do that," I state.

"Eliza, you had me petting a freaking giant," Arizona smirks.

"You weren't my date then," I give her a smirk right back. She squints her eyes at me, making me chuckle.

"So… you just always let women into the animal cages?"

"Only the really cute ones," I play causing Arizona to nudge me in the stomach with our joined hands.

"I see," she laughs. "But tell me something I don't know about you, then."

 _Jesus Christ. Where do I even begin?_ There's so much she doesn't know about me, and what if I choose something she doesn't want to hear, then I'm really, really screwed because... _because I'm in now._ I can't help it. I swore I wouldn't let myself feel again, but I can't help it around this woman. She makes me feel everything which is both amazing and petrifying.

She just smiles at me now... _that perfect pretty smile._ How could I ever not give her what she wants? I decide on giving her a small piece of me, a very small one but that'll do for now. "I name all the animals."

"I figured," she smiles. "Cloud Dancing... that's a new," Arizona chuckles. "How did you come up with that one?"

"I name all the animals after characters in TV-shows, books or movies," I tell her. I know it's making the nerd-alert pierce through the atmosphere, but well... _it's true_. She would've figured it out sooner or later.

Arizona looks like she's thinking hard, biting down a little on her lower lip, her brows furrowed. "So... where does Cloud Dancing fit in?" she asks interested. "I can't quite put that name on a face."

I smile, amused. "Have you ever watched Dr. Quinn?"

The blonde's face lights up. " _I knew it!_ I thought I've heard that name before," Arizona exclaims. "So you named a giraffe after an Indian? That's actually cute."

"Yeah. He just couldn't be anyone else," I state, and I'm so happy she hasn't up and left me here.

"Who's Dr. Mike then? She's got to be pretty, right?"

"Why do you think that?" I chuckle.

"Well... all that hair. Jane Seymour's hair is amazing, you can't say it isn't."

"Okay, okay," I chuckle again, raising my hand in defeat. "Michaela is an elephant. Just like Sully and Katie."

"Not much hair then," Arizona feigns disappointment. "But I get it... Dr. Mike is strong. I see what you did there," she states amused.

"I'll introduce you one day," I suggest the pretty blonde beside me.

"Oh please, you say that to all the girls," Arizona plays, waving her free hand but leans in closer.

"I've told you... only the really cute ones."

And then she kisses me. **_She kisses me!_** And once again I feel it. I feel how she takes my heart and how she's now able to crush it and finish me for good. I feel how I'm allowing her to do it because I can't help it. I can't help wanting to feel this alive, even though it comes with the possibility of losing the world as I once knew it and my life, too. I can't help wanting to be closer to Arizona and everything that is her. And right now I won't either. I slip my tongue inside of her mouth as she grands my access, our hands removing themselves from our intertwining only to grasp each other's faces and necks and tangle in loose hair. Right now it's all about how good Arizona is making me feel. Right now it's all that matters. Tomorrow and the rest can come later.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: You guys have waited so patiently. Here's your reward. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

It's the day after my date with Eliza. It's the day after one of the best dates I've ever been on. I know it's a big cliché to say the least, but that's just how I feel. I've been on many dates, so I would know. I've been on good dates and I've been on bad ones, too. I've even been on great dates and those dates that turn out to be more fun than romantic. But yesterday… _yesterday was different_. Yesterday was good different. Different in a way I haven't felt before. Sure, I've felt little sparks which always let to a second date or sex, but _this_ … this date with Eliza Minnick. It blows anything I've ever known out of proportions. _And I don't mind_. Something deep inside of me tells me that it's perfectly okay… _that it's exactly how I am supposed to feel._

When our date ended last night, I couldn't have asked for a better way to end an amazing date. Eliza walked me home… _our hands laced the entire time_ … stolen glances, timid smiles but also the pulsating desire burning beneath both of our skin. _I felt it. I saw it._ The expression on Eliza's face and how she reacted every time I touched her or kissed her, every time I smiled at her or said something remotely flirtatious… _it was incredible._ Not only because it mirrored exactly how I was feeling, but also because I've never seen a woman react like that around me before. Sure, I've had my share of women falling in love with me due to my charm, my dimples and all… but I've never once felt wanted in such a tender and devoted kind of way like this. It's just like… like Eliza needs my presence even though she gets all nervous and clumsy whenever she's around me. It's like Eliza sees right through me without even trying. And you know what? _I can't help it, either._ I get sweaty palms, my heart speeds up and my breath catches in my throat. All my game seems to somehow disappear whenever I'm around that beautiful zookeeper. But I've _got_ to have a little game, anyway… since I've somehow gotten to kiss her. Since I've somehow gotten to be close to her, to laugh at her jokes and pop my dimples her way. _I've got to freaking kiss her!_

I feel like a teenager, and I'm 29, for crying out loud. Why is a kiss that big of a deal? I've asked myself that question many times since yesterday. And every time I reach the same conclusion; **Eliza.** Kissing Eliza isn't like anything I've ever done before. It's sweet and calm while at the same time it's making my heart almost pound out of my chest because it ignites so many things inside of me. And don't even get me started on how she makes me feel whenever she's looking at me. _Butterflies_ , I think people call it that. That fluttering in my stomach erupting into wild winds. If it wasn't for the fact that Eliza was the one creating these feelings inside of me, I would've felt nauseous and sick to my stomach. I think I would've had to pay my doctor a visit. But I know it's nothing alarming, I know it's nothing life-threatening. When I come to think of it, maybe it is. Maybe it actually is threatening my life as I know it? But would it really be that bad? Would I be sorry? Would I wish I'd never felt those feelings? And would I want to never have met Eliza? _It's a big no. Definitely._

Before I locked myself into my apartment building yesterday, I carefully pulled one hesitant animal caretaker toward me, my hands fisting her jacket. She smiled one mind-blowing kind of smile and pressed her soft lips against mine. And there it was again… _the kissing_. I think I've already gotten myself addicted to this woman. I find myself constantly craving her lips, and it was only yesterday I felt those luscious lips. But what can I say? _They've changed me, that's for sure._ I've felt amazing lips and I've felt juicy lips, too. I've even felt really soft lips, but no one beats Eliza's. _Yup, Eliza's lips have changed me and how I thought kissing to be._ Kissing Eliza is like breathing… and I finally get what those damn poets write about when they gush about kissing.

Saying our goodbyes, Eliza gave me one last kiss before walking off and into the dark night, turning a corner but not without throwing me a soft smile over her shoulder. It hitting straight home, my stomach making funny things and my face almost breaking from the blush. I quickly found myself inside of my apartment, getting ready for bed. Before turning in completely, I took a quick look at my phone. Once again I found myself cracking a huge smile, Eliza's name on my screen, thanking me for an amazing night and wishing me sweet dreams. I quickly replied, revealing my own words regarding our date. And then I fell asleep with a smile on my face and a leap of faith in my heart.

I know I said that love doesn't fall from the sky like that… I've only heard of it, never seen it myself, but why can't that happen to me? Really… why can't I be the one who gets to experience stuff like that? I may not believe in fairy-tale-love, but I do after all believe that love exists. I'm a romantic kind of gal and I love the whole courting thingy… _I sell ice-cream for a living, for God's sake… how much more romantic and sweet can it be?_

I haven't spotted Eliza today which makes me sad. You know, that kind of sad that makes you pout just the slightest because you really sat your mind up to something. You really like _really_ wanted that something… but then you didn't get it. You haven't had a glimpse of that beautiful, dark haired zookeeper all day. And boy, have you craned your neck just in case she'd be the one walking by. _No luck, though._ And that you meaning me, _of course_.

Scooping the coconut ice-cream and placing two scoops in a cup, I hand it to a smiling costumer and receive the accurate amount of money in return. I thank him, smiling and stick the scooper into a glass of hot water. Amelia's out sick today… thankfully her husband's a doctor, so I'm not worried. And I can handle the shop by myself, no big deal. Alex's back at _the office_ as we like to call the two rooms we've leased to make ice-cream in. It's actually placed very close to where Eliza is living… _that could maybe come in handy in the future, no one knows_. Anyway, Alex is making ice-cream, Amelia is blowing her nose and I'm thinking of Eliza as I scoop ice-cream upon ice-cream, drizzling Peruvian chocolate powder and making ice-cream drinks. _Did I mention that I'm constantly thinking of Eliza_

When I've seen to every costumer's desire, I find myself fidgeting with my phone in my hand, leaning back against the counter, looking out at the Zoo's guests passing by. I squeeze my eyes the slightest, battling to either text Eliza or not. What have I got to lose? _Her._ What have I got to win? _Also her_ , I guess. What to do? I don't want to come on too strong, but I don't want her to think I don't want this thing between us to evolve. Because I really think I want it to… evolve, that is. Even though I have no idea how this is going to turn out. That might be the real beauty of it, though, I'm sure those damn poets would agree.

Deciding to follow my need to have some sort of contact with the woman who's been occupying my mind lately, I tap away on my phone.

 _Hey Eliza,  
_ _I was just thinking of you…_

Naaah, I can't tell her that. _Can I?_ Too obvious, I guess.

 _Hey E,  
_ _What are you up to?_

 _Jesus, Arizona_ … she's working, you know that. _Don't play dumb_. Women don't like stupid girls, you know that. **Help** … how come I suddenly feel so conflicted texting her. I had no trouble before… before all the kissing and the lower back caressing and the knowledge of me knowing that she thinks of me in just the same way I think of her. _Yeah, before that I was cool_. Now… _not so much._

I play the pros and cons in my head again. Contemplating on whether to just go with my feelings or play a little hard to get. The latter being something I once mastered the art of to an awesome A+, but right now I don't really want to play hard to get. _I want Eliza to want me…_ I know, I'm such a girl. _I can't help it, though._ She makes me feel like a 14-year-old crushing on some unattainable woman. She's even one year younger than me… this is ridiculous, really. _Get a grip, Arizona Robbins._

 _Hey Eliza,  
_ _Haven't seen you around today, unfortunately. Are you petting the giraffes again? ;)_

Yeah, that one says I'm sweet, observant and funny. _That's three good qualities, right?_ I deem my text ready to send and press the little blue arrow. My message instantly becoming blue, I'm informed that my text is sent and received by my recipient. I know that Eliza's busy working, and I know that she can't look at her phone all the time, so I place my cell on the counter, leaving it to be looked at later.

I make a couple of ice-creams and two cups of coffee to a family, giving them my best smile and wishing them a nice day in the Zoo. Needing a shot of caffeine myself, I pour a cup and take a sip. The hot beverage makes me relax, shooting through me every vein. Taking my phone in my hand, I watch as the screen lights up and Eliza's name displaying itself before my very eyes. I smile and read the text.

 _Hi Arizona,  
_ _Cloud Dancing says hello ;)  
_ _I haven't been in your area today 'cause I've got my hands full of new-born baby dwarf otters. Yeah, I used new-born, baby and dwarf in the same description. They're cute and real tiny, you'd love them :)_

Could she be any cuter even if she tried to? _I think not_. And come on… _dwarf otter babies_. That clearly tops the cute rank.

 _Are you kidding me? I need to see them!_

 _Stop by, then. It's in the East end :)_

Why does Amelia have to be out sick today. Today of all days… the day after I've kissed the most amazing and sexy woman and the day where baby dwarf otters are being born. _Amelia so owes me!_

 _I can't. I'm alone. Maybe tomorrow? :)_

 _I'll pop in before I leave, okay? See you :)_

So… that text can mean anything. Maybe she'll turn down my suggestion of cooing at tiny otters or maybe she'll actually take me there. I can't quite read between the lines. Oh well, there's nothing to do but wait it out. In the meantime, I'll just make sure to make myself busy, head deep in ice-cream but mind full of Eliza, her kisses and the tickling under my skin.

The late afternoon has turned into early evening, the Zoo's visitors seeking out the exit. I've taken down the small flags, the street signs and closed the lid over the cold counter. Making sure everything is ready for tomorrow, I stack up and dry off every surface in the shop. When I'm done, I sit on the small stool and count today's income. _Not too bad_. Considering I've been a lonely soldier and the dim weather the entire day, it's actually pretty good. I'm pulled out of my counting by a soft knock on the opened door. When my eyes seek out the noise, I feel my heart skip a beat as I'm being rewarded with the prettiness of Eliza Minnick, khaki-coloured cloths and all… hair still hidden inside of her cap.

"Mind if I interrupt your counting, Scrooge McDuck?" Eliza plays, her smile crooked as she leans against the door frame.

I decide to play along, shooting her an oily grin. "Depends…" I shrug, letting a couple of coins drop from one hand to the other. "You got any gold?"

"Nah," she chuckles. "But I've got tiny otter babies, though. Someone would consider that to be golden."

"Smooth," I chuckle, popping my dimples causing Eliza to blush. _Oh, how I love how I've got that kind of effect on her._ If her knees turn into jelly whenever she's near me, just as mine does whenever she's close by, she's got to need help… _I swear_. And I'd gladly be her crutch. I'd happily be whatever she needs me to be, really.

Eliza just grins, righting her cap a bit. "Lots of costumers?" she asks interested, her voice soft and sincere.

"Yeah, not too bad," I smile at her, placing the money bills inside of the small see-through bags. "Your ice-cream almost sold out today, actually."

" _My_ ice-cream?"

"Plain vanilla," I raise an eyebrow.

"That's my ice-cream?" Eliza smiles timidly. I can see how she contemplates whether to step inside of the shed or not. I decide to spare her the misery of choosing.

"Yeah," I grin. "Come on in. You get free samples when the shop's closed," I wave her in, trying to hide the fact that my heart's beating like crazy. I'll nurse that later, right now I need to be closer to Eliza. Right now… I'd _really_ like to kiss her again. I don't want to rush things, though. I don't want to scare her off with my newly discovered need of kissing her. Not when I know that she used to walk around looking like she got the entire world on her shoulders. I know something has happened to her, but it surely isn't time to find out what just yer. That doesn't get my constant craving settled, though.

Eliza steps inside, the small amount of space now getting filled with a large amount of sexual tension, I'm sure. If they don't come from Eliza, they're utterly and completely mine. Because right now I don't feel anything but my desire to brush my lips against hers, to feel her soft cheek against my palm. I don't do anything, though, besides rising and placing the money on the counter, giving the brunette a big smile as she approaches me the last inches.

"Um, hi," Eliza breathes, her breath hot against my skin. Her eyes fall to my lips just a fraction of a second and goes back to my eyes, and _right there_ I know… I know that she doesn't know if it's okay to kiss me, too. She doesn't know if I'd want it. _If only she knew…_ Once again I decide to spare her the many thoughts, leaning in the slightest. Our lips barely touch. Eliza takes the final decision and closes the space between us, both of her hands coming to rest on the side of my hips.

I feel how the air in my lungs disappear, how my heart stops beating and how the world stops turning. Right now we're the only two people on the planet. Her lips are as soft as I remembered, her touch as cautious and tender as only a brokenheartened can kiss. _I know_ … I've kissed a pair or eight of brokenheartened lips before… _but no one compares to the lips of Eliza_. Nothing really compares to what is happening these days. Eliza makes everything turn pale in comparison, really. But me… she makes me see so many colours, and she makes me feel them, too.

"Hi yourself," I whisper when we break for air. My hands have somehow found their way around Eliza's neck, resting below her cap. "If that's how you enter a room, I'll make sure to invite you in more often," I smirk, playing it cool and flirtatious even though I'm going out of my mind crazy. _I can't let her see it, though._ I can't let her see how weak I really am when it comes down to it.

"And I'll definitely agree to enter as long as there's free ice-cream involved," Eliza teases.

"Hey!" I whine, screwing up my face.

Eliza chuckles. "Okay, okay. Sorry," she says gently, pulling our thighs flushed.

"Hmm," I groan, feigning hurt and looking to my right. "I think all the plain vanilla suddenly got sold out, go figure."

"That's just too bad," she slumps her shoulders. "I'll take… ummm… I'll take that instead," Eliza says. I return my gaze to the beautiful light blues of hers, finding them looking intensely at me… almost as if she is trying to read my every thought. _Oh, Eliza Minnick… don't go there._

"What?" I grin. "What do you want instead?"

Eliza doesn't answer, instead she smiles and kisses me again. It's soft and it's sweet, and then it's all gone. I feel how the disappointment settles in the back of my mind by the loss of her lips.

"You know what? I think the lemon and white chocolate is gone, too…" I play innocent. Eliza smirks, pecking my lips one more time. "And would you believe it… the Pomegranate is all done for as well," I raise an eyebrow.

"Someone's getting greedy…" Eliza laughs, the sound resonating throughout my entire body.

This time it's my turn to become silent, crashing my lips against Eliza's. I feel how her hands snake around and rest at my lower back. My hands are occupied, too. Eliza's cap is making it a bit difficult to deepen the kiss, so I go bold and take it off of her head. When she doesn't rebuke, I place it atop the counter and then lean my head to the left just a fraction. Eliza takes this as a permission to go bolder herself, her tongue running over my lower lip. When I part my lips, she gently slips it inside of my mouth. And then… _then_ I feel how all of my intestines twirl, how my breath once again is being sucked out of me and how my head's starting to get dizzy. _Honestly, it feels amazing_. As we deepen the kiss, our tongues slowly battling, I place one hand on her cheek and my other hand on her hip, keeping her in place. Not that I think she'd just up and leave or like poof-ing away, but still… just in case I'd wake up and this would all have been a dream. _Just in case.  
_

* * *

I throw myself on the couch, sprawled out, not even bothering to shrug out of my heelys. I needed the rest, I needed to lay down. Eliza's used up all of my power to walk and talk only by kissing me. _Jesus Christ… this could turn out to be very bad_. This could turn out all bloody and possibly with me standing and looking like a complete fool. _But right now…_ right now I can't let that cloud how I'm feeling deep within. Amelia told me to just go for it… but it's easy for her to say when she lives out her dating-life through me because of her being married and all. Alex just wants me to get laid. I want that, too… _but this is bigger._ This is bigger than just some easy lay. This is the biggest of big. This is that kind of big that comes with infatuation and the possibility of getting lost and getting hurt. _This is big because this is bigger than I've ever dealt with before._ This blows my mind on so many levels. I just hope Eliza isn't looking for a hook-up or anything remotely like that. I've decided that I'm done with that. I've decided not to go down that road again, hoping Eliza isn't on that said road. Something tells me she hasn't been on any road in a long time; her cautiousness, her nervousness and the sad membrane that used to hang around her entire being. Something tells me she's loved and lost. Something tells me she's dealt with too much, and I want more than anything to make her feel that less and less every day… _if only she'd let me._ Someday. If only she wants to. But everything happens when it happens, that much I know. At this point in my life… right now… I'm taking whatever is giving to me and especially by the beautiful brunette in khaki-coloured clothes.

I close my eyes, picturing Eliza. A big smile creeps onto my face. _This is so stupid, but it's oh so good_. Hiding my face in my hands, I squeal into my palms… _like a freaking teenager_. I can't take it back… any of it. And when I come to think of it, I don't want to either. This is me… experiencing whatever the poets are expressing. This is me; blood, sweat… and possibly tears. No one knows.

* * *

 **AN2: Thank you so much for reading. Please let me know whatcha think :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Here's your next fix. I hope it'll be as good as you expect it to be. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

I'm once again knee-deep in shit. It's not just shit, though. Today it's the famous shit of the Zoo's beloved rhinoceroses. _Well, it can't be pretty all the time._ It can't just be feeding animals lettuce and grain, it can't just be nursing cute baby chimpanzees or guiding students around and lecturing them about animals and their well-being. No, it's also shovelling shit, cleaning cages with big hoses and putting sick animals down. It's even feeding animals with other dead animals. Yeah, it's not always pretty, even though one pretty ice-cream girl wants to think so. She won't accept the fact that we feed snakes with dead chicks, even the otters, too. She just won't. _She's cute like that_. I know she knows it's the circle of life, but still… she wants to keep her child-like image of the world where no one dies to serve another life. _Again, it's cute_. I wouldn't expect anything else from her, though. She's like cute _all_ the time. I don't know how she does it. It's just like… she wakes up, jumps into her _cute_ ice-cream outfit, goes to work and sell ice-cream, winning all of the customers' hearts with her _cute_ voice and _cute_ smile and _cute_ one-liners. Seriously, she's cute **all the freaking time**. And just as easy as cuteness becomes her, she can take that cuteness and transform it into being totally sexy. _I mean, have you looked at her?_ That woman oozes hotness and pure sex. _It's crazy_. And it's keeping me occupied all hours of the day at the moment. I really like it and I really don't. To say I'm torn would be the understatement of the week, no, the month, no, the year. I know I said that I was all in with her… I'm all in whatever concerns Arizona Robbins… dimples, giggles and smug grins. _All of that_. I'm **so** in. My heart's all in, I'm sure. It's my mind that can't quite let go. _I really, really want to._ So much I sometimes wonder if maybe I want it too much? But can one want another person too much? The answer would be yes, yes indeed. But can one want Arizona Robbins too much? I would like to say no, because… I'll ask again; _have you looked at her?_ Why that woman is single and unattached, it's beyond me. From this day on… or actually, from the day I met Arizona Robbins. No, from the day she kissed me, _yeah, that day_ … From the day Arizona Robbins kissed me, I focused solely on putting that annoying voice in my head on hold. And that's what I'm doing these days. Whenever I feel like my mind is playing tricks on me or setting off some sort of red alarm, I remember Arizona's kisses. All of them… because there's been quite a few, actually. Not that I'm one to kiss and tell. You know what? I so am. Who wouldn't want to let everyone know that they've been kissing that beautiful woman from the ice-cream shed in Woodland Park Zoo? _Not me, that's for sure._

Throwing the last of the rhinos' left behind in the wheelbarrow, I look around the sandy area, deeming it fit for its tenants to vacate. I place my shovel in the wheelbarrow and push it out the cage and into the small corridor. Parking the wheelbarrow, I go to let out the rhinos of their indoor cage and onto their outdoor one. I know people are waiting for them to show up, the day's program telling them just so.

"Okay, guys. You ready?" I ask my big boned, rough skinned friends. Not really getting anything in reply, I round the bars making out one of the walls of the cage. I lock myself in and take the three steps to the large door leading out and into the outdoor area. "Go on. Nice and cleaned," I speak, my voice friendly and warm.

Stepping aside, I watch as the animals approach, wanting to be outside in the soft breeze. "Hey there, Romeo," I greet the male rhino as he passes me and enter, his wife and son in tow. He gives me a rough snort in reply. "I'll see you out there, guys."

Securing the door, I walk out of the cage and lock the barred gate. Taking hold of the wheelbarrow, I push it through the corridor. Leaving the faeces to be dealt with later on just outside, I round the building making out the rhinoceroses' home. Taking a stand on one of the large stones a little away from the stone fence where all the guests are oo-ing and awing, I smile at the image before me.

Shielding my eyes from the sun with one hand, I watch as Romeo walks around like he owns the place… _well, he kind of does but still_ … and I watch as Juliette and William follow suit, like they're all pulling of a show for the onlookers. I know it's not the case, though. I know Romeo is leading his family in his attempt on finding the treats I've hidden, using his great sense of smell. I've spread out leaves of acacia and bouquets of fresh grass for the animals to munch on, knowing how much they appreciate a good snack like everyone else.

"I thought wearing a cap meant that you didn't have to squint your eyes or shield yourself from the sunlight," a voice behind me quips. I don't have to turn around for me to know who's talking to me… that voice has come to be very familiar the last couple of weeks.

"Do you _ever_ work?" I reply teasingly which gains me a cute chuckle… _yeah, I said it again. Cute_.

When Arizona comes into view beside me, I feel a hand on my lower back which makes me look down at her, the stone giving me a couple inches more in height. Today's certainly suiting with the ice-cream queen; looking really, _really_ pretty as the sun hits her right on that beautiful face of hers. The smile Arizona shoots me doesn't look bad from where I'm standing, either. _Not bad at all_. It reaches her eyes strikingly, my face cracking in half at the mere image.

"I'm on a break," she informs me, her hand stroking my back in small circles. "Thought I'd come and see you."

"And you knew just where to find me?" I raise my eyebrow, smiling.

"I'd like to say yes, but…" she smirks. "The curly haired woman you usually hang with told me to find you here."

"We don't _hang,_ Arizona, we _work_ ," I correct her, scoffing. Arizona shrugs as she sends me another one of her perfect smiles. "And her name is Stephanie. She's my protégé."

" _Stephanie_ told me to find you here," she corrects herself. "And I did."

"Anything particular you wanted?" I grin at her, fidgeting with the collar of her tee.

"If you could climb down that throne of yours, I'll tell you," Arizona nudges me with a finger to my stomach."

I gladly step down and into her eye level, coming to stand just in front of her, our stomachs almost flushed. Arizona's hand is still on my back, gently holding me. Her eyes wander from my face to something behind me and next to me, but before I get the chance to question her shifty eyes, Arizona pecks my lips. As fast as it happened it's gone. _All too quickly, I might add_. I know I'm looking like a sulking teenager with a huge pout plastered to my face, but I can't help it, though. Arizona's cheeks are a soft red, her eyes looking down just the slightest as she keeps her gaze at me.

"What?" she chuckles.

"Nothing, just… that was nice," I smile, the pout suddenly disappeared.

"I didn't know if you'd like it, but I thought… what the hell," she shrugs, rolling her eyes playfully.

"Why wouldn't I like it?" I furrow my brows, taking a step back and catching her free hand in mine.

"You're working…"

"Yeah, well… that is true, but…"

"But what?" Arizona shakes her head amusingly.

"I like when you kiss me," I blush and my heart's taking another one of its rides on the rollercoaster throughout the entire space of my body.

"I like it, too," Arizona grins, her eyes shining. "But I didn't know if you've got some sort of work policy or something… so, I took a chance, I guess."

"Well, I suppose. But I think as long as we keep it to a minimum, we're good," I suggest the pretty blonde before me, making her dimples appear again.

"Great answer," she nods enthusiastically. Looking over my shoulder again, she cranes her neck. "Awww… that is one cute rhino," she coos.

I turn my head in the direction Arizona is looking, seeing William stumble around as he walks into a large heaved branch. We both chuckle, Arizona stepping up on the stone I recently occupied myself.

"He is!" I state proudly. Whenever she gushes over the animals or anything remotely like that, I can't help but feel that she likes me just that bit more. _It's stupid, I know_ … but it's nonetheless how I feel.

"Look at him! He's so cute," she exclaims, craning her neck and standing on her tiptoes. But from where I'm standing, _she's_ definitely the cute one here.

Arizona loses her balance, but I quickly steady her by the hips. The look I get as a _thank you_ sends a shiver down my spine, the smile she shoots me hitting me right in solar plexus. "Careful there," I gently warn her. "Wouldn't want you to be the new Shaky."

"I've no idea what you just said, but sure," she laughs, steadying herself on the stone. "What's his name?"

"Shaky," I smirk. Arizona snaps her head, looking down at me. "Yeah… that's the one you'd be sharing names with."

"Funny," she sticks out her tongue at me. "I can see why he's gotten his name, but surely that can't be his _real_ name… there's no shaky in any book or movie, is there?"

"Actually, his name is Will, William. You know, named after William Shakespeare hence the nickname," I inform the smiling blonde.

"Shakespeare… I see, cute. I suppose his parents are Romeo and Juliette then?" Arizona raises her eyebrow, giving me a goofy smile. I give her a nod. "Nerd-alert," she states, smirking, sticking a finger up in the air.

"Hey!" I counter, pulling the hem of her tee, her raised arm coming to rest at my shoulder.

"I don't mind, though. It's…" she trails off, resuming her eyes to the rhinos. Then she whispers something I can't quite distinguish. Gently pulling her tee once again, I give her an incredulous look.

"I didn't quite get that," I inform the woman on the stone. "Come again."

"Never mind," she shakes her head and smiles, suddenly feeling the need to play thumb war with herself.

"Nope, not gonna work with me."

Arizona sighs, clearly sensing that I'm not joking. "I was just saying… that it's, well… it's hot. Okay? That was what I was saying," she reveals timidly, her head quickly snapping back to the animals.

I'm not letting her off the hook that easily. Not when she's just complimented my brains. If she finds my nerd-ish side to be hot, she'd really like my apartment. That place is sure decorated with my love for all things literature related. _Whoa… slow down, Minnick!_

I sense her change in demeanour, her sass suddenly replaced by some kind of nervousness. It's actually calming to know that she experiences that exact same change. Sometimes it frightens me that I'm totally cool and calm one minute, but the next I'm all stuttering and extreme heartbeat. I bet Arizona is experiencing that kind of change this moment. The way she avoids my look, the way her cheeks are flushed from her revelation. It's… _yeah, it's cute_. Deciding that I can't let her statement hang unanswered in the air any more, I ease her nervousness by tenderly gripping her hand.

"Arizona…" I breathe, grinning at the blonde who's currently looking at anyone but me. _I can't have that, though._ I need her to look at me. I need her to see how I'm taking control of the situation and being the sane one. Even though all my organs are threatening going into failure at any given moment. _I don't let them, though_. I push through.

"Hmm…" she still avoids me, trying to look interested in the rhinos as they eat. No one is that interested in seeing animals eat, not even Zookeepers. _It's cute how she tries, though_ , I'll give her that.

"Look at me," I whisper.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"I don't want you to see me blushing," she states, craning her neck a little more.

I stifle a laugh. "Can I tell you a secret then?"

"Sure."

"I've seen it before, you know," I chuckle. "Many times, in fact."

"Shut up!" Arizona whines causing me to laugh.

"Come down here," grinning like a fool, I pull her tee.

"Nope. No wanna."

"Then you leave me no other choice," I state, stepping onto the stone and joining her, immediately blocking anything but me from her view.

Arizona is startled by my sudden move, but instantly wraps her arms around my waist, keeping me from falling. "You're crazy," she laughs.

"Some would say, yeah," I shrug. Tilting my head, I make sure the shade of my cap doesn't hurt her, and then I brush my lips against hers. It's soft and it's only a couple of seconds, but it's so good. Even though I really want to deepen the kiss, I know we can't… considering the fact that we're in a public place and I'm supposed to be working. Ending the kiss, we both grin… a shade of red covering the entirety of both of our faces.

"Are we still on for tonight?" Arizona asks all of a sudden. My hands come to rest around her neck, my eyes completely fixed on her face.

"Of course," I sate. "I'm looking forward to see _you_ work for a change."

"Will you stop insinuating that I don't work," she rolls her eyes.

"But, Arizona… you don't," I smirk, teasing her just the right amount.

"I do!" she rebukes.

"Then what are you doing here?" I raise my eyebrow, giving her a smug look.

"Letting you know that I like kissing you," she shrugs playfully.

"Fair enough," I chuckle.

I feel like I can do anything right about now. I feel like I can actually do whatever ever I want to. _What's the cause, you might ask?_ I'll tell you… Arizona Robbins is making me feel like I could conquer the world, if I wanted to. _Honestly, all I want to conquer is her heart, entirely_. My own heart is all for going after the pretty blonde's heart. My mind on the other hand is causing me problems, though. Repetitively reminding me of last time I went after someone's heart. Persistently shouting at me for letting down my guards one by one. Constantly sending red signals to my heart, telling me to rein in. _I can't, though._ I can't rein in now. Not when she's so cute and kind and sweet and sexy and smart. Not when Arizona seems to contain all the things I've been missing for what seems forever. _I can't, I just can't_. Once again deciding to block out my intrusive mind, I go on with my day, repeatedly thinking of Arizona.

* * *

I'm early, I know. But I didn't want to be late. I'm not even sure I could be late considering the fact that I live right beside the building, Arizona asked me to meet her at. I probably could have read an entire chapter of _Green Fried Tomatoes_ , but I wouldn't want to keep Arizona waiting. So now I'm the one who's waiting, not that I mind. Frankly, I would wait forever when it comes down to Arizona. _Again, slow down, Eliza Minnick!_

I lean against the wall right beside the entrance of the building, casually swiping my finger across the screen of my iPhone as I play ' _Ruzzle'_. _Yeah, nerd-alert, so what?_ Arizona seems to dig it. Though I've got no intention of her discovering all my nerd-ish apps right away.

I had a serious sit down with myself when I got home from work, actually. Explained to my concerned mind that if I didn't try, I would never know, you know? I tried to reason with the worrying coursing through me, tried to ease it with the promise of being careful and this time not letting anyone walk all over me. I'm determined not to let my heart get stumbled on, I won't and I can't. I don't think I'd ever be able to stand tall again. I don't think I'd ever be able to show any signs of emotions whatsoever. _My mind wasn't convinced, though._ It kept on listing off all the possibilities of me getting hurt, of me putting way more into this than Arizona, and of course… it made me contemplate on whether I'm worthy of someone's love. I know I tend to be a bit overdramatic… _I read so many books, for crying out loud, if it didn't leave me dramatic at times, I don't know what would?_ But what I know is this… I do feel like Arizona is just as into me as I am into her. It's a good sign, it's a great sign even. Arizona showing up at the rhinos' area today just shows that she thinks of me just as much as I think of her. Her needing to suddenly kiss me in a public place also shows that she needs our kisses just as much as I do. And the blushing… _the cute blushing_ … it just shows that she's in fact just as infatuated by me as I am by her. Or, I'd like to think that is the case. That's what I tell my mind, anyway.

"Hey," Arizona's voice drags me out of my deep thoughts as the time on Ruzzle runs out, letting me that I just went into Game Over. _Damn._ Never mind, though. _Arizona's finally here_. My eyes light up as they land on the woman approaching me.

"Hey yourself," I greet her. She rests her one hand on my side and leans in, placing her soft lips gently on the corner of my mouth. I know we haven't dated more than a couple of weeks… four going on five weeks, I think… but I get the feeling that her greeting me like this… it's going to be something I draw my energy off of. It tickles deep within me and leaves me wanting more, leaves me with the feeling of needing to be closer to her. I like that, even though something inside of me yells for me to be careful and pull my antennas back instantly. That something, _of course_ , being my over-cautious and stubborn mind.

"You ready?" she beams, excitement clearly evident in her voice but also in the light bouncing her feet are currently doing. _Again, cuteness overload._

"I am," I smile.

When she's about to stick a key into the lock, I pull her back and plant a kiss right on her lips. The butterflies in my stomach bask like hungry sea lions splash around in the water… _good thing I know and control animals for a living, otherwise I would've been completely fucked at this point._

When we part, I open my eyes the split of a second before the blonde, giving me the perfect opportunity of watching the comfortable and very pleased look spread onto her face. I hear the slightest of a moan being born from her throat, making those butterflies take off on another round of basking. This woman doesn't have a clue on what she does to me, not a single clue that the smallest of movement, gesture or sound from her causes my insides to spin and my heart to swell. _It's my tiny secret_ … one I'd like to keep to myself for a little longer.

Finally opening her eyes, I shoot Arizona a smug grin and place a chaste kiss on those luscious lips of hers.

"I hope you like shopping," Arizona chances, a big smile adorned to her beautiful face. One of those smiles that makes you wanting more, that makes you wonder how on Earth you've been so lucky to be the one at the receiving point of that said smile? It's one of those smiles that reins me in… in the direction of her and the possibility of maybe, _maybe_ getting what I've longed for.

I don't particularly like shopping, but I get the feeling that it's not shopping like I know it. Everything with Arizona seems to be taking out of their usual meanings and formed into new ones. Something I really, really like. Something I really, really crave to discover… as long as she stays with me as I do so.

* * *

 **AN2: I'd like to thank you for your great reviews on here, and for all the support on Twitter I've been lucky enough to be the receiver of. It rocks my socks, so to speak. Please feel free to leave a review to this chapter as well :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Okay, so the reaction to last chapter blew me away. So overwhelming, but so awesome. Thank you SO much. Here's your reward… lots of interaction!  
**

* * *

"What is this?" Eliza asks, confusion but also amusement evident in her voice. "Are you some kind of thief or something?"

"I can't be a thief, Eliza, I got the key that got us in here, remember?" I scoff as I rummage through the many and I do mean _many_ boxes in the corner of the room. I just need to find... _A-ha, gotcha!_ "There they are!" I exclaim, pulling out two medium sized baskets. "And it's our stock, you know, where we store all our equipment, larger stacks of ingredients and such."

"I see," Eliza nods, looking around the room making out our storage for everything ice-cream related except the actual ice-cream makers. "But it can't be here you make the ice-cream, am I right?"

I turn to look at the pretty brunette, and I can't help but smile. She's got some sort of puzzled look plastered to her face, and she looks so damn cute. "You are right," I grin. "Wanna see where we make it?" I give her a crooked smile, jerking my head in the direction of the room next door.

"Are you kidding me? _Of course_ I wanna see it!" Eliza exclaims, her eyes wide with excitement.

I approach her, the two baskets hanging from my one arm. "Then come on," I chuckle. "And here."

Handing Eliza one of the baskets, she accepts it, though she looks a bit confused to why she's given it. "Um... o-kay," she raises her eyebrow as I use my free hand to guide her into the next room, my hand casually on her back.

"It's for the shopping later," I shrug, smiling. Eliza just nods her head as she lets me guide her through the small corridor and into the other room.

We enter the sterilized room. Every surface, every counter, every tool is cleaned and ready to be used. We aren't going to make any ice-creams today, though… some other day, I'll make sure to have her make her own ice-cream paste _. It should be fun_. But tonight I'm only showing her where all the magic happens.

"It's like... it's like a big kitchen," Eliza says as she takes in the room.

And she's right. It _is_ a big kitchen, because that's really all we need to make our goods. So we've rented these two rooms; one for all the equipment and that, and the other used to create and experiment. Usually Alex is the one doing his tricks here, but sometimes Amelia and I find our way into the kitchen and help a bit… or really just try out new flavours. Most times it's successful, but it's happened more than once that we've got to throw out weird and ruined pastes. It's still fun, though, trying out new flavours and finding out what goes great with what. It's exciting and it's refreshing, but just as much it's safe and home.

"That's the idea," I grin at the woman next to me before placing a chaste kiss onto her cheek. "Gimme a sec," I tell her and take five steps to the big fridge, opening it. "Wanna grab the pad of paper and pen? They're upon the cupboard over there."

"Sure," Eliza agrees and quickly look for the cupboard I'm asking of her. She comes to stand next to me, her hand ghosting the lower of my back.

"We'll need all kinds of berries, so just write berries, please?" I ask her, turning my head to look at Eliza as she leans in a bit and write on the pad of paper, she's placed on the kitchen counter. I give her a big smile, even though she can't see it.

Eliza goes to write but not before sticking the unoccupied hand into the back pocket of my jeans. "Look who's being all handsy," I smirk at the animal caretaker who's also doing a great job at taking care of my butt right now. She doesn't squeeze, she just ghostly moves her fingers causing goosebumps to appear all over my body. It's _so_ nice and tender, almost breaking down my every wall with every ghost-touch she gives me.

Eliza chuckles, giving me a sideway look. "Berries, check. What more?"

I react on pure instinct, dipping my head and blocking the view of the beautiful woman leaned across the counter. "Kiss."

"Huh?" Eliza says in surprise, shooting me a big grin afterwards.

"Kiss me," I repeat sheepishly as Eliza begins to beam. Both of her hands occupied with butt and pen, I use my one hand not keeping the fridge door open to guide her chin and therefore her lips closer to mine. We share a soft kiss, one of those kisses that makes your stomach flip. I swallow the ghost of a moan escaping from Eliza's mouth, making me smile into the kiss. We part when air becomes an issue, and I remember why we're here in the first place. "Berries, bananas, biscuits and toffee," I list off. "Ooh. And nuts. Pistachio, peanuts and almonds. Walnuts, too."

"So basically… just all nuts?" Eliza teases as I close the fridge.

"Shut up and write!" I order playfully.

Eliza raises both of her hands in defence, leaving my butt Eliza-Minnick-less. _That I do not fancy_. I miss the contact already. She laughs at my antics, clearly sensing my change in demeanour or catching the light pout on my face. She then scribbles onto the pad. "Now what, boss?" she husks flirtatiously, leaving my mind even more hazed than before.

Shaking my head, I reply the brunette with a smile. "Now we go shopping. Grab the basket and let's go."

"Not to bring down anything, but, umm... it's late. Haven't the stores closed by now? I mean... I don't know anything about where you get your supplies, but... it's like 8pm," Eliza questions as I shove her into the small corridor and out into the street, locking the door behind us.

"You're cute, you know that, right?" It just spills from my lips like that. I really wasn't going to say that... but my heart kind of won over my brains here. Quickly trying to catch onto her question, I shoot her a sheepish smile and continue. "But it's exactly at 8pm all the good stuff can be purchased."

"And where would that be?" Eliza asks as we walk the pavement, each with a basket hanging from in between the crook of our elbows. I catch her free hand and lace our fingers. It's _so_ nice, I can't help seeking out that kind of contact with her. It's just _sooo_ nice and all kinds of ' _butterflies in the stomach_ '-feelings. "Your grandmother's house in the woods?" Eliza chuckles.

I instantly get her _Red Riding Hood_ reference, scoffing at her joke. "You just wait and see. These baskets will come in very handy," I state smugly.

"If you say so," Eliza laughs. "Lead the way."

* * *

I actually didn't plan on inviting Eliza along this quickly. We've only been seeing each other for a little over a month now, but I figured... _why not? Why wait?_ I usually do it by myself because Amelia hates it. She's not a people's person, after all... and Alex, he's totally dismissed that part of our business. He does the ice-cream making, he doesn't do shopping as she puts it, and he trusts me to get the right ingredients. After all, it's my recipes... _mostly_. And really, I don't mind. I actually love this part of the job. And now Eliza's here with me. I couldn't actually be happier right now, even if I tried.

Eliza's beauty strikes me again and again. She's heartstoppingly adorable and sexy. Like... _really sexy, dirty hot even._ And that's only what I've seen at this point in our dating... and in my dreams, of course. And now... now she's concentrating on picking out just the right blueberries. She's awesomely cute, squinting her eyes as she really tries to get the hang on how to find the best fruits. I'm at a nut-stall a little away from her, giving me the perfect opportunity to gawk at her. _And it's a sight, alright._ It's come to my realization that Eliza's always wearing her hair down outside of work... _much to my appreciation._ Not that I find her unattractive or any less beautiful with her hair pulled high or hidden under her cap, _not at all_. I fell for Eliza way before she released her beautiful locks. _Yup, I did say fell..._ because that's what's also come to my realization. I've fallen for this woman. I have, and I haven't run. _I can't run_. I'm flat on my face, and I don't mind. _Not at all_. I want to keep on falling, I want to keep hitting whatever it is I hit whenever I fall… because frankly, it feels so good. It feels so good I sometimes can't believe it's really true. I've fallen for Eliza Minnick in a way I haven't fallen before. Is that a good thing? _I believe it could be_. Is it frightening me? _Indeed_. Is it keeping me awake every night because my mind can't stop thinking about her? _Absolutely, yes_. Is it worth being a little insecure about? _Also yes_. And why is that? _Because it's such a wonderful feeling, is what it is._

The clearing of a throat drags me out of my thoughts, a big grin on my face. "Sorry?" I apologize the older woman standing in front of me.

"I was just asking if you needed anything else? Your mind seemed to be in a complete different place, though," the older woman smiles and turns her head in the direction I'm looking in. "I can see why," she turns her attention back to me and hands me the blue see-through bag with my purchased selection of nuts. "He's handsome."

At the short mention of a _he_ , the smile on my face falters and I turn to look at the older woman. "Huh?" I quiz, confusion evident on my face and in voice. "Who's handsome, ma'am?"

"The man you were looking at, honey," she states as if she knew, giving me a reassuring smile.

I look at Eliza again as I'm accepting the bag from the woman. And yeah, just beside _my (!)_ beautiful brunette there's a tall, blonde man. He's looking at berries as well. He's cute, alright, if you're into that thing. _I'm not, though._ But the old woman doesn't know, and I really don't go about and broadcast my sexual orientation when it's not needed, so I just give her a smile. "Beautiful," I breathe, secretly referring to Eliza… and then thank the woman, paying what she asks of me and go to join Eliza in the fruit department.

"Hey," I breathe when I snake in between her and the tall man. "Everything's good?"

Eliza beams when I turn up. The smile sending shocks down my spine, leaving me breathless just a second. I kiss her, simply because I cannot _not_ kiss her when she looks like that. She looks surprised, clearly not having expected it. "Everything's certainly good now you're here," she blushes, but quickly covers it up with a sheepish grin. "These any good?" she asks, showing me her choice of berries.

"You're like at pro," I state proudly, draping my one arm around her waist as she shows off the variety of fruit she's purchased during our stay at the late indoor food-market.

"I guess I had a great teacher," she shrugs nonchalantly, teasing me.

"What? Only great?" I ask pretending to be shocked, my eyes wide.

She clearly knows I'm kidding, giving my hip a gentle shove with her own and chuckling. "Okay… the best then," Eliza sighs theatrically.

"I wouldn't want anything less where you're concerned," I state honestly. And I'm not even saying that because we're having some sort of banter. I'm saying that because I really mean it, and because I've sensed right from the beginning of my relation regarding Eliza that something was up with her. Something being drilled deep into her. Something that's clearly had its go at her. One of the reasons I felt drawn to her in the first place. I want to take that sad membrane and smash it, vanquish it. I want her to walk around like she owns the place. I want her to keep smiling like she does whenever she works with the animals or lately... whenever she's come to smile when she looks at me, and I really, _really_ like that. It makes me happy in a way I've only read about or seen in movies up until now.

Eliza grins, her eyes sparkling as she hands me a mango. "Good to know," she states, blushing again. My heart skips a beat, and I'm sure I'm blushing myself. "I know it wasn't on the list, but I love mangoes. I'll pay, don't worry."

"Don't even think about it," I rebuke. "This is me taking you shopping. So this is me paying," I shrug casually, smiling. "Anything else you want?"

"Hmmm..." Eliza contemplates. _It's hot_... the way she scrunches her face. It's like freakishly hot. _Head out of the gutter, Arizona!_ "All this shopping has got me all rumbly and hungry," she finally says, timidly smiling.

"Hard work always makes you hungry," I smirk, taking three mangoes, the many boxes of different berries and 12 bananas, placing them in the basket as I pay.

We walk back to the storage rooms… _my office_ … hand in hand, animatedly talking and constantly sending flirtatious looks. I'm not at all nervous, not anymore... not until I am nervous. It's constantly changing. One minute I've got game, and the other I'm a complete mush because of something she's said or done or implied... even the slightest of change in her facial feature does things to my body I've got no control over whatsoever. Surely that can become a problem in the future, if she's one of those women who tends to play dirty tricks to get their way. Oh well, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it... _if we get to it_. I do hope we get to it and way beyond that.

When we've dropped off all the acquired things, we step out into the Seattle night again. It's late, it's really late. Almost midnight. _That's no surprise, though_. Whenever I go to these late night markets, I always take my time finding the right fruits, veggies and nuts. I just love it; the fresh smell and the coolness instantly making me calm. And tonight I've had the joy of having Eliza joining me, and judging by the look she sported all night, she's had a good time which makes me thrilled. It means I've done something right... and when it concerns Eliza, I really want to do right. I want to do the right thing **so** bad.

"So..." I watch how Eliza's cheeks redden as she scraps the tip of her boot against the pavement. "I really want to invite you up, but..."

Could she be any cuter? _I think not!_ How she fidgets with the zipper in my jacket and finding it very interesting, is making me grin widely. "But what?" I coax her to continue. She doesn't say anything, though. "Eliza... but what?" I smile, using a finger under her chin to make her eyes catch mine.

She inhales sharply. "I don't know if it's too early," she spits out, her eyes finding my zipper again.

"Eliza..."

"Yeah?"

"Look at me."

When she finally looks at me again, I make sure that my face says it all. "You know it's almost past midnight, so I wouldn't really consider it to be early," I tease her, suddenly feeling the need to lift the mood and calm the pretty dark haired woman before me. I swear, I can almost see her wheels churning inside that beautiful head of hers.

"Ha ha. You're funny on this side of midnight," Eliza scoffs.

"Eliza, I'm always funny," I smirk, pulling her closer to me by the front pockets of her jacket. "And I'd love to... even though it's a school night."

"You don't have to," she gives me a sad smile. "I was just, you know... we talked about eating something, but it's late and I get it. And I really don't want you to think that I was counting on anything," Eliza rants, making me frozen in amusement and a little bit astounded by her honest words. "We've only seen each other for like 5 weeks and I don't usually invite women back home... I just thought, you know, since we were here and both hungry and-"

"Eliza."

"And I don't want you to think that I assume sex or anything by inviting you inside. I don't want to have sex with you."

"Um, o-kay," slips out of my mouth before I've unfiltered the disappointment.

"And that didn't come out as I wanted it to. _Jeez_. I'm doing so great now, I'm sorry," Eliza sighs, throwing a hand to her head in frustration. "Okay, look," she takes hold of my collar as she takes a deep breath as well, looking me up close. The look she's giving me shows so much feeling, so much caring... _it's really hard not to ravish my lips upon hers right now_. Though, she's just said that she doesn't want to have sex with me... _not that I would just launch myself at her, but still_... I've thought about sex with Eliza Minnick more than hundredths of times the last two months. "I usually got game... but there's something about you that makes me all _gaaaah_ ," she says while making a face, emphasizing the last word hoarsely. "Which is stupid because I think about you all the time, about kissing you and... eventually, having sex with you... but it's like I'm constantly stepping on my feet and not making any sense," she sighs deeply, her eyes somehow flickering but then they land on mine again.

My heart's pounding so hard in my chest now that I'm afraid it'll shoot right out of me, landing on the ground for everyone to step on and break into tiny pieces. _That someone being Eliza_. She's saying all the right things right now and she doesn't even know it. "You are, though," I finally find my words. "Just, you are."

"What?" she questions, those pretty eyes of hers gawking me for an answer.

"You are making perfect sense," I grin at her and then crash my lips upon hers, my arms draping around her neck. I seek entrance of her mouth which Eliza gladly grands me, my tongue running over her lower lip before dipping into the heath of mouth. Eliza's hands roam my back as she pulls me closer, our kiss the perfect amount of want and hope. "To me... you're making perfect sense."

Eliza grins, relief spreading across her face. "You are wise then."

"I am wise," I smirk before leaning in and crashing my lips against hers again. The luscious feeling of those lips engraving themselves into my heart, my mind and my soul along with the rest of her.

* * *

 **AN2: I know a lot of you are anxious for our ladies to be all hot and steamy, and I promise you… they will. Just, stay with me, okay? I haven't wanted to rush them into sex because of Eliza's broken heart and Arizona's previous sleeping around. But don't worry… it'll be sooner rather than later now :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: You guys have been amazing both on here and on Twitter. That's why I couldn't hold this back any more. This chapter is to every one of you who keeps encouraging me to write what with your kind words and awesome reviews. I hope it'll have to do for a couple of days. I'm working on updating We Need The Rain. But for now, enjoy :)  
**

* * *

I had to physically pull myself off of Arizona's lips considering the fact that I had just invited her up and into my apartment. I've done so without even realizing that there may not be as clean and tidied up as I'd like for Arizona's first visit. I can't take it back now... _not that I want to, either._ _Screw this!_ Arizona agreed to come on up, not thinking it to be too early. I had held my breath in case she would turn me down... because Arizona could've thought it to be way too soon or she could've been weirded out by my boldness. _Even though I didn't feel bold at all..._ more like a shivering fool, asking a woman up and into your apartment as you internally wish the ground would just swallow you up. _But it didn't_. Because she actually said yes. Arizona actually wanted to come home with me.

And now we're here; Arizona is seated in my couch as I place a tray with lots of small bowls on it. I place myself next to her as I spread out the bowls on the coffee table. We decided to just go all casual and eat in front of the TV; eating bread with pesto, hummus and guacamole. Easy but _sooo_ good, and the time of night doesn't really call for some big cooking. As I place plates in front of us, Arizona pours us each a glass of red wine and then places the bottle upon the tray.

"Mmmh," Arizona rubs her hands against her jeans clad thighs. "This is seriously way underrated."

"Definitely," I agree, handing her the basket with two kinds of bread, smiling.

Arizona accepts a slice and goes about making her vegetarian dinner. "I could live on this," she moans briefly as she spreads out the hummus on one half of her bread. The sound she just made sends shivers down my spine. For a moment I completely freeze, my mind suddenly filled with Arizona's sexy moan. I jerk my head to get myself out of the gutter as I watch Arizona take a spoonful of green pesto and spread it onto the bread as well. Her bread is now half pesto, half hummus. I give her a quizzical look, furrowing my brows. "What?" she asks innocently when the silence dwells on her, making her turn her head and look at me. "It's good."

"It's weird, is what it is," I crinkle my nose and then chuckle at Arizona's pout.

"Your loss," she shrugs before taking the first bite of her bread, her teeth sinking into the hummus. I can't help but watch. She makes eating look sexy. _She's making a freaking bread with hummus into some kind of sex symbol_. I can't, I just... it's too much for my heart to take, and frankly my sex deprived soul as well. _Damn_. It's been so long. I can't even remember when I last had an orgasm or gave one myself. It's been so damn long and now Arizona's sitting on my couch and making hummus look and sound sexy. _It's not fair. Not fair at all._ "You're not eating?" Arizona asks confused when she's swallowed her bite. Her eyes showing concern, though they're still shining with beauty.

"I'm actually starving," I reply honestly. Because I am, truly. My stomach is making funny noises, I'm sure. I'm _so_ hungry... but the truth is, the more I watch Arizona eat... _the more I crave her_. Every second I grow hungrier, and it's really embarrassing to be honest.

"Then why don't you eat, silly?" she giggles. "Here, try this..." Arizona cups my chin with one hand as she feeds me her slice of bread. She's got that smile on her face... that smile that's a mix of pure innocence and pure hotness. Again, it's not fair. _How am I supposed to function when she looks at me like that?_

I sink my teeth into the bread, my eyes open the entire time as I watch Arizona watching me. It's intense but I wouldn't be without it. I would never be without her eyes, even though she makes my insides twirl and curl while my head's spinning. I couldn't be without them... _not now when I've finally seen the light._

My teeth bite off a soft chunk of the bread and I chew. Somehow this has gotten so very arousing, and it makes me chew slowly and without breaking eye contact with the pretty blonde who's practically eating me with her eyes. _I've got to stop this_. I got all clumsy and nervous about it being too early to invite Arizona inside my home, and now I'm about to take this to the next level... mainly because I wouldn't be able to control myself if this keep on continuing.

"Swallow," Arizona whispers, then she sends me a knowing smirk.

I haven't even noticed that I hadn't swallowed. It's like I'm in a complete different universe. One where Arizona is the only thing I'd ever need for survival. "Huh?" I breathe out when I finally swallow.

"The reason you put food in your mouth is to swallow. That way you eat," Arizona says playfully all the while keeping her voice flirtatiously low. "And that way you gain energy. Through nutrition, you know?"

"Are you some kind of doctor or something?" I roll my eyes pretending to be annoyed by her words. But how could I ever be annoyed by anything she does? _She's perfectly amazing right now._

"I studied to become one when I was younger, but then Amelia and I decided to ditch school and go our own way," Arizona informs me, feeding me another bite and then taking one bite herself, that one being a mix of both pesto and hummus. The way her face scrunches into a pleasurable look, it's very evident that she really enjoys the mix of spreading on her bread. She's crazy... _crazy good._

I have momentarily found my steady breathing again, so I pick up my glass of wine. It was clear as the light of day, that Arizona felt just as aroused at the previous almost innocent encounter due to the reddened cheeks she sports right now. Though, I'm pretty sure Arizona knew what she was doing the entire time.

"So you dreamt of being a doctor?" I ask interested, wanting to know more about this astounding woman next to me.

Arizona puts down her piece of bread and takes hold of her wine glass as well. She smiles over the lid of the glass before taking a sip. "Yup. Or more like a surgeon. But eventually I came to the realization that it was in fact my father's dream and not mine."

"Wow. I'm impressed. Takes a lot of courage to realize and then act on it as well. It's really impressive, Arizona."

"Some would say. I don't know if I agree, though. It's all about realizing who you _truly_ are... it can take days or years even, I just finally realized I wouldn't be in my brother's shadow anymore nor my father's. So I made a U-turn and Amelia tagged along. Her husband stayed, though. So he became a doctor and today he's working at Grey Sloan," Arizona tells me casually like it's simply nothing. I get the picture that those shadows she's talking about have being clouding her in the past... I don't push her, though. It's not the time nor place. _I just want to kiss her._

Smiling at her as she gives me little pieces of herself, I scoot myself a little closer, my hand coming to rest atop her thigh. "I think it's impressive," giving her a kiss on the cheek, I run my fingers through her hair with my other hand. "So you went into ice-cream business?"

"I did," she smiles, relaxing under my touch. "Because who doesn't love ice-cream?" she asks rhetorically.

"That's the foundation you built your business on?" I chuckle. "You're kinda crazy, you know that right?"

"I know," Arizona shrugs, leaning in and kissing me gently on the lips. She places her glass on the table and turns her attention back to me. She then turns the upper part of her body, mirroring my own position on the couch. I pull one leg up under me and scoot closer to her, because I need the contact, to be as close as this seating positions allows us to be.

Arizona just grins that infectious grin. The grin she sports whenever she hands out ice-creams, but the look she's got in her eyes right now; it's something she's saving for me… _or I'd like to think that it is…_ something she's just entirely giving to me now. I'm the only one receiving **that** grin. And it makes me feel lightheaded and so grateful. But it also makes it tickle between my thighs. I close the space between us with another kiss which Arizona gladly reciprocates in. Her tongue ghosts over my lower lip before dipping into the small space I'm creating by opening my mouth just the slightest.

I moan into Arizona's mouth as I scoot if possible even closer to her, my hands still on her thigh and in her hair. I pull a little in her golden treasures, causing Arizona to mirror my moan. _It's magical._ She pulls me closer by a hand on my lower back, pressing me almost flushed against her. Arizona's other hand is occupied with cupping my cheek and fondling my cheekbone in the process.

The kiss heats up along with my heartbeat. I know I need to pull away, that we need to stop. _I just can't get myself to pull away._ Who would when they'd got their hands on such an amazing and beautiful woman? _Certainly not me._

Arizona doesn't seem to be able to pull back herself as her hand wanders off to rest on my side, ghostly caressing the side of my breast. We change position, our heads taking turns on being tilted to the right and then the left.

"God, Eliza," Arizona softly growls between sloppy kisses. "I-I..."

"What?" I ask sharply while suddenly attaching my lips to the crook of her neck. _I'm being bold again._ Arizona's skin is on fire just like mine is, her hands anchoring themselves to my sides as I show her how much I've come to love her body. And I haven't even seen her naked yet. I just know I'll be a goner for sure. Everything Arizona Robbins related makes me like that, really… that's one thing I know by now.

"We really... we really shouldn't," she breathes laboured, her voice husky. Arizona bends her neck an inch back, giving me more room to explore it with my mouth.

I know we shouldn't. It's way too early. _I know that_. And when we have sex it's done. We can't take it back. My heart won't be able to function afterwards. It's just... that's how it is. _That's how it's always been._ And maybe that's why I haven't had sex in such a long time. _It's too soon for us to be having sex, right? It wouldn't be the right thing, would it?_ Even though we've been on several dates and now she's here, in my home with my mouth attached to her gorgeous neck. I can't stop it. I just can't. I want her. I want her **so** bad. And judging by the sounds Arizona is making, she really wants this, too, even though her words speak another truth.

"I know. We shouldn't," I echo her words but continue to kiss her neck. Then I go back to kissing her mouth instead, catching those amazing lips and pressing my tongue inside.

Without warning Arizona launches herself at me, and I'm suddenly on my back with Arizona hovering above me, her core pressed down against mine. My heart's gone into overdrive, my mind hazy... "Eliza. I really wanna do the right thing here," Arizona breathes heavy, her chest heaving as she looks right into my eyes. "But if you continue to kiss me like that," she trails off, a sultry look on her face. "I won't be able to keep my hands off of you."

A giant smile spreads across my face, my hands keeping Arizona in place by stroking her back in lazy circles. "We should do the right thing," I agree, nodding my head a little defeated.

Arizona doesn't make a move to detach herself from me. Instead she dips her head and kisses me passionately. Her arms on either side of my body, my hands roaming her back before resting at her very fine behind. When Arizona gently bites down on my lip, I give her ass a firm squeeze causing Arizona to grind down. The friction her action creates shoots lightning bolts throughout my entire body, a loud moan escaping my mouth as well as Arizona's.

"I need you naked, though," Arizona reveals, her voice husky as she's now occupied by her lips on my earlobe. _Did she just say that?_

"Arizona," my eyes are closed due to all the wonderful things this woman is doing to me. "Don't say that," I hoarsely whine. "Not-not if you don't... not if you don't mean it."

Arizona stops her actions, leaning back to look at me. Her eyes are darkened, her lips swollen. _She's beautiful._ "I mean it."

Her words sink into me with the weight of a rock. My eyes are wide, the tickling in between my legs disturbing. "But we can't..."

"Says who?" Arizona asks mischievously, her eyebrow raised. And I really don't know either. Who's to tell me I can't have sex with Arizona now? Who's to tell us we shouldn't be doing this? We're adults. _We can make our own decisions._

"Arizona," I start.

"Eliza," she cuts in, smirking.

"Come on," I suggest as I give her a big smile, patting the back of her thigh. Arizona grins widely only to kiss me quick and hard.

My heart is entirely in Arizona's hands now. And I can't do anything about it... not even if I wanted to.

* * *

 **AN2: I know some of you hate cliffhangers, but come one… it's ace. And a little bit of anticipation doesn't have to be the worst thing, right? Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Hit me!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: You are seriously making me so happy with all of these awesome and kind reviews. It's overwhelming but very welcomed. So thank you!  
**

* * *

I didn't expect to be naked today. I didn't expect to see Eliza naked today, either. I've dreamt about her naked more than once, _of course_ , but I wasn't one to just assume I'd get my dreams coming true. _Not now, at least._ My life's not a movie, after all. But I _am_ naked. And Eliza is naked, too. Well, we're _nearly_ naked. I'm only wearing my green lacy panties while Eliza's sprawled out onto her bed in both her panties and bra, the Bordeaux colour of her underwear along with the wonder of her gorgeous body making me dizzy and a complete mess of arousal. _She's going to kill me, I just know._

We shouldn't really be doing this… _but we are, nonetheless_. We're doing this because we just couldn't resist anymore. And I know, _I know_ it's probably me who hit the head of the nail when I teased the brunette while eating. I just couldn't help it. My heart simply told me to go for it. It told me to just give in and go for what I want. Considering that we've been seeing each other for a steady couple of weeks, I can reason our actions, actually. I've got plenty of arguments to why I'm about to pull down Eliza's panties. One being that she's freaking hot and my fingertips tickle by the mere picture in front of me.

Eliza hurled me into her bedroom just before, stripping me in the process while I did my share of shredding her of her clothes as well. Finally, seeing what my dreams had been broadcasting in my sleep this whole time, I know for a fact that they didn't do Eliza justice. She is everything I could've never dreamt of… _because she's so much more than that_. Eliza is all I've ever wanted... all I've ever longed for. And not just because of amazingly good body. _It's all of her_. Her looks, her body, her wit, her brains and her kindness, the way she wears her hair, the way she speaks. _Everything, really._ She's just plain right awesome. And she's here with me now… or I'm more like with her, being in her apartment and all. _Never mind, though_. I'm going to have sex with this stunning woman in just a few minutes, and all my insides are curling. My heart pounds so hard and my juices are flowing from my center. All's **exceptionally** fine in my life at this point.

"Are you just gonna stare?" Eliza husks, propping herself up on both elbows as she looks me down.

"Not anymore," I smirk, crawling atop her. Eliza's arms instantly roam my back, pulling me closer. I let out a loud moan as our sexes grind against one another's. The laces creating an amazing friction as I keep on rolling my hips while Eliza meets my rhythm. We kiss passionately. It's sloppy, it's heated. _But it's all I need right now_. That and Eliza's sexy sounds and heavy scents.

"I need you naked," I whimper, echoing my words from earlier in the living room. Eliza chuckles roughly, creating another round of arousal to pool in my panties.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

I take no time in pulling her panties down her muscled thighs, the smoothness of her beautiful skin leaving me even more breathless. Eliza writhes beneath my touch, her back arching when I kiss the insides of her thighs. Her scent hits me full force, making my mouth dry but at the same time I can't contain my saliva. _Jeez, this woman is incredibly hot._

Dragging my lips off of her, I quickly push off of the mattress and step out of my own panties, leaving me completely naked. Not wasting any time, I resume my work on Eliza's body. Deciding that I can't or won't drag it out any longer... _my need for tasting her taking over every part of my brain..._ I finally run my fingers through her folds… _her very soaked folds_. Eliza immediately grips the back of my head, her nails digging into my scalp. It stings, but it's an amazing sort of pain. That mixed with Eliza's arousal on my tongue... it almost makes me cum right there, right now.

"Arizona," she moans, bucking her ass. I keep on licking her, once awhile stopping at her clit and poking it lightly with the tip of my tongue. Eliza's head is thrown from one side to the other as she feels her impending orgasm creep closer and closer. It's a sight I can't ever get out of my head. _And frankly, I don't want to, either_. "M-more."

I smirk against her center, loving how this beautiful woman reacts to my touch. _It's awesome and insanely hot._ Taking another swig of her juices, I easily insert two fingers.

"Ah! Yes," Eliza moans, trying to mirror the rhythm I'm taking her with. "God, _fuck!_ "

I push my tongue flat against her bundle of nerves, rolling it in lacy circles as I continue to pound into her with a steady pace. I feel my own arousal run down my thigh, and I know it's not long before I'm cumming myself. And it's all because of how Eliza sounds, looks and even breathes. _She's so fucking hot_. And I feel so incredible lucky to be the one being with her tonight. _Any night, really._ Any night and day.

Eliza's walls clamp around my fingers. I remove my tongue and snake up her body. I need to look at her when she cums, I need to see her when the orgasm washes all over her beautiful face. My arm tire but I don't let up, I push through while I start grinding down against her thigh. Eliza moans out aloud as do I, the new position making my head spin and my body ignite.

"Fuckk... You're so, _so_ beautiful," I croak out while dragging my fingers down her walls. Eliza's eyes shoot open, her gaze finding mine.

"Don't, don't stop," she begs, her hand pulling me closer by the back of my head. Our lips crash, the kiss hot and frenzied. "Imma..."

I bite down on her lip whilst pressing my thumb against her clit. _That's it_. Eliza cums hard. The orgasm ripping through her body, her chest heaving wildly so. When I feel a flood of Eliza's arousal pool in the palm of my hand, I'm crashing into oblivion myself. I've died and been granted access to Heaven's door, that's for sure.

I collapse onto Eliza, her hands holding me tight as I pull out of her completely. We lay there, our hearts beating as one... it's a feeling I haven't experienced before. It's pure bliss. It's peaceful. It's _that_ feeling all the poets are writing about, I'm positive. It can't be anything else, really. This is clearly as close to heaven one could ever get. Eliza's heart beating, her arms around me as I snuggle into the crook of her neck, the scent of pure Eliza, sweat and sex lingering in the air. _This is bad, though..._ bad in the way where I'm not able to pull back anymore. I just can't. If Eliza wants to get out of whatever it is that we have been doing for the last two months, she will for sure break me. She's gotten under my skin, she's completely in my every vein... and I won't ever be able to get her out again. _I need her_. It's a powerful feeling. Especially when I don't know if Eliza is as in this as I am. What I do know is that I can't ever not be with this woman again. _I want her_. I want all of her. All the good and all the bad. I just hope she wants that kind of commitment as well.

* * *

A piercing noise blasts through the room, pulling me from my slumber. I crack one eye open, trying to remember where I am. It's early, I know for sure. I always set the alarm clock on my phone, giving me enough time for me to have a calm morning before going into work. Luckily, I've sat the alarm so that it re-sets every day, since I always go in on the same time. Today is different, though. _Good different, indeed._ I'm not in my own apartment, not even in my own bed. I open both eyes and smile at the view before me.

Eliza is laid on her side, facing me as she sleeps peacefully. Her beautiful hair cascading down her naked shoulder and a little bit of her face. _She's breathtaking!_ To think that I just shared a night of passionate sex with this woman... _it is something to talk about, alright_. Not that I'd just blabber to each and every man or woman I'll meet, but... _the mind blowing sex I just had_... it should go down in history, really. It could be the long timed sexual tension between us... or the gift of both of us being very skilled in bed. The great, great, **great** sex could also be a result of the feelings we're experiencing when we're together. _Frankly, I think it's all of the above_.

I can't resist touching her anymore, so I run a finger over her jawline only to tug the stray hair behind her perfectly shaped ear. A big smile creeps onto my face, a soothing warmth spreading throughout my body.

"Are you gonna turn that thing off?" Eliza suddenly speaks, her voice covered in sleep, the ghost of a smile on her lips. _It's adorable and quite hot, actually._

"Good morning," I chuckle, leaning in and placing a light kiss upon her lips.

"Turn it off," she whines, screwing up her face, eyes still closed.

"I don't know where it is," I reveal, chuckling. "You're not a morning person, are you?"

"Not really," she breathes and then opens her eyes. I'm once again thrown by her beauty... it gets me every time. _Wow._ "But waking up with you could easily make me into one," she smiles.

"Awww. You're cute in the morning, that's for sure," I grin, dipping my head again and kissing her.

"You're the cute one... if you could kill _that_ ," she whines referring to the noise my phone is making, though still keeping a big smile on her face.

"I'll see what I can do," I shake my head amusingly, crawling out of bed.

I'm completely naked, leaving Eliza the opportunity to gauge every inch of my body as I roam through the scattered clothes on the floor. I find my jeans, but the phone's not in any of the pockets. _Odd._ Eliza snickers from behind me, so I turn and watch her shake with laughter. "What?" my eyes wide in confusion. I know I'm pretty exposed, but _what the hell_... I know my body is something many women had fancied in the past, and it really isn't something she hasn't seen before. Eliza continues to laugh, scooting up and leaning against the headboard of her bed, the duvet covering her as she hugs it around her upper body. "Eliza, what?"

"Nothing... just, you're cute. But naked. I like it," she stops laughing, an appreciative smirk upon her face. "Try and bend a little more," she urges, her eyes a shade darker than just before.

 _Wait... is she doing this on purpose?_

"You've got the phone, haven't you?" I arch my brow. Eliza just shrugs. "You have!" I exclaim, launching myself at her and going for the kill; _Eliza's neck_. Straddling the brunette, I lavish her neck with kisses and tickles her sides, Eliza squirming underneath my touch.

"N-no, no, Ari-Arizona, no," she hiccups, trying to get my hands off of her. _But no such luck._ "Here-here. Take it," Eliza shoves the phone in between our bodies. "Sss-top."

I take the phone and stop my tickling, pulling my lips off of her neck. I remain straddled over her lap, though. Turning off the alarm, I watch as the time is a little over 8am. Eliza living this close to the Zoo makes for a lot of time to do whatever we want before reaching the Zoo just before 10am… _I love it_.

"You're mean," I stick out my tongue at her.

"A girl's gotta try, right?" Eliza wags her eyebrows, her hands stroking my back and up my shoulder blades. It's so relaxing, I think I could die a happy woman now.

"If you wanted to see me naked, you could've just asked," I shake my head.

"What would be the fun in that?" Eliza shrugs, placing a soft kiss on my lips. We get lost in the kiss, my hands coming to run through her hair. It's mesmerizing and calming, even though my heart beats frantically right now. Eliza's digs her nails into my shoulder, pulling me even closer… and I'm 100 percent certain that I won't ever want to be closer to anyone but her.

Waking up to Eliza could definitely be something I'd get used to. Having sex with Eliza could definitely be something I'd never tire of. Being with Eliza in every possible way could definitely be something I'd need for my survival. _Who are we kidding? It already is_. I'm far too devoted and whipped to back off now. I might actually - maybe - sort of - kind of - be falling in love with her... _I just might.  
_

* * *

"Spill it!" Amelia coaxes as I hand two cones to a customer, turning to place the money in the cash register. "Arizona. For the love of God, say _something!_ "

"Amelia... there's nothing to tell, really," I try to avoid this conversation, even though my face's about to crack due to the ginormous smile I can't seem to shake off. _Not that I want to, either._

"You're telling me that nothing has happened, like _at all?_ So me catching you and Dirty Z holding hands this morning, coming into work at the exact same time with similar goofy grins plastered to your flushed faces... hasn't anything to do with the fact that you so got laid last night? **And** stayed the night!" Amelia shoots at me, quite aggressively actually.

I can't help but love her just that bit more. She's my best friend. She knows me so well. Maybe even better than I know myself sometimes. I've never been able to hide anything from her because she always reads me like an open book. And today isn't any different. "Okay," I grin, going about serving a new customer.

"Okay? Seriously... you're just giving me an _okay_?"

Handing the costumer his ice-creams, adding a free biscuit to the scoops because I'm just _that_ happy today, I turn around and look at my best friend. "What else would you want me to say, Amelia?" I chuckle.

"So you had sex?"

"Yup."

"And it was..."

"Mind blowing."

"And you stayed the night?"

"Yup."

"And you're now girlfriends?"

"Yu-.. hey, wait. No," I cut in. "We ain't girlfriends. I don't think so. We're together, I think. Exclusively, I think. But we haven't had the talk, you know," I purse my lips while contemplating whether to actually talk to Eliza about that kind of commitment. I don't know if she's been seeing other women alongside me. We haven't exactly promised each other anything…

"Arizona..."

"I should ask her, shouldn't I?"

"Yup," Amelia smirks, echoing my words from just before. "It's Owen's birthday on Friday. Bring her... but only if you've had the talk."

I give my best friend a nod. Amelia always knows how to push me when I need it. But am I really ready to have that talk? I know what I want, but what's frightening me the most is... what if Eliza doesn't want what I want. What if she's just happy the way things are? I'm perfectly happy too, actually I haven't been this happy in forever but still... what's wrong with wanting more? More love, more anything, more is simply better. _Right?  
_

* * *

 **AN2: You know what to do. Do it! Thank you for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Since I'm feeling the vacay-vibe a lot these days, I kinda want to be extra kind to you guys. So here's the next chapter. Lucky number 13. Lots of love and animals. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

It's Thursday. Thursdays are good days. I always hang out at the red pandas on Thursdays. I don't know how that tradition started, it just did. I always come here when I need to think or just disappear from the world for a while. Cloud Dancing and his giraffe family are usually my go-to when having love problems or any other kind of trouble, because they're just so calm and they make out the best listeners. But I don't need any advice in the troubling department these days, quite frankly it's the entire opposite. _I couldn't be happier, actually_. Arizona makes me so happy, and she makes me all kinds of giddy and love-struck. It's really odd, actually, because I didn't expect to feel this way. I didn't plan to, not at all. My broken heart wouldn't let me. I just went along because I thought Arizona to be interesting and fairly cute and hot, but I didn't plan on her having this kind of effect on me and my whole being. _Because she has!_ It's really strong, to say the least. It's so powerful, I can't quite put a finger on what it is exactly she is doing but whatever it is… it is pretty damn good and crazy strong.

Today being Thursday means that it's three days since Arizona took me to the late night market, three days since I invited her up and we had sex. _Mind blowing, passionate and awesome sex, I might add._ To say that I felt all my anxiety and my insecurity leave my body would be an understatement. They didn't leave my body, they just vanished. _Just like that_. Arizona did that, she took me higher than I've ever been. And not just because of the crazy good sex and the countless of orgasms she skilfully gave me, but also because of her caring. The way she carefully took care of me with every touch she granted my body and my soul. _It was everything I needed. Everything I could ever need._ Before, I thought Arizona could be my second chance... a chance of finally feeling something. I don't, though. I don't just feel something... I feel **everything**. _All the time_. Arizona isn't my second chance, though. She's _the_ chance.

As I rake through the red pandas' cage, cleaning and sorting out the floor of their home, a soft nose nuzzles into my hair from the side. It tickles quite fairly, so I let out a soft chuckle. "Hey there, Pacey," I pat his little back as the red panda purrs. "'Sup? You doing fine, huh?" I place my rake against the wall, all my attention on the tiny animal on the branch above me.

"You know what?" I ask the cute creature. "I feel pretty good these days," cooing to the animal, a big smile on my face. " _So_ good," I let out a content sigh as I scratch the little tummy. "Where's your lady at, huh bro? Where's Joey?" Pacey tries to shove my hand away, letting out a screechy sound. "Is it Andy today, huh?" I laugh. "Smooth."

"Always talking to yourself," a voice drags me from my one-sided dialogue with the tiny panda. I turn around and shrug at my protégé.

"Because you clearly haven't got anything interesting to say," I shoot back at her nonchalantly.

"Touché," Stephanie states, high-five-ing me as she takes the rake.

"Um. It's Thursday. It's my-"

" _Red Panda Day_ , yeah, yeah," Stephanie waves me off. "Thought you'd like a _Blonde Woman Day_ more," she deadpans.

"What?" I laugh.

"The ice-cream queen," Stephanie smirks as she points over her shoulder with her thumb. "She's sitting alone in the sun on the bench."

"Really? Where?" I ask excitedly. My heart automatically sped up at the mention of Arizona, and my cheeks hurt from the giant smile.

"Thought that'd get your attention away from the pandas."

"Ha, ha, Steph. Where is she?"

"At the bench overlooking the penguins."

"Thanks. Imma go see that the penguins are all good," I turn around and give Pacey a final belly scratch.

"Sure you are," Stephanie scoffs, raking under the bushes.

"See ya, bro. Keep your ladies in line, okay? And try not to have it out with Dawson too much," I coo and exit the cage.

The air is a bit brisk today, but it's not too cold. My dark sweater hugging me good, my khaki-overalls pulled up while the harness keeps the sweater tight to my body. My hair is up in a ponytail that sticks out from under the small gap at the back of the cap. I feel casual and professional. I just hope that Arizona doesn't find my very raw look appalling. I know she doesn't, because she's seen me with shit on my face and she still slept with me, but still... I like to impress her but my work doesn't quite make out the best dress code for that.

I round the sea lions, throwing them a wave as they twirl around in the pool, and then I catch her. Arizona is sitting on the new bench on the patio that's hovering above the penguins' area. And I swear, it's like the only few rays of sun today hits Arizona in the face. It makes her radiant, almost angel like. _She's so beautiful_... just sitting on the bench, her knees tucked under her chin and her hair pulled into a lazy bun. A lock of stray hair's waving in the wind but she doesn't seem to care. She's wearing those cute shorts, allowing her beautiful skin access to the sunlight while giving my eyes the perfect opportunity to worship those flawless legs of hers. I praise myself lucky that Arizona's work uniform comes with shorts and a tight polo shirt. _It really does the trick for me, that's for sure._ She looks like she's thinking... _hard._ Her face scrunched up, her lips pursed. _Cute_. She clearly hasn't spotted me. I carefully sneak up on her, my shadow mixing with hers on the pavement below the bench. Finally, she looks up.

"Eliza," she smiles. "Hey."

"Is this seat taken?" I ask gently, gesturing towards the space beside her.

"It's yours if you want," Arizona shrugs, a soft smile spreading on her face as she places her feet back on the ground.

I place myself next to her, my arm snaking around her back and pulling her just that bit closer. "You look cold. You okay?"

"I'm not cold anymore, though," she tells me softly, leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

The softness and the calmness of Arizona's lips sinks into me, making me comfortable and at ease. "What are you doing here?" I ask casually when we break, even though I already know that she's thinking. _What_ she is thinking, I don't know, though.

"Just, thinking, you know."

"That I figured," I chuckle, pulling her side into me, Arizona's head instantly finding my shoulder to rest upon. We look at the penguins, eye-contact not needed now.

"I like to sit here," Arizona reveals, her voice all but a whisper.

"Here? At the penguins?" caressing her side with the hand around her, I feel how she relaxes into my touch. _It's nice and it's oh so addictive_.

"Yeah. I love just watching them. They're so... so carefree and calm. I like that," Arizona tells me in a soft breath, and I just know she's smiling, I can hear it in her voice. "Sometimes they'd just stand there and look into the brick wall... it's so weird, but I get it, you know?"

"You get what exactly?" I ask a bit confused as a breeze hits our faces.

"That sometimes… all you need is to just stop… and think, you know, regardless of where you are."

"That is wise," I agree, placing a soft kiss to the top of her head as Arizona's hands fidget with the harness of my overalls. "What did you think about then, if you wanna tell me, of course?"

"Nothing and everything, really."

"That's very specific," I snort which causes Arizona to chuckle.

"I thought about you, too," Arizona replies. "If I'm being honest."

"Good things, I hope."

"Definitely," she tells me, pulling away just an inch to look at me. I catch her eyes and immediately swoon. She's just so, _so_ pretty. Those eyes... _they're magical_.

"You care to clarify those thoughts?" I try, smirking.

Arizona squints her eyes. "Not really, no," she plays. "But it might change if you kiss me," Arizona shrugs.

"Is that so?" I scoff, rolling my eyes at the pretty blonde before me.

"Try me."

And I don't need to be told twice. Kissing Arizona isn't really a question. It's something I very much want to do every second of every day, so it's easy to comply to her dare. I use my free hand to cup her cheek, dragging her closer to me. Our lips collide gently, the taste of lemon greeting me as my tongue invades Arizona's mouth. I've never been a fan of lemons really but now I'm kind of addicted to them... _entirely because it's the taste of Arizona_. It's her favourite flavour of ice-cream, it's the taste of safety and hope. It's how I make my lemonade. _Purely on Arizona alone_. It is transforming.

Arizona lets out a soft moan when we end the kiss, her hand squeezing my thigh. "Mmmh," she smiles. "I needed that."

"Me, too," I agree, placing another chaste kiss upon Arizona's lips. Licking my own lips, I purse them, pretending to contemplate something.

"What?" she questions my facial feature, pulling the harness of my overalls. "What is it?"

"It's only 11am, Arizona... isn't it a bit too early for having eaten ice-cream already?" I tease her.

Arizona cracks up, nudging me in the stomach. "You're terrible," she jokes. "You know it's my job."

"You _sell_ ice-cream, babe, you're not supposed to _eat_ it," I laugh.

Immediately catching my slip of the tongue, I feel my stomach twist. We're not there yet... we're not on pet names and all that. We have yet to even discuss what it is that we are… what we have going on. I know deep in my heart what I want, because I've reasoned with my stubborn mind and we've agreed on giving this... _whatever this is_... with Arizona a shot. _A big shot_. But me casually calling Arizona _babe_ wasn't exactly on my agenda for today. The look on her face tells me she in fact heard and registered it. I hope to God that she lets it slide, because I don't really know what to say in my defence.

The grin plastered to Arizona's face soothes me, though. "You're right. But I've gotta taste the new flavours, you know that. Just in case they're horrible. Can't sell horrible ice-cream to paying customers," she defends herself, all sass and charm in her voice. _I love this side of Arizona..._ any side of Arizona, really. This side is just so… _ugh, damn cute_.

"Lemon, Arizona. Lemon."

"So what?"

"It's no new flavour," I shake my head no, amused.

"Shut up," she chuckles and goes back to resting her head on my shoulder. "Anyway..."

"Yeah?" stroking her shoulder, I watch as a group of penguins splash around in the water, swimming in circles.

"I've something I'd like to ask you," she starts. I feel her inhale, her hands once again fidgeting with my clothes. This time the buckle. I get the sense that she's nervous... _but why?_

"Go on..."

"You can totally say no and all. I won't take offense or be like girly-mad or something. It's completely up to you. It's a lot, I know... considering that we haven't really talked about this, I mean, where we're going, so I understand if you don't want to... I wanted to ask you anyway, though, because it could be fun and Amelia likes you, but I don't just assume that you want to go. You might even have other plans, but just..." Arizona rambles off, the speed of her voice almost inhumanly fast. Her nervous rant is too adorable to not smile of. _Seriously, how can anyone be this adorable?_

"Arizona..?"

"You don't want to, right?" she sounds defeated, and I don't know why. From where I'm sitting, she hasn't asked me anything... I don't know what she's even talking about. "It's okay, I get it."

"Arizona?"

"It's okay, Eliza, you don't have to explain yourself," she breathes, her hands suddenly removing themselves from my midsection.

"Would you stop that," I speak up, pulling a bit backwards which causes Arizona's head to slip from my shoulder. She sits up, fixing her gaze on me, confusion evident in her eyes.

"Stop what?"

"Assuming things," I tell her. "You haven't asked me anything. That's why I haven't answered, woman," chuckling, I try to ease the tension her shoulders are currently experiencing along with the disappointed look on her face.

"I haven't?" she asks uncertainty covering her voice. "I thought, I had?"

"You haven't. You just ranted on about me not wanting to and me having other plans. I kinda found it hard to get where you were headed with all those half sentences, is all," I smile, stroking her cheek. Arizona instantly relaxes, smiling sheepishly and leaning into my touch. "So... what did you wanna ask me?"

"Will you go with me to Owen's birthday party tomorrow?" Arizona finally asks, a small smile on her face, anticipation getting the better of her.

"I'd love to!" I say honestly. Really, I would go with her anywhere. Just being with her... _here, there, anywhere._ I'd do it in a heartbeat.

"Really?" Arizona lights up. "You free tomorrow night?"

"I am," dipping my head, I catch her lips in a sweet lip lock. "I'd love to go with you."

"That's perfect," she states, grinning like a fool and snuggles into my side.

"Can I ask you something then?"

"Of course."

"Who's Owen?"

Arizona bursts out a loud laugh, causing my bones to vibrate from all the joy that's cursing through me. "You don't know Owen, that's right. I'm sorry. He's Amelia's husband."

"Don't apologize. Just nice to know which name to put on the card, is all," I play her, nuzzling my nose into her hair.

My phone buzzes in my pocket, pulling us out of our bubble. Arizona stirs a little, but doesn't remove herself from my embrace. Looking at the penguins, I take the call.

"What's up, Steph?"

"It's now..."

"Now?"

"Now, now, yes!"

I don't need any more information. "On my way!" I end the call and slip the phone back in my pocket. Arizona, sensing my departure, pulls herself into standing position and I mirror her move. "I need to go," I tell her, a sad smile on my face.

"Actually, I do, too," she smiles. "Been here for a while now."

"Walk with me?" I ask her.

"Of course!" Arizona replies, taking my hand in hers, intertwining our fingers as we walk. "I've got one final question, though..."

"Shoot," I encourage her.

We take a left turn, passing the polar bears. "Amelia _will_ in fact shoot me if I don't ask," Arizona sighs theatrically. I chuckle. "Well..." Arizona hesitates.

I pull her to a stop when our roads come to a split. I need to go left and she right. "Speak, Arizona. Horse birth just around the corner," I grin.

"Never mind. I can ask you later," she smiles, leaning in to kiss me. I withdraw, though.

"Ask now or I'll just find you at the penguin bench later," I tease, though I'm only half kidding.

"You think you know me, huh?" she raises one eyebrow. I just shrug as a reply. "Okay, you're right. Anyway... it's silly, really..."

"Arizona. What is it?" I try to drag the answer out of her, she's really holding on tight, though. _What is it that she's so afraid of asking me?_

"It's okay," she sighs. "Go, be awesome," kissing me, she turns to leave.

I grab her wrist. "Ever seen a horse give birth?" I change the subject.

"No," she replies surprised.

"Why don't you tag along then?" I smile.

"Please... you say that to all the girls," Arizona rolls her eyes playfully, waving with the hand not held by me.

This is me. She's giving me the perfect opportunity, and I don't really think she's aware. _This is it, right? It's now or never... this is me going all in_. This is me handing my heart to her on a silver platter. This is me giving Arizona the opportunity to break me… _completely_. But it's a chance I'm willing to take. I need to because not handing her my heart is just not an opportunity anymore. I take a deep breath, making sure my uncertainty isn't clouding my face. With a big smile on my lips, I take a leap of faith. My heart is pounding so hard in my chest, I can hardly concentrate. "Nope. In fact, I only invite girlfriends to witness horse births."

Arizona's face is priceless. I can't really gauge whether she is surprised, relieved or concerned. But she is smiling, that much I know... but her eyes are squinted, her forehead creased... I don't know how to interpret that expression. What I do know, though, is that I want her to be my girlfriend. I just don't know it she wants to be.

* * *

 **AN2: Thank you for reading, your countless of kind words and your enthusiasm regarding Eliza the Zookeeper and Arizona the ice-cream queen. I appreciate it beyond beliefs!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Once again I'd like to thank you for your reviews. They make me so happy!  
**

* * *

What just happened? I can't quite comprehend it. It feels like the world has stopped turning while at the same time, the time has stopped ticking. But my heart hasn't... _my heart hasn't stopped at all_. My heart is pounding like crazy in my chest. And all that because of Eliza. Because of what she's just said. Eliza has practically voiced my thoughts, the thoughts I've tried to voice all day myself. I can't believe it. I can't believe she's just implied that I'm her girlfriend. It's... _it's surreal_.

"Umm..." is all I muster at this point.

"So, are you coming?" Eliza tugs my hand, gesturing for me to join her as she moves to turn around the corner. She's wearing the biggest smile I've ever seen, and it does everything to me. Everything inside of me is all butterflies and rainbows. Surely, it's because I've just been referred to as _girlfriend_. And not just anybody's girlfriend... _Eliza Minnick's girlfriend_.

Okay, so I need to get a grip. _This is what I want_. This is what I've wanted to ask Eliza. Why can't I make a coherent sentence to tell her that? _I can be such a clumsy idiot sometimes_.

"Arizona?" Eliza chuckles. "I need to go. Horse is birthing, remember? So, I need to know..."

"Y-yes!" I exclaim as a grin spreads across my face. I feel how my pulse is throbbing in my ear; _that_ and Eliza's smile are making me so dizzy I can hardly function.

Eliza lets out a content sigh. "Come on then," she grins and intertwines our fingers. I let her guide me… but then I remember that I've actually got to work myself. _First world's problems, I know._

"Eliza, I can't," I stop. Eliza looks at me bewildered. A sad, panicking look spreading across her face. "No, no, no, no. **NO**! That wasn't what I meant," I quickly add. "I've gotta work. That's why I can't."

Eliza exhales, relieved. "Oh, that's right. Yeah," she smiles and leans in. When her lips nearly touch my own, I can't let it go any further without being positively sure. I pull back, again Eliza looks confused.

"Eliza, I need to know... what does this mean? Am I… am I your girlfriend?" I finally voice my question. The question that's been hovering above me all day, all week actually.

"I'd like you to be," Eliza blushes, but her eyes remain locked on mine.

"I'd like that, too," I beam, finally sealing the deal. The kiss is so soft and sweet which almost makes me forget where we are, where to go and how to breathe. I know she's needed elsewhere, though. I know someone needs her attention more than I do right now. "You need to go."

"W-what?" Eliza asks, surprised by my sudden statement. "Why?"

"Horse. Birth. Remember?" I smirk.

"Oh. Yeah, that's right," realization finally kicks in. "I do, actually. See you later... girlfriend," she grins, kissing me once again.

"Go, be awesome," I tell her, hugging her. "Text me the updates, please."

"You know it," Eliza nods and then turns to leave.

I watch as Eliza... _apparently my new girlfriend_... turns around the corner and disappears from my sight. _It doesn't matter, though._ All that matters is that Eliza feels the same as I do. That she wants to commit and be in a relationship with me. All that matters is that she somehow knew what I needed to ask but couldn't, and then she just helped me like that. She helped me along the way. The most important in all of this, though... is that Eliza didn't just help me today what with voicing the question I couldn't find words to voice myself; she helps me every day just by being here, just by being her. She makes me want to be better, she makes me feel better than I've ever felt. And _that..._ that is something I can't go without ever feeling again.

* * *

"One scoop of Oreo sensation, two scoops of honey chocolate fudge and a scoop of... a scoop of… hmmm… yeah, one scoop of that cherry liquorish thing, please," a young man tells me, his eyes fixed on the cold counter where the ice-creams are lined up. "Oh, and can I have a scoop of plain vanilla in a cup on the side?"

"Of course, you can," I smile at the costumer. "Coming right up."

"Thanks," he nods and watches as I scoop his preferred scoops into a cone, smiling when I place the last scoop at the top.

"You want whipped cream on top? Jam? We've got strawberry, raspberry and orange," I ask, my face hurting from the big grin I can't seem to shake off. _I don't want to, either_... but still, I'm afraid I look like a complete fool smiling like this all the time. _Oh well_ …

"Yes, ma'am," he nods. "Strawberry, please. Not on the vanilla scoop, though."

"Gotcha," I smile... _again._ I wish him a good day, handing the man his cone and the cup on the side along with a couple of tissues.

"So, yeah," Amelia clears her throat after having handed her own order to a costumer, leaving the queue all taken care of. "You need to spill it, Robbins. Something's up."

I chuckle as I wipe the counter and then the coffee machine, some hot chocolate having splashed a bit. I know I need to tell her, and frankly I want to as well, but this is so much more fun.

"Arizona!" Amelia whines, turning me around by a hand on my shoulder. _Her face is hilarious..._ almost like she feels left out because I haven't defined to her, why I'm in such a good mood. "Speak, woman! You were all like _I need a minute to think_ , and then you were gone like an hour. And then you came back looking like you've been eating freaking rainbows. And don't tell me Dirty Z had you rolling around in the hay, because that would just be gross and frankly, it would be mean... because I can't have sex when I'm supposed to be working, so it wouldn't be fair," Amelia exclaims annoyed. I know she isn't, though. I know that's just how she gets when she's on a roll and when she's being left out. She really, _really_ wants to know everything. And she usually does. Especially where I'm concerned. So I can imagine how this must sting.

Deciding that I've tortured my best friend enough for today, I shake my head and laugh. "Can you please stop referring to my girlfriend as Dirty Z."

"Y-your _what_?" Amelia exclaims wide-eyed. Her facial expression softens, a smile creeping onto her mouth. "You did it? You actually did it?"

"I did," I nod, the grin reaching my ears. "Or... maybe not as the book defines it. Eliza did the hard part, I suppose. But then I asked," I inform my best friend who's sporting a very amused and pleased look. "Ugh, how come I sound like a crazy teenager?" I whine, throwing a hand to my face. "So embarrassing!"

"Yeah, it really is," Amelia scoffs. "I'm happy for you, though."

Wiping my hands in a towel, I smile. "Thank you. I am too, you know... happy."

"And you deserve it."

"I do, don't I?"

"You do," she agrees, nudging my shoulder with her own as she replaces some strawberries atop the strawberry cheesecake flavoured ice-cream. "Just, promise me you won't have inappropriate work sex all the time, okay?"

"I can't promise you anything," I play, throwing both hands in the air when Amelia gives me a sideway glare. "Sorry, Shepherd, I can't."

"Promise me you won't be covered in shit, okay? Can't have you driving costumers away. We need their money!" Amelia states, a crooked smile on her face, though I kind of know that she means every single word she's just uttered. _Respectfully, of course, and friendly_.

"How gross do you think we are?" I furrow my brow.

"Gross!" she deadpans.

We look at each other and then burst into a raw roll of laughter. It makes my stomach ache, but it doesn't matter. Whatever hurts right now is caused solely because of Eliza and the incredible feelings she's making me feel. I'll take this kind of ache and hurt any day as long as Eliza's the reason.

A family approaches our shop, so we go into professional mode, straightening our backs and plastering on our best saleswoman's smiles. As the little boy contemplates what flavour to choose, Amelia discreetly speaks through her teeth. "Just take a bath before the party tomorrow."

" _Jeez_ , Amelia," I exclaim frustrated, shocked to why she keeps on and on and on about the first time she talked to Eliza. The entire family snaps their heads and looks at us. "Hi!" I say cheerfully. They smile and go back to the choosing. Amelia just sniggers next to me as I shake my head.

"How's the toffee mint, is it very… _mint-y_?" the mother asks.

"You wanna taste?" Amelia offers kindly.

I take a small green spoon and stick it into the ice-cream, scooping a small chunk up on the spoon. When I reach the taste sample to the woman, she accepts it and takes the spoon into her mouth. I watch as the ice-cream does its work perfectly. I watch as the woman's taste buds allow her to enjoy the sensation the ice-cream is creating. It's clear as daylight, really... the woman's facial expression giving her away. _She loves it_. This is why I came into this business. This is why I chose to drop out of med school and pursue my own dream... the dream of being in charge of my own business, the dream of starting something from scratch and be proud of how it develops and evolves. It's been my dream since forever... but now I'm not only getting to have _that_ dream come true. Now I've got Eliza. Now I've got a beautiful, intelligent and funny girlfriend as well. My dreams are coming true... dreams that I didn't even knew that I had. _And it feels amazing.  
_

* * *

I put a hand on my girlfriend's thigh, trying to ease her nerves a bit. "Eliza... breathe," I lace my voice with kindness and reassurance. "They'll love you."

"It's easy for you to say," she sighs, snaking her hand in between her thigh and my own hand, lacing our fingers and squeezing, tight. "They are _your_ friends."

"Where's all that confident of yours gone?" I chuckle as I drive us closer to Owen and Amelia's house.

"I think, I _think_ I used it all up on inviting you to see that horse birth yesterday," she scoffs which makes me smirk. "Which you declined, by the way," she adds.

"Aww, babe, I didn't dismiss _you_ , though."

I watch from the corner of my eye as Eliza snaps her head in my direction, caused by the term of endearment I just used. I know she accidentally used same term yesterday, so I thought it appropriate and okay to echo just now. When I give my girlfriend a sideway smile, she relaxes back into the seat and squeezes our hands, running her fingers over my knuckles.

"That makes me happy," she states quietly more to herself than to me, I believe.

My eyes concentrate on the road before us while my heart is about to explode due to the happiness Eliza keeps creating inside of me. " _You_ make me happy," I say, the affection evident in my voice as I remove my hand when I have to turn the car. Parking at the curb right outside Owen and Amelia's place, I shut off the engine and unbuckles my seatbelt.

Eliza mirrors my action and shifts in her seat, face and upper body facing me. "I need to kiss you," she tells me, grinning. Her hair's cascading down her shoulders, a small lock pulled back and twisted at her left ear by a bobby pin. She's wearing soft make-up. Her lip gloss makes her lips look extra attractive and glistening, pulling at my every heartstring. _She's just so amazingly beautiful._

I don't reply. I just lean in, pulling her face closer to me by a finger under her chin. Our eyes are locked the entire time as we wear similar affectionately smiles. "Kiss me."

Eliza smirks, her one hand coming to rest at my thigh. We brush our lips softly together, the feeling causing butterflies and love poems to run through my every vein. When we part, Eliza's eyes open just a second later than mine. _God, how can anyone be so beautiful? And how can anyone be this lucky as I am right now?_

"You ready?" I smile.

"Yup, yeah. I can do this. I'm-"

"Awesome!" I cut in. "You're my girlfriend, after all."

"You seem to have found _your_ confidence," Eliza rolls her eyes playfully.

"You're with me... that makes me feel pretty damn confident!" I say truthfully. Because that's exactly how I feel. I feel so utterly and profoundly happy and confident by the fact that Eliza Minnick is now my girlfriend. That she wants to be my girlfriend and have me as her girlfriend as well. That is really something that spikes my confidence.

"You're cute, you know that, right?" Eliza chuckles, pecking my lips. The taste of her vanilla lip gloss making every ounce of my body vibrate… _again._

Licking my lips, I shrug playfully, keeping my eyes on her. "Come on. Just stay with me and you'll be fine."

"I'm sure, I will," she smiles, and then we climb out of the car, strolling up the path to the big house.

As I knock the wooden door, I feel Eliza's hand tug mine. Turning my head and catching her eyes, she's suddenly looking embarrassed. "What's wrong?" I ask, confusion and concern in my voice.

"Last time I had a proper conversation with Amelia, I had... _elephant faeces_ on my face," she screws up her face. I try not to show my amusement at her memory. _I really try_. The look on her face tells me I'm not succeeding, though. "Arizona..." she drags my name. "It isn't funny. It's embarrassing."

"It's not, babe," I smile, trying to reassure her. Judging by the look on my girlfriend's face, I'm not doing a good job.

"But it is."

"Eliza, just… calm down. She's probably forgotten all about it," I lie, pulling her closer by our joined hands. I know, she knows I'm lying, and that's why it's okay. She's knows I'm only trying to make her feel better by the situation.

"Yeah. And I break bones for a living," Eliza speaks through clenched teeth. She's hilarious when being so... so... so I don't know what it is she is right now, _I just know she's adorable_.

"Again… calm down. Amelia is awesome. Owen's sweet. And you're amazing. It'll be fun."

As Eliza's about to make a rebuke, the door flies open, revealing the face of my very best friend. She looks happy, a glass of sparkling water in her hand. "There you are," she exclaims. "Finally," her attention turns to my girlfriend who's currently worming her way a bit behind my back. "You look so much better with a blush on your face," Amelia jokes, a crooked smile on her face.

I shoot my best friend a serious glare, shaking my head slightly. _How is it that she's got no filter?_ Why do I keep this one around when all she's ever done is chasing every girl I've dated away? Why is it I always want to introduce my love interests to this woman? _It's quite simple, actually_. She's the one person I can count on to be honest, _completely honest_. She's the one who's always got my back. _For better and for worse_. She calls me out on my bullshit while giving me the amount of love I need as well. _She's Amelia, she's my best friend._ I just hope she won't push Eliza away, not now... because I need her in my life; that's come to my realization. _I need Eliza, and I need Amelia as well_. So, I'm crossing my fingers; hoping that Amelia will approve and that Eliza doesn't scare easily.

* * *

 **AN2: Thank you for reading. You know what to do, do it!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: So, what happens at Owen's birthday party? Let's find out!**

* * *

"You look so much better with a blush on your face," Arizona's best friend tells me as she shoots off a crooked smile. _What am I supposed to reply in this situation?_ I know what I would've done if it wasn't for the fact that I'm such a nervous wreck right now, meeting all of Arizona's people. _I need to get a grip, is what I need._ Man up, Minnick. _Man up!_

 __Stepping a step forward and stretching out my hand, I keep my face cool and my smile wide. _At least, I try to._ "I can't come up with a proper reply, seems like they're all shitty, so I'll just say hello."

Amelia's eyes go wide while a grin appears on her face. She accepts my hand and shakes it. "I like her!" Amelia says, her attention on my girlfriend. When our hands disconnect, Amelia gestures for us to come in side. "Drinks on the kitchen island, help yourself."

Arizona's hand on my lower back the entire time, she guides me inside the house. I haven't looked at her. Something tells me I that I've even overstepped or excelled with my comment back at the doorstep. I really hope it's the latter. As Arizona guides me through the hallway, I smile at the few people we pass on the way. They don't seem bad. They're talking animatedly, drinking and swaying along to the soft beat of the music. All in all, it seems like this could be a good night.

Entering he kitchen, Arizona rounds the kitchen island. She knows her way around this kitchen, that's for sure. I'm just stood watching my girlfriend, trying to gauge her mood. Placing two red paper cups in front of her, she takes hold on a bottled vodka. _Finally_ , she looks at me. Her blue eyes shining, the giant smile on her face letting me know that she isn't in fact embarrassed, mad or anything like that.

"Arizona?" I step closer to the kitchen island. I grab the edge of the counter and lean in just a bit.

Arizona keeps on smiling. "You want vodka?" is all she gives me, her dimples popping. _Oh my God..._ if she wasn't already my girlfriend I would so go for her. I mean, just... _Wow_.

"Sure," I nod. "Um, why-why are you smiling like that?" I chuckle when my need to know what my girlfriend is thinking gets the better of me.

Arizona pours vodka into both of our cups, then continues to a box of orange juice. When she's about to mix the juice into the vodka, she stops, looking up at me. "You're awesome, you know that?"

"Why?" I ask amused.

"Just... you are," she leans in across the counter, finally catching my lips. _I love our kisses_. It doesn't matter if they're quick, hard, soft or passionate… I just love all of them. _Really, just all_. Every kiss seems to be the best of the best. Every kiss leaves me wanting more. _And that's really what kissing is all about, isn't it?_ Arizona's kisses make me breathless, and it doesn't matter how long they last or how deep they are. I'm just... _breathless_. **She** leaves me breathless… again and again, and I'm sure it'll be my death one of these days. _A beautiful death, that is_. So I am really not complaining. If she wants to kiss me, I sure as hell won't stop her. _Never!_

"Mmmh," I let out a soft moan, a goofy grin crossing my face. "Whatever I did, I'm making sure to do that again," I play.

Arizona goes back to mixing our drinks, smirking. "Here you go," she slides one drink across the counter, her eyes on me the entire time, softly biting down on her lower lip. _God! Is she trying to kill me on purpose?_

I know we're in a public place. Or something like that. We're in a house, in a kitchen, in someone's home... and I really don't know them, so I shouldn't really do what I'm about to. _Arizona doesn't give me much of a choice, though._ I have _got_ to kiss her, properly. Rounding the island, I abandon my drink and wrap my arms around my girlfriend.

My lips crash against hers, leaving Arizona to moan inside my mouth and grab my sides. Her tongue quickly works my lips and presses itself inside, joining my own tongue in a dominated dance. It's raw. It's beautiful. _It is perfect_.

"Hey, hey, hey!" a loud voice cuts in. "Stop that!"

I stiffen in Arizona's arms. Arizona doesn't let go, though, she just chuckles. Her lips still attached to mine. "Shut it, Shepherd," Arizona growls, turning her face to look at the intruder. "Go kiss your husband instead of watching me kiss my girlfriend."

"He is far too engaged in telling people about some traumatic incident, so I thought I'd get a refill," Amelia sighs. "But imagine my kitchen being turned into a scene from a rom-com," she shakes her head, amused. _She's kidding, right?_ She's not offended by our kiss, is she? _She can't be, right?_ She's Arizona's best friend. Surely she's got no problem with Arizona kissing a woman, kissing me?!

"Sorry, we-" I start but gets cut off.

"Don't be. I wish I stared in that movie," Amelia shrugs, grabbing the bottled sparkling water and refills her glass.

"I haven't really discussed that with Eliza, yet. But sure..." Arizona laughs. My head snaps in her direction, my eyes wide at what I _think_ she's just implied. "Hey, just a joke," she grins. _Phew..._

"She sucks at jokes, just a friendly reminder," Amelia smirks.

"Hey!" Arizona exclaims.

I snigger, the banter between these two almost sibling-like. _It's cute, actually._ "Thank you for the reminder. I'm sure it won't be the last time..."

"It definitely won't be."

"Hey!" Arizona yelps, pinching my side. "No more kisses for you."

 _Wait what?_ Is she benching me know? That can't be! _She's cute, though_. That pout, that crease in her forehead, the high octave her voice just made. _Cute, cute, cute_. I decide to give it just one more push, just to see how she'll react. I might as well walk the plank since Amelia's already pushed both of us out there.

"Yeah, your jokes still suck," I raise an eyebrow, a crooked smile on my face. Arizona is wide-eyed, but she's not pissed or anything. Actually she looks the complete opposite. _I love that look_. It's gorgeous.

"I really like you. Make sure she doesn't get away, Robbins," Amelia states while leaving the kitchen. "Behave!" she calls over her shoulder. _I really like her, too_.

Once again we're stood alone in the kitchen. I wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her closer so that the lower parts of bodies meet. "You didn't mean the no kissing thing, _right?_ " I chance, an insecure smile ghosting my lips. Because I wouldn't be able to go without her kisses... _I really wouldn't._

Arizona drums her fingers on her chin, pretending to contemplate my question as her eyes focus on something in the ceiling. "Arizonaaaa," I whine, pressing her body closer to me. Her eyes find mine again, the amusement evident.

"You gonna behave?" she narrows her eyes, playfully.

"Yeah!"

"You won't gang up on me with Amelia?"

"I can't promise you that, but I will try," I tease her. Because deep down I know that Arizona can't go without our kisses, either. She feels the exact same way. _It's undeniable_. I feel it every time we kiss. I feel it in my heart and in my soul. I feel that special something... _could it be love?_ Could it be _that_ love?

"I'll take it," Arizona rolls her eyes and leans in, giving me a soft kiss. _Ha! Gotcha...  
_

* * *

"You know, I actually caught them one time at a coffee shop... drunk!" Owen informs me, shaking his head in disbelief, although he looks amused while telling his story.

"Hey! I wasn't drunk. It's all on Arizona," Amelia exclaims, throwing her husband a glare.

The party's slowed down by now. We're only a couple of people left; them being the hosts, Alex and his girlfriend Jo, and me and my girlfriend. I kind of get the picture that this is _the_ group, that this is the hard and solid team of friends and their respective others. _It's a good feeling_. And I'm very grateful to be here, to witness this. But even more, I'm thankful for Arizona wanting to have me by her side at this sort of event.

Arizona is currently stroking my knee, my arm around her shoulder as we're sitting in the couch in Owen and Amelia's living room. Owen takes up the other end on of the couch while Amelia lounges in the plush armchair. Alex is resting his back against the lower part of the couch, Arizona's free hand pulling his ear when he snickers at Owen's story. Jo is having some kind of love affair with the bowl of chips on the table, having pulled herself into an Indian-position resting both arms on the table as she sticks chip upon chip into her mouth.

"Well... in my defence, it was a Friday," Arizona shrugs.

"Yeah. _Midday_ Friday, Robbins," Alex snorts which gains him a slap to the head from my girlfriend.

"Don't make me look bad," she whines, covering her face with her hand. I squeeze her shoulder, really enjoining this time of getting to know my girlfriend through her friends.

"Don't worry," I whisper into her ear. "You couldn't look bad in my eyes even if you wanted to." I know it's cheesy, but right now I get the sense that she needs cheesy. When Arizona turns her head slightly to look me in the eyes, she smiles, and I know my job is done.

"You are sweet, but really..." she gives me a sad smile, rolling her eyes afterwards. "Don't believe everything they tell you," Arizona shakes her head in defeat, though I can see she's not scared by this.

"So, yeah. I caught them at the coffee shop, Arizona pretty buzzed," Owen tries to continue his story, taking a swig of his beer. "And-"

"Owen, if you wanna tell the story, at least tell it properly," Amelia cuts in, sighing. When Owen gives his wife a glare, she shoots back a grin. "Honey," she draws, making the entire room chuckle under their breath. "Anyway, Eliza..." my eyes seek out my girlfriend's best friend, Arizona placing a soft kiss to my cheek. "Arizona had had a lot of coffee... and I mean _a lot_ and she kept on toying with her ginormous mug, running her fingers through the small handle and that crap. And then she spotted this pretty woman..."

"Imma stop you," I cut in, confused. "How could Arizona be drunk from drinking coffee?"

"Don't," Arizona warns.

"She tends to carry a bottle of Bailey's inside her purse everywhere she goes, secretly spiking up her coffee. Keeps her interesting to the ladies," Alex deadpans, once again gaining him a slap to the head from Arizona, and a handful of chips being thrown in his face by his girlfriend. "Hey! What's with the snacks in the face?"

"You can't say things like that," Jo shakes her head. "She's your boss," she cups her mouth with one hand. "And we need the money, so you can't be fired."

"Pfff. She won't fire me. She needs me."

"You sure?" Arizona scoffs.

I can't quite figure out who to listen to or where to focus my attention at this point. _It's fun, though, that's for sure._ I chuckle at the friends' banter, really enjoying to see my girlfriend in her natural habitat.

"And just for the record... I don't always have a carry on Bailey's in my purse. Really, I don't. I just like my coffee _happy_ , is all," she turns her head and grins at me, shrugging.

"Oh, I bet you do," I laugh, stroking her thigh with the hand not around her shoulder.

"Anyway!" Amelia cuts in. "Arizona had had a lot of _happy_ coffees when she spotted that woman. The woman had clearly spotted her too, crossing the street. When she was almost at our table, Arizona's hand slipped," Amelia enlightens me on my girlfriend's past. Everyone in the room laughs, already knowing the end of the story. "The coffee splashes out of the gigantic mug, the entirety of it landing on that said woman's very beautiful and _very white_ silky sundress."

"No way!" I exclaim, surprised.

"Yes," Arizona confirms, her cheeks flushed.

"Awww, poor baby," I coo, though I can't stop laughing as can't the rest of the party.

"Yup. She went off on me. Like really... shouting and cursing, accusing me of being some retard. Yes, that was the exact word she used, I remember it as if it were yesterday," Arizona joins the roll of laughter.

"It were yesterday," Alex states.

"You really wanna go look for a new job?" Arizona snaps, Alex instantly ducking his head in case another slap should come his way. "How long has it been? Seven or eight years?" Arizona looks at Owen.

"Sounds about right," he agrees, smiling. "I showed up just as the woman asked for Arizona's number."

"Okay, now I'm confused?" I laugh. "Why would she want her number?"

"Dry-cleaning," resonates from all the mouths.

"So, she wanted your number so that she could call you and leave you with the dry-cleaning bill? That's just..."

"Fair, I guess," Arizona shrugs.

"Yeah, okay. It is," I smirk. "Bailey's, huh?" I raise an eyebrow.

"I _love_ Bailey's!"

"Clearly," I nod, shooting her a grin.

"She had her moments, though. She was fun when she wasn't being a cursing bitch," Amelia says. "Remember when she turned up all dressed in white at our wedding? Okay. She _really_ was a bitch."

"Amelia..." Arizona warns. I watch from the corner of my eye as Arizona is shaking her head lightly. "Don't go there..."

"Sorry," Amelia says, raising from the chair. "Anyone wants something from the kitchen while I go pretend I just didn't make this awkward?"

"Just go, Amelia," Owen raises himself, guiding his wife out of the living room, patting her butt.

I turn my head and look at my girlfriend while Alex sneaks up on Jo, trying to steal a couple of chips. "So, did _I_ do something to cause this awkwardness?" I ask, trying to gauge Arizona's mind.

"No, honey, no," she smiles, stroking my cheek. _Okay, so..._ I've almost forgot the situation because Arizona called me _honey_ , that new term of endearment hitting me straight in the chest. "That's on Amelia. Don't worry," she shakes her head.

"How come the woman attended their wedding?" furrowing my brow, I'm a little bit confused to say the least.

"Well... we sort of dated... a couple of years."

"Oh!" I nod. "That's it?"

Arizona looks surprised. "What do you mean? _That's it_?"

"What I said," I smile. "That's it? That's why Amelia sprinted to the kitchen?"

"I think she thought you would go all jealous and awkward when finding out that I actually ended up dating the woman from the Bailey's story," she squints her eyes like she's trying to read me, like she's trying to interpret my facial expression. "It's a story they always come back to."

"Arizona... really, I'm not," I assure her, giving her a soft kiss to her lips. "We all have a past. It's life, you know. I would be jealous if you were still dating her, though," I smirk. "Besides, it _is_ a funny story."

"You know what?" Arizona grins. "You're awesome!"

"I know, I'm your girlfriend after all."

* * *

 **AN2: Thank you for reading. Please leave a review to let me know you're still enjoying it, thanks.**


	16. Chapter 16

I've ran around the Zoo for the past 30 minutes or so. Not because my bladder is about to burst and I'm looking for a toilet without a queue. Not because I need the exercise. And definitely not because I find it funny. _I just miss my girlfriend, is all_. I've closed the shop for the day, and all I want and need is a kiss and a hug from my girlfriend. Not because I'm sad or scared. _Just because I miss her_. Due to a staff meeting amongst the zookeepers last night and me having worked late nights trying to find new suppliers for our new waffle section, I haven't seen my girlfriend three nights in a row. _And frankly, I don't like it_. I know, I've seen her passing by my shop, and we've been able to steal a couple of kisses here and there, but that just isn't enough. _I'm greedy like that, I know._ And I blame it on Eliza and Eliza alone. She's addictive and I'm such an easy target where the Eliza-addiction is concerned.

The interest in mine and Amelia's ice-cream has increased. _It's unbelievable_. We've now been open for business in the Zoo for almost three months, and the rumour has spread around Seattle. People are paying their tickets to come see the animals and at the same time taste our praised flavours of ice-creams. _It's really overwhelming, but it's amazing_. This reality is by far better than I've pictured it in my dreams. It's surreal… _but it's real_. And now I've got some big news I want to let my girlfriend in on. If only I knew where she was. I've texted her, but no reply. I've called her, but she doesn't pick up. I know she goes where the animals take her. I know her job sometimes needs her attention, even though she's off or on her way home. _I know that_. She's told me so more than once which I'm completely fine with. I just _really_ need to see her now.

I've looked for her at the giraffes, figuring she might have a good talk with Cloud Dancing. But no. I've looked at the red pandas, although it isn't Thursday. I've even looked in the secluded reptile house, only to find Stephanie engrossed in some spider's nest. I've looked at the horses' pen, too, thinking she might check up on the new foal. No signs of my girlfriend, though. Rounding the sea lions, I take a minute to just watch them. They have yet to be nursed inside for the night, so I just watch as they swim on their backs, carefree and elegant. Eliza's taught me how to know them from each other by the teeny tiny spots on their stomachs. I don't usually play favourites but… Colleen's my favourite. She's just so graceful and rather dorky when Eliza plays around with her and the boys. _I like it_. And I spot her now, popping her head up to collect some air only to sink into the water again. I crouch down, looking through the glass and smile. When Colleen's swum by, I stand and continue my search of the beautiful zookeeper who's made me into one of those girlfriends who needs to be with their partner as much as possible. But this is _big_... she _needs_ to know. She would want to know, as well. _I'm sure of it_.

Deciding to try and call her again, I pull out my phone and head for the bench on the penguin's patio. Stepping closer, I stick my phone back in the pocket of my shorts. Because the object of my affection is laid on the bench, her cap hiding her face almost like if she's trying to block out the world. Her knees are bent, her arms casually resting upon her stomach. I approach her on my tiptoes, not wanting to disturb her.

"Eliza?" I softly let her know my presence.

She lifts her cap, her eyes squinting as she tries to make out who's talking to her. A sad smile creeps onto her face when she notices my face. "Hi," she breathes.

"What are you doing?" I give her a heartfelt smile.

"Thinking," she replies.

"You've got room for me?" I chance, my hand finding her soft hair, carefully stroking it.

"Always," Eliza breathes, and this time the smile reaches her eyes. She moves into a seated position, gesturing for me to sit next to her.

I lean in and place a gentle kiss on her cheek, she sighs. "Okay, so I've got something to tell you but first," I start. Eliza takes my hand and squeezes it, stopping my words for going any further.

"I'm usually not like this," she reveals, her eyes overlooking the penguins as they tumble around in the water and on the land.

"Like what?" I ask confused.

"I saw your text, I heard your call..."

"O-kay."

"I'll always want to talk to you, I'll always reply to your texts, I will," Eliza promises, her voice soft, though she tries to reassure me. _Why, I don't really know… yet._

"Then why didn't you?" I quiz my girlfriend, turning her head with a finger under her chin. When her eyes reach mine, I see the tears that's soon going to spill. "Eliza, what's wrong?" my hand caressing her cheek as I scoot as close as possible to her on the bench.

"He's sick," Eliza breathes as she leans into my touch. " _Very_ sick."

I don't really know who she is talking about or how bad it is or can get. The look on my girlfriend tells me it isn't just anyone who's being sick, though. It's surely someone who means a lot to her. "Honey, who's sick?"

"You know, often people don't get it. They just don't," Eliza starts off. She hasn't removed her eyes from mine which gives me the opportunity to absorb every feeling and every word she's oozing. I don't say anything, I just let her express whatever it is she needs to right now. "People always assume people are more important than animals. I get that. But not always. Sometimes people need to just stop and think about the bigger picture, you know?" Eliza narrows her eyes, and I give her a reassuring nod. I don't need to speak now. All I need is my girlfriend to get this off of her chest. "And I know you're not an animal-person per say, but I kind of think that you get it, you know? I don't know if it's just because I like you so much that I want you to get it, but I kinda imagine you not being jealous of me when I need to be here, and you not telling me that it's _just_ an animal."

Okay, so something's going on. Something deep inside of her is threatening to eat her up or break her. And that something might be why she walked around looking so sad and defeated when I first noticed her months ago. _I think she's afraid_. I think she's afraid of me, I don't know... afraid of me leaving her because she's an animal caretaker and she takes her job seriously. But that couldn't be further from the truth. I cup her cheek and place my lips softly against hers. _She needs it_. She needs to feel that I'm in this, that I'm with her all the way. Animals and all. She lets out a deep sigh, our kiss being so full of a mutual need to be close and to feel connected.

"You get it, don't you?" she whispers.

Smiling, I place another kiss on her lips. This time it's chaste, but it's also so sweet and full of emotion. "I do."

And I really do. She doesn't need to tell me who is being sick. _I've figured it out_. It's not rocket science to put Eliza's pieces together at this point. It's clear to me that the one who's sick is a best friend. Her best friend on four legs. It's her go-to, it's her safe space. It's the first animal she introduced me to. It can't be anyone else. _It really can't_. And he's got to me as well, even though I felt so scared the first time I stood in there and looked up at the giant animal. The first time I patted him. But I've realized that it's where it all happened. It's where I witnessed Eliza's passion for animals on close hand. _It's where I fell in love_.

"Come home with me," I breathe.

"I'm no fun," she shakes her head just the slightest. "Arizona, I'm sorry. You don't wanna be with me today, I'm-"

"Don't tell me what I want and don't want, Eliza," I cut my girlfriend off, placing her cap back on her head. "I wanna be with you... no matter what. On good days and on bad days."

"Really, you don't have to say that."

"I know. Eliza, come home with me, tell me all about Cloud Dancing and I'll make you dinner. Okay?"

At the mention of her beloved giraffe, a sad but big smile appears on my girlfriend's face due to me knowing who she referred to without her telling me so. "Can we have ice-cream for dessert?" Eliza attempts on lightening up her own mood, the ghost of a chuckle leaving her throat.

"Do you even know who you're talking to?" I roll my eyes playfully.

Someone's clearly made a big issue out of my girlfriend's job in the past. And I can only assume it's what broke up Eliza and her last girlfriend. I won't let it come between us, though. _I won't and I can't let it._ Not when I've come to care this much about her now. Not when Eliza's come to mean so much to me. _Not when my heart's all in._ Now I'm just all for taking my girlfriend home. I want to take care of her. I want to show her just how much her feelings mean something and everything to me. I want to assure her that I'm not backing down or calling it off because she feels so attached to an animal. _I'm not_. If anything, it just shows how caring and loyal she is. If anything, it makes me fall even more for her. Eliza being affected by the illness of one of her favourite animals doesn't scare me, not at all.

* * *

"Arizona?" I hear my girlfriend call out. I'm in the middle of mixing the broccoli and chicken with the curry sauce, the smell of a home cooked meal filling the lot of my apartment. Eliza is currently folding the laundry, even though I told her not to. She rebuked, needing to do something other than just sit around and wait for the food to be ready. Talk about being impatience. It doesn't bother me, though. It just means I don't have to do it, leaving me more time to enjoy my girlfriend.

"Yeah?" I call back.

"Can I burrow a shirt?"

I didn't expect that. Chuckling, I place the bowl of brown rice on the dining table. "Um, yeah, of course."

Eliza comes out of my bedroom wearing one of my best and oldest sweatshirts. And _sweet Lord_ , if that isn't a sight of beauty and crazy sexiness, I don't know what is. Her damped hair is pulled into a tight bun on the top of her head, the smoothness of her legs totally on display as she wears her tiny purple boy shorts. It makes her skin glow, and it takes everything I've got not to just throw myself at her and tear those off of her. _That is one beautiful woman_ … standing in my home… wearing my clothes… being my girlfriend. _I am one lucky woman, that is for sure!_

"Are you trying to... um... you look..."

Eliza squints her eyes, clearly amused by my lack of coherent sentences. "Try clapping the syllables, honey," she smirks. Her mood in a better place right now, the time under my spray having washed off some of her sadness regarding her favourite giraffe. The sadness and the panic of losing him still present, but just in the back of her mind to be dealt with later.

I'm trying to find my words. _I'm trying to find anything, really_ … but Eliza wearing my old white sweatshirt and those friggin' cute boy shorts, her skin glowing... it's just too much for me to function properly.

"Food," I utter. "Food."

"I can see that," she grins. "Smells delicious."

Eliza wraps her arms around me, kissing me behind my ear. The scent of my shampoo oozing from her, tickles in the pit of my stomach as in between my legs. "That's gotta be you," I find my sass and turn in her arms, grinning. "Sit."

As the evening goes on, we eat and talk. It's casual, it's nice and it's just perfect, and I really think it's what Eliza needed tonight. Good thing I had Amelia do the late night market tonight, good thing my best friend knows what having a partner that sometime takes work home means and feels like.

We've taken the cosiness to the softness of my big couch, both sprawled out in each other's arms. The ice-cream is all eaten up, one bottle of wine consumed. It's been a good evening, although Eliza's been zooming out here and there. _It doesn't matter, though_. I just hold her or listen to her talk about the possibility of Cloud Dancing having to be put down if the turbulence in his bowels won't subside. I'm doing my best on trying to be there for her… and frankly, it isn't any hardship, not at all. _All I want to do is be there for her_ … regardless of the situation.

Eliza snuggles into the crook of my neck while hugging herself even closer to my body. "Arizona?" she mumbles.

My eyes go from the screen of the TV to the mess of hair under my chin. "Mmmh?" I stroke her back in lazy circles.

"It's your turn."

"What?" I chuckle. "I didn't know that we took turns in this relationship."

Eliza snorts into my chest only to prop her face up using her chin, her eyes finding mine. "I've been the center of attention tonight. Now I need you to talk," she gives me a thankful smile.

"I didn't mind. Cloud Dancing is important to you."

"He is. But so are you. _You_ are _very_ important to me. I need you to know that."

A big smile creeps onto my face, Eliza's words making all of my insides curl in the most amazing way. Those words are so new to me, it's hard to really know where to put them. I store them in my heart, though, right next to all the other things pure Eliza. It's become my favourite place to pull out memories from these days.

"What?" Eliza chuckles.

"You saying that... makes so ridiculously happy," I reveal, not even bothering that my cheeks are redder than a fox's tail and my grin wider than a boomerang.

"So," Eliza cranes her neck, pursing her lips. I dip my head, my hand on the back of her head, helping her lips closer to mine. I crash my lips onto hers, both of our throats letting soft moans escape. When we part Eliza wears a similar grin to mine. "Speak. Tell me that something you wanted to tell me earlier."

"Okay," pecking her lips one more time, I pull my arm behind my head and relax. Eliza keeps her eyes on me, awaiting my news. "You know how people love our ice-creams, and you know that people loves trying out our new experimental flavours. But you know what else?" I say excitedly.

"Come on... tell me," she rolls her eyes playfully.

"I got a call today."

"You got a call?"

"Yup. They want more, Eliza."

"More?"

I can see how my girlfriend can't quite figure out what it is I'm trying to say. I give her a big smile, nodding. "They want more. Some big ass company wants to go into business with us. They want to sell our ice-cream. They want to sell them in a couple of amusement parks or something like that. I couldn't keep my focus on what he was saying long enough to get all the details," I shake my head in disbelief, scoffing at myself.

"No way? Really?" Eliza's eyes are wide, her smile huge. "You are amazing, babe. It's amazing!"

"Yeah! I know. It's unbelievable!"

"No, it's not," she responds.

"Huh?"

"It's not unbelievable. You're so invested in this. You _all_ are. At some point it would happen. I'm so proud of you," she smiles, snaking her way further up my body and catching my lips. "I'm so proud of being your girlfriend."

"You are?"

"Of course I am, Arizona. You are amazing. When have I ever said something I didn't mean?" She raises one eyebrow.

"Never, I guess."

"Precisely!" she grins.

"There's more, though," I reveal, running my fingers through her messy hair she's let down, leaving it slightly curled and quite impossible not to touch.

"There's more?"

"They're sending some sort of reporter to talk to me on Wednesday. They wanna hear all about how we started, where the idea of our organic and experimental choices come from, how Amelia and I met and all."

"Arizona Robbins are you telling me that you're gonna be featured in some big and acknowledged food magazine?" Eliza squeals, excitement dripping from each and every word.

"I guess, I am," I chuckle proudly.

"I gotta keep my eyes on you then," she purses her lips, raising her brow.

"W-why?" I laugh.

"With you being a big shot ice-cream queen with pictures and all in some magazine, there'll be people lining up for you... and I don't just mean at the ice-cream shed," Eliza informs me. And I think I just fell completely. _I think I just felt the last puzzle piece click._

"You think they'd want photos?" I quiz because I haven't really thought of me being photographed. It just, it didn't occur to me that they'd want photos, but of course.

"Have you seen _you_?" Eliza asks, wide-eyed. " _That_ name attached to _that_ face and being a big ass business woman, they'd be fools _not_ to."

"I love you!" I blurt out. Eliza's eyes almost pop out of her head, my heart breaking out of the rib cage inside of me. _What did I just do? What did I just say?_


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: A couple of you commented on my cliffhangers, so I thought it appropriate to argument why I enjoy using them in my story now and again. I use them because personally I love cliffhangers. I love being so engrossed in a story and then** _BAM_ **, a cliffhanger. The anticipation of finding out what happens next is awesome, it makes you think, it makes you construct your own thoughts of what's to come. I love that… and that's why they'll turn up in this story.**

 **Anyways, on with show. Let's see how Eliza handles the declaration of love.  
**

* * *

Time has stopped. I can't blink, I can't close my eyes. They are focused on the face of my girlfriend… _my very shocked girlfriend_. Clearly she didn't mean for those words to come out. Clearly she didn't plan to reveal something as big as a love confession. Arizona is frozen beneath me, her jaw sat. I watch as sadness, panic and humiliation floods over her facial expression... _along with that just expressed love_. I can't say anything, though. I don't know what to say. I've felt her love... I've felt it ever since we got involved, maybe even before that. _I feel her all the time_. I just didn't think it was love. But who am I to decide what's love? Who am I to define emotions as big as they come in the love department? The last person I loved, the last person I gave myself to completely ended up being jealous of my work and didn't even leave me the opportunity to reason my actions. She packed up her things and moved across the world, said she wanted to explore new things and find that of real, true love. Ivy leaving me broke me. Ivy leaving me made me question love and everything remotely like that. It made me question whether I was worthy of love or not. It made me lose faith in love altogether and frankly, it left me never wanting to commit to anyone ever again. Ivy broke my heart and she broke my spirit. _And everyone knows that_.

Hearing those three words spill from Arizona's beautiful mouth, made my heart skip a beat. I've been experiencing all these emotions lately; emotions I haven't experienced before at this high level. _That's why I've been afraid_. And it's why I felt worrisome at breaking the news of Cloud Dancing's illness to my girlfriend. Because what if she couldn't handle it? What if she would come to despise me for being too emotionally involved with my job just as Ivy did? I couldn't bear losing Arizona. I wouldn't be able to pull myself up again. Arizona's been the one who's pulled me up from the hole Ivy threw me in, so if she left me... I just wouldn't be able to cope. _And honestly, I would never want to come up from that hole ever again_. Not having Arizona with me would destroy me, that much I've figured out. That much I know. Is that what love is? Is that how love is truly defined? Could I really be that lucky to have found that _special_ someone... _again_? Although it really isn't again. _This_... what's between Arizona and I... it's like nothing I've ever felt. It's definitely something worth the possibility of having my heart broken over? But then again, why would she hurt me? Why would Arizona intentionally hurt me and break my heart? She just told me that she loves me... _maybe love isn't such a bad thing after all?_ Maybe I should just tell her exactly how I feel? Maybe I _do_ love...

"I'm sorry," Arizona breaks the loud silence that's been hovering above us, dragging me out of my thoughts. "I didn't-"

"Ssh!" I put a finger to her lips… _not quite done thinking_. Arizona looks as if she's seen a ghost, a membrane of failure and fear covering her beautiful blues. She tries to speak again but I press my finger a little harder onto her mouth. "Stop," I need to figure out how to save this situation. I need to tell her that-

Arizona gently wraps her fingers around my wrist, removing my hand from its place in front of her. "It's okay. You-you don't have to say it back," she blinks, trying to hide the tears that are threatening to fall. The saddest of saddest smiles is crossing her lips as her eyes wander my face.

"Arizona..."

"I didn't plan to, you know, just throw it at you like that. I didn't even know that I loved you, not until now. Not until it came flying out. That doesn't make it any less true, though," Arizona tells me. I want to cut in but before I find the courage to do just that, she continues, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I do, I do love you, Eliza. But I don't expect you to reciprocate my feelings. Not now anyway. It's okay... assuming that you still wanna be my girlfriend, of course."

This is getting ridiculous. _Why can't I just tell her how I feel?_ Why do I let her suffer when clearly, I love her just as much as she loves me? _Of course I still want to be her girlfriend_. She's the only person I want, and she's the only person that's been able to show me that love can be good. And now she thinks I don't want her. Now she thinks she's scared me off by telling me how she feels about me. _I'm so stupid._

"Eliza... do you want an out? Because then now would be the time for you to get up and walk away."

"Arizona. Stop!"

"But!" I watch as Arizona's face panics, and I feel how her heart is beating hard against her chest.

"I need you to stop... so that I can kiss you."

Shock creeping onto the face of my girlfriend, leaving her frozen just as I were before. I capture her lips with my own, making sure to pour all of my emotions into her. I try as best as I can to show her just how much she means to me. I try to physically show her that her words about me wanting an out and me not feeling the same... _they couldn't be further from the truth._ My hands on her cheeks as my tongue seeks entrance of her mouth. Arizona's hands are holding me gently on my hips while she grands me access of her mouth, finally giving in.

Not in a million years did I think I'd find a woman like this. I'd completely given up on finding someone to spend my life with, but then Arizona came along and changed that... _changed me._

Needing the oxygen, we sadly pull apart. Arizona's eyes are hazy as is my mind. I watch her look at me intensely, the blue of her eyes never been this blue before. "I don't know what this means," she whispers.

"I love you, too," I finally reveal. My heart's pounding so hard it makes me forget how to breathe, looking into Arizona's eyes. The words said, I can't take them back, I _won't_ take them back. Honestly, it felt amazing to finally voice what's been inside my heart. It felt incredible... no, it _feels_ incredible. _It feels powerful to love and be loved in return_.

Arizona's dimples are popping, her smile slowly reaching her eyes as she swallows. "You don't need to say it just because I did," she tells me, looking for any signs of regret in my last announcement.

"Arizona... didn't we just agree on me saying what I mean?" I raise an eyebrow, giving her a crooked smile.

"So... we love each other, huh?" she finally lets the declaration sink in, a big grin creeping onto her face. Her hands casually stroke my back while I lean down, my lips only mere inches from hers.

"We do," I breathe. Crashing my lips onto hers, I let all of my love out. _I just, I give her all I've got._ My hands in her hair, her hands all over my back and my butt. I've never felt this much alive. _Never_. And I guess that's what love is really all about... _to live and living to the fullest_.

* * *

I'm taking half the day off today. I've already done what needs to be done from my hands for the day. I've been at Cloud Dancing's side every day since we found out about his illness, trying to soothe his pain as he eats his ginormous pills and takes his medicine. He doesn't like it, but in some way I think it's helping him. For what it's worth, I'm crossing my fingers and toes for his health to improve.

Leaving Stephanie and the rest of my colleagues to take care of things, I've taken a shower and changed into my street clothes. Normally I wouldn't be taking days off, neither half nor whole days off. _But today's special_... it's Wednesday. It's the day of Arizona's big interview with the big food magazine. She's been a nervous wreck… and that's really mildly put. She's paced the floor of both my apartment and her own the last couple of days, trying to come up with possible answers for what the reporter could possibly ask of her. _She's been God damn cute_. And now the day has finally arrived. Now I can get my girlfriend back... because yeah, she's been quite distracted by all the new things happening to her and her business. Not that I feel neglected or anything. _I just miss her, is all._

Deeming my look appropriate for public, I walk the small paths of the Zoo, my girlfriend and her ice-cream castle being my desired destination. I'm going to be the supportive girlfriend, I'm going to be cool and show her that I'm behind her no matter what happens. I'm going to ooze pride as I watch her interact, answer or what the hell it is she is doing. I'm just going to be there, in the back, casually supporting her.

Arizona's interview is already on, I know. She texted me two hours ago, telling me that she needed me to stop by whenever I could. Amongst many I had to take care of the foxes today, giving them shots of vitamins and separating the tiny cubs from a violent male, so I couldn't come before now. Arizona gets it, though. _Thankfully_... which just makes me love her even more. _Yeah, love_. Love is good.

As I approach the ice-cream shed, I watch as Amelia is alone behind the cold counter, tending to the hungry crowd. My girlfriend on the other hand... she is currently leaned against the side of the shed, holding a box of ice-cream while smiling into a huge camera lens. _Ha, I knew it!_

Arizona looks if possible more beautiful than the last I remembered of seeing her. I saw her this morning before going into work, though, but she hadn't showered or dressed. So seeing her now... just, it leaves me awestruck and consumed by the wow-factor of my _very_ desirable girlfriend. She's not wearing her usual shorts and polo uniform, no. She's wearing some kind of pinafore dress, light cream coloured and with their logo on the front. She's got a light blue t-shirt underneath it and naked legs, white sneakers finishing up her gorgeous look. Her hair is curled and her makeup is light. _She is the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes upon._ Clearly the photograph thinks so, too.

"Beautiful, beautiful," he calls while clicking his camera. "Look up, try hugging the ice-cream as if you wouldn't let it go."

"Isn't that a bit _too_ much?" Arizona asks, screwing up her face. I can't help but chuckle at my girlfriend's rebuke. She's actually rather funny when she's uncomfortable, she doesn't need to know that, though. "It's just ice-cream, I mean... it-"

"Smile," he orders, cutting of her words. "It's not _just_ ice-cream," the man responds. "Look up, beautiful. Left, yeah... like that," he praises my girlfriend as she does what she's told. "It's your everything, Miss Robbins, remember."

"Meh," she sighs. I sense that she's fed up by now, though she keeps her poker face on for those that can't read beneath her beautiful exterior. "You wanna now my everything?" Arizona grins.

"Sure," the photographer replies, shooting picture after picture all paparazzi-style. "Try and bend a little forward, yeah like that. Maybe look like you're offering the ice-cream to the readers, get it?"

I watch as the man tries to choreograph my girlfriend, bending my knee and resting it atop the rock not far away from the activity. I rest my elbow on my kneecap, enjoying the view. Arizona's already spotted me, a big smile on her face... _and it's not caused by the eager man's choreography_.

"She's right over there," I hear Arizona tell the man as she points in my direction. They both look at me, Arizona waving me over.

"So you are the famous girlfriend?" the man asks rhetorically. "I bet the magazine would love you in this feature."

"I don't know about that," I laugh nervously.

"I do," Arizona speaks up, snaking an arm around my waist. "I don't wanna share her, so," she shrugs. "We all done here?"

"I guess so. I'll email you the result and we can pick the ones going to feature in the article together, sounds good?"

"Yes, thank you," Arizona says politely, sticking out the arm not curled around me, and shaking the man's offered hand.

"It's on us, Miss Robbins. We're very grateful to have you featured in our magazine. And Miss Shepherd as well."

We all say our goodbyes, Arizona and I watching as the man disappears through the thick crowd of people.

"So, how did it go, Miss Supermodel?" I tease her, pulling Arizona into my embrace. "You still wanna date a simple animal caretaker like me now that you're soon famous?"

" _Ha,_ funny bones," she scoffs, draping her arms around my neck. "There's nothing simple about you, though."

"There's not?"

"Nope," she grins, then her eyes flicker around.

"What are you doing?" I chuckle as my girlfriend cranes her neck.

"Just watching if that aggressive lens-loving man is out of sight."

"Why?" I laugh.

"I don't want him taking pictures of me when I do this," Arizona smirks.

Before I know it, I'm being pushed behind the ice-cream shop, my back against the hard surface and Arizona's lips eagerly on mine. And I thought I was the one not being able to keep my hands to myself today... _great minds think alike, I suppose._ Us being out of sight makes me bold. Arizona's all focused on my lips, her hands in my hair... _but I've got plans of my own_. I slowly let my hands slide down her sides, the fabric of her pinafore dress igniting something deep inside of me. My hands finally reach her naked skin, the heath of her thighs burning my fingertips in the most amazing way.

"God, you're hot," I breathe out, Arizona swallowing my words.

"You're hot!" she states hoarsely.

Our lips are swollen, but we don't disconnect. All Arizona's nervousness has disappeared or turned her into being horny as hell, I really don't know _. I like it, though._ **A lot**. My hands sneak under her dress, instantly finding her perfect but and pulling her closer.

"Mmmh," she moans, her lips now ravishing my neck. "I want you so much right now."

"Fuck!" I bite down on my lip, tilting my head to give her more access.

"You smell so good," she breathes, running her tongue up the side of my neck, softly suckling on my earlobe. Squeezing my one breast, she moans into my ear. "Eliza... I'm _soaked._ "

My eyes shoot open, my breath catches in my throat. _Could she be any hotter? I do not think so._ Jeez. _Help me now_. I'm so turned on right now and it's so inappropriate. I need something to stop me from pulling up my girlfriend's dress and sinking my fingers deep inside of her. _Something, anything_. Grabbing her but cheeks hard, I grind my center against hers.

"Time's up!" A loud voice roars, pulling us out of our hazed minds as a roll of pounds bang against the wall from inside.

"Amelia's timing is just _so_ off," Arizona growls.

"Actually, it couldn't be better," I whimper relieved.

Arizona looks confused, furrowing her brows. "Huh?"

"I was one second away from ripping off your underwear..."

"And that's a bad thing because?"

" _Arizona!_ " I chastise her, my eyes wide in amusement and I'll admit, a little bit of shock as well.

She removes her hands, throwing them up in the air. "Okay, okay. A girl gotta try, right?" she smirks.

"Not here, no," I chuckle, breathless.

"Then let's go home," she takes my hand, pulling me behind her.

I stop in my tracks, keeping her from going any further. "Baby... you've gotta work, remember?" I smile.

"Ugh. I _hate_ ice-cream," she whines as she lets go of my hand, her shoulders dropping.

"No you don't, you love it," I play, patting her but as I gently shove her in the direction of the door where Amelia's waiting for her assistance.

The giant smile on my face and the hammering of my heart in my chest and my pulse between my legs... it all makes me know that this woman... that this perfect woman; _is everything I could ever want in my life.  
_

* * *

 **AN2: Thank you for reading. Please make sure to leave a comment… also the silent-reader-types. I wanna know what you think :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: This one's for the lot of you… because you've been so kind, and you enjoyed the sexiness behind the ice-cream shed. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

I'm exhausted. I'm beyond tired. I feel like I could sleep for a decade, that's how tired I am right now. All I really want to do is just curl up on the couch with my girlfriend. _All I need is Eliza_ ; her voice, her steady breathing, her comforting arms, her soft kisses. I really just need _her_. Having been in the spotlight the majority of the day, I kind of want to retreat to the sanctuary of my girlfriend's home and never see daylight again. All the reporter's many questions and the annoying photographer's many poses, have taken up all of my energy. And not to mention the huge interest in our ice-cream today seeing that the Seattle weather has been quite lovely actually. It's left me fried. Amelia's fried, too. Having had her own share of questions being asked. No photo shoot, though. That one was on me, she told me. Although I don't really know why, but seeing that she really made a big deal out of me being the face of our business, I caved. _What harm could it possibly do?_

I haven't bothered to change into my street clothes, therefore the new pinafore dress uniform is still attached to my body. _It's a really good investment, when I come to think about it_. It's cute and it's quite comfortable, although it's kind of short should we bend over. Good thing the costumers won't be able to see what happens below the counter. One person who would definitely want to see that and who clearly approves of the new uniform is my girlfriend. _Wow..._ I could literally see how turned on she got by watching me pose in it, and I felt it as soon as I hurled her behind the shop. _Maybe it isn't such a bad thing I didn't bothered changing?!_

Quickly texting Eliza that I'll be at her place in a matter of minutes, I go to hug Amelia. "What a day, huh?" I state exhausted.

"Yeah! Kinda amazing, though," she smirks. "We did it, Arizona. We _really_ did it! We made it."

"We did," I squeal excitedly, pulling her into another bear hug.

"Easy there, tiger," she pats my back. "Save the energy for later."

"Will you _just_ shut up already!" I friendly hit her shoulder.

"If I remember correctly _you_ were the one that _I_ needed to shut up earlier," Amelia wags her eyebrows, her voice husky.

"And will you stop **THAT**!" I exclaim, frightened by her all too low voice. Amelia shrugs nonchalantly. "Anyways… I'm heading home to Eliza, I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Of course, you are," she smirks as we exit the Zoo. "Say hello to her for me."

"Will do. You give Owen a hug from me."

"Oh, he's working night shift, so I've got a hot date with the TV _and_ my phone," Amelia rolls her eyes. "See ya, Robbins."

* * *

I love the fact that Eliza lives just around the corner. I love that it only takes five minutes from I get off of work until I'm able to be in her arms. It's also become handy when I've slept at Eliza's and I've got to go into the office and help make the ice-cream with Alex. _Seriously_ , it's just _right there_. I've counted the amount of steps myself. 15 steps from Eliza's door and I'm stood at the door leading inside the two rooms we've leased. _It's awesome and it's freaking perfect._

Hitting the button of Eliza's apartment number, I'm buzzed in. The door to my girlfriend's apartment is ajar, so I slide right in without problem. The scent of Eliza and the feeling of home hits me straight in the chest which makes me relax instantly. The tiredness once again coursing through my entire body.

"Eliza?" I call out, shrugging out of my jacket to hang it on the hall tree. I drop my purse at the bottom of the wooden pole, right next to Eliza's.

"Stay where you are!" the sound of her voice coming from the living room at the fair end of the corridor. I'm not able to see her, but I know she's in the middle of playing some silly brain game on her phone. She _always_ is… whenever she relaxes, whenever I'm not around. _My little, beautiful nerd._

"Um... okay?"

"Gimme one minute. Don't move!"

"Eliza, I'm tired," I sigh, exhaustion in my voice. I really just want to disappear into my girlfriend's embrace on the couch right now, no games, no playing around. "Real tired."

"Done! _Ha!_ Bite the dust, Amelia," Eliza exclaims all too excitedly. _Wait... Amelia?_ As in my best friend Amelia? Surely, that cannot be. "Seriously, that is one hot dress," Eliza's finally stood opposite me in the other end of the corridor, looking at me like a lioness looks at its prey. I give her the ghost of a smirk causing her to move.

"Can I move now?" I roll my eyes playfully. Eliza shakes her head no as she slowly approaches me. "And… it's not a dress. It's a uniform, Eliza," I correct my girlfriend. I know it's gotten to her, the pinafore dress that is. It's written all over her face. Who would've thought something as innocent as that could drive my girlfriend this crazy? _Not me, that's for sure_. But it's clearly giving me all kinds of advantages.

Eliza squints her eyes, the tip of her tongue running between her lips. _Okay, she's still turned on..._ which, honestly, makes me turned on as well. I push the tiredness I felt just a moment before to the back of my head. Eliza's finally reached me, her arms at either side of my shoulders as she gently forces my body back against the door.

"God, I've missed you," she breathes out only to crash her lips hard against mine. My hands immediately find her hips, pulling her flushed against me.

"Mmmh," I moan into her mouth, our tongues battling for dominance all the while Eliza's hands run down my side, causing goosebumps to erupt in her wake. My heart beats like crazy, my head spins and my arousal gathers in my panties. When her hands reach the sides of my thighs, she digs her nails into me and pulls back.

" _This_ is definitely something you _need_ to wear more often," she breathes out, her voice seductive.

"It's my work clothes, Eliza," I chuckle, craning my neck as Eliza goes to ravish it with sloppy kisses. I feel another pool of arousal spill from my center while Eliza moans, causing my skin to vibrate. "S-shittt. Eliz-" My girlfriend cups my center, forcing the palm of her hand flat against me. "Ah!" I yelp in surprise. "Fuck!" I buck into her, the heel of her hand giving me friction as she begins rolling it against my clit.

"I've thought about you. All day. Wearing. This," Eliza growls, sending my libido into overdrive. "God, you're so sexy... and wet," she smirks, her eyes finding mine as she moves my panties aside and runs a finger through my folds.

I can't take it anymore. _I need her_. I need her _now._ No more playing. _I need Eliza to take me_. The darkened look in blue-ish eyes pulls me out of the world as I know it. _She's hungry, she's horny. And I need her now!_ "Do something about it," I hiss out.

"Oh, I plan to," she husks. Removing her hand from my soaked core, she spreads my legs. The pinafore dress pools up around my hips as she goes to pull down my panties. I quickly step out of them, pulling her up to me again. I crash my lips onto hers again, desperately needing the connection. Eliza takes a steady position and pats my ass gently. "Up!"

I obey without any hesitation, curling my legs around the waist of my girlfriend. My back is pressed against the door, my arms snaked around Eliza's neck. She uses one arm as leverage beside my head, kissing me hungrily as she rolls her hips into me. I grind down, trying to find and mirror her rhythm. The waistband of Eliza's old _Everlast_ sweatpants creating a small friction to my naked sex.

"You make me crazy," Eliza moans.

"Eliza. I, mmmh, I need-"

I'm suddenly filled with two of my girlfriend's fingers, and the sensation is out of this world good. _It's life changing_. It's why I'm here. It's why I'm breathing... _to be connected to Eliza in every way possible_. She doesn't waste any time in pounding into me, my soaked sex giving her the free opportunity to do just that. Needing air, I break the kiss, throwing my head back against the door. "God! So, so-"

"You like that?" Eliza nips at my neck while keeping the thrusts into me even and hard. "You like being fucked this way, huh?"

"Love-love... _love_ it, fff-uck."

Eliza hits deeper, inserting another digest to the pound. Her fingers so up high, her knuckles sucked into my heated core. The she stops her ministrations, pulling back. _Nooo... I was so close_. My eyes are closed but I kind of get the feeling that she's watching me. I can't stop my own movement, the lower part of my body furiously grinding down onto Eliza's hand. "Baby... keep-"

"Look at me, Arizona," she pants.

I open my eyes and find Eliza's face so full of love and lust, it almost makes me come undone right there. _She's a masterpiece_... the dim light from the living room casting shadows out into the corridor, framing my girlfriend's frame almost angel-like. _A sexy angel as of now_.

"I want you to look at me," she smiles. I give her a sharp nod. Eliza then wiggles her fingers inside of me, the action sending vibrations out into every part of my body. My breath catches in my throat, it feels amazingly good. I grip her shoulders, readying myself as the sensation runs through me.

"Ugh. God. I'm. So. Close," I say, emphasizing my words one grind at a time, Eliza's eyes almost pop out of her head at the show I'm giving her. Ending the game, she resumes her work of thrusting into me, her lips come crashing onto mine.

She pounds harder and harder, the feeling of her fingers deep inside of me and the hard surface of the door hitting me with every thrust, I leave this world. _And that's not all that's leaving_... Eliza's guttural moan resonates in the big apartment when I come undone, squirting my arousal into her hand. She bites down on my lips, surely making it bleed. _I don't care, though_. I haven't felt this good before. I haven't experienced this sort of high before. As of today, I'm sure that Eliza's my constant wave of high.

"Fuck, you're amazing," Eliza finally croaks out when both our breaths have steadied. She pulls out of me, her arms now below my butt as she carries me.

"Nuh-huh," I shake my head. "You are."

She just shrugs. I love that she's so confident. It always makes me want her even _more!_ But right now... the tiredness from before hits me, _hard_. That mixed with the grand orgasm Eliza just gave me... it's pulled at all my energy strings. I can't stand anymore... not that I'm actually standing, seeing that I'm curled around my girlfriend's hot body, but still.

"Welcome home, honey," Eliza smirks. My dimples pop and I kiss her softly, this time all sweet and loving. _I could definitely get used to coming home to this_.

* * *

"Who are Leah and Ludwig?" I ask, looking at my girlfriend's fridge. I've finally found some energy to raise myself from the couch where Eliza's still sprawled out.

After her little welcome home session, we ate dinner in front of the TV, just basking in each other's company. It's nice and it's just so natural, and I really can't picture me being with anyone else like this. To think I was afraid of letting go completely, afraid of Eliza not wanting to be with me because she just wanted some fun... _like I've played girls so many times before in my past, just to kill time_... it's absurd. _Eliza's nothing but commitment and love,_ and I love that. _I need that!_

I pull out to bottles of water and arrange small grapes into a bowl. Entering the living room, I spot my girlfriend engrossed in something on her phone, her tongue sticking out just the slightest. _It's adorable… adorable nerdy, that is_. "Eliza?"

"Hm?" she mumbles, not taking her eyes off of the screen.

"I was just asking if you'd be up for some hot, steamy kitchen sex on the counter while I covered you in chocolate sauce and Barry White played in the background," I say, awaiting my girlfriend's reaction. _Let's see if she really listens..._

"Yeah, sure," is all she's giving me, her forehead creased just a bit as she slides her finger over the screen again and again. _One second, two seconds, three seconds, four sec-_ "Wait, what?" Eliza snaps her head up when my words finally sink in, confusion all over her face. "That wasn't what you asked..."

"How would you know?" I raise my eyebrow, placing bottles and grapes upon the coffee table. "You didn't listen. You were playing on that stupid thing," I scoff. I'm not mad, I'm just pulling her leg right now. I know she uses her brain games to keep her mind straight, to relax. _And frankly, I find it kind of hot and cute._ So, I don't mind.

Eliza narrows her eyes, trying to read my mood. When a smile appears on my lips, she grins. "I love you," she tries. _Yeah, nice try, baby_.

Laughing, I shake my head. "That's not gonna cut it."

"Okay, okay. What did you ask me?" she sighs despairingly, sitting up and pulling me into her lap. My legs once again come to curl around her waist as Eliza tugs a stray lock of hair behind my ear, kissing me softly.

"Just... who are Leah and Ludwig?" I give her a sweet smile, fondling with the ends of her loose hair. _Did I mention that I love my girlfriend's hair?_

"My cousin and his girlfriend. Well, soon to be wife, I suppose. They're getting married in a couple of months."

"Yeah, I know," I grin. "I looked at the invitation on your fridge, too."

"Smart-ass."

"Eh, maybe," I shrug, running my fingers through her hair.

"You... you wanna be my plus one?" Eliza asks, suddenly a hint of shyness and uncertainty spreads across her face.

"You don't have to ask me, honey. That's not why I asked, I was just curious."

"If I'm being honest, I've completely forgotten about the wedding. I got the invite like half a year ago and I haven't thought about it since," she smiles. "So, I want you to be my plus one... if you want to? I can call and change my single answer into a plus one, since I actually declined the plus one back then."

The butterflies in my stomach bask, the amount of love I'm feeling right now almost breaking me in two but at the same time, I haven't felt this complete ever before. I cup both of her cheeks, my lips pressing to those of her soft ones.

"Is that a yes?" Eliza chuckles when the kiss ends.

"Yes!" I grin. Eliza's phone shrieks, letting the whole world know she's got a notification on one of her apps. "Someone wants your attention," I smile, gesturing to the device on the cushion beside us.

"Tsk. It's only Amelia. She can wait," Eliza scoffs, pecking my lips. "I want your attention instead."

I pull a little back. "Amelia? As in _my_ Amelia?"

" _Your_ Amelia, yes," she chuckles.

"Since when have you two become notification-buddies?" I arch my brow, curious to know how the relation between my best friend and my girlfriend has evolved into the step of notifications on social media.

"Since she watched me play _Ruzzle_ ," Eliza says, casually. "She's too smart for her own good, though. Like _ridiculously_ smart," she exclaims wide-eyed.

"I know," I chuckle. "Did she tell you she studied to become a neurosurgeon before we dropped out?" I grin. "That woman knows brains like nobody else."

"That explains it, I guess," Eliza nods impressed. "It's annoying to be honest. Earlier I actually won," she informs me proudly.

"You a sore loser, are you?" I laugh. "The confident, calm Eliza Minnick… a sore loser, really? Go figure."

Eliza instantly twists us on the couch, my back against the cushions and her body hovering above me. "Don't start something you can't finish, Arizona Robbins," she husks flirtatiously.

Biting down on my sore lip from the previous shenanigans, I give her nonchalant shrug. "I always aim to finish you," I smirk. "You know that."

Eliza smiles that typical Eliza smile, and the feeling of being the luckiest and happiest woman alive washes all over me whilst the feeling of finally having found home settles deep within me.

* * *

 **AN2: Thank you for reading, it means a big deal!**


	19. Chapter 19

It's been a slow day today. Not that there's really any difference when it comes to my working days, expect there is. I go about doing my job, tending to the animals and cleaning their cages. I feed them, I take special notice if any of the animals need it, I give shots of vitamins and brush teeth. I do that like I've never done anything else in my entire life, and I usually do it with an audience. I usually play with the animals with countless of faces looking all awestruck... because that's what they think I do. _Play_. It might look like we play with the animals but in fact, we're stimulating their brains and their motor skills. It's okay, though, I don't mind them thinking it's all play. They pay for their ticket and they watch the animals; that means the Zoo gets money to use on the animals, the facilities, researches and new and improved cages. And of course, salary. _It's all good_.

Today is slow, though. Not too many guests, and I blame the Seattle drizzling. I'm soaked to my core because I've had to clean the kangaroos' outdoor area the last hour. _But that's just how it is._ Again, I don't mind. It needs to be done because well, the kangaroos can't do it themselves. So, now I'm pushing the wheelbarrow with all the faeces, ruined grass and dead branches. Disposing it at the back of the park, I stretch out my back and roll my shoulders. It shall be good to go home and relax, and if I'm lucky... my girlfriend will come over. If she's not too busy being a famous ice-cream creator, that is.

I won't lie, since the magazine came out eight weeks ago it's been quite hectic. Arizona's been so interesting to the press, so interesting that she's had to do more interviews and even go out and sell ice-creams in the amusement parks, just to show her face. Amelia's been out as well, but that doesn't affect me. I don't yearn the days where I knew that Amelia was in the ice-cream shed while I worked, _no_. I long for the days where I could easily catch a quick kiss from Arizona. Where I could chat her up or she would stalk me as I worked. _I miss those days_. I push through, though. Hoping it'll blow over in just a little while. _I mean, how interesting can ice-cream continue to be?_ Winter is coming after all.

Entering the door of my shared office, I greet Stephanie and two of my male colleagues with a tired smile. I hurry to the small kitchen and help myself to something nice and warm.

"Hey, Minnick?" Bob calls from the center table. I quickly pour myself one cup of steaming hot tea from the pot on the counter. "That your girl?" he gestures to a magazine spread out on the table.

I approach the table, leaning over his shoulder. _And yup, that's her_. That's Arizona alright. A big smile crosses my face. "Yeah. That one's mine," I gush proudly, placing a finger on the picture of Arizona next to Amelia. They're smiling; proud and sweet, while they each hold a box of ice-cream. It's the only picture of Amelia, Arizona's told me. Arizona's the face and Amelia's the brain behind the business. _Although everyone knows that Arizona is more than just a pretty face._ She doesn't mind being the public face, though.

"Nice!" Bob smirks.

"She's into the ladies? Could've fooled me," Mark snorts, stealing the magazine from Bob's hands, ogling the pictures of my girlfriend a little too much for my liking. I slap the back his head.

"Stop staring at my girlfriend's boobs," I hiss, taking a sip of my tea.

"What? They're good boobs!" he chuckles, massaging the spot I just hit.

"Yeah, but they're my good boobs, Mark!"

"Your boobs are fine, too, Minnick."

" _Gee_ , thanks, Sloan," I scoff. "Anyway, you guys behave. I'm heading home," I drink the last of my tea and place the mug in the dishwasher.

"Home to the good boobs?" Mark smirks.

I throw a damp cloth at him. "Shut up, you pig."

"Hey! I was just assuming."

"Stop assuming things then," I growl, though it's pretty hard not to smile. He's funny like that, but he's also a pig. A sex monster. _He's a good guy, though_. The best veterinarian I've ever crossed in my career as an animal caretaker.

I wave, exiting the room to go and wash off the hard day's work. I can't wait to get out of here, to go home and throw on Arizona's old hoodie… _because, yeah, I've claimed that one to be mine now_ … ordering take-out and just pull out the plug. Before discarding my clothes, I check my phone. My insides instantly twist, my heart flutters. _I really need to get home_.

 ** _Pretty you, I'm waiting at your doorstep. Don't rush, just... I miss you. A x  
_**

* * *

I didn't blow-dry my hair. I didn't zip my jacket. I just wanted to get the hell out of there. And now I am. It's still drizzling, I can't take grand notice of it, though. I need to get home. _Arizona's waiting for me_. I feel like it's been days since I last saw her. Actually, I saw her this morning before she took off to another event at one of the amusement parks. _But it was quick_... the kisses all too few, her strokes gone before I could even acknowledge them. Going into a relationship with a woman who's just opened her own business, I didn't know it would escalate this fast. _Don't get me wrong, I'm so proud of her._ I'm just so profoundly proud of what she's achieved at this point, and I couldn't be happier. _It's just, well, yeah... I miss her_. I miss my girlfriend like crazy. It's not that we don't see each other, it's that when we do see each other it's either quick visits or late night sleepovers. I just miss doing stuff with her. And I don't want to be the needy one or the greedy one. _But somehow that's what I've become._ Maybe that's what Ivy was feeling all along? Maybe that's why Ivy couldn't handle being in a relationship with me? The constant craving of being with the other person, the itching void of missing that said person. It all turned out making Ivy bitter and apathetic. _I won't get sucked into that, I won't._ I love Arizona too much to let work become an issue. I kind of get the sense that she knows it, too. That she knows I miss her. Because every spare moment, every free hour, she uses on me. And _that's_ why I haven't become bitter, that's why I haven't said anything to her about it.

Crossing the street, I catch the sight of my girlfriend. She's sitting on the stone step in front of the building, her head in her hands and she rests her elbows on her knees. When I finally reach her, she looks up. The smile the crosses her face is radiant and it melts me on spot. It's a tired smile, but it's a smile that tells me that she's been missing me. _It's a safe smile_. All my worries disappear as my love for this woman takes over completely.

"You're home," she breathes out sweetly, standing.

"I am," I smile, pulling her in for a hug and a quick kiss. Arizona's deepens the kiss before I can even register what's going on, both her hands on the back of my shoulders, keeping me in place. I let out a content sigh, completely letting her tongue take over my mouth as I relax into her touch.

"I got you something," she whispers when we break, our foreheads resting against each other's. The smile she wears is enough to make my life now and forever. It's telling me that all my worries are stupid, that there's no point in worrying after all. _I've got the girl... that's all I need_. And the ice-cream craziness will soon blow over.

"Yeah?" I grin. "What?"

Arizona bends, gathering something in her hands, and before I know it I'm standing with a large bouquet of sunflowers in my hand. The scent of spring reaches my nostrils whilst it sinks into my every pore. _It's magical_. "Arizona..." I breathe out. "They're beautiful."

" _You're_ beautiful," she cranes her neck to reach my lips across the tall flowers. "They're your favourite, right?"

How this woman continues to amaze me is beyond me? She just keeps going, she never lets up. She's just... _perfect in so many ways_. For me, that is. _Perfect for me_. So what if Arizona is crazy busy these days? I'm the one getting all of her attention when her job doesn't demand it. I should consider myself lucky.

" _You're_ my favourite," I grin, tilting the bouquet so that I can kiss my girlfriend properly. Snaking one arm around her neck and pulling her in, Arizona's giggling vibrating against my lips. Now my evening of complete relaxation and love can start. _I've got everything I need_.

* * *

"I kinda need to ask you something," Arizona informs me as she runs her fingertips up the length of my naked back.

I didn't need to ask her to stay the night. She just assumed she could. And where Arizona and her staying the night at my place concerns, I'm not really one to throw a tantrum. _Actually, the quite opposite._ I want her with me as much as possible.

We have eaten, we have done the dishes, we have showered... _together_ … and now we're just snuggling in bed. _This might possibly be the best thing ever_. This might possibly be my favourite thing about being Arizona Robbins' girlfriend. To be snuggled up, comfortably close after a long day with the wonder that is my girlfriend's naked body post shower-sex. _Seriously, I'm running on sunshine._ Five hours earlier I had a downfall, I know. But that's only because I missed her… _I just missed the sunshine of my life_ , that's understandable, right? And now we're here which makes me completely at ease. Hugging Arizona's side tighter, I nuzzle my nose into the crook of her neck. The scent of pure Arizona filling me so sweet and so powering.

"You with me?" Arizona chuckles, tickling my side.

"Yeah-yeah, just stop. St-stop," I squeal, squirming into my girlfriend's side. "Please... Arizona."

"Okay, okay... such a baby," she laughs, kissing the top of my hair when I finally relax. "So, can I ask you something?"

"Mmh," I smile into her neck. Okay, _this_ might be my favourite thing after all... Arizona's neck, her scent, her voice so close. Whenever I inhale, I get a little piece of her into me, and I like that. Almost as if she takes up my soul one piece at a time. "What?"

"Would you go out with me?"

I drag myself out of my own nest of _Arizona goodness_ and look her in the eyes. She's smiling timidly, her fingers still stroking me on my back. Her other hand is behind her head as she's resting it against the headboard, her chest exposed since I've somehow hawked the covers. _Oops..._ my eyes immediately drop to her beautiful breasts, the valley between them always luring me in. When she clears her throat, I blush. Being caught so obviously appreciating her woman features... well, I blame her and that gorgeous body. _She had it coming_.

"Would you?" she repeats, smirking at my blushing.

"You're asking me... if I want to go out with you?" I furrow my brow, running a finger down between her breasts while still keeping eye-contact. She nods, smiling. "But... I don't get why you would ask that? We've been together ever since I invited you to see that horse birth, remember? It's been what, 5 months... We love each other. Why are you be asking me to go out with you?" I can't help my confusion, it's all over my face and probably my body language as well. Arizona stills my finger between breasts, squeezing it lightly with her hand.

"Honey?" she smiles. I give her a blank look. "Eliza?!"

"Yes," I breathe out, trying to get up to speed with this turn of conversation all the while trying to calm down.

"Could you _please_ stop that crazy trail of thoughts and just say yes to go out with me... like on a date," she chuckles, dipping her head to catch my lips.

"You wanna go on a date with me?" I blush, suddenly feeling like a dumbass. "Why?"

"Because I love you and because I wanna spend time with you, you moron," Arizona shakes her head in amusement. "So will you?"

"I would love to go out with you then," I grin, finally relaxing and resting my head on her chest. "When and where are we going?"

"Yeah, you might have to brace yourself on that one," Arizona sighs. "You can totally take back your yes, but just... hear me out, okay?"

"O-kay?"

"I have to get out of town for a couple of days. I'm being asked to visit a mall in L.A. where the firm's landed a big deal. They want to open a small stand with our ice-creams, so I need to go approve it and stuff like that," Arizona informs me, her voice soft. "And I want you with me... if you want to go with me, of course."

"So you're basically asking me if I wanna go on a business trip with you?" I close my eyes, my fingers ghosting her hipbone as I await my girlfriend's reply. _That wasn't exactly how I pictured going out with her meant._

"Well, I guess you can say that."

"So, let me get this straight. I won't be spending much time with you if I tag along, will I?" I try not to sound so disappointed; _it's just really hard not to_.

"Eliza, look at me," she begs as she pulls herself into a seated position against the headboard. I finally submit, mirroring her position and pulling the covers up our chests. Arizona takes my hands in hers, her beautiful pools of blue melting me as she looks at me with so much love and honesty. "I want you with me, all day, every day. It's just not possible... unfortunately. But this is me trying, okay? This is me trying to be a good girlfriend... inviting you along so we can spend time together and enjoy ourselves. Creating memories and all. Because _that's_ what I really want. _This_ ," she emphasizes her word, giving me a gentle kiss. "...what you and I have, this is all I could ever ask for. It's something I didn't think I'd ever experience. But I _am_ ," she grins. "I feel so lucky to be here, to be your girlfriend. I truly do. And I hate that I've been so busy lately, _I hate it_. And that's why I thought asking you to come to L.A. with me... I thought it'd make you happy because it would make me so happy. Maybe I'm being selfish, I don't know... but the thought of not seeing you five days in a row, I just, I couldn't handle it. So, that's why I wanted you to join me on my _apparent_ business trip, is all," she drops her eyes, her thumbs stroking my knuckles as she lets out a deep sigh.

My heart's in my throat, blocking my words and my breathing. If I didn't love Arizona with all of my heart and soul before, I sure as hell do now. She wanted me to come with her because she couldn't handle the idea of not being with me for five days... that's, just, I don't know. It's taken me aback, that's for sure. Arizona is coping with the same amount of void when she's not with me, she misses me just as much as I miss her, so it seems. Forget everything I've earlier expressed; _this is the best thing in the entire world._ To know that the person you love the most is loving you just as much as you do them. To know that you're not alone in the missing and the yearning. To know that your feelings are in fact reciprocated. Not that I was doubting Arizona's feelings, but you know... it's just nice to have your worries soothed.

"I'd love to!"

"And I'm only gonna attend two short meetings. It's not like I'd let you entertain yourself for the majority of the trip. That's not me. I wouldn't do that to you, or me. We've got lots of time to explore and be-"

"Arizona, I'd love to," I try again, my grin bigger than ever. I need her to hear me, I need her to _really_ listen to me. No one has ever wanted to be with me so much that they've actually thought a work related trip to contain me or wanted it to. I haven't expected it, and I really didn't expect Arizona to do this kind of thing. But who am I kidding? _Of course she would do this_. She's not a person that let work get in her way. I know I've complained, internally, but she's really been great what with her dropping by my office, sneaking into my bed, secretly squeezing my butt and kissing my face, bringing me ice-cream whenever she could. It's just me who's been really greedy and needy. It seems like I can't have enough of her. _It's solely my problem to deal with_.

"You would?" my words finally sinking into my girlfriend's mind, a big dimpled smile creeps onto her beautiful face. "You really would?"

"Yeah," I nod reassuringly. "Just give me the dates and I'll work my schedule. Shouldn't be that hard since I haven't taken any time off in like _forever_."

"You would really do that for me?" Arizona asks again, needing to be completely sure.

"You just asked me to come to L.A. with you, so that you wouldn't miss me… Of course, I wanna go with you, Arizona," I smile, cupping her cheek. I know she didn't exactly voice that she would miss me, but I kind of read between the lines. _Figured I'd give her a little help with the words_.

"You are the best girlfriend ever," she squeals excitedly, throwing herself at me. Sometimes she reminds me of a child with her enthusiasm and joy, and not the 29-year-old woman that she is. And it just makes me love her even more. The covers drop from our bodies, Arizona hovering above me. Her eyes shine, her smile radiates. And I can't help the countless of butterflies that fly around my stomach; they can't seem to settle down whenever Arizona's around. _I don't want them to, either_. Feeling like this, I'd actually die a happy woman. Doesn't matter if my girlfriend works her hot butt off, as long as I get to be there and nurse it whenever she gets home.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Are you guys still reading? Please let me know.  
**

* * *

I'm going to L.A tomorrow. And I'm taking my girlfriend with me. I'm very excited by the fact that Eliza wanted to join me on my trip out of town, and that she actually wanted to come along even though I've got to work. It's only two small meetings, but still. I tried not to get my hopes up on Eliza accepting my L.A. proposal because she could not want to. She could've thought us being apart to be a good idea, you know... to see if we would actually miss each other. _It's really a no brainer in my opinion, though._ I would miss her like crazy. I would miss her to the point where it would hurt in my stomach and tear at my heart. And that's why I wanted her to come with me. Merely because I couldn't stand the idea of not being with her and not seeing her if I needed to. You know, it's just... it's like when people tell you that you can't have a specific thing, it just makes you want it that much more. And that's how I'd be feeling if Eliza hadn't said yes to my suggestion. I would've wanted to be with her so much it would break my heart, because I knew I couldn't. And I know, _I know_... it's a first world problem. _But being in love makes you irrational_. The heart wants what it wants. And my heart wants Eliza with me whenever it's possible. On that note, I'm very excited to spend some time away with my girlfriend. Also, I'm excited by attending these meetings that will make mine and Amelia's future brighter work-vice.

 _We need help, though._ The business has grown, meaning we need extra hands if we want to keep on expanding and keep on going. And with this speed, we need to add two sets of hands to our little family. One set of hands to work the shed when Amelia or myself are out doing PR or other work related stuff. And another pair of hands to help Alex make the ice-creams in the office-kitchen. _That's why we're here now_. In the bright kitchen, sat around a round table in the corner while interviewing the prospective candidates. It's Alex's day off today, but he trusts us to pick the right one as his assistant in the kitchen. _We know what we want._ That's the beauty of me and my best friend's relationship. We don't just hire people because we're desperate. We hire people because they're qualified and seem to fit into our mix. _So we take this pretty damn serious_. The staff we wind up hiring will after all be a part of us, so it's important to pick the right ones.

This interview has been dragged out a little too long, though. She's kind and clearly a decent human, and she seems capable of selling ice-creams. Her people skills need a little work, though. Amelia looks at me, giving me a discrete eye roll, clearly thinking the same as I do. She's pretty, I guess, which could be a good thing considering that she needs to be a public and known face in the Zoo.

"Thank you, Miss Blake," Amelia ends the interview, the redhead taking a deep breath and folding her hands in front of her on the table.

"Thank you for your time, Miss Shepherd, Miss Robbins," she responds politely. I give her a sincere smile, standing and outstretching my hand.

"We'll let you know later today. Just have one more candidate," I shake her hand. "Thank you for coming."

Penny Blake exists the room and we fall back in our seats, a heavy sigh leaving both of our bodies. _What a day!_ Amelia is the one to break the silence.

"So, _she's_ not the one."

"Definitely not," I chuckle. "Just too... hmm, boring? I don't know. Something about her just oozed-"

"Incompetence," Amelia scoffs almost like she's appalled.

"Amy!" I exclaim, surprised to her blunt statement. "You don't know her."

"I know enough," she shrugs.

"You can be quite the bitch, you know that, right?" I laugh. _I love my best friend, I really do_. Sometimes she just needs to filter herself. At least no one was around to witness.

"Not everyone can be a unicorn walking on rainbows, Arizona. It's just, it's inhumanly impossible."

I hit her friendly on the leg under the table. "Shut up! Who's next?"

"We've met with Olivia, Izzie and Mindy," Amelia lists off, going through the names on the applications sprawled out on the table.

" _Penny_ , her name is Penny, Amelia. Not Mindy," I correct her with a sigh. _She did it completely on purpose._

" _Whatever_. Pretty Penny is out, too. Last one is... Alexandra. _God_ , I hope she's good. I can't take any more of this crap."

" _Wow_. Why so grumpy?" I snort, looking at the clock hanging above the door. 5 minutes and last interview begins. 60 minutes and I'll be home. Or, I'll be in Eliza's apartment. _It feels like home, though._

"I just... I need a vacation. I'm so tired."

"I know. Me, too."

"But you're at least going to L.A tomorrow."

"That's not a vacation, Shepherd. And you know it," I raise an eyebrow.

"You're dragging your girlfriend with you, so don't tell me it's not a vacation."

"Then please… be my guest and do it yourself. I'll be happy not to go. Go and get your vacation while attending meetings regarding our future. While talking the pants off of suited men and come up with a plan for the shop in the mall," I shrug, knowing very well that Amelia really doesn't want to do any of the things I just pointed out… except from the vacation part of it.

"Yeah, yeah. Point taken. I'll stay here and boss around while you make us famous out in the big, big world," she shrugs, sending me a sideway smile.

"Then we'll have to find someone you can boss around, won't we?" I smirk.

"At your service," a voice interrupts our little back and forth. We both look in the direction of the door, a slender and brown haired woman approaching us. "Hi, I'm Lexie," she informs us, stretching out her hands. We both shake her hand, impressed by her confident approach _. I like this one..._

An hour later we have done it. We have made our choice. We've called all the candidates back and thanked for their interest in our ice-creams. So, now we've welcomed and hired two perfectly capable human beings. And I couldn't be happier about our choice of new additions to the ice-cream family. We settled on Alexandra. Well, she prefers being addressed to as Lexie. She nailed the interview like she hadn't been doing anything else her entire life. She's memorized all of our special flavours, ingredient by ingredient. She even managed to lose me at her speed of speech. _Seriously, she's like superfast._ And that doesn't say a little coming from me. She actually applied for the job as the ice-cream maker, but we convinced her to be the face behind the counter. Promising her that she'll get plenty of opportunities to learn to make the ice-creams. As Alex's assistant, we hired a pretty face as well. Actually a bit too pretty, if you ask me. His eyes are like icy blue and he looks like a 12-year-old. He's not, though. Jackson's got a wife and a baby at home, so I'm completely comfortable with him being a sensible and reliable man. He's qualified as well, him having worked at one of _Ben & Jerry's_ factories for a handful of years now. He just needed the change, and to be a bigger part of a small company. _We bought it, we bought his speech_. We bought him, regardless of his good looks. So to say that we're pleased would be the understatement of the century. _We are doing pretty damn great these days_. And tomorrow I'm flying out to negotiate with the big boys. _It's awesome is what it is_. But right now I can't use any more of my evening down here. I need to get out of this place and up to my girlfriend.

Looking at my phone, I find that Eliza's been thinking of me. It warms me every time I know she's been thinking of me, and it always leaves a goofy grin on my face.

 ** _Just letting you know that there's pierogis and lots and lots of kisses waiting for you. E x_**

I quickly fire a text back as I step out of the rooms making out my office, hitting the button of Eliza's apartment number.

 ** _Have I told you how much I love you today? A x_**

A shrieking sound pierces through the Seattle night, startling me a little.

"No, but why don't you?" Eliza's voice chuckles from the caller system.

"Buzz me in and I'll show you instead," I sass back at my girlfriend. I'm so hyped on life right now. I'm so profoundly happy, I don't think anything could bring me down. Not even the three-hour flight that awaits us tomorrow. I hate flying but as long as I've got Eliza with me, I'll be just fine. She knows I don't like flying, she just doesn't know that I'm terrified. _Well, I'll tell her later._ Not now, though. Now I want to have a nice evening with my girlfriend and her amazing pierogis.

Eliza buzzes me in without hesitation, and I bounce the few steps until I'm at her doorstep. The sight that greets me is one of the most beautiful I've ever seen. Her hair is completely straight, the length reaching her mid-back. She's got a bunch of it tucked behind her one ear, leaving a perfect good spot to kiss upon. I waste no time placing my lips on her soft cheek only to move my lips onto the wonder that is my girlfriend's gorgeous mouth. Eliza's hands keep me in place by the hips, her tongue dipping into the heath of my mouth.

"Mmmmh," I let out a long, soft moan as my hands come to fondle at the back of her neck, my nails scraping the skin I find.

"Someone's happy," Eliza chuckles against my lips.

I press her lips a bit harder against mine before I pull back, the giant smile on my face also giving away my happiness. "I am."

"You found someone to hire?"

"We did. It's gonna be awesome, Eliza," I smile triumphantly. "It's gonna be so good. I'll be able to do my job and not get home way past my bedtime. I'll be able to focus on the expanding and the publicity while not worrying about the shed in the Zoo. Amelia and Lexie will hold down the fort. And Alex and Jackson will make awesome ice-creams. It's all gonna turn out perfectly," I exclaim all the while Eliza's thumbs stroke my hipbones on either side of me. "And I'll be able to use a lot more of my time on my girlfriend," I smirk.

"As long as you don't forget why you started this in the first place," Eliza quips in, her eyes soft and her voice so full of love.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"Come in and I'll tell you," she smiles, gesturing for me to step into her home. I don't hesitate, following my girlfriend into her apartment as her hands come to wrap around me from behind. She shuts the door with her naked foot, her chin resting on my shoulder. "Don't get mad, okay?"

"Why would I get mad?"

"I would just hate to see you become sad or all stressed because you don't get to sell your ice-cream anymore. Because you won't be able to chat with your costumers and do what you dreamed of doing. Start a business and show the world how awesome mixing flavours can be."

There's just no mean bone in that gorgeous woman's body. _Seriously, she's just pure goodness_. I can't believe how good this woman is. How much she cares for me and my feelings, my dreams. _It's just a lot to take right now._ And frankly, I don't know how I can possibly give her the answer that she deserves. _I take a chance, though_.

"If I do forget, will you please remind me?" my voice is soft, almost a whisper. Turning my head, I catch the eyes of my girlfriend. The look in those beautiful orbs almost kills me… _with love._

"Arizona, I'll do my very best," she promises, her words covered in honesty and loyalty. _I swear, sometimes I wonder why I've done to deserve Eliza?_ I wonder why I could have possibly done right to earn the love of my girlfriend. I try not to think of it, though, because it always leaves me with a throbbing migraine.

"I love you," I tell her, the only three words coming to my mind and forming on my lips. "I love you so much, Eliza."

"And I love you," she grins, leaning in to kiss me. My hand comes to rest at the back of her neck, gently dragging her lips closer to me. "And I'll always remember how you look when you follow your dream."

Closing the distance between us, I kiss her softly, just needing the gentle touch and the poignant love that's radiating from both of our bodies, both of our souls. "And how do you know that look?" I chuckle, turning in her arms.

"It's easy. You wore the look the first time I saw you, the first time you handed me an ice-cream," she smiles, pure affection in both eyes and voice. "White chocolate infused with lemon and pl-"

"Plain vanilla," I cut in, smirking.

"Precisely," she pokes my nose, squinting her eyes amusingly. "The look you wore… the look you still wear where work's concerned… the look of pride, dedication and passion. I could never forget that look."

"What's so special about that look?" I ask, running my fingers through her smooth hair.

"I fell in love with you wearing that look."

My heart melts, my soul soars and my mind goes places it really shouldn't. _Not now, that is_. It pictures a future that's so far out there, I can't let Eliza in on my craziness. And again my mind asks, what the hell I've done to be standing here, in the arms of this unique woman while she showers me with her love.

"And I just think I fell in love with you a little bit more," I reveal, grapping her ass and pulling her up and flushed against me. Eliza's legs immediately curl around my midsection, her arms around my neck. "Kiss me."

"Oh, so bossy!" Eliza rolls her eyes.

"You know it," I smirk as Eliza obeys and gives me my desired kiss. When we break, I can't help the goofy grin adorned to my face. _I'm just so happy!_ "How's dinner coming along?"

"It's ready. You were the only thing missing."

 _It's official_. I'm a goner, I'm a sucker and I'm at Eliza's mercy whatsoever. And it doesn't even hurt to admit. I'll gladly admit and confess my love for this great human being any second now. To be this woman's girlfriend might possibly be my biggest achievement, the ice-cream business a second close.

* * *

"Eliza, we're leaving. _Now!_ " I shout in the direction of the opened window of my girlfriend's apartment. I can see her fussing around, quite possibly packing… _again_. Yeah, she's been packing and re-packing and then re-re-packing. It's so not necessary seeing that we're only going to be gone for five days. I really don't know what she could want to take along other than a couple of pants, shirts and… _if I'm lucky_ … some sexy lingerie. How she continues to be packing at this time is beyond me, really.

I honk and watch through the window how it causes my girlfriend to jump in her tracks. Leaning out of the window, she calls. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming."

"It's now, Eliza. The plane won't wait for you to finish packing your knickknacks or whatever you're taking with you," I scoff, leaning against the car.

"Remember that you love me," Eliza shrugs.

"Yeah, you're lucky like that."

"I am," she grins which makes my stomach flip. She knows what her grins does to me, she's playing me… and she's freaking doing a perfectly good job at it. _Damn it_.

"Honeyyyyy," I sigh. "Come. **On!** "

"Comin'," she lowers her tone, quite seductively, as she locks the window and disappears out of my sight.

If she doesn't kill me anytime soon, I don't know what will. Oh well, maybe my rising fear of flying will. _But I'll cross that bridge when I get to it._ At least I've got my girlfriend with me, should I throw some kind of childish tantrum. _If she'll get that hot butt of hers out and into my car, that is_. I round the front of the car, sliding into the driver's seat and firing up the engine. I turn my head in the direction of Eliza's apartment building, and my breath catches in my throat… _just a little_. I squeeze the wheel, my palms suddenly sweating. Eliza saunters towards the car, wearing some drop dead gorgeous heels, a tiny mini skirt and a check patterned shirt that hugs in all the right places. Inviting my girlfriend along surely is the best decision I've made in a long time.

* * *

 **AN2: Thank you for reading. Don't forget to leave a review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Sorry for the wait. I'm back from vacation, that means I won't be able to write and post as frequently as I used to what with school and life.** Anyway **, I hope you'll still want to read. Here's to the L.A. trip. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

I'm not usually one to wear skirts. I'm actually a jeans kinda girl. My job as a zookeeper also makes for pants and overalls which is probably why Arizona has been staring at me the entire trip. She's seen my legs before, _of course_ she has. She has got them curled around her body and her face more times than I can count. She has had her head between them on various occasions, but this... this is a rare sight. Me in a skirt… _and a tiny skirt that is_ … showing off my very smooth and long legs. Because I know, _I know_ many women would kill to have legs like mine, I know that. And my girlfriend would clearly kill anyone trying to touch them judging by the look on her face. She's practically eating me with her eyes as she ogles me. She's not subtle, but then again... _I never wanted them subtle_. I like a woman who knows what she wants. _And right now Arizona vividly wants me._

I cross my legs, pulling a little at the fabric of my skirt as I situate myself in the seat. I can see from the corner of my eye that Arizona hasn't moved since we boarded the plane. She's leaned crooked against the window, carefully watching my every move. Her eyes glazed with lust as she snaps her fingers now and again. Her entire body is tense, her teeth biting down on her lower lip. She is **so** turned on by my appearance right now which honestly makes me want her so much myself. I won't do anything, though. This is completely in Arizona's pace. I only wore this outfit to deflect her from her fear of flying. _Clearly, it's working_. I don't think she's thought about us flying at all. I think her mind's been occupied with me. _Just how I like it_.

My girlfriend's a leg girl. That's unmistakable even to the blind. Arizona's a leg girl _and_ a loose hair girl. Seriously, whenever I let my hair fall, she's biting that lip and squirming. _It's cute, though, and kind of very hot._ And now with me flaunting the length of my naked legs, my hair lightly bouncing and framing my face, I'm sure Arizona's on the verge to explode. She hasn't said much during this trip, her mind not able to form coherent sentences. The silence has been comfortable, though, and I've actually enjoyed having a speechless girlfriend. Mainly because her lack of words is caused by me and my body. I need to know something now, though. _I don't know if she'll be up for it, but a girl gotta try, right?_

"Arizona?" I ask carefully, placing a hand on her thigh. It startles her a bit, so I send her a sweet smile. "Where were you?"

"Nowhere," she shakes her head slightly, trying to gather herself.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire," I smirk.

"Sp-speaking of pants," Arizona stutters, her voice low. "Where are _your_ pants?"

Arizona's eyes snake up my legs for the hundredth time today. Her eyes on me are fuel to my fire. _It's igniting everything inside of me._ It's making my center burn... _like hell_. Crossing my legs tighter, I try to ease it.

"In my suitcase," I breathe out, my eyes never leaving hers. The blue in her eyes are darkened, the tip of her tongue poking out between her lips. _Okay, I can't take it anymore_. I **need** to fuck my girlfriend on this damn airplane. _Please, let her fine with it. Please_. "Imma go to the restroom now, okay?" I whisper as I lean in painfully close to her lips. "O-kay?"

"Wh-why?" she asks a little dumbfounded, her mind playing tricks on her. I arch my eyebrow mischievously, trying to let her in on my thoughts without having to voice them. I move my hand closer to her center, the heath already meeting me fuels my want even more. When my plan finally reaches my girlfriend's mind telepathically, her breath catches in her throat. "E-Eliza... we… we can't-"

"We can, baby, we can."

"I can't move. I hate, I hate flying," she breathes out, her head dropping. _Nuh-huh, this is not happening._ She's been so good, a real trooper. I'm not about to take that away from her, not when I can _actually_ do something to prevent her from breaking. I've managed so far. I'm not giving up now. _Not a chance!_

"Let me take you flying," I speak softly, the tips of my fingers stroking her jeans clad center. Arizona's heath immediately snaps up, and I know she definitely knows what I am talking about. "Meet me in five minutes," I smile and then stand, leaving my girlfriend to sort out her brains while I head for the small toilet stand.

Inside the toilet, I take a deep breath and fixes my hair in the small mirror. _Yeah, looking good. Definitely_. Unbuttoning another button in my shirt, my cleavage pops. I really want to fuck my girlfriend in this tiny room, although I don't think I'm going to. Arizona may possibly want to fuck me even more considering how she's been looking at me the last couple of hours… _and given the circumstances that is completely okay._ I'll take whatever she wants to do now. As long as her fear doesn't get the better of her. And being fucked by my crazy hot girlfriend miles up in the sky… _that isn't such a bad thing._ After all, there's always the flight back home.

There will be no such thing, though, if Arizona doesn't show up. I've been here for more than five minutes, I'm positive. _What's taking her so long?_ Clearly, she understood what I implied just before. _She did, I know it._ When it comes to sex, we definitely speak the same language. But… _where is she?_ **Oh God** , maybe she's passed out due to her fear finally having kicked in? What if she's in the middle of having a mouth-to-mouth with some random steward or even worse, a stewardess? What if the miles up in the air have killed her? What if Arizona no longer is with me? I wouldn't know because I'm standing in this stupid booth, thinking about dirty hot sex. _I'm such a bad girlfriend, I'm so selfish._ I can't stay here. _I need to find Arizona_.

I unlock the door and goes to exit it, but suddenly I'm being pushed right back to where I was just leaving. The scent of my girlfriend hitting me, just as her hands come to grasp my hips, pushing me further into the toilet. Removing her hands from my body, she locks the door behind us and then looks at me. She doesn't say anything. She just looks at me all intense while her chest heaves. I'm about to tell her that she doesn't have to do this, but my attempt is being cut off by her hungry lips upon mine. She spins us around in the small space, my back against the door. Arizona doesn't waste any time. I just follow her lead… _I'm completely at her mercy_. She can do whatever she pleases. A dominant Arizona is a very, very, _very_ hot Arizona. Tilting my head, Arizona's lips quickly find my neck, nipping, sucking and licking. My entire body is on fire, my hands in her perfectly blonde and slight curly hair. My center is throbbing, waiting for her to do something about the fire she's started within me.

Still, she doesn't say anything. And I don't either. The restroom is filled with frenzied moans and growls, and I'm sure I can smell Arizona's arousal all up here. _It's animalistic, it's urgent, it's freaking hot._ Arizona's lips find mine again, our tongues battling frantically, no one cares about who's winning, though. It's all about the emotions. It's all about the release. And we both know it. That is what's making this so perfect. It's not sex, it's fucking. _And it's perfect_.

Arizona slides one hand down between my legs… _finally_. When her fingers get in contact with my very naked center, she pulls out of the kiss, her eyes wider than I've ever seen them before. _Beautiful._ And just the reaction I was hoping for. _Well done, Minnick!_ I give her an innocent shrug, practically making the blonde in front of me saliva. Cupping my center, we both moan. I buck into the palm of her hand, the connection feeling so good. Once again joined by the lips, Arizona pulls my one leg up around her waist with the one hand not between my legs. It makes for so much more room for her to work in. My mini skirt pools around my hips, the lower part of my body completely exposed. I anchor myself to this woman, I put my balance… _and my heart, my whole life_ … in the hands of Arizona as I wait for her to take me higher than I've ever been before. _Literally_.

One hand on the door, she keeps her balance as she runs two fingers through my already soaked folds. It feels so good, so good I can't keep my eyes open anymore. I really wanted to see her fuck my brains out but I can't, I just can't. _The emotions too hot, too intense_. Growling, she pushes her fingers into my awaiting entrance and my head flies back against the hard surface of the door. My head hurts but at the same time everything feels complete. Everything feels so good, everything feels just as it should, I'm sure. _Everything is flawless_. I dig my nails into Arizona's neck, desperately trying to find something to keep me on this plane, on this planet. And what better to find than my girlfriend, fucking me so good? _Really, it is everything I could possibly want right now._ Arizona finds her pace, her fingers thrusting into me with force and confident, her thumb occasionally stroking my clit as her tongue and lips ravish my neck, my collarbone and everything they can find. _I'm in heaven… literally_. She's bringing me closer and closer with everything pound she makes, with every moan of pleasure she does, with every stroke she applies my bundle of nerves. She's just **that** good… working around her fear like that. I don't mind being the thing that distracts her. I don't mind one bit. After all, I was the one indicating it just before. _And look at me now… perfectly win-win._ She gets her mind off of the fear, she gets to touch me however she sees fit, and I get to cum. _Everything is definitely fine_.

My walls clamp around her fingers, my impending orgasm so very close. Sucking both of my lips in between my teeth, my breath racked, I try to brace myself for what's coming. I know it's me who is cumming in a matter of seconds, but I try to brace myself for the emotions rushing through my body as it happens. Arizona uses all of her strength to pound into me, her groans of exhaustion washing over the skin of my neck. Suddenly, the plane experiences some sort of turbulence, making my girlfriend stiffen in her movements. The reality of us flying… _of us being so far from the ground as possible…_ hitting her full force. I'm about to explode from the orgasm so close on, although I wouldn't blame her for withdrawing. I wouldn't hold it against her, _never_. Just as I open my eyes, Arizona's lock themselves onto mine. _I see it_ … I see the fear clouding those pretty blues. _Also, I see love._ I see so much love in those eyes. She grips my shoulder for dear life, her fingers still inside of me, filling me so good. When the plane finds its balance again, she gives me a confident smirk. _What just happened?_ Before I can even begin to comprehend what's happening, Arizona plunges right back into me, her fingers reaching deeper and deeper with every pound.

"FFFFFFFUCKKK," I growl as Arizona's fingers deepens their thrusts only to drag themselves down my walls. And that's it… _I cum, hard._ I'm a huge mess of cum in my girlfriend's hand. And she _loves_ it, judging by the look on her face.

My leg falls to the floor. Arizona immediately catches my shoulders, steadying my body as I come down from the major high she just caused. _I need to collapse, though_. Draping my arms around her neck, I bury myself in the crook of her neck. My breathing almost normal, although my heart beats like ten wild horses'. _God, I love this woman… also when fear strikes her._

"Look who's being good at flying," I croak out, inhaling every ounce of pure Arizona I can from the skin I'm currently buried in. I feel my girlfriend's body move, and I know she's stifling a laugh.

"Only when _I'm_ the pilot," she chuckles hoarsely. _Hot!_

Another round of turbulence hits the airplane, Arizona instantly freeze. I quickly hug her tighter into me, her heart very vividly beating against mine. "Don't worry, honey. I gotcha."

I feel how Arizona tries to relax, and that's really all I need right now. I stroke her back, I nuzzle into her neck so that she can feel how close I am. Her arms hugging me just as tight, her head tilted a little against my own. "Thank you," she whispers. _I don't say anything back, it isn't necessary_. I just hug her even closer. We both know what she thanked me for. We don't need to voice her fear right now. We are together, we are flying and we are alive. _That's all that matters_.

* * *

I'm bored. I'm so bored I actually think I'm about to die from boredom. My girlfriend keeps telling me through texts that I'm just being overdramatic. _I don't know, though._ It's easy for her to say when she's the one being a big ass business woman, going to meetings with the big boys whilst I'm the one strolling the streets of L.A… _alone_. Okay, that **is** a bit dramatic, I'll admit. I've actually only been strolling the streets of L.A. alone since this morning. We had all yesterday together. We shopped, we ate, we laughed, we drank, we made love… _again_. So, yeah, Los Angeles is treating us rather nicely. I shouldn't really complain. I know she needs to be at this meeting, I know that. That's why we are here in the first place. _But that doesn't mean I've got to like it._ If I could spend my entire day with Arizona, I so would. _I'd spoil her rotten_. I'd spoil her with dinners at the good and fancy restaurants, with champagne and girly drinks, with flowers and sex all day long. I'd spoil her with all the things she could possibly need and want. The thing is, though… _she doesn't want much_. She doesn't ask for much. She doesn't want fancy things. She doesn't want champagne and lobster. She really just wants a cold beer, a good milkshake… _a really good one! Preferably from her own shop_ … and she just wants to be with me. _Nothing fancy, nothing big_. Just me and her, strolling around and enjoying ourselves, enjoying our love. And I'm totally on board with that way of thinking. _It makes it a lot easier to woo her, actually_. And considering the fact that I intend on wooing her for the rest of my life, that makes it perfect.

But now I'm here… _missing her._ It's what they say, isn't it? When you've first got the taste of pure perfection, you can never ever go back to normal again? And I've had the taste of vacating with Arizona Robbins. I've had the taste of what it feels like to have her undying attention. _So, now I just want more._ I'm like a freaking kid in a candy store. Everyone would be so, if they had Arizona Robbins as a girlfriend, that's not even up for discussion. It's simple as that. _She's addictive._ She's heartstoppingly adorable. And she's sex on sticks. She's just… _wow and she's mine_. She's _my_ awesome business woman who's currently negotiating with suited men about the expansion of her and Amelia's business. _That's freaking awesome_. I'm so proud of her. _Also, I miss her._

Arizona's at some fancy office right now, and I'm sitting at some pavement café, reading a book and drinking a cup of hot chocolate. Or… _I try to read_. But it seems my mind won't let me. All the letters keep dancing around because my mind is full of the images of Arizona. Arizona on the airplane, Arizona in the hotel bed, Arizona between my legs, Arizona beneath me as I bring her into ecstasy. _Arizona is all around me_. She takes up all of me, all of my space. It's not something I've experienced before, so I don't really know how to work around it. Picking up my phone, I press on _Ruzzle_. Knowing that there's definitely someone who'll be able to pull my mind off of the blonde for this time being. _A good distraction_.

I swipe as fast I can, making out word after word. _It's good, it's a good deflection_. When the round ends, I watch as I get a message on the app. Knowing that Amelia will probably excuse her lost game due to her being at work or something, I open it with a confident look on my face.

 **BrainFreeze: How come you're beating my sorry ass while being in L.A? Shouldn't you be all consumed with my best friend?**

I snicker out loud, taking a swig of my hot chocolate. _I love how Amelia never beats around the bushes._ She always just says what's on her mind. Pressing the keyboard of my phone, I reply.

 **Eliza DoMuch: Since your best friend is here on business that is what she's doing :(**

 **BrainFreeze: Aw, boo-hoo, you miss her?**

 **Eliza DoMuch: Maybe.**

 **BrainFreeze: Riiiight, Minnick. You're whipped. No one hangs around the shop so much without buying anything ;)**

Again, my emotions spill out of me. I'm sure people are wondering why I'm sitting here alone and laughing at my screen. _Never mind_. Because she's right. If I didn't love Arizona so much, I wouldn't just casually swing by the ice-cream shed at any given moment, just to drop by and ' _see how things are going_ '. I'm like an open book when it comes to my girlfriend. _Actually, I like that_. I like that it's visible to people that I love my girlfriend very, very much.

As I'm about to reply Amelia on the app, a text message disturbs my typing. _It's a welcome text, though_. It's from Arizona.

 ** _I need to see you. Where are you? A x_**

To say I'm surprised by the urgent need would be an understatement. I'm frankly quite shocked. _What's happening?  
_

* * *

 **AN2: Yeah, I did it again. But frankly, it's been awhile. And we need it. We need the tension… just because we simply can't have all we want all at once. So bear with me, lash out on me… as long as you review. Thank you :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: We need the love. Let's spread the love. That's all.  
**

* * *

Maybe I could've expressed myself a little better? Maybe I should've used different words? Maybe I should've called instead of texted? I just couldn't with all the buzzing going around and all the people trying to help me. They're sweet, sure. They're helpful, sure. But they are not who I need. They are _not_ my girlfriend. _They are not Eliza_. She is on her way, though.

"Shouldn't we call-"

I cut the man off. "No need, this'll do just fine," I tell him. "Thank you, Sir."

"Ms. Robbins, with all due respect... that looks awful," he replies politely. He's doing all the right things. He's even saying all the right things, too. _He's just not the person I need_.

"I'll be fine. I just need my girlfriend. She'll be here in just a tick," I give him a half of a smile.

"You sure?" he furrows his brows. "I can drive you to the ER myself."

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary, really. Eliza will be here soon, and she'll know what to do. Don't worry about me."

"I do worry, though. I can't have the face of our new deal stumbling and injuring herself. And here, of all places," he sighs, squeezing my shoulder as I lean back in the chair, my foot hurled up on a pile of pillows on another chair in front of me. "We'll pay the medical bill, of course."

"Really, Mr. Webber, I'm fine. I'm just clumsy. Should've seen it coming," I defend the unfortunate situation.

"No one would've expected a ball to come flying at you while taking the stairs in a large office building. A kindergarten, maybe. Even at the park. But here? No. It's just _not_ okay. So please, let me take you to the hospital," Richard Webber suggests, his tone warm and almost fatherly. His deep eyes show that he's truly sorry which actually makes me want to hug him. _I don't, though_. I'm in too much pain to actually move right now. Just as I'm about to object, I'm beat to it.

"That won't be necessary, Sir."

Both our heads snap in the direction of the newly arrived voice, my insides instantly relaxing and my head almost forgetting the pain that's coursing through my foot. _Eliza's here. Thank you, God_. I can truly breathe now.

"Eliza Minnick, girlfriend," she stretches out her hand, Richard Webber politely accepts her handshake.

"Richard Webber, partner," he nods. I watch as a wave of panic washes over his face while a hint of amusement creeps onto my girlfriend's lips. "Um, business partner, I mean. Clearly not partner, you know, because-"

"I know, Sir," Eliza smiles, saving the man from further embarrassing. "Thank you for taking care of this one," she lets go of his hand as she looks down at me, her hand coming to cup my cheek. "What did you get yourself into this time?!" Eliza chuckles, shaking her head in disbelief.

"A big deal," I grin. I know she referred to my current foot situation, but I need to tell her this. "Huge," I smirk, showing with both hands. "I signed the deal. And Mr. Webber loves me," I shrug, giving the tall man a wink.

"Yeah, yeah," he scoffs. "You just get that foot checked out, okay? I'll fax the agreement, and both you and Mrs. Shepherd can sign."

"Sure," I smile at him. Eliza runs her hand over the length of my leg only to examine my foot when she reaches it. _Jesus, ouch. That hurt_. " **He-ey** , ouch!" I wince in pain.

"I need to fully look at it, Arizona," she informs me without even looking at me, her focus on my swollen and quite blue-ish ankle.

"We'll be in touch, Ms. Robbins," Richard speaks up. "And remember, just send me the bill. I'll sort it out."

"Thank you, Sir," I give him a grateful smile, waving my hand as he walks away.

"Yeah, thank you, Mr. Webber," Eliza shoots the man a smile of her own, then she looks at me, her hands still examining my injured limb. "We need to get you to a hospital, baby," her tone sad, but her eyes gentle and loving.

"Nooo," I squawk, situating myself in the chair. "I can walk. See," I try keeping it cool, although my face is torn between looking pained and a failed attempt on looking brave. _Eliza sees right through me, though._ It's a skill she just gets better and better at. _Sometimes it's annoying, but right now it's actually welcoming_. I love that she can see when I need to be taken care of. I especially love _how_ she wants to take care of me. It's comforting, it's relaxing... _it's quite wonderful_.

"You can't, Arizona."

I try to get on both of my feet, the weight of my body suddenly feeling unbearable. The pain shoots right through me. "Okay, I can't," I wince.

"No, you can't," Eliza agrees, a soft smile on her beautiful face. "Let me," she wraps her one arm around me, giving me the opportunity to drape my arm around her shoulders and using her as a human crutch.

"Thank you," I breathe through the pain as we slowly approach the exit of the building, Eliza's grip on me firm but not too firm. I like to feel taken care of this way, her arms around me as she guides me.

"You don't have to thank me."

"I do, though."

"What for?" Eliza asks confused, hitting the button and the doors slide open. The brisk Los Angeles air meets our skin as we exit the building.

"For rushing off like that. For getting to me... when I needed you. For being here," I reveal as Eliza situates me on a bench just outside, turning my leg so that my foot is resting on the hardwood surface.

Eliza kneels down in front of me, her eyes shining. "Arizona," she sighs, kissing my temple. "I'll always be around when you need me. I'll always rush off to get to you," she smiles, her thumb stroking my jawline.

"Yeah?" I smile a little surprised. I've never heard those words before. I've never experienced someone going up and beyond for me and my wellbeing. It's a new feeling, one I'll definitely store in my mind as one of the really good ones.

"Of course, Arizona. You're my girlfriend. I love you. So I'll always come when you need me. If you cut yourself while cutting fruits to your ice-cream decorations… if you scrape your knee when running around on those _God damn_ Heeley's. Even if you stump your toe on my _stupid_ couch," she laughs, running her hand up and down my thigh.

"And if I sprain my ankle while being at a business meeting," I chuckle, raising my eyebrow.

"You know it," she winks at me, dropping a soft kiss to my lips before standing. "I'll hail us a cab, and then we'll have you as good as new in no time."

"I love when you go all doctor on me," I speak to her back, my tone flirtatiously low.

Eliza turns around, pointing a finger at me. "Don't start, missy," she tries to be stern and chastising, but I can see her facade crumbling. Her smile breaking through, I let my dimples pop. "You can't think like _that_ when you're hurting, Arizona. It's gonna end bad," Eliza chuckles, turning her back to me and throwing out her thumb to get the cabbies' attention.

"Whatever takes my mind off of the pain in my foot," I shrug, smirking.

"Shut up," she laughs. "Or I'll wrap your entire body in a poultice."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" I scoff, wincing when my I unintentionally move my injured foot. "Fffu.. shittt," I hiss.

"And that's Karma, honey," Eliza smirks, approaching me when a cab pulls up at the curb. "Come on. Let's get sorted out."

* * *

This wasn't exactly how I imagined this day to turn out. _I had a lot of plans_. A lot of those plans involved me, my girlfriend and the streets of Los Angeles. Me, Eliza, food and a bottle of red wine as we watched the sundown from a pavement café; as we enjoyed each other's company far away from work and our everyday life. Sadly, we are sat in the emergency room of White Memorial Medical Center. Me with my leg levitated, Eliza right next to me while she holds my hand in between hers. We've been here for a little over an hour, waiting… _and waiting_. My foot has been seen to by a kind nurse, surely. But time just seems to slow in here, although the nurses and doctors run like mad from one incoming patient to another. It buzzes with energy here; noises are beeping from everywhere, some people are crying and some are shouting in pain. I watch as Eliza takes it all in, just like me. _And frankly, it's a lot to take in_. I'm awed by these people, doing this for a living. _It could've been me._ It could've been me tending to the child in the bed next to me, a monkey and a lion sewn to her lab coat… _cute_. But it's not. I chose to abandon that possibility. I chose to do what I've dreamt of. _I chose me_. For once, I actually chose me, and I couldn't be happier about that.

"All hands on deck," a voice pierces through the room, the intensity of the ER quickly increasing.

My head is about to explode from the mere thought of actually doing what these people are doing. The pain in my foot shoots through me again, causing me to yelp. Eliza squeezes my hand, giving me a sad smile when she catches my eyes.

"That bad, huh?"

"Nah, I'm good," I lie, screwing up my face and then plastering a fake smile to my lips. "I'm awesome."

"Liar," she chuckles. "What can I do?"

"If you can make the pain go away, I'll be forever at your mercy," I smirk at my girlfriend, situating myself further up in the bed.

"That's certainly not a chance I'd miss out on," a voice breaks our dialogue, both of our heads turning to the intruder.

When we watch a woman approach us, Eliza lets go of my hand to give the doctor room to examine me. She raises herself from the chair she just vacated, although standing close to me still.

"Arizona Robbins, sprained ankle?" she asks sweetly, needing the accurate information on me.

"Yup, that's me," I give her a polite smile, stretching out my hand. The woman shakes my offered hand, her eyes locking themselves onto me almost painfully so. Almost as if she tries to read me, see right through me. _It's strange, is what it is_. I do not like how she stares.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Boswell," the doctor informs me as she narrows her eyes flirtatiously… _whoa, what's going on?_ "I'll be the one taking you up for an x-ray."

I pull my hand out of the too long handshake, scooting a little closer to my girlfriend who's been oddly quiet this whole time.

"Um, okay, thanks," I respond. "When?"

"Now," Dr. Boswell informs me. "I'll just take you by bed since it looks like you're in no condition to walk," she smiles, flipping her straight-cut hair just a little. Okay, she needs to stop _that_ … whatever it is she's doing or thinking. _Been there, done that, lady._ Doctors just doesn't do it for me what with the too much work and too little time. _Nah_. "Okay?"

"Um, yeah… but," I hesitate, looking up at Eliza and taking her hand. I watch as she chews her bottom lip… _hot!_ … she doesn't smoulder, she doesn't even growl. She just… _thinks_ , I guess. What she is thinking… _that_ I don't know. Her forehead is creased, though. And she watches Dr. Boswell. _She watches her almost too intense_. Like she's trying to read her, like Dr. Boswell just tried to read me. _Jeez_ … women are the true reason to why migraine became a widespread disease. "Can I," I start, looking back at the awaiting doctor. "Can I have Eliza with me?"

"Sorry, no friends are allowed through those doors," she throws her thumb over her shoulder, gesturing to a set of swing doors which I suppose leads further into the hospital.

"She's not a friend," I correct the woman, suddenly feeling the need to clarify and defend my relationship. _Tsk, friend… what does she know._

"Girlfriend," Eliza finally speaks up, placing her free hand on my shoulder. Her voice is confident and a little what?... _gloating?..._ I don't know. _What I do know is that it is certainly hot._

"A-ha," Dr. Boswell nods, clearly disappointed in some way. "Anyway, she can't come with, I'm sorry."

"But-" I try. Eliza cuts me off, though, a finger on my lips. I turn my head to look up at her, Eliza's eyes beaming with love and protection.

"No buts. It's just how it is. Surely, you know that, honey," she grins, referring to my days spent in med. school. "I'll wait for you here. I'll grab you a coffee and some lame ass souvenir or something," Eliza smiles, cupping my cheek. "Okay?"

Remember when I kept thinking that I wasn't prepared to love anyone? When I couldn't just be in the emotions Eliza rose in me? When I was afraid Eliza just wanted to play me like I used to play women because I was afraid of committing? _Yeah, I do, too._ This, though… _this_ just reminds me of how lucky I am. How thankful I am about the fact that I _did_ let Eliza in, that I _did_ commit to this woman. _She's absolutely the best I could ever do._ She is way too good for me, but I totally won't give her up. Not for anyone, not for anything. _She's it_. That much I know. Not even Dr. Boswell's flirting can change that. I don't see her because all I'll ever want and need to see is Eliza. Eliza is all I'll ever search for and all I'll ever crave. _That is the spoken truth._

"Don't do the puppy-eyes, Arizona," Eliza chuckles. "Won't work."

Trying my best to crumble my girlfriend's sensible way of thoughts, I pop my dimples and purse my lips… not caring about Dr. Boswell's presence. "Pleeeeease?"

"Nuh-huh," she smirks, dipping her head and giving me a gentle kiss. "I'll see you after, okay?"

Nodding, I let a theatrically sigh leave my throat, causing my girlfriend to scoff. She strokes the top of head, then she walks away… _and I suddenly feel alone_. I miss her already. _God, get a grip, Robbins. Don't be such a baby._ I am _freaking_ 29 years old, not nine. _She'll be back_. I just need to get this over with and then I'll be out, then I'll be in Eliza's care again. But for now, I'll have to settle for Dr. Boswell and her unprofessional care.

"You ready?" she asks.

"Yes," I reply, exhaling deeply while Dr. Boswell unlocks the breaks of my bed, pushing me through the swing doors.

"You look tense," she tries to small-talk. I'm really _not_ interested in doing any kind of conversation with her unless it is regarding my physical health, though. _It seems doctors tends to be very unprofessional around here…_

"I'm in pain," I reply bluntly.

"I'll take care of you," she smiles, and if she hadn't just obviously flirted with me in front of my girlfriend, I'd be flattered, really.

"You an orthopaedic doctor?"

"Unfortunately, no. I'm a craniofacial surgeon. But it's all hands on deck today. So, you're mine now," she chuckles, obviously continuing her flirting.

"Then I guess you're not really the one I need," I fire back, using all my strength to sass my way out of this. "I need ortho."

Rounding a corner, she stops the bed, hitting the call button of the elevator. "How come you know so much about-"

"I went to med. school," I cut her off, shrugging.

"Impressive," she smirks.

"Not really, no. I dropped out."

The ding of the elevator signals the carriage arrival, and Dr. Boswell pushes the bed inside the elevator. "Why?" she tries keeping the conversation flowing when all I really want is to drop it all together. _Shouldn't doctors be good at reading people?_ I guess not all master that human skill.

"I kept getting hit on by random people," I deadpan, pulling out my phone from the front pocket of my jeans. From the corner of my eye, I watch as the woman's jaw drops. Hitting the keyboard, I focus on the screen as I type, not giving this aggressively flirting woman the light of day anymore.

 **I miss you. A x**

Eliza doesn't reply by text, instead I receive a video. A video of her blowing me a kiss and holding up a large to-go cup. Her hair is softly blowing in the wind, her smile evident in her eyes. The kissing sound pops, filling my heart with nothing but love and hope for my future… _for our future_. Then she speaks.

"Don't worry. It's not your coffee. You don't like cold coffee. It's hot chocolate, _mine_. Since you don't like hot chocolate, either. _Seriously_ , **who** doesn't like hot choc?" Eliza widens her eyes, shaking her head in scepticism. "Anyway, I'm waiting for you. You just let them take care of you, okay? Not too much, though," she squints her eyes, and I know exactly what she means and who she refers to which makes me chuckle out loud. Dr. Boswell doesn't say anything, though, only pushing the bed out of the carriage as the doors open at our selected floor. "I'll be busy with these…" Eliza grins, turning the camera away from her face and on to a bunch of rabbits. _What?_ I laugh again… out loud, _again_. How come this woman is always able to find animals wherever she goes? "Awesome, right?" the camera is back on her, her grin huge, her tone excited. "See you soon, gorgeous."

And then the video dies out, and my heart suddenly feels the need to cry. My eyes are already there, having a membrane of tears threatening to fall at any minute now. I miss my girlfriend, and I love my girlfriend. At the same time, I can't stop grinning. It's stuff like this video that makes me fall even more in love with Eliza… _Every. Day_. She just keeps reminding me of how good love can be. Of how special and amazing we are. Of how perfect my life has suddenly become since she strolled her way into it with her wheelbarrow, a little shit on her cheek and that khaki-coloured cap. _It is all so, so good_ … not even a sprained ankle or a flirtatious craniofacial surgeon can change that. I'm all Eliza's. _And I'll never want to be anyone else's_. Now I just need for this x-ray thing to be done, for my foot to be casted or whatever it needs, so that I can get back to living my life with Eliza. That's all I really want. We can handle a little downfall, a sprained ankle… _we can handle everything_.

* * *

 **AN2: Again, we need the love. Spread the love. That's all. Please share a little of your own love reviewing, if you want. Thank you.**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: The response to last chapter both on here and Twitter, it blew me away. Thank you! Let's continue to spread the love.  
**

* * *

We got home from L.A. two days ago. I'd like to say that the journey home went trouble-free, but it really didn't. Remember my girlfriend… the one who's terrified of flying? Yeah, throw a sprained ankle to the mix and the flight just got a hell of a lot more awful in her perspective. _And really, I get it._ It was actually a bad flight because of the raging turbulence. I saw the horror wash over Arizona's face the entire trip. _That_ mixed with the pain shooting through her body every now and again, had her wincing and tossing in her seat. _Not a good trip, no._ And I really tried being a good girlfriend, I really tried being the protective and sane one… but what can one woman do up in the air to ease pain and fear? Unfortunately, I couldn't drag her back into the restroom and have my way with her… _the stupid ankle being a cock-blocker or whatever._ So, I did what I found the only thing to do. I wore another skirt… because even though she wouldn't or couldn't touch me in this position, I'd give her a free gawking card… and then I talked. I small-talked the entire time, trying to get her mind to focus on everything but the flight and the pain. I almost thought I succeed, but she just plastered a brave façade on, her knuckles turning white as she bored her nails into the palm of her hands. She wasn't withdrawn, though. She replied as best as she could, she even smirked at my legs more times than I could keep up with, and she reciprocated my kisses and fondling. _So, it wasn't exactly the worst flight_ , but still… I don't like when Arizona feels so out of control, when she's hurt and when I can't do anything besides being some kind of sitting duck. _I'll always go up and beyond for this woman._ I'll always give her my best… also when she doesn't think it's necessary. Arizona deserves the best and I'll be damned if I can't give her that. Especially now when she's hurting and laid on my couch, leg levitated and all.

She won't talk much about the pain, only says it's luckily soon over so that she can return to work and all the things she thinks can't function without her. I know she's the boss of the company… _one of them_ … but surely, Amelia can take care of it alone for a couple of days. And Alex and the new staff… _they've got it_. Arizona is just bad at doing nothing, at relaxing when she thinks she needs to be elsewhere. Although, I've tried to reason with her, but whenever I tell her that she's no good wobbling around on her crutch, she just waves me off. _She's better, definitely, but she's no good._ Not yet, anyway. Give it four or five days, and she'll be back on both of her feet. _No thanks to the flirty doctor in L.A., though._ Talk about being an obvious flirting and unprofessional bitch when you've just discovered that your patient _has_ a girlfriend. I'm not an insecure person, I don't get jealous… I know Arizona's with me, and I know she loves me, so Dr. Boswell could've flirted from then and to the end of time, and I wouldn't care. My girlfriend's hot and cute, I would've gone for her myself, so I don't blame the doctor. _I do blame her for lack of respect, though._ What's up with that? Arizona told me what happen after I left, and really? _Who does she think she is?_ Thankfully my girl got spunk and sass, telling the doctor to mind her own business and leave Arizona out of it. The x-ray didn't show any signs of broken bones because it was in fact just a sprained ankle. She didn't even need the x-ray to begin with. I've got Dr. Boswell suspected for claiming that Arizona did, so that she could have the blonde to herself. _Tsk_ … Anyway, now we're home. Home and home… I am home and Arizona has been staying at my place since we got back. Mainly because it's close to her office, if they should need her… _or she should get bored_. I've got my girlfriend suspected, too, though. I think one of the reasons why she'd like to stay at my place, is because it's so close to the Zoo, meaning it only takes me five minutes before I'm at her side again. She's not clingy, she's just… cuddly, and especially when she doesn't feel well. _It's cute, definitely_. So I am not complaining, not one bit.

I'm on my way home, just needing to swing by Arizona's favourite take-out place. I decided that neither of us wanted to cook today, so before I showered and changed, I called the restaurant and placed my order. Now I smell good, my hair and skin still damp. I didn't bother to put on make-up since I'm only going home. Had this been in the early stages of my relationship with Arizona, I so would've put at least some mascara on, and a bit of my favourite dark eye-shadow… but I'm perfectly fine not wearing make-up around my girlfriend. _She loves me regardless, I know._ She's seen me with shit on my face, so I guess I'm kind of safe whatever I wear.

I just picked up four vegetarian samosas from the shop just outside the Zoo, because I can't get enough of those bastards. They're just so delicious, and I know Arizona loves them, too. _What's a little more food to the table?_ Stepping inside Arizona's favourite Chinese-place, I let the atmosphere sink into me.

"Hi," I smile at the young man on the other side of the counter. "Order for Minnick, please."

"Coming right up, Ms.," he replies politely, nodding and turning around to see if my order is done.

I look around the place. _I like it here_. It's so intense, so Chinese, so warm and cramped. _It's a good kind of cramped, though._ Completely authentic with all those red colours, golden dragons on the counter, streamers and Chinese signs on the wall. What I like the most about this place is the giant fish tank, though. It warms my heart that the people working here actually cares about the animals inside of the tank, having gotten the fish all the right equipment and plants, stones and seaweed. It makes me happy that they're not just a fancy addition to the shop. _They actually care_.

I feel like someone is watching me, like a pair of eyes drill themselves into my back. Turning around, I watch as a man watches me closely, his eyes somehow squinted. "Um, hi?" I speak up.

"Hi, I, Hey," he stutters, clearing his throat. "Sorry…"

"It's okay, I guess," I smile, turning around again.

"Excuse me," he continues, raising himself from his chair where he was sat, awaiting an order of his own. "Can I ask you something?"

"Um, sure," I give him a nod, leaning against the counter… _I'm so hungry, if they don't hurry up, I'll probably do something I will regret later…_

"Are you… you are working at the Zoo, right?"

"I am," I reply, confused.

"So, are you… are you seeing anyone?"

"I'm sorry, Sir, I don't think that's any of your business," I arch an eyebrow. _Who does this guy think he is?_ I just went here to get food, not to be questioned about my status.

"I know, I'm sorry… it's just… I've read an article about the ice-cream woman, Arizona Robbins," he starts. I squint my eyes, somehow intrigued to know where this conversation is going. "And she just mentioned, that she was involved without someone working at the Zoo, and I've seen you around the shop a lot. I guess, I just got curious."

"You know, that sounds like something a stalker would say," I scoff.

"Order for Minnick," the young man calls out, handing me a see-through back with a couple of small food boxes. The scent of chicken noodles reaches my nostrils, and I know I really need to get going before I eat it here… at the counter, without Arizona. _That won't be popular at home, that's for sure._

"Thank you," I shoot him a wide smile while giving him the required money. "Good night," I greet the working man without giving the stalker-type anymore of my attention.

"No, no. I'm no stalker. I've got season cards. I'm there with my family every Sunday," he defends himself, shaking his head no.

"I'm happy to hear that, Sir. Have a good night," I end the conversation, giving him a polite smile. I turn to exit when he calls over my shoulder.

"So are you?"

"What?" I sneer, even though I didn't mean to. I'm just _so_ hungry… _and I need to get home to my girlfriend._

"Are you who Arizona Robbins is seeing?"

"Why are you so keen on who she is seeing?"

"It's… my sister is a lesbian, you see… I just thought, maybe they'd be into each other. But I wouldn't set them up, if-"

"Okay, I need to stop you right there, Sir," I cut the man off, not able to stand this anymore. "Being a lesbian doesn't mean that you automatically like every woman you come across."

"I know, I just…"

"Good night," I finish, exiting the restaurant once and for all.

Why are guys always being such pigs when it comes to lesbians? _It pisses me off_. I'm a bit late now which also pisses me off… because I promised Arizona I'd be home in time to watch X-factor. Then my phone violently buzzes, so I quickly pull it from the back pocket of my jeans.

"I'm on my way, I'm on my way," I start without giving my girlfriend time to speak herself, even though she was the one to call. "10 minutes, tops."

"Calm down, baby," Arizona chuckles. "Just needed to ask you-"

"That's funny, some guys just said that to me as well."

"Um, what?" she chuckles again.

"Never mind," I sigh, crossing the street.

"Nuh-uh, that's not gonna cut it," she scoffs. "What's got you so grumpy?"

"I'm hungry, I miss you and I hate being late," I inform my girlfriend. I hate being short headed, especially when I take it out on Arizona. I really didn't mean to, thankfully she doesn't take it to heart.

"Awww, baby. Hey. Remember that you've missed me all day when you get home, alright?" she speaks in that sweet tone, she only uses when something's up.

"What have you done, Arizona?" I ask mischievously.

"Never mind," she fires my own words back at me. "Can you swing by the office and pick up a box of blueberries, please?"

"Of course," I smile into the phone… _and now I see it_. Now I see the building that holds my home… _and at the moment, my heart as well._ I see as she stands in the window and looks out on the Seattle night, watching me crossing the street. "Look at you, up on both feet," I play.

"And look at you being the hot delivery guy," she smirks.

"Not guy, ew," I screw up my face, even though she can't really make out my facial expression due to the darkness. She surely gets my tone and laughs.

"Woman, thankfully," she continues her sweet voice. "Anyway, see you in a bit. And remember how you've missed me the entire day, okay?"

Hanging up, I'm a bit confused by her last words. _Why is it important that I remember that?_ I miss her every day, every time we're not together, so why would this be any different? _Never mind_ … I slip the key Arizona gave me some months ago, inside the lock of Arizona's office and slide in. Gathering the blueberries my girlfriend requested, I quickly lock up and let myself into my apartment building. Finally sensing the homey scent and my girlfriend, I push open the door to my apartment and another wave of sweetness hits my nostrils.

"Welcome home, honey," Arizona exclaims excitedly from the kitchen counter where she stands, a big cake in front of her. _A very big cake!_

"Hey," I smile, chuckling a little confused. "What's all this?"

"It's for you," she grins, and those damn cute dimples appear again. _Okay, I missed her like crazy_.

"For me?" I approach her, placing the food and the berries on the kitchen island. "Why?" I ask, sneaking my hands around her waist and pressing my lips against hers. _Mmmmh… someone's been taste sampling, that's for sure._

"Because you've been so good to me," she smiles sheepishly, gesturing towards her injured foot. "You've just been so sweet, taking care of me without making me feel like a burden or-"

"Arizona, you could never be a burden to me."

"I know, but still."

"No buts."

"Eliza," she narrows her eyes. "Let me finish, okay?"

I give her an encouraging nod, my arms pulling her closer, our stomachs flushed. I make sure she's balanced, though, her foot not quite able to take all of her weight yet. "Okay."

"I just thought, I'd show you how much I appreciate all you've done for me. And all you _do_ for me," Arizona smiles, her tone affectionate and honest. Her arms come to rest on my shoulders as her eyes shine with nothing but love. _Why I am the one being able to love this woman is beyond me._ "So, because I've been bored out of my mind today, I searched your cupboards and fridge and I figured I'd bake you something."

"You bake?" I ask in surprised.

"I do other things than make ice-cream, you know," she smirks.

"You do make one mean batch of mashed potatoes, definitely," I wink.

"Hey!" she shrieks. "I take it back. No cake for you."

"Noooo."

"Yes!"

"Arizona…"

"Blame yourself," she shrugs, pulling herself out of my embrace. As she unfortunately puts all her weight on her bad foot, she winces, " **OUCH!** " I quickly grab her by the elbow and drag her back into me.

"Careful, baby. Come on, let's get you to the couch."

"I'm good, I'm good, just need…" she speaks through the pain, taking the small box of berries. "These."

Arizona takes the already rinsed berries and situates them neatly on top of the white cake. _It's beautiful, really._ It's big, four layers, I suppose… and she's got a humongous amount of white frosting smeared around the entirety of the cake. The blueberries make up for a beautiful contrast. _She's an artist, that's for sure._

"Here…"

"For me? I thought I didn't deserve it," I tease her, resting my chin on her shoulder, my arms hugging her from behind.

"I caved," she sighs, chuckling. "And considering that I accidentally broke your spatula," Arizona reveals, turning her head as her dimples pop.

"You did what?" I arch my brow.

"Remember what you said earlier?" she grins.

"Hm?"

"That you've missed me _all_ day."

"I have," I purse my lips as Arizona ungracefully turns in my arms, her foot somehow making small jumps to get into the right position.

"So what does a broken spatula really mean when you're finally home with me _and_ there's cake?!" Arizona grins… _and right there I know I've chosen the perfect woman._ I've known for a while now, but she just keeps reminding me of my good choice.

"I should consider myself lucky, is that what you're saying?" I shake my head in amusement and a little bit disbelief.

"Oh yes," she grins.

"I guess," I shrug playfully.

"You are very lucky," she nods excitedly. "And I'd say I'm pretty lucky myself."

"And if I told you that I actually met someone today that wanted to hook you up with their sister, what would you say then?" I turn the conversation around, needing to be the one in control for a moment before I let myself go to this beautiful creature before me. I press my lips against Arizona's, her facial expression showing off a look of shock. "Calm down," I laugh. "I told them you were already taken."

"Did you now?" she chuckles.

"Well…" I hesitate, pretending to be thinking hard about my answer. "I implied you wouldn't just date anybody," shrugging, I catch the eyes of my girlfriend. She looks… pleased with the answer and quite cute, her teeth sinking into her lower lip.

"Good answer," she finally replies, kissing me with a loud pop. "So, how about that food?"

* * *

And I couldn't really think of anything I'd like more than to share a meal with this woman now. _I'm hungry, I'm exhausted but I'm loved._ The latter really out-blows everything, but I'm _reeeeally_ hungry. I place the cake in the fridge while Arizona collects plates and cutlery. _This night of relaxation is so welcomed._

Arizona's legs are currently resting over my thighs, my hands kneading her calves, careful not to put too much pressure on her left foot. Judging by the look of her face, she enjoys it. Judging by the soft moans she lets out, she enjoys it _a lot_. I like these kinds of nights. _No, I love them_. I love how we just fit. We don't have to make conversation. We just kick back in the comfortable silence. Well, as much silence the TV lets us experience. I don't quite follow the show, and Arizona clearly doesn't. _It doesn't matter, though_. The music blaring from the TV just makes up our night for relaxing and just being together. No interruptions, no meetings, no animal emergencies. Just... _us_.

My stomach growls, making Arizona open one eye, smirking. "I thought you couldn't possibly eat anymore."

"Seriously, I can't. I'm so full I'm about to hurl," I sigh, one hand rubbing my stomach.

I'm not joking. I had so much noodles and samosas, and so much cake, it's a wonder I haven't exploded yet. I knew I was hungry, I just didn't know how much. Clearly I was a lot hungry, and it's not until now I regret me stuffing my head like I hadn't had food in ages. _Bad move, Minnick_.

"Please, don't," Arizona laughs.

"I can't promise you anything," I shrug apologetically.

"Promise me something else then, will you?" Arizona says, and suddenly I get the feeling that this is going to be a serious kind of promise. Her face is honest, beautiful and almost begging. Almost like she doesn't dare hope for my responds.

"Um, okaaay?" I draw, my hands coming to rest on her shins. She props herself up on her elbows only to raise her upper body, coming into eye level with me. "Are you okay?"

"Me?" she asks surprised. "That's my question to you," Arizona starts. "It's all been about me lately. My business, my fear of flying, my foot, my whining... it's all been about me. And you've been by my side these last couple of months without even complaining."

I snake an arm around her back. "Arizona, please, don't think like that. It's not all been about you. You invited me to L.A. remember?"

"On a business trip... where I sprained my foot... and got hit on by a random doctor," she rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, but luckily I happened to be there... making sure everything ended how it should," I give her a reassuring smile, kissing her temple.

"Still... I'm amazed how you put up with all of this," she gestures towards herself with one hand. "Can't be easy. It wasn't exactly what you signed on for when you made our relationship official, was it?"

I know what she means. But she really doesn't need to think like that. _She shouldn't be thinking like that._ She's no burden. It's not a hardship being in a relationship with her. Quite frankly it's the complete opposite. This... _what Arizona and I have_... it's the best kind of relationship I've ever had. It's full of honesty, respect and love. _It's just as a good and strong relationship should be like_. Throw a sprained ankle, long work hours and a flirtatious slut to the mix and it won't affect us. It'll only make us stronger. And I'm no innocent in all of this. either. I work late hours, too. Right now Arizona's work just takes up much time because it's expanding and she's freaking awesome. I won't let her tear herself down like this.

"Listen, honey," I start gently. "It wasn't, no. But that doesn't mean I don't like what has happened. You never know what happens. Isn't it the real beauty of things? Nobody knows where we might end up, and frankly, I don't care... as long as I end up with you, I'm perfectly fine," I give her an honest smile, placing a soft kiss on her pursed lips. "So stop those mad thoughts, they make you crazy," I chuckle.

"But, Eliza," she trails off, not quite convinced yet. "What if it gets too much? What if you get sick of me because I'm not the ice-cream girl you fell in love with?" I can almost see her lower lip quiver, Arizona's words so full of panic and love.

"You're not."

"I'm not what?" she furrows her brow.

"You're not just the ice-cream girl I fell in love with."

"I'm not?"

"No, you've come to be so much more than just that," I smile at her, making sure it reaches my eyes and her soul.

"I have?" the ghost of a smile creeps onto her lips, her eyes starting to shine.

"Yeah. So will you please stop assuming I'll just up and leave you when things get a little tough. It's life, Arizona. We push through the hard times because we know there's good ones, too. You're living proof of that."

Arizona's smile breaks her face in two, her hand finding and cupping my cheek, the other one on my thigh. "Please don't leave."

"Arizona..."

"That's what started this in the first place," she reveals. "I've been sat her thinking day in, day out and I realized that I wouldn't be able to do this, to do work and happiness without you. I need you. I can't go on without you, Eliza. So please, don't leave me."

"I won't, Arizona," I speak the only true words my heart knows. _I'll never leave this woman, never._ "I promise."

"You won't?"

"No chance. Even if I got fired, I'd still be with you. I'd find a way to make it work. I'd even find a new job. I wouldn't leave you or Seattle. Not now. Not when I've finally found you," I tell my girlfriend. Arizona's eyes glisten with unshed tears, her smile so soft and loving.

"I love you."

"And I love you."

Now it's my turn to cup her cheek. I drag her closer to me, needing the contact. When our lips connect, Arizona's hand on my side and my arm around her back, I press her lips harder against mine. I need to feel her. _I need to feel all of her_. When she sighs into my lips, I take the opportunity to dip my tongue in between. Our tongues dance, my mind already hazed by the feeling of my girlfriend. _My girlfriend and her need for me to stay in her life._ It's such a powerful feeling to have someone wanting you and needing you that much, it's almost making me keel over due to lack of breath and quite intense palpalations. But it's good. _It's definitely good_. Because I know exactly what she's feeling. I know what goes through Arizona's mind this exact moment. _I've had those thoughts myself._ She doesn't need those thoughts, though. I'm not going anywhere. Not in a million years. _I'm staying put_. After all my home is here, my work is here and my heart is here.

* * *

 **AN2: Thank you for reading, you guys!**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Notice that it's still Eliza's point of view. Lots of love, dialogue and animals in this chapter. So… now, go and enjoy!  
**

* * *

"I need you to say something."

"Shush. I'm working."

"You're not doing anything," I say frustrated as I watch him situate his stethoscope against the big chest of the tall creature.

"I'm listening, so can it, woman!" Mark rebukes, pointing his finger at me without looking at me. He examines the chest of my favourite animal in the entire zoo, so I _really_ need him to speak to me.

"Mark... what's the verdict?" I ask, my heart beating hard in my own chest. _I need him to be okay_. I need him to be healed and the medicine to have kicked in and kicked out all the bad. _I need for him to live._

"Don't you have any place else to go, Minnick? Don't you have some hot girlfriend to make out with?"

"She's working," I sigh, letting his annoying comment slide. I'm not in the mood to tell him off, right now I need him to declare Cloud Dancing well and disease-free.

"Go get a free ice-cream or whatever. I can't work when you're hovering me like some crazy Polish eagle," Mark deadpans, moving his hands over the giraffe's chest, the front of the neck and the hooves.

"I can't eat."

"You should."

"Not when Cloud Dancing hasn't been eating."

"Seriously, you're too emotionally involved, woman. Go be clingy somewhere else."

"Shut up and fix him!"

Is Thursday. It's my Red Panda-day, but I haven't been around to chat them up like I usually would. I sent Stephanie instead, desperately needing to be here with Cloud Dancing as Mark gives him the final verdict of his health. He's eaten his vitamins and medicine along with the special food Mark prescribed… _and I really think it's been working._ I can see it on his skin, it's back to its usual colour. The dots are back to their beautiful brownish and his hooves have gotten their hard surface back as well. I _know_ he's fine. _I can see it. I can sense it_. I just need Mark to say it. I just need Mark to wash my worries away. Although, he won't say anything. That man surely knows how to get my blood boiling. I know he does his job, but come on... _just say it already_.

"Mark, say something!"

"Stop the pacing, Minnick. Go, eat your ice-cream."

"Stop saying that. I'm not leaving to go eat ice-cream," I state annoyed, both hands on my hips as I look him dead on.

"You don't have to," he smirks.

I follow his eyes over my shoulder and watch as an ice-cream cooler comes into view. Looking further up, my eyes lock with those pools of blue belonging to my girlfriend. I know my eyes only just now came to the realization that Arizona's here, but my heart knew it at the very moment I turned around. It somehow swelled, it swooned... _but that's just pure nature now._ It always does that where Arizona is concerned. And there she is... a big smile adorned to her beautiful face. I wave at her, a big smile on my own face.

"Go," Mark encourages. "I got this one."

I hesitate... battling my need to be at Cloud Dancing's aid but also the fact that I really need to get to Arizona. She's standing outside the giraffes' area, two coolers of ice-cream cups in her hands. Her hair's braided in one of my favourite hair styles. The one where she's draped the two braids atop her head and pinned them to stay there. Her jawline on full display along with the beauty that is her cute dimples. Okay, Mark's got Cloud Dancing. I can go say hello and eat my treat for a couple of minutes. We won't have to leave, anyway. I can watch from afar.

Approaching my girlfriend, I watch as she rounds the fence. When I finally reach the gate myself, I smile, both hands on the high railing as my fingers curl around the bars. "Hi honey," I coo, grinning as I push my cap a little higher.

"Hi gorgeous," she chuckles, lifting her hands a little to show her homemade cool treats. "I come bringing gifts," Arizona smirks. "Fancy one?"

"Oh, always," I wink at her.

"Then come out," she laughs. "I can't kiss you when you're caged in."

"Challenge accepted," I wag my brows, taking off my cap and pursing my lips in between the wooden bars.

"You're such a dork," she shakes her head, chuckling. Looking over her shoulders, she dips her head and presses her lips against mine through the bars. The feeling of her lips sends my heartrate speeding up, _again_. It's sensations like this... this everyday life's sensation of her dropping by for a quick kiss and a round of small talk when she's on a break. _I love it_. "This is silly," she laughs when our kiss ends. "Please come out."

Placing my cap back on my head, I open the gate and step out of the giraffes' area, securing the lock behind me. Accepting the cool milkshake-ice-cream-thingy Arizona's brought me, I peck her lips and smile. We walk towards a bench nearby, giving me the perfect vision of Mark while he examines Cloud Dancing. Sitting down, I drape my arm around Arizona's shoulders and she immediately leans into my touch as she takes a swig of her straw.

"You okay?" she asks carefully, knowing exactly what's on my mind and why I'm at the giraffes' and not the red pandas. She crosses her legs, bopping her one foot while snuggling into my side.

"I am, I think," I let out a sigh. "Thank you for being here."

"I had a few minutes to spare," Arizona gently speaks, kissing my cheek. "I thought you could do with some support and a cooler from the best place in town."

"You know me so well," I chuckle, hugging her closer to my side. I take a sip of my cooler, the milkshake swirling around my mouth. It sends shocks throughout my entire body, suddenly experiencing brain freeze… _Jeez_. And **what** is that taste? "Clearly, I was wrong," I cough a little surprised. "What's this?"

"You like it?" Arizona asks excitedly, pulling a bit back to look at me. "It's a new flavour I'm trying out."

"Hmm."

"You don't like it?" the look on Arizona's face almost breaks my heart, the corners of her mouth pointing south.

"Arizona, what is it?" I try stifling my laughter.

"It's coffee, Bailey's, half a scoop of plain toffee ice-cream and a scoop of rum and raisin ice-cream," she states, shrugging. "And it's a shake. What's not to like?"

"The latter scoop," I screw up my face, placing the cup next to me on the bench.

"You suck," she sticks out her tongue. "It's delicious."

"No, it's really not, babe," I chuckle. "No one likes rum and raisin ice-cream."

"Yeah, they do."

"I'm sorry, no. It's an old people ice-cream."

"Old people eat ice-cream, too, Eliza. Don't be all ice-cream discriminating," she scoffs. _Oh, how I love when she gets like that._ It's the only reason why I drag it out like this. I could've just kept quiet when I didn't like the drink… _but where's the fun in that?_ I need the distraction. And my girlfriend is the perfect distraction. _Always._

"I'm not. That flavour is just… I don't know, heavy, I guess. Really heavy," I continue, and judging by the look on my girlfriend's face I know I'm soon sleeping on the couch. No one is allowed to dish her flavours of ice-cream except Amelia and Alex… _the pros_. I'm just one person out of the mob. It's okay, though. Makes for fun teasing.

"That's why I added Bailey's," she exclaims.

"Honey, not everyone loves Bailey's as much as you do," I laugh because now I'm not able to hold it back anymore. _She's just too cute to be true when she gets like this_. "And Bailey's quite heavy, too, you know."

"Oh, you just shut up," she snaps, although I know she isn't mad-mad at me. She's just frustrated and that's adorable as well. Arizona situates herself back into my embrace, her face turned against the giraffes. "He'll be alright."

"You think?" I know Arizona doesn't know anything about animals, but her heart is made of gold and love, of hope and joy, so I take what I can get right now. _I'll take her words any day and live on them alone._ It's just so nice how she continues to hold hope for my animals, especially my special animals.

"Yeah. I felt in in my left foot when I woke up this morning," she shrugs. I can't help the roll of laughter that escapes my throat. _Seriously, this is just hilarious_. Ever since Arizona's ankle got better she's claimed that she's got some sort of power. Some kind of superpower that lets her know if it's going to rain and that kind of craziness.

"Okay, my little fortune teller, that's good," I pat her shoulder.

"How is it that you're so patronizing today?" she whines, sighing. "I just dropped by to give you sweet kisses and tasty coolers and high hopes and you're just being a meanie."

"You gave me a _non-tasty_ cooler, babe," I smirk.

"That isn't the point," she shakes her head, standing up. "I'll leave you to it," Arizona shrugs, leaning down, her lips just an inch away from mine. Her eyes shine which tells me she isn't in fact angry, she just plays around… _just like me_. A loving banter, that's all this is.

"Please, don't leave," I beg. "I need more kisses."

Arizona's hands are flat against my thighs, her sugar breath washing all over my face. "Take one, it might be the last you get today, if you keep that behaviour up."

"Are you sure?" I raise an eyebrow playfully.

"Are you woman enough to find out?" she fires right back at me, her dimples almost popping, her voice husky. Someday… _someday I am going to marry this woman_. Someday I'm going to ask this amazing woman to be my wife, that's for sure. Someday out there… _in our future_ … we are going to say yes to each other. _I just know it_.

"Challenge accepted," I smirk. I know I'm going to win. _I know it._ I've got something she won't be able to handle. Something that will blow her mind… something cute she can't resist. _So, I'm not worried._ I've got this completely under control. But I'll let her think she's got the upper hand for now.

"Then, by all means… take your last kiss," she shrugs. And I don't have to be told twice to kiss my woman… _I'll always do it in the speed of a heartbeat_. Connecting my lips to my girlfriend's, I make sure my tongue runs the length of her lips, but not any further. I'll let her stew a little… make _her_ really want to kiss _me_ , make _her_ the one to break this little bet we suddenly got going. I pull back, catching Arizona's eyes fluttering and her lower lip quivering just the slightest. Just the reaction I hoped for… _mission accomplished!_ "Mmhm," she sighs contently.

"Come meet me at our spot, say 5 pm?" I suggest my dizzy-looking blond, a knowing smirk on my face. Arizona stands, straightens out her pinafore dress and shakes her head just a little… _okay, I'll never be able to have a last kiss with this woman._ Nope, never. Not going to happen. _I'll always need another one._ I'm greedy like that.

"Deal," she smiles. I watch as she's about to lean down once more as per usual she can't get enough of our kisses, either. But she retreats, our bet having started. I give her another knowing smirk when she crinkles her nose at me. "And _I_ will see _you_ … later," she emphasizes her words almost like she's talking more to herself than me.

I give her a reassuring nod, lifting my hand and wiggling my fingers at her. I make sure to put a lot of sass into my demeanour, just showing her that I've got this. _That I'm totally handling this._ She's so going to be the one who breaks down first. Then she spins around on her heels, the tiny wheels under her shoes popping out. "Be careful!" I call after her, worry in my voice. She's been on her feet for what… _two weeks?_... and she's already heely-ing around the Zoo. She doesn't respond though, unless you call the wave of her hand a response. Rounding the corner of the zebra's area, I watch as Arizona takes a swig of her yucky cooler, carefully slaloming through the guests as she heads back to her ice-cream castle. Shaking my head in amusement at my girlfriend, I turn my attention to my special friend who's being examined at the moment. Mark finally calls me over, a hand waving in the air. I stand and lock myself into the cage again. Before I reach the veterinarian, I can see it all over his face. I can see his goofy grin as the sunlight plays with the rays of silver in his hair. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding, approaching the man.

"So, Good Boobs had to go, huh?"

"Shut up, Sloan," I growl. Not caring if he and I are on hugging-terms, I wrap my arms around him. "Thank you," I speak into his stone-hard chest, grateful for his gifted ways. "Just, thank you."

"No worries, Minnick," he reciprocates the hug, one of his big manly hands patting me on top of my cap. "Happy to be helpful."

* * *

It's 5pm. I've been working my ass off since I got the message of Cloud Dancing being perfectly fine again. I've made sure the alligators got separated due to the possibility of some virus having spread in the jungle theme greenhouse. I've made sure the goats, sheep and llamas had their worm treatments. And I've done all the usual feedings and cleanings. What makes today so special, one might ask? You see, we've got a new group of animal. They arrived an hour ago, and I'm so psyched about it. _And I know someone who'll be just as excited about this as me_. She's on her way right this instant. I can't wait to show her the new additions to the zoo's big family. I'm sitting on the stone edge in front of the basin, my legs curled into Indian-style, as I watch the penguins splash around in the water. Some of them just stands still, carefully watching. Others are engulfed in rinsing their feathers as it's that time of year where they change their ' _coat_ ' as we call it. I've got a large bucket of fish with me, so I'm quite popular at the moment.

"Oh, will you hush," I scoff at one of the penguins as it bellows his raw howl. "No one finds that charming," I chuckle.

"Don't generalize, Eliza," Arizona says as she approaches the penguins' area. She smiles when she leans her elbows on the low stone railing. "He's cute."

"He's noisy, is what he is," I laugh, sticking my tongue out at the tiny creature. "Had a good day?" I ask my girlfriend while I begin feeding the penguins with the small, dead fish.

"I had," she smiles. "I'm so glad to hear about Cloud D. It's amazing," she gushes, leaning further in. "Ooh, that one is _sooo_ cute," Arizona states as she points at one of the new penguins.

"That's why I wanted to meet you here," I tell her, standing. The penguins wobble a little, not really done being fed. I toss a handful of fish into the water, each and every one of them doing a belly flop into the big basin. It makes Arizona giggle… _instantly making my heart swell, again._ I throw the last of the fish out into the water and approach my girlfriend. "Hey there," I grin. Remembering our little bet, I only squeeze her hand instead of placing a kiss on her cheek. She's still leaned in across the stone railing, only now her stomach is resting against the surface.

"You smell like fish," she crinkles her nose.

"I work with animals all day long, Arizona. I figured you would've discovered that by now," I smirk.

"Ha ha. I see that you are still very, _very_ funny," Arizona snorts, shaking her head. "So, you invited me here to see you toss fish in the water and play with penguins or-"

"No, I invited you here to help me with something."

"What?" she asks surprised. "I'm not coming in there, just so you know."

"Are you _scarrrred_?" I draw playfully.

"It's… there are just so many of them, look," she whispers, pointing her finger at nothing particular.

"They won't eat you, you know," I smirk.

"Again, still funny."

"Anyway… you don't have to be in here for you to help me," I smile.

"Then… I am all yours," Arizona grins, both hands on the railing now. "What can I do? Toss fish? A ball maybe? Do they jump? I can hold the hoop…"

"No, sillyhead," I laugh. "I need you to help me choosing names."

"Aww… really?" Arizona's eyes sparkle. _I know I'm so going to be kissed in a matter of seconds…_ **I know it**. "Who are we naming? Ooh, I love this."

"We just got a new sending of Homboldt penguins. Four females and two males. They need names. Well… usually we don't name the penguins, because as you said so yourself… there are just so many. But we decided to name the new arrivals. They are the ones wearing the little rings around their wings."

"Just tell me where to start," she waves me off, the excitement getting the better of her. _I so knew she would react like this._

"Just nothing stupid or weird, okay?"

"Of course not," she deadpans. "Before I start, though…"

"Yeah?"

"Come here," Arizona wags her finger. When I get into her reach, she pulls me impossibly close by the collar of my shirt. Her lips crash upon mine… _I win!_ "You're the best."

"I knew you'd break," I smirk at my girlfriend as she releases her grip on me.

"Well, well…" she shrugs. "Let's start with the Christening," Arizona exclaims, rubbing her hands against each other.

"Alright then. First one's… that one," I point at the penguin with the green ring. "What's her name?"

"Can I name the red one first?" Arizona asks sheepishly. "Please, let her be a girl."

"It _is_ a girl. What's her name then?" I chuckle.

"Willow."

"Willow?" I arch my eyebrow. "It's an animal, not a tree, you know."

"Oh, the funny bones…" Arizona snorts. "She's a Willow. She's cute, tiny and wears a red ring. She's a Willow."

"Can I ask where those associations come from?"

"You can. It's Buffy," she explains proudly.

"A-ha," I nod, amused. _Of course_ … my girlfriend wants to name the penguin after a lesbian character on some TV-show. Of course, I should've known. _I'm not a tat better myself, though_ … with my own affection for Dr. Quinn. "So, Willow. Cute. Who's green?"

"He's Xander. And yellow is, of course, Buffy. Orange is little Dawn."

"Let me guess… purple is Tara?" I smirk at my girlfriend as she chews her bottom lip… _still, hot._ Always **so** freaking hot.

"Nah, I was never really into her… I liked Kennedy more."

"Gotcha," I laugh. "So, we've got Willow, Buffy, Dawn, _Kennedy_ and Xander. What about blue… what's his name?"

"Can't you figure that one out?" Arizona sighs theatrically. "Where were you in the 90's?"

"I watched Dr. Quinn, _obviously_ ," we both laugh as Arizona's hands come to snake around my neck. The only thing separating us being the low stone fence between our legs.

"Dork," Arizona scoffs.

"Says the woman who just named a group of penguins after her own favourite show from the 90's."

"Still, you're just **so** funny, Eliza."

"I know," I nod, confident.

"Giles," Arizona adds. "Blue is Giles."

"Naturally," I chuckle.

We spend the last of the late afternoon at the penguins' area, making sure the new arrivals are adjusting to their new surroundings. Arizona still not keen on stepping onto the penguins' secluded ground. That doesn't matter, though. _What matters is that she wants to be here._ She wants to find out and learn more about my job and what makes me, _me_. She wants to be with me no matter what… also when I stink of fish. _And that is what love is really about, isn't it?_ Sticking around, even though it can't be rainbows, unicorns and skittles all the time? Love is so much more than sticking around, though. _It's staying_ … not just because you're asked to, but because you want to. _Because you need to._ And I need to be where ever Arizona is. I need to be where my heart is.

* * *

 **AN2: THANK YOU… from the bottom of my heart, I appreciate all of your love. It's amazingness.**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: I'm sorry for the long wait, considering that I've frequently been posting chapters. I'm afraid you'll have to bear with me from now on. I've returned to school and therefor my main focus will be on my studies. But don't worry, I won't abandon any of my stories, there'll just be small gaps between the chapters.  
**

* * *

"Can I ask you something?" I ask my girlfriend who's currently getting ready for bed.

We're once again at her place. A place I've come to find myself referring to as home. I really like it here. It's safe, it's warm and most importantly… _Eliza's here_ , therefor it's come to be my home. _After all, home is where the heart is_. I've learned _that_ getting to know my girlfriend. I've learned that your heart doesn't know any limits when it comes to love. _It just exists_. You exist entirely because the heart keeps beating for the one you love. _And the heart wants what it wants_. There's no denial in that. I've craved women before. I've craved sex. I've craved to be close to someone. I just haven't found the person I could truly give myself to. Not until now. _Not until I met Eliza Minnick_.

I've always thought there had to be a powerful meaning, some kind of higher point or a destined reason to why I chose to drop out of med. school and finally pursue my dream. My dream of being in charge of my own business, of building something from scratch and watch it grow into something acknowledged and good. I have reached the point of acknowledgement and it's a pretty awesome feeling. But that isn't the real achievement here. It isn't the powerful meaning or the destined reason, no. I've learned that now. I've come to the realization that all my choices from then up until now, they've been made solely to be where I am today… _emotionally_. All my errors, my screw ups, my decisions to pursue all the things my dad didn't approve of… they've let me to this. They've let me to _her_. They've let me to find Eliza. When Amelia and I decided to make a deal with the Zoo, I didn't know I'd meet the woman I'd searched for my entire life. I didn't even think it would be possible to meet the person, let alone get to feel all those emotions you see on screens, hear about in songs and read about in books. I thought it to be purely made up. I know better now. Eliza educated me in love without even knowing it. _And boy, am I grateful._

"Sure. What's on your mind?" Eliza smiles, climbing into bed next to me. She instantly props herself on her elbow, situating herself on her side and facing me. She mirrors my exact position, her fingers combing through my loose hair as it falls into my face.

"How come you don't have any animals yourself?"

"What?" she chuckles. "What do you mean?"

I shrug, giving her a playful roll of the eyes. "I just mean… you love animals. You _really_ love them. You even name them."

"You do too, now," she smirks, resting her hand on my hip as she scoots herself closer to me.

"Yeah, I know. Because you said I could," I grin, leaning in and placing a sweet peck on her lips. My hand finds her collarbone, running my fingertips over the visible bone, though my eyes are still fixed on Eliza. "But I just wondered… how come you don't have any animals here, at home?"

"Are you asking me why I don't have a pet?" Eliza chuckles. "You're cute, you know that, right?"

"Shut up," I scoff, tugging her earlobe. "Anyway, why don't you?"

Eliza's hand ghostly caresses my side, erupting goosebumps in her wake. "I don't know," she hesitates. "Maybe because I've got so many animals to take care of at work. And sometimes I work late, and who'll be taking the dog for a walk and feeding it? I just… I love animals, but I just settled on the fact that it wasn't a possibility at the moment to get a dog, or a cat, or any given animal, really."

"When did you decide not to have a pet?" I smile, slowly running my index finger over her eyebrows, the bridge of her nose, her jawline… _just everything about this woman has me all hypnotized._ Every feature, every freckle.

"When?" Eliza's eyes wander. "I think… last time I actually thought about getting a pet, Ivy shot the idea down because she didn't wanted to be the one to do the walks and the feeding, and all that," Eliza tells me, letting out a soft sigh along with a sad smile. "It just, it was bad timing, I guess."

"I love to walk," I inform my girlfriend, a reassuring grin on my face.

"O-kay," she chuckles, confusing covering her words. "That's good."

"And I love food."

"You do, yes. I know."

"And I'm, you know. I'm always here anyway."

"You are," Eliza smiles lovingly, her hand cupping my one butt cheek. "I love that."

"You're not hearing me, Eliza," I arch my eyebrow.

"We are having a conversation like _right_ in front of my face, I think I can hear you," Eliza smirks, squeezing my butt.

"Don't be smug," I state, rolling myself on top of my girlfriend, both arms on either side of her shoulders.

"You like it," she snorts, rolling her eyes flirtatiously at me.

"I love animals, too," I inform my girlfriend, trying to get her on board with what I'm offering here.

"Says the woman who gets spooked when the lion roars and won't step inside the penguins' area," Eliza chuckles. "Yeah, sure. You _love_ animals."

"Okay, okay. I _like_ them. I'm not anything like you… _Noah_. I haven't got a big boat with the entire world's species of animals or whatever," I huff, shaking my head in amusement. Eliza, again, runs her fingers through my hair, her mouth forming that of a large smile. "What?"

"Just… you're cute."

"Shut up!"

"You say that a lot," she laughs.

"Because you don't hear what I'm saying, Eliza."

"The what _are_ you saying, _Arizona_?" she emphasizes my name with a playful sigh.

"I'm saying that I wanna walk your dog or feed your gold fish."

"That's great, really. But I haven't got any of those, so," she laughs, her hands coming to stroke my back, roaming my skin beneath my tee.

"I know, but I'm saying that you could have."

It takes a while before my suggestion finally sinks into my girlfriend's brain. And when it does, the look on her face makes my heart skip a beat. Her eyes shine like anything I haven't seen before, her smile as big as the sun. She doesn't say anything, and I don't have to say any more words. _She knows what I mean._ Pulling me into a heartfelt hug, I feel how her arms tighten around my body as she snuggles into my neck.

"I love you. You know what, right?" she mumbles into my skin which causes me to giggle and shake just a bit.

"I do," I chuckle, pulling back to watch my girlfriend as a humongous smile almost breaks her face in two. "Considering that I'll be walking your dog, that's the least you could."

"Who's said anything about a dog?" Eliza waggles her eyebrows.

 _What? Nuh-huh_. What have I let myself into? I'm positive she's not a reptile kinda girl… and she _did_ mention that her ex didn't want to do the walking. I just assumed it to be a dog. I just thought Eliza wanted a dog as a pet, that's what most people want… isn't it? _Now I'm not so sure._ "Eliza…" I drag, incredulously.

"Yes, dear," she coos, patting my butt affectionately.

"You want a dog, right?"

"I'm not quite sure just yet. Since you opted to be a part of this getting a pet thing, I think I'm going all in."

"Please, _please_ don't say you're crazy about snakes or mice," I sigh, screwing up my face.

"Nah, they're boring. I've always had a thing for rabbits… and _ooh_ , hedgehogs… they're just _so_ cute," she exclaims excitedly.

"You can't take a hedgehog for a walk."

"Um, yeah you can."

"In a leash?"

"Nah, I've never been a fan of those things. Animals are free creatures."

"Seriously, Eliza…" I exclaim, shocked. Rolling off of my girlfriend, my back hits the mattress with a plump. Eliza immediately scoots closer, wrapping her arm around my midsection as she snuggles into my neck. "You seriously want me to walk a freaking hedgehog down the pavement?" _I can't believe I'm even asking this question_. I can't believe we're even discussing having a pet… like a hedgehog. I mean, come on… _who's got a hedgehog as a pet? Is it even legal?_

"Arizona, I'm kidding," Eliza finally reveals, her whole body shaking from her laughing. "Let's get a dog."

"God, yes," I sigh, relieved. "For a moment I actually thought you were serious."

"You are cute."

"You keep saying that," I chuckle, pressing myself closer into Eliza's embrace, my lips finding the top of her head.

"Because you are," she states. "Let's get a dog. But let's just get this wedding tomorrow over with, and then we can go look at tiny puppies. Okay?" Eliza suggests happily.

"Deal," I agree, yarning as I feel how sleep's become inevitable at this point. Lifting my girlfriend's chin so that I can kiss her lips before going into full sleep, I give her a sleepy smile. "I love you, too, by the way."

And I really do. I _really, really_ do. To think that I've finally found someone to call mine, to introduce as my girlfriend and to be someone's _plus one_ at all kinds of happenings and events. It's awesome and soothing. Though, I'm just a tiny bit nervous about meeting Eliza's family. I know they're good people. _Eliza's a good person, a really good person_ … working with animals and all that. Her heart is huge, so I can only imagine that the persons who raised Eliza has got to have huge hearts as well. _Correction, the person who raised Eliza_. I know my girlfriend lost her mother when she was only four years old, and that's why she came to Seattle. Eliza and her dad moved from Poland to get away from all the memories, all the constant reminders of Eliza's mom not being with them anymore. So Patryk, Eliza's father, uprooted his four-year-old daughter and moved across the globe to get a new and fresh start. Eliza's told me everything about her childhood, she's even told me that she sometimes feels bad because she can't remember how her mom smells like or sounds like. The only thing she for sure remembers is the fact that she adored animals, all sorts of animals… which is why Eliza went into the field in the first place. Mainly because she felt drawn to it, but also because she somehow thinks it's what her mother would want her to be doing. Also, Eliza just needed to have the special contact with the animals on a daily basis. It wasn't enough with all the pets her dad allowed her to have, it simply wasn't. And that's why she's here. That's how she's got this far, and I'm so proud of her for pursuing her dreams and making them a reality, making them _her_ reality.

* * *

I'm meeting her family. I'm meeting the man who raised his daughter on his own, and I'm really excited about it. I just hope he'll be just as excited about meeting me. _And what better way to meet a father-in-law than at a wedding?_ Eliza's cousin Ludwig is getting married to Leah, and I'm the plus one. Even though Eliza RSVP'd she'd come by herself, she was able to change it into a plus one. I wouldn't have been offended if her answer couldn't be changed, because she got the invitation way before we even met… but I'm thankful about them making the rearrangement. It means a lot, both to me and definitely Eliza. I kind of get the sense that Ivy didn't involve in Eliza's life as much as one would think a girlfriend to be. I intend on being at my best, making sure Eliza feels good about me being there and meeting them all. She doesn't feel nervous, not at all. But that's just Eliza… _always the confident type_. So, yeah… _meeting the family is a reality now_. That reality happening tomorrow in Grace Church Seattle. _I love weddings_. It's a broadcast of love… _what's not to like?_ I'm looking forward to see the bride and groom, how they've chosen their perfect day of love to be. But most importantly, I'm looking forward to be Eliza's sidekick.

We are seated in one of the middle rows, patiently awaiting the bride as the pianist softly plays the keys. Eliza is dressed in a tight, dark purple dress, cut just above the knees… _once again making those tanned legs on display_ … and she's wearing heels again. Her hair is softly curled, locks lightly bouncing around her face, framing her perfectly _. Come on, does she think I'm able to keep my hands off of her this entire day?_ I'll try my best, though. Considering that I'm the new one added to the Minnick family. I'll be good. _I'll be the best_. I'll be better than Ivy and any of Eliza's exes. I'll at least aim that high.

Eliza sits at the end of the row, making her closest to the aisle. I'm sitting right next to her, my hands intertwined with hers in her lap. I watch as the groom takes deep breaths, the best man friendly patting him on the shoulder. He looks nervous, but the good kind of nervous. His eyes shine and he nods reassuringly, as he prepares himself for what's soon to come. _And then it happens…_ then the doors at the end of the aisle opens, the music getting a bit louder as the bride walks through the doors. I crank my neck just the slightest to get a better look at the bride, the entirety of the guests softly awing and oohing as she comes into view. When the woman of the day steps further into view, I watch as the creamy white dress covers a very slim waist and the train is situated atop a head I definitely _didn't_ think I'd _ever_ see again. _I can't believe what I'm seeing_. My eyes are clearly deceiving me. This cannot be happening. This isn't real. _How is this even possible?_ I tighten my hands around Eliza's as I feel the sweat collect in my palms.

Eliza follows the bride with her eyes as the woman reaches the groom. I watch as Eliza's smiling, brightly. I watch as the bride hands her bouquet to one of her bridesmaids. I watch as the groom takes the bride's hand. I watch as Ludwig places a gentle kiss on Leah's cheek… _just as I've done so long ago._ This is just… surreal. _It's so unexpected._ How do I tell my girlfriend that I know the bride… as in **know** the bride, as in know every part of the body of the bride? _How do I tell my girlfriend that I've banged her cousin's wife?_ That's not something I've heard in songs, that's not something I've read about in books… but maybe I just haven't read those books… _yet?_

The church falls silent as the priest starts his speech of love and devotion. Eliza turns her head and watches me, clearly sensing that something is wrong. Her eyes ask me the question I'm not sure I'll be able to answer. _The question I didn't even think existed_. The question I know she deserves an answer to… _but what do I say without sounding like a complete whore?_ I really want to fit into this family, to be the best girlfriend they've seen Eliza with… but how can I even begin to pursue that recognition when I've slept with the bride countless of times?

 _Damn you, Leah Murphy_. Damn you and the many, many nights I felt so empty and lonely.

* * *

 **AN2: Go on, you know what to do. Thank you for reading!**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: So, you guys really don't like Leah Murphy, huh? I actually enjoyed reading all of your frustrating feedback. But don't worry, I don't like Murphy, either.**

 **Let's get on with the story… you guys ready to find out what happens?  
**

* * *

The ceremony was beautiful, perfect even. The music was soft and fitting. The guests amazed, most of the women even sniffled. The priest was very dedicated and sincere. And Ludwig, he was so happy. I've never seen him this happy before, and I should know. We practically grew up right next to each other, being neighbours and all. He's a couple of years older than me, but we always just clicked, from the moment dad and I came to Seattle. He was my rock when I came out during high school, seriously. He was awesome all the way through. And now I'm attending his wedding. _That_ is awesome, too… and beautiful. Speaking of beautiful, Ludwig did good. He picked a good one, I'm sure. Leah isn't the awe-striking kind of beautiful, in my opinion, but sure, she's beautiful and she's kind and dedicated. They've been together for a couple of years now, four, I think? And now they're married. So this day couldn't really be anything but beautiful and joyful, but Arizona's been acting a little off ever since the ceremony. People wouldn't notice because she's all smiley faces and polite small-talk, but I know her. I _know_ my girlfriend, and something is certainly off. I call it as I see it; how she fidgets with her fingers, pulling her thumb ring now and again. How her eyes wander off like she's hiding from something or someone. _It's strange, it really is._

Deciding that I'm going to call her out on her bullshit, I approach her with two flutes of sparkling and cool champagne. She's engaged in some kind of small-talk with a woman I don't know at the snack buffet. "Hi," I interrupt gently, smiling at the other woman as she catches my gaze.

"Hi," she replies, smiling.

Arizona turns her head around, giving me a relieved smile, rolling her eyes just the slightest. Turning her head back to the other woman, she nods. "That's whom I'm the plus one to."

"I see," the woman says, shooting me a friendly smile. "Well, I'll go see if I can find my plus one. Catch you both later."

"Sure," Arizona responds as the woman walks away, stepping out of the room and onto the porch where a large number of guests are talking and clinking their glasses in the sunlight while waiting for the bride and groom to arrive. Arizona turns around and takes my offered flute in her hand. "Thank you," she smiles. "Salute."

I clink my flute gently against hers, trying to gauge her mood. Trying to read in between the lines. "You okay?" I quiz, narrowing my eyes.

"Yeah," she replies surprised. "Why wouldn't I be?" Arizona takes a large swig of her champagne.

"Because you're downing that champagne like it was some kind of beer."

"It's important to drink lots of fluids," she tries to be funny, popping her dimples. _Nuh-huh, not going to work this time, lady._ "And I was real thirsty. That woman dragged the life out of me with all her questions about being gay," Arizona chuckles, rolling her eyes.

"Arizona," I sigh. I know something's up, I know there's something that makes her uneasy. But what... _I don't know_.

"Eliza," she plays, resting her hand on the lower of my back.

"Talk to me."

"About what?" she asks confused. I gently cup her cheek. "What's wrong, Eliza? Have _I_ done something wrong?" Arizona fires off quickly, the panic in her face telling me that she's afraid.

"You tell me, honey."

I feel how Arizona's stroking on my back stops, I watch as her facial expression curls into one of worry and sadness. _Okay, I need her to talk to me._ Now. This is supposed to be a good day. A day filled with love and joy. I've been so excited about showing off my cheerful and beautiful girlfriend to my entire family, but right now I'm getting no cheerfulness nor perkiness from the woman I love.

"Okay, um… I… Can we talk?" Arizona breathes out, her eyes once again wandering off.

"Hey, look at me," I try coaxing her, my hand on her shoulder. Arizona turns her gaze back to me. I catch the pretty blues covered in something similar to hopelessness. _That can't be, can it? Why is she acting so strange?_ "What's wrong, Arizona? Who are you looking for? Please, talk to me."

"Leah."

"Leah?" I ask in surprise. _That_ wasn't what I was expecting. "The bride, Leah? Why?"

"Come with me," Arizona takes my flute and places it next to hers on the corner of the buffet, then she takes my hand in hers and guides me away from the pre-party arrangement.

I follow her lead, but to be honest... my mind is going to explode with all the thoughts bouncing inside of me. _Why would she be searching for Leah?_ Why would she be so antsy... and looking so worrisome? _I don't get it._ Is she breaking up with me... at a wedding? _No. Definitely not._ That's not Arizona. She wouldn't break up with me at a place like this and not with my entire family around. She wouldn't do that. _She's not heartless_. She's... she's amazing. I can't lose her. _I won't_. If she wants to break up with me she'll have to kill me. _Yup, I'm not letting this woman go_. And why would she even break up with me? We're doing amazing, awesome, perfect even. We just agreed on getting a freaking dog as a pet. She's not getting cold feet, I just know it. Something else is up. _I just wish she would tell me already._

Arizona finds us a secluded spot out of sight from the other guests. She situates me in front of her, my back against the white wooden rail of the porch fence. Her hand tucks a stray lock of my hair behind my ear, the soft touch showing me just how much she loves me. The look in her eyes tells me she loves me as well, although it oozes sadness, too.

"Arizona," I sigh in frustration, my voice barely a whisper. She continues to run her fingers through my hair, the other hand resting at my side while my own arms are holding on to the material of her red patterned dress.

"Okay," she starts off. "I'll tell you something, and you'll probably get mad and sad, but I need you to hear me out. Okay? No matter what, you need to hear me out. Can you do that for me?" Arizona begs, and I think I see a teardrop forming in both of her eyes. _I don't know what to say_. I don't even know what to think anymore, so I just nod my head for her to continue.

Arizona inhales sharply only to release her breath quickly afterwards. "Okay. I know Leah. The bride. I know her, or really... I knew her. Back when I was younger. Just when I broke up with Noelle," Arizona reveals. When all I give her is a look of confusion, she clears her throat while fondling with the ends of my hair... _she always does that to soothe herself. **Always**._ "The woman from the Bailey's story... the one who's dress I ruined with coffee." _Oh, I remember_. But what has this got to do with Leah? How does Arizona know Leah? I give my girlfriend another nod. "Okay, so. I broke up with Noelle, and then I met... well, I met Leah."

"You met Leah," I state more to myself than anyone. "You met Leah and then what?"

"Please," Arizona begs, her voice soft, her hands coming to rest on my hips. My own hands as well as my eyes are occupied with the seam of her dress above her knees. "Eliza, please, look at me."

I look up, and then I notice something I haven't seen before. _Something I've never seen before._ She's scared. Arizona is scared, but not just any kind of fear. She's actually scared of losing me. Why, I don't know. But nonetheless, she is.

"I've slept with Leah," Arizona finally states.

For a moment my heart stops, and not in a good way. For a moment I feel my entire world collapsing. And then it ignites, the fire burning inside of me. The fire burning for Arizona. Is it jealousy? Is it anger? Is it disgust? Is it sadness? No. _It's love_. I'm one hundredth percent positive. _It is pure love._

"You slept with Leah?" I echo, trying to put the pieces together. She slept with Leah... with Ludwig's wife. My girlfriend has seen Ludwig's wife naked. _Oh my God, Leah's seen my girlfriend naked!_ It's in the past, though. But still... it's itching.

"I did," she nods her head slowly, her eyes never leaving mine. "More than once, actually."

"It doesn't matter."

"Eliza, please," Arizona rushes. "It's such a long time ago and I was lonely and I was a full on horror show. But it didn't mean anything. It really didn't. I'm so sorry," she breathes out, her voice laced with sadness and disgust by herself. "I'm so sorry. Please, please. Let me explain."

"Arizona. There's really nothing to explain," I tell my girlfriend calmly. _Because there isn't_. I know my girlfriend wasn't a virgin when I met her. I know she's had a fair share of lovers in the past. She's told me, and she's not proud of it. _But it is what it is_. Did I ever ask for one of my girlfriend's conquests to turn up at my cousin's wedding? _No_. Did I at some point ask for one of Arizona's previous sex buddies to marry my cousin? _Also, no_. But that's life, I guess. You don't always get what you ask for. You get what you're given. And somewhere, somehow, someone gave me Arizona and I'm not on my way to give her up. _Not in a million years_. But she doesn't know that, obviously. Even though, I thought that she did. Maybe I haven't told her how much I in fact do appreciate her? She wouldn't freak out like this if she was confident I wouldn't leave her… _would she?_

"But, Eliza. There is. You invite me to go with you to your cousin's wedding, and it turns out I've slept with the bride countless of times. I've got everything to explain."

"Please stop saying that," I screw up my face in disgust. I know it's her past, and I know Arizona's been with many women… _I just don't want to hear about it_. "I can't listen to it anymore."

"So, that's it then?" Arizona sighs heavily as she removes her hands from my hips, her lower lips quivers. "You're breaking up with me, aren't you?" her eyes are threatening to spill over any minute, the tears lurking. But wait... _she thinks I'm going to break up with her?_ This is all kinds of messed up.

"Arizona-"

"No, I understand. You can't be in a relationship with someone who's slept with your sister-in-law."

She has _got_ to stop using that sentence. It shakes me to the core. _Yikes!_ But she couldn't be further from the truth. Sure, she's banged Leah… _apparently countless of times_... but it's all in the past. We're in our late twenties, of course we've got a handful of sex partners in the wake. That's really to be expected.

"I understand. I do. I'll just... I'll grab my purse, and I'll be gone before she sees me," Arizona sighs, her shoulders shaking from the tears she's let herself let go off. She's crying. My baby is crying. _What am I going to do?_ "Just… I love you," Arizona whispers, her eyes penetrating my own along with my heart and soul. "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in my entire life," she finishes, sniffling. "Just… don't ever forget it. You're..." she tries, but then it hits her. _The breakdown._ Arizona goes to rush off, but I quickly catch her by the wrist.

She doesn't look at me. She's just frozen in her steps. Her body is still shaking, the tears falling from her beautiful pools of blue. "Arizona," I breathe out loud enough for her to hear. "Look at me."

"I can't," she states, her face turned away from me. "I won't be able to leave if I look at you."

"Don't leave then," I make sure my voice is soft, full of love and reassurance. "Don't leave."

"Eliza, don't make this-"

"Now it's your time to listen to me, okay?" I tell her firmly, yanking her wrist just a bit. Arizona turns around and looks at me, confusion and shock covering her entire demeanour. "Okay?" Arizona nods slowly. "I love you. I love you so much that I'm actually wondering if it's even possible for me to love anyone else but you. Because this is special. This is that kind of love people are dreaming about. This is the _real_ thing, Arizona. And I'll be damned if you leave now. Don't you dare leave me. I promised you I wouldn't leave you. Now it's your turn, Arizona. Now it's your turn to promise me you won't leave."

"But, Eliza... I slept with Leah," she sighs frustrated, one hand covering her forehead.

"Will you please stop saying that?!" I exclaim, pulling her flushed against me, my arms around her back. Arizona's clearly taken by surprise, her eyes wide. _She's still tense, though_. And I can feel her heart pounding wildly in her chest. "I love you, okay. So, stay. Here. With me. Don't leave."

"I only walked away because I thought that's what you wanted," she tells me embarrassed, her eyes looking down. "And because I hate being the one causing you pain. I can't hurt you, I won't."

"Don't."

"Don't what?" she asks, once again looking me straight in the eyes. Her beautiful baby blues... _they're so full of love, so full of life_. Life I could've lost just a moment ago.

"Don't assume. Talk to me instead. Okay?" I soothe her, giving her a smile.

"I did talk to you! I just thought you wouldn't wanna be with me after I told you what happened between-" I cut her off with a finger to her lips, shaking my head at what she's about to tell me... _again._

"Yeah, gotcha. I heard you the many times before," I roll my eyes playfully. "Let's not talk about it ever again."

"I think I need to, though," Arizona informs me. "If you still want me at the reception and all..."

"Of course I want you here. You're my girlfriend, Arizona. I need you here. Also, my dad's already got a crush on you, so you can't leave," I chuckle to lighten the mood.

I know I should be the one seeking out reassurance and Arizona's support, but it really isn't about me. _It's about Arizona_. It's about her and her past. I'm a part of her future, sure, and I know she loves me... if I didn't before, the last half hour should've told me so. She loves me enough for her to walk away because she thought she'd hurt me. I've never believed in fairy tales and rainbows and crap, but somehow Arizona's made me believe in love and second chances. _And that doesn't come by every day._

Arizona smiles, a real smile reaching her eyes, at the mention of my dad's crush on her. It tells me I've won her over. _That she's not going anywhere._ "I'll never understand why you happened to be single when I met you. My luck, though," she smirks. "I'm not leaving. I promise," I press my lips onto hers. The feeling of finally connecting, of finally having love flowing from my mouth to Arizona's and from hers to mine... it is confirmation, it is reassurance, and most importantly it's a known safety.

"I still need to talk about it, though," Arizona clears her throat when air becomes an issue. Her fingers resume their previous work at my hair, my hands intertwining behind her back. "I need to talk to Leah."

"And maybe I should talk to Ludwig?" I suggest. I know it's a rotten situation, but I think I owe my cousin to tell him how our girlfriends' pasts mix together. _After he's talked to Leah, though_.

"She'll probably freak out when she sees me. Here. At _her_ wedding," Arizona screws up her face.

"Why?" I chuckle.

"I wasn't exactly cute as a button back then."

"No?"

"More like a raunchy whore who got bored with life and started using her game to charm innocent straight women into my lesbian web," she scoffs.

"I'm sure she'll be just fine... when the shock subsides," I reassure my girlfriend, chuckling.

"Eliza, no. I... I ghosted her," Arizona snorts. "I was a bitch to her."

"You? A bitch? I can't imagine-"

"I was, though," she states.

"Why did you ghost her?" I try. _It's fascinating how you can evolve as a human being, isn't it?_ How much a couple of years can do to you? How much one person can change or grow up. Look at her. She was a reckless, charming gay woman in her early twenties who made time fly by sleeping with women. And now she's a serious business woman, heart of gold and in a committed relationship. Circumstances can change and allowing people to do just the same. _It's truly fascinating_.

"I got bored... _again!_ " she shakes her head in embarrassment, her hand covering her face. "I'm horrible."

"Honey," I remove her hand and kisses the back of it. "You were young and irresponsible... and a sex addict, apparently," I smirk.

"I _do_ love sex," she states, grinning. "With you, though. Only you."

"That is a relief," I laugh.

Arizona leans in and plants a searing kiss on my lips, when a car pulls into the driveway. The bride and groom finally back from the session at the wedding photographer's. Arizona pulls her head back and looks at me, and I see the worry once again wash all over her face. Her eyes are a bit swollen from her crying, and her mascara is smeared in the corner of her eyes. _I just, I really love her_. She's perfect, even though she's a mess. Running a finger below her eye, I kiss the opposite cheek. "Let's get you fixed out before you meet the newlyweds, okay?"

I take Arizona's hand and guide her through the glass doors, grabbing her purse on the way as we walk past the buffet of snacks. We reach the toilet door in no time without someone catching sight of my tear-stained girlfriend. Before disappearing into the restroom, Arizona turns around and gives me another light kiss. "Remind me to ask you something later, okay?"

The smile I get is heart-stopping. It is _so_ full of joy that I can't possibly contain my own smile from breaking through. And then she disappears, locking the door behind her. I'm stood leaning against the wall, thinking. Not even in my wildest dreams did I imagine this wedding to hold something as inappropriate as this. _It's crazy, it's absurd._ It's just... no one could've seen it coming. Although, when I changed my single plate into one of a plus one, I gave Ludwig Arizona's name. I'm sure that would've made Leah suspicious, at least a little curious to know who'd be attending her wedding. _The name Arizona isn't common_. To be honest, I've never met anyone with that name before. So shouldn't Leah have made some kind of remark when she wrote the place card for my girlfriend. _Surely, she must've wondered?_


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: I know, I know. None of us really loves Leah… but the talk needs to take place, so just live it through, okay? I promise you the end of this chapter will be good.**

 **PS. So, I had a chat with my Polish friend… his name is Google. Just go along with it, okay?**

 **Enjoy!  
**

* * *

I'm ready. _How hard can it be, really?_ It's cool, I'm cool. I can do this. I'm here as Eliza's date, her girlfriend even. There's nothing bad about this situation, except there is. I'm attending the wedding of the woman I used to sleep with when I was younger. This is all kinds of messed up and inappropriate. _And I didn't even like Leah back then_. Sure, she's pretty and kind… but she didn't rock my boat. She didn't get my heart to skip a beat or make my palms sweat. She didn't get my breath to catch in my throat. Not like Eliza. Nothing remotely close to how I feel about Eliza. But she was cute and curious, and to be honest… _it was nice_. And it made my time fly by. Considering that I didn't know what to do with my life back then and that my best friend had gotten married, it came easy. It became easy to charm my way out of loneliness for a couple of hours. When I met Leah I was drunk and she wasn't. I might have had something stronger than Bailey's that night which made me flirtatiously eager, and that was the beginning of the sexual shenanigans between Leah Murphy and myself. _It didn't last long, though_. A couple of months, tops. I got bored and she got clingy which is a really bad cocktail. Therefor I ran… _some would say I bailed_ … anyhow, I disappeared without any further notice. I didn't count on ever meeting her again since she planned on changing her residency to a hospital in Portland. So, to say that this is a bit of a shock would be the understatement of the year… _maybe even of my life._

I can't begin to thank God or who's up there for blessing me with such an understanding and amazing girlfriend as Eliza Minnick. If she would've broken up with me I wouldn't have held it against her. I'd completely understand because it _is_ weird and it _is_ awkward. Also, it is very inappropriate that I've seen the bride of her cousin naked and vice versa. It's certainly _not_ what you expect when you tag along to a wedding where the only one you know are your significant other. At least, that's what you think in the beginning.

 _I'm still cool, though._ I'm calm and I'm ready. _I think_. Having had the conversation with Eliza earlier made me a lot calmer, made me a freakishly amount of more sure of my feelings regarding my girlfriend. _She is the best thing I've ever had_. Not that I see her as something I have or own or anything… just that, _she's mine_. She's given me her heart and I've accepted it with gratitude and faith. Faith in me, and faith in us. I even handed her my own heart as a thank you, although she already had it. _She had it long before I knew it myself_. But before I let myself feel the wonder that is all the emotions I've got wherever Eliza Minnick is concerned, I had a woman crushing on me big time. That woman being the newlywed bride. _Leah, Leah Murphy_. Leah and Ludwig have just arrived from the wedding photo session, and now they're greeting every guest. They'll soon be at the spot Eliza and I vacate for now. They'll soon be here, and I'll soon have to make sure the awkwardness that will rise doesn't get too awkward. _Or I'll at least try to._ For the sake of Leah and Ludwig, and Eliza.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, looking at Eliza as she looks in the direction of the newlyweds. _Oh God, she's so stunning._ I can't even begin to imagine what it would be like if I'd lost her because of the libido of the past me. _I can't and I won't_.

"Ssssh," Eliza hushes, squeezing my hand that's resting on her hip. "You don't have to apologize anymore, Arizona."

"I know, but-"

"No buts, honey," she speaks gently, turning her head and giving me a soft kiss to the cheek. "Here they come."

 _And that they do_. My heart is pounding like crazy which is stupid. It's just Leah. _Everyone has a past, right?_ It could've happened to everyone… except it kind of happened to me. Anyway, here she comes. Arms wide, Eliza's too. I watch as my girlfriend hugs Leah. I won't lie… it is _really, really_ strange.

"Eliza, it's so good to see you again," Leah exclaims, hugging my girlfriend tight… and very long. _Too long, if you ask me_. Leah's always been a huge fan of hugging, but still…

"You look really beautiful," Eliza replies politely, awkwardly stroking the bride's bare back. When the hug ends, they look at each other, exchanging looks I can't quite define. Then I catch the sideway look Leah does… in my direction. _Yup, she's seen me_. Okay, okay, it's cool, I'm cool.

"Hello, Arizona," Leah smiles, stepping closer to me while her husband greets Eliza. "Or is it Dr. Robbins now?" she smirks, stretching out her hand.

"Oh, no, no, it's not," I smile nervously, accepting her hand. She squeezes my hand while we lock eyes. On some level it assures me that we'll be okay. That she doesn't hold some kind of grudge against me. Still, my heart pounds hard and quick, and it's not the good kind of hard and quick, no. It's painful, especially when she keeps looking at me like that… _like she's seen me naked_. "So…" I drag. "You knew I was coming?"

"I did," she shrugs, smiling.

"You did?" I say I surprise, my eyes wide. Our hands disconnect, _finally_.

"Yeah. There's not many women walking around with _your_ name," Leah grins.

"How come you didn't say something?"

"To whom? _You_? Well, you disappeared without any warning, didn't reply to my texts, and well… Ludwig already knows the entire story, so really, it's no big deal," Leah explains nonchalantly. It's _almost_ like she's completely forgiving me. _It can't be, can it?_

"Ah, yes, sorry 'bout that. I didn't mean to, you know."

"Yeah, you did," she chuckles. "But it's okay. I wondered for a long time where you'd run off to but now I know," Leah smiles, slightly jerking her head towards Eliza who's in the middle of some kind of funny conversation with her cousin.

I make my eyes wander and land on the beautiful feature of my girlfriend, my heartrate suddenly finding its normality again… _as normal as it can get when Eliza's around._ It's a comfortable kind of speed because it makes me feel alive in the best way possible.

"I can see why you'd run," Leah drags me out of my thoughts causing me to snap my head back and look at her. "She is _really_ pretty."

"I know," I smile, again awkwardly… because it's still so very weird to be discussing the subject of my present girlfriend with my previous hook-up. "Again, I'm so sorry… if I ever hurt you, I'm so sorry, Leah."

"Don't be. I got over it," she shrugs. "I get too emotional too fast, some people can't handle that. Luckily for me, Ludwig can handle almost everything I throw at him," Leah chuckles, trying to ease the tension. _And you know what? It actually helps_.

"Oh, I completely forgot. Congratulations," I say bewildered, smiling. I've been so focused on apologizing for my behaviour that I forgot to express my greetings.

Again, Leah takes my hand. "Thank you," she nods. "And really, don't be weird. It all ended okay in the end, right?"

"It did," I chuckle, gently shaking her hand again. "That's it?"

"What?" Leah quizzes, grinning.

"This? You're just gonna leave it like this? After all I put you through back then?"

"Arizona, it's okay. It's me, you know, easy peasy lemon squeezy," she smirks.

Ludwig interrupts our conversation with an outstretched hand between the two of us, Eliza's arm snaking around my back. _Thank God_ … I instantly relax into her touch.

"There's the woman who's-"

"Don't!" Eliza cuts off her cousin, earning a scoff from the man and a chuckle from his bride. Okay, so I didn't think this would go like this… _that it would be this, what, easy?_

"Sorry, E," he shrugs, "You must be Arizona," he says friendly as I take his offered hand and shake it as well. "I've heard _so_ much about you." This earns him a punch to his shoulder. " _Hey!_ "

"Watch it!" Eliza chastises her cousin, raising an eyebrow all the while her fingers are familiarly ghosting my side.

"Be nice, Lud," Leah adds, playfully pinching her husband on the elbow.

"Hi," I say… _and I'm pretty sure I'm blushing profusely_. "Congratulations with-"

"Yeah, yeah, no need with the formalities. We're practically family now," Ludwig laughs. "Catch ya later."

The newlyweds smile and then leaves to greet the rest of the party guests. I'm frozen, I'm surprised, and to put it mildly, I'm just _so_ relieved. I can't even begin to understand how easy Leah made the stress of the last two hours disappear. Seriously, I've been such a mess and now I'm looking like a complete moron. Although, in my defence… _they should've said something to us, shouldn't they?_ I mean, when they found out? At least, they should've let Eliza in on their trail of thoughts and speculations. Anyway, they didn't and it all ended well. I've got nothing to be worried about, although, judging by the look of my girlfriend… _maybe I have?_

"Are you okay?" I chance cautiously, pulling a little back to catch the full view of my girlfriend's face.

"Mmmh…" is all her mouth forms, her eyes squinted quite sexy. _I do not know what that means?!_

"You have to give me a little more than that," I suggest, furrowing my brow as my hand comes to rest on her side.

"Oh, I plan to," Eliza husks and then it suddenly hits me like a freight train. _She's turned on!_ Here… at the wedding of her cousin and the woman she's just found out I've been with. _She's freaking turned on._ Don't get me wrong, I love a turned on Eliza Minnick. _I really love it._ But what got her all hot and bothered?

"Eliza…" I chuckle in confusion.

"That's in my plan as well," she rasps, leaning her mouth into my ear. "You. Saying me name."

"W-what?" I gasp, suddenly feeling very aroused myself.

"Well, screaming," she whispers. "I plan on you screaming. My name. Later."

From the outside, I'm sure it all looks like two people just exchanging loving fondling, but between the breathes of Eliza and I, it's anything but. I'm on my very verge to burst from Eliza's teasing. She knows we can't do anything about it until we get home, and she knows it'll drive me crazy. She's evil like that, and I hate it. _No, I love_. No, I hate it. I hate to love it and I love to hate it… _does it even make sense?_ One thing I'm sure about, though, is that it's going to be one very, _very_ long wedding reception. _Thank God, it takes place in Seattle and that we are able to get home in no time.  
_

* * *

"You. Are. Going to. Kill me. Eli-za," I whimper as I try to unlock my front door.

My girlfriend's got both of her hands roaming the front of me while her own front presses against my back. They're _literally_ everywhere. My boobs, my stomach, my hips, my thighs. If she doesn't stop soon, I'm going to pull up my dress and have her take me in the hallway _. I don't care anymore_. I need those hands underneath my clothes and not above them. I need those hands to do what the hell she wants to do to me… _now_. She's gotten me all worked up ever since the whole Leah and Ludwig introduction, and it's been one hell of a day… _and night_. I'm not wasted, I'm not buzzed. But I did get my fair share of wine and champagne. And I noticed that my girlfriend treated herself with some wine as well. _I want her_. _I need her_. _I need sex_. I need her to stop so that I can open this freaking door.

"Hurry up," Eliza urges into my ear before taking the lobe into her mouth, sucking lightly. The warmth of her tongue as it swirls around the spongy flesh sends fire down my spine. _It is killing me._

"St-stop. Stop touching me!" I yelp, trying like hell to press the key inside the lock. "I can't concentrate…"

"Okay," Eliza obeys, immediately retrieving her hands.

I feel the loss of connection instantly, and it really frustrates me. Because I truly need her hands on me, I don't ever want them to not be on me… _but I need her hands on me inside_. And for us to get _inside_ , I need for her to stop being so damn sexy and handsy so that I can open the _stupid_ door.

I take a deep breath, pressing the key inside of the lock. Instantly, the lock clicks open and I let out my breath, pushing open the door. Eliza is right on my heels, _literally._ I go to leave my purse on the chest of drawers in the hall while I hear the loud bang of the door as Eliza shuts and locks it behind her. When I turn around I'm met with an almost naked girlfriend, Eliza stood in nothing but her lacy black underwear and her heels. **HOLY GOD**. That woman _is_ going to kill me… _with her hotness._ She's going to kill me with her hotness and her very sexy underwear and her nakedness and her heels and her hair and her legs that goes on for miles and her tongue and her fingers… _her precious, precious fingers._ She is going to ruin me and kill me and bring me back as a complete new woman.

"Dress. Off," Eliza demands, pointing at me while she sashays her way towards me. "Now!"

"Bossy," I smirk, shooting her a sultry look. "Do it yourself!"

"My pleasure," she husks, licking her lips.

When she finally reaches me, my eyes instantly fall to her perfect cleavage as my hands begin to roam her fine behind. _Go-ooood_. Giving her a firm squeeze, she lets a sharp moan wash over my neck as she kisses it. Pulling her flushed against me, her naked skin hitting the fabric of my dress, I let out a moan of my own. Eliza fumbles with the zipper placed at the right side of my dress, the zipper being very, very tiny. _It just takes too long_. I can't wait for her to get the hand of it. I need to feel her naked skin pressed against my own. I push her away, my hands on her shoulders.

"You're no good," I scoff, pulling the zipper down. Eliza just smirks, crossing her arms in

front of her, making her boobs lift just the slightest… _yup, I noticed_. Snaking out of the dress, I let it pull on the floor and step out of it along with my heels.

"I knew it!" Eliza puffs as she immediately cups both of my unrestrained breasts.

I crash my lips onto my girlfriend's. _It is hot, it is hard and it is heaven_. Our lips and tongues work synchronized, our heavy breaths as well, while our hands roam each other's bodies like they were searching for somewhere to anchor themselves. Although, I don't need some specific place to anchor myself on Eliza's body, really. _She's my anchor both physically and emotionally_. She's the reason I'm still standing, why I decided to believe in love after all… and she's the reason why I'm standing in my open space kitchen/living room with soaked panties and swollen lips.

I once again pull her flushed against me, our stomachs touching. "You're-" I try, but Eliza keeps swallowing my words. "I need-" Eliza eats my words one by one, her tongue swirling around mine while her hands ravish my boobs ever so masterly, squeezing and pinching. "Fuck!" I arch into her touch, my nails scraping down her back and her butt cheeks. She's taller than me… and wearing heels tonight makes her very tall. _Hot, hot, hot as hell_ … but right now I need our centres to connect. I need for our clits to be grinding and circling. And right now it's impossible with the difference in height.

Deciding to take matters into my own hands, I cup her ass and lift. As on instinct, Eliza lets go of my breasts and throws her arms around my neck. "Ariz-"

"I'm taking you. To be," I breathe hoarsely, adjusting the body of my girlfriend in my arms.

"Please," she begs before brushing her lips against mine, furiously and sloppy.

We take turns on tilting heads, kissing loudly. My knees begin to shake just a little. _I push through, though_. Having Eliza pulling my hair as she does now, our rapidly kissing and her almost naked body in my arms… _that will get me through anything, really._ When I feel my arousal start to run down the inside of my thigh, I pull away, our breaths ragged. I need her in bed… _like seven hours ago._ Taking the room in quick steps, I reach my bedroom in no time, no bothering to shut the door or shut the blinds. _I don't care_. Right now all I think about is my girlfriend and the many, _many_ orgasms we're going to have.

Carefully throwing my girlfriend to the bed, she grins when she hits the mattress. "Leave them on!" I ask of her referring to her heels. "I've always wanted to fuck you wearing heels."

"But baby," she coos, wagging her finger at me. I approach her ever so slowly, my knees hitting the mattress. "I plan on fucking _you_ wearing these heels," Eliza husks, pulling at the fabric of my panties. When she lets go of the elastic band, it bounces right back at my skin causing the room to fill with a snap from the panties and a gasp from my mouth. _Oh my god… is she real or am I actually dreaming?_ "Is that okay with you?" Eliza's perfectly shaped eyebrows raise, her one hand running between my breasts and all the way down my stomach as I hover above her.

"God, yes!" I breathe out. "Please."

Eliza doesn't waste any time, quickly spinning us around. I'm on my back with her gorgeous body hovering above me, her dark hair framing us like we were in some kind of bubble… _a very hot bubble._

"I've thought about taking you… ever since you told me… about her," Eliza rasps between kisses. Her lips roam my body like a brush on a canvas. _She's an artist with a purpose_. She's just… _everything I need in the world_. Arching my back, I don't think I can handle _not_ having her hands where I desperately need them the most for so much longer. "You are mine, Arizona. Jesteś moim, zawsze. (You are mine, forever.) You. Are. Mine. This body… it belongs to me. You hear me?" Eliza hisses when she cups my sex. _Oh God… yes!_ "To jest Ciało _moje_ (It is _my_ body).

"Yours. Only yours," I whimper, my bottom lip quivering. The speaking Polish in the bedroom thing… _seriously, bilingual women have such an advantage with the dirty talk._

"Good," she moans, running her tongue down the length of my body as her fingers work at discarding my lower body. She gracefully pulls my panties off and throws them over her shoulder, giving me a luscious gasp when the scent of my arousal hits her full force. "Jeez, Arizona. Fuck."

"Fuck, yes," I moan. "Me. Now."

Eliza scoots further down the bed only to situate herself perfectly between my legs as she spreads them. I help her, widening myself to her completely, using my hands to help push at the insides of my knees and devotedly opening myself to her.

"Holy shit! _Youaresohot_ ," Eliza gasps. She starts licking my malleolus, swirling her tongue around the small bone only to run it all the way up my ankle, the inside of my calf and then my thigh. "Kocham cię. Bardzo mocno (I love you. So much)."

Her bilingual tongue is killing me along with the hot breath. _I can't take it anymore_. "Eliza, pl-" … Then the flat of her tongue runs up the length of my sex, sending painful shivers through my entire body. It's amazing… _it's the amazing kind of pain_. "Yes, yes, y-essss."

Eliza eats me like she's fasted her whole life. She licks me and sucks me, giving me all the colours of the world in the process. _I am in heaven_. I've died and now I've arrived to the gloriousness that is the land of Orgasms lead by Eliza Minnick. I ball my one hand in the sheets, the other one grabbing the back of my girlfriend's head to keep her from pulling away. Eliza spreads my lips with two fingers as her tongue goes to plunge inside of me. _Mother Fu_ …

"Fffff-a-ffuck, yes, E-Eliza," I scream, my nails digging into the scull of my girlfriend.

"Mmmh," she vibrates against my sex. She moves her tongue inside of me like a pro, her thumb coming to flick my very aroused clit.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. So, so, so," I stutter, writhing below the touches of the best girlfriend in the world. _Yup, that's right_ , I've got her. She's mine, and she's literally giving me the orgasm of my life. "I'm, I'm coming…"

Eliza doesn't let up, thankfully. She keeps on flicking my clit and plunging into me, the sponginess of her perfect muscle fucking me so good. One more flick to my clit and a firm pressure to it as well, and I'm over the cliff. I'm off, I've heaved, and I've disappeared from the surface that it this Earth. " **ELIZA!** "

Licking me as I come down from my euphoric rush, I pull at her gorgeous hair. _I need to kiss her_ … I need the moistness of her lips against my own. Eliza obeys and snakes her body up against mine, making sure to press her own naked center against mine… she's somehow managed to take off her own panties without me noticing it, _never mind_. Our lips connect, the taste of myself on her makes another round of arousal drip from my sex. _Fuck_. Eliza grinds herself down onto me while we share a frenzied and animalistic kiss.

"Fuck. You're so wet," I moan, roaming her back.

"You're so wet," she shoots back, swirling her tongue over my lips.

 _I need more_. I always need more where Eliza is concerned. _I can never have enough_. Spinning us around so that I'm atop her, I snake an arm beneath her and pull her up into sitting position. At first she looks surprised, but when she catches the trail of my thoughts, she's kissing me furiously before getting into the accurate position for what I've got in mind. Throwing a leg over my thigh, I catch sight of her heel… causing my juices to run even more. _Fuck, yes_. I adjust myself, taking hold on my girlfriend's hip as she does to mine while we each bend a little backwards, leveraged by one arm firmly planted on the mattress. When our centres touch, we both moan out loud. Our arousals mix, giving us a great advantage when we start to move against each other.

"Arizona, yes, fuck, mmmh, y-yesss!"

"Oh my god! Keep, keep goin'."

"Jesteś taka niegrzeczna! (You are so hot)" Eliza moans, the Polish words hitting me in all the right places, even though I really don't have a clue on what she's saying.

We move in a hard but sensual pace as our clitorises and sexes meet again and again, circling and adding pressure to where we need it. _It's so hot and perfect_. Eliza's body, moans and scents are all over the place… _including in my heart_ … as I'm once again hit by an amazing orgasm. _Just as my girlfriend._ We writhe in pleasure as we ride out the wonder that is our synched orgasms, my hand coming to grope her breast.

Speaking of wonders… _you never know when you'll get to experience them_. You never truly know when a wonder's being a wonder until you're _fully_ experiencing it. For a moment I thought I had lost my girlfriend and the love of my life because of some stupid choices I had made in the past, but now I've just experienced heaven… _twice in the last couple of minutes_ … because of said love. _And that is the true wonder, isn't it?_ One minute thinking you've lost it all but then experiencing the next that you were able to survive because of it. Because the thought of losing all made you pull through. _In the end, love is supposed to conquer all, isn't it?_ And that's the wonder I'll never get tired of living.

* * *

 **AN2: Happy Sunday, everyone!**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: It's here, the new update. And I'm so sorry it's been taking so long to update. With no further ado, let's get on with it. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

"No, don't. Stop that," I giggle as I try getting out of Sully's grip. He's got his trunk playfully around my neck while I try washing his shoulder and front legs with a broom as I balance on a small stool. "You're being quite the trickster today, aren't you?" I chuckle patting away his trunk which makes him snort in reply.

I go about my work, washing the big animal on the majority of its body. It's bathing day today which also means lots and lots of showering for me. The elephants love being splashed with water but they also love doing the splashing themselves. Especially Michaela… or Dr. Mike as Arizona likes addressing the mother elephant. _It's cute, though._ I love how my girlfriend has taken all the animals' names to heart and uses them in our daily conversations. It makes me love her even more. It makes me treasure our relationship more than I've ever treasured anything before. Arizona gets me. She gets my work and why I do it. She understands that I put my entire heart and soul into it just as she does _her_ work. It's all about balance, really. A balance I haven't found with any one of my previous girlfriends. I thought I had found it with Ivy… _boy, was I wrong._ But it led me to Arizona, so I'm definitely not complaining. The toxic relationship I experienced with Ivy at the end all made me realize what I wanted, what I needed and what I wouldn't stand anymore. Sure, I was heartbroken. I was devastated. But all that doesn't matter. _Not anymore, that is._ Because right now my girlfriend is currently on her way back to Seattle. My amazing, beautiful, honourable and perfect girlfriend is on her way back to me. And I'm giddy with expectation and love. I'm currently soaked from Michaela's splash attack but I'm so happy and excited about everything in my life right now, I don't let some drenched clothes get in the way of that. And that's completely Arizona's credit.

My girlfriend has been away on yet another business trip for four days to promote her company and handle some minor formalities as well. Amelia's tagged along this time. I wanted to go with Arizona instead of Amelia, I won't lie. But to be fair... it's only four days, and they were both needed at the office in L.A. this time. So I had chosen to be the understanding and supportive girlfriend when Arizona had informed me about her whereabouts and traveling. Although, I would have loved to be her sidekick once again. I hate being apart from my girlfriend. Like _really_ hate it. I know it sounds needy and clingy, but I love her... _so much_. And it's common to want to be with the person that you love, so there's that. _I didn't go with her, obviously_. And I couldn't really take off more time. So that's why I've got this desperate wanting and longing going on at the moment.

"Hey there, Katie," I coo as a small trunk pulls at my overalls. Looking down from over my shoulder, the cutest pair of eyes is staring up at me. "You loved your bath, didn't you? Just like daddy here," I smile, patting Sully on his belly. Taking the step down to the ground, I place the broom on the floor and kneel to scratch the little elephant behind her big ears. "Let's get you tugged in for the night, huh?"

I'm soon done for the day... all I need to do is lock up at the elephants' and then I can get home and wait for Arizona to arrive. Bouncing on my feet, I quickly do what I've got to do and then head off towards my office. When having locked up there, too, I decide on taking a detour, wanting to have a little chat with the newest ice-cream princess. Turning the corner, I watch as Lexie is closing up the shed. Dragging the big street sign against the asphalt, she looks like she could use a hand. This reminds me of when I first met Arizona. Or actually, Amelia. She was the one having trouble with the sign, and then... then Arizona came, and life as I knew it disappeared. My heart pounds hard in my chest due to the memory. Back then I didn't know that I'd end up loving Arizona. Back then I didn't even plan to start dating anyone. Back then I was heartbroken. Back then I didn't know Arizona would be the one. _I do now, though_. I'm perfectly sure I'm going to marry Arizona one day. _All things in good time, I know_. But it's okay to dream. And dream big. Arizona's taught me that, she's shown me that. Oh, Arizona... _did I mention that I miss her like crazy?_ Thank God she's home in... glancing at my watch, I calculate the hours to my girlfriend will be in my arms again... one hour. _Oh boy_.

"Eliza, hi," Lexie pulls me from my thoughts, her voice laboured as she drags the sign. "Can you spare a hand?"

"Sure," I chuckle, quickening my steps. I help the skinny brunette, finally getting the heavy sign up the small steps and into the shed. "Phew…"

"I don't get why they've got this stupid sign after all? Or why it's gotta be _this_ heavy? Like, are they afraid someone's gonna run off with it or something?" Lexie puffs as she stretches her arms and snaps her neck.

"Don't ask," I laugh, leaning against the counter. "I've asked that myself and it just got me some long explanation about eye catching and promotion."

"A normal sign can do that, too, you know," Lexie rolls her eyes, screwing up her face.

" _I know_. That's what I said."

Lexie starts counting the coins and flipping through the bills while I just watch her work. She's quick, she works easily through the pile and deems her work done, scratching down the sum on the special check pad. _Without the use of a calculator!_

"Whoa..." I blurt out in surprise.

Lexie eyes me, smiling. "What?"

"Did you just do all _that_..." gesturing towards the money, I widen my eyes. "... in your _head?_ "

"Yeah," she shrugs. "I'm weird like that."

"That's cool. And a little bit scary."

"I know. That's what Arizona keeps saying, too," Lexie chuckles. "Amelia wants me to use the calculator, though, just to make sure, you know... but I always do it in my head first and then I go the more professional way afterwards. I just, I love to keep my brain busy..."

"I get what you mean. I use apps, though," I laugh.

Lexie types the numbers on the calculator only to smirk at the result. "Gotcha."

"No differences?"

"Nope."

"You're good!" I awe, nodding.

"Thanks," she smiles. "Anyways... shouldn't you be in the airport greeting Arizona?"

"She didn't want that," I slump. Because I actually did make the suggestion, but Arizona shot it down. She said it was silly and that Owen would just pick them up and then drop her off at my place. Again, I didn't want to come off as clingy, so I just shrugged it off. I just _… I miss her and can't wait to see her._ My girlfriend. My Arizona. _My everything_.

My heart's beating faster by the mere thought of my pretty blonde. It actually _is_ silly. I've never missed a person like I'm missing Arizona. She's only been away for three nights and four days actually, but who's counting? Arizona's clingy girlfriend, apparently. _Yup, that's me._ She's only been away a couple of days and I'm yearning to be in her presence, to have her close. To hug her and kiss her, to hear her voice and feel her skin beneath my fingertips. _God, I'm so whipped_ … it's actually making me a crazy fool. _Well, I blame Arizona_. "So I'm just gonna make some dinner for when she gets home."

"Are you guys living together now? _Aww_ , that's good," Lexie coos as she locks up the shed. "I didn't know that."

"No, we're not. _Yet_ , anyways," I shake my head, surprised by what I've just said out loud. I know I want us to live together. We practically already are, but not on paper, though. Our furniture isn't mixed. Arizona's books aren't on the bookshelves and all that. _But she's there_. Most of the time Arizona's crashing at my place, gets home from work and goes to my place. She's there when I'm not, as well. So... maybe it's time. _I don't know._

We walk together, hitting the pavement of the street as we head for the building where my apartment and the ice-cream office are located. Lexie needs to get some things done and sorted out before she can call it a day, and I'm just eager to get home. Getting home means I'm soon going to see Arizona. Saying our goodbyes, we part. Lexie taking the steps down and me taking the steps up. Locking myself into the hall, I reach my apartment door and unlock that door, as well. The scent of Arizona is in the air... _still_... and I love that. I've become obsessed with that scent. I've become attached to it. It's familiar, it's safe and it's home. It's definitely home and it's amazing. I can't wait to have Arizona with me. To inhale the scent in its entirety and presence… and not just inhaling what's left of it in my apartment.

Dumping my purse and keys on the chest of drawers, I move into the kitchen and grab a bottle of beer from the fridge. Resting my back against the kitchen counter, I look over the open space living room. I can totally see Arizona's things being mixed with my things. I can completely see how her giant plant could fit into the corner of the... _whoa, wait a minute_. I can see... I can see because it's not dark. My apartment isn't dark, and I _just_ got home. I haven't lit any candles or turned on the light in the living room or in the kitchen for that matter. _This is odd_. I know I always turn off all lights when going into work, so this is rather strange.

Taking a swig of my beer, I go further into the living room by tiptoeing. _Okay, so I'm being rather pathetic here..._ a burglar wouldn't turn on the lights while robbing, so I don't really know what I'm expecting to find. I don't even know if the person who turned on the lights is still here... _I should be afraid, but I'm not though._ I'm way too busy being weirded out. A loud sound pierces through the silent apartment which makes me flinch in shock. My heart drums, I squeeze the beer bottle in my hand. Spinning on my heels in slow motion, I fix my attention on the door leading into the bathroom. _Does a burglar use the toilet while robbing people?_ Well, maybe it was pressuring, I don't know. It's strange, is what it is. _But he's flushing, that's something, I suppose_. Grabbing the closest thing in my reach, I get ready for whatever's coming. Hiding between the coats hanging on the racks, I hold my breath.

The door to the bathroom opens, the light hits the floor and illuminates the room. A silhouette appears as a shadow on the floor and I jump out, yelling some awkwardly loud sound.

" _Whooooa_ ," a squeaking scream hits my ears as the person jumps out of my reach, blocking my arm with their hands. _Wait a minute... I know that voice._ "What the hell?!"

"Arizona?!" I yelp, freezing in my spot.

"Yeah!" Arizona replies confused, furrowing her brow. "What are you doing?"

I pull my arm back, dropping the object in my hand to the floor. "What are _you_ doing?"

"I just peed. Lucky for you, otherwise I would've peed my pants being _attacked_. By my _girlfriend._ At _home_."

"Sorry," I crinkle my nose as a blush creeps onto my face. "I thought you were a burglar or something."

"And what had you exactly planned on doing if I _had_ been a burglar?" Arizona scoffs, pulling me towards her by fisting her hands in my shirt. "Knocked me out with an umbrella or handed me a beer for negotiating on which things to leave behind before I left?" she smirks, gesturing towards the umbrella next to our feet.

"Shut up," I whine, rolling my eyes. It feels good having Arizona this close again. It feels _amazing_. I drape my arms around her neck, the beer still in my hand. "…and kiss me."

Arizona grins before pressing her lips onto mine, the sensation of finally kissing my girlfriend running through my every vein. And it's such a powerful feeling. It's a feeling I need more of _. So much more._ The disappointment so very evident when Arizona pulls away and looks at me, a big grin on her face. _Okay, so the dimples make me smile._ They make me the luckiest woman alive. I thought I was being robbed by some kind of burglar but it turns out I'm just being robbed by a beautiful woman. Because she's robbing me from every reasonable thought. She's robbing me my heart and soul. And it's completely fine by me _. I'd give it all to her in a heartbeat_.

"What?" Arizona blushes, stroking my sides with her thumbs.

"I'm so glad you're you."

"Um, okay," she chuckles amused. "I'm glad you're you, too."

Leaning in and placing my lips onto hers again, I breathe her in. The scent, the feeling. _Everything_. I need this. _All of this. Every day_. I need to come home to this. I need this to come home to me. I need Arizona, and as much as I can get. "And I'm _so_ glad you're home."

"Me, too," she smiles, snaking her hand up and taking the bottle from my hand. Arizona takes a sip of the beer, letting the liquid run down her throat. "Mmmh. Just what I needed."

"Obviously," I laugh. "Rough flight?"

"Kinda. And Amelia's just not as good as calming me down as you," she shrugs, taking another sip.

"Strangely, I'm quite happy about that fact," I smirk, shaking my head. "Are you up for some dinner?"

"Always."

"Then, be my guest..." I gesture towards the high bar chairs at the kitchen island. "I'll cook, you'll look."

"Oh, I'll _definitely_ look," Arizona winks, spinning on her heels to approach the chair. I watch her sashay her way further into the kitchen and I know she puts in that little more sass to her walk for me. _And I freaking love her for that_.

I follow her and start making dinner as she talks and talks about her business trip. _I love it_. I love when she talks. I love when she gets excited and enthusiastic. I love having her around while I cook. It's just so natural and it settles me. It makes me so content and happy.

Cutting the vegetables, I listen to my girlfriend talk about the new contract as she finishes my beer… well, _her_ beer now. _She's cute_. She's heartstoppingly adorable when she gets like this. I want that. I want to be able to experience Arizona every time she gets home from another business trip. _I just want it all... Yup, I'm being greedy again, I know._

"Enough about me, though. What've you been up to, baby?"

"Sorry, what?"

"I asked you what you've been doing today?" Arizona chuckles. "Ooh. How's Willow and all the others?"

"They're good," I grin. And once again I'm enamoured by Arizona and the way she takes part of my life. "Michaela drenched me to the bones today, actually."

"I love it!" Arizona exclaims, crossing her legs and bopping her foot. "I told Dr. Mike to keep you on your toes."

"Of course," I scoff, turning to add the vegetables into the boiling sauce.

"How's Cloud D?"

"He's good, too," I reply as I stir the pasta with a fork. "Hey, I talked to Lexie today. She's like a human calculator."

" _I know!_ It's freaking scary. But kinda awesome."

"Indeed," I smile, looking sideways. "Babe..."

"Mmh."

"I was thinking about something..."

Okay. _It's now or never_. Or well... I've just decided that it's now or never. The chance could quite possibly be there tomorrow as well, but I need the chance to be now. _So..._

"Hey, me too," Arizona exclaims excitedly, hopping off her stool and coming to stand behind me. Snaking her arms around me, she intertwines her fingers against my stomach while resting her chin on my shoulder.

"You first," I reply, buying myself some more time.

"I was wondering if... um... I could unpack, you know, here?"

"Here? Why here?"

"Well... I came straight from the airport, so I haven't got the chance to get home... but I'm always here anyway, and _you're_ here. I was just wondering... maybe I should unpack here and not at my place?" Arizona nuzzles her nose in the crook of my neck causing a shiver to run down my spine. _Is she suggesting what I think she is? Is Arizona suggesting what I was about to suggest myself?_

"Arizona..." I turn in her arms. "Are you asking if you can move in with me?"

The happiness in Arizona's beautiful blue orbs is unbelievable. I can never tire of looking into those eyes. "What if I am?" she smirks, although a slight blush appears on her cheeks.

"You wanna live with me?"

"Only if you wanna live with me..."

"Arizona..."

"It's okay, Eliza. Really. I can just unpack when I get home," Arizona nods, giving me a half smile.

"No, no, _NO!_ " I rush. "I want you here. I _need_ you here. Every day."

"Really?"

"Are you kidding me? I've missed you so much these days... if you wanna live with your needy and greedy girlfriend, you should know that said girlfriend was _just_ about to ask _you_ to move in with _her._ "

"I love said girlfriend," Arizona grins, cupping both of me cheeks and using her thumbs to caress my cheek bones. "And I'd _love_ to live with her."

That wasn't so hard, actually. Arizona's moving in. She wants to. I didn't even have to ask. She wanted to live with me before I even got the chance to ask her myself. It's incredible. And it's actually kind of scary, too. Last time I shared an apartment with a girlfriend it turned out awful. It turned out really, really horrible. But this time... this time I'm determined to not let it turn out that way. This time it'll be good. _This time it'll turn out just like it's supposed to_. I'm positive. Sure, I'm a little bit scared. But that's only to be expected, I guess. But the excitement and the love I'm feeling right now, that's enough to make me soar into the future.

* * *

 **AN2: Thank you for reading! Let me know, if you still want this to continue.**


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: Long time no update but here you've got it. For those of you who still reads, anyway. I hope you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

I really wasn't aware of the fact that I've got so many things. It's taken the entire weekend to pack all my belongings and then throw out all the things I won't be needing anymore. My body is completely ruined and I swear, if someone asks me to carry another box or even just a stack of pillows, I'll collapse. My back is seriously hurting right now and that on a Monday, too. The universe is testing me, I know that… _I feel that_. I'm a complete wreck but I can do this. I can get through this Monday because when the day is over, when my shift here ends, I'll be on my way home. And not home where I've been living for the last couple of years, no. I'm going home to where my heart lies, to where my heart has been living ever since Eliza stepped into my life. Sure, I've been scared the hell out of my own body but there's been a very good reason for that… and the reason being love and a love I haven't experienced ever before. So, yeah, I can really do this… even though today I feel like I'm slowly falling apart limb by limb.

Truth be told, I couldn't be happier. Really, I'm doing so very, very good in all aspects of life. My business is getting better and bigger every day, we develop new flavours and hire new staff all around the stores because the demand is exploding. It's a thrill, it's exciting and it is pretty hard work. But I can do it. _We_ , Amelia and I, we can do it. This is the dream. We are living the dream and we are living it quite good. Sure, some days I wish we were still this tiny ice-cream company in the finest Zoo in Seattle, going about our days and slowly following the flow of customers and the ten regular flavours. There's something about just doing your business and making it work. But there's also something about seeing and feeling your own business grow into something you've only dared dreaming about. I'm proud, of course. I'm proud of our hard work, effort and strong will. And I'm proud of all the love we have been pouring into that work and still do. I'm also fried, though. Because all the time I've been spending on my little ice-cream shop, turning it into a brand people know and cherish, it's been keeping me from enjoying the other thing that's been making me happier than I've ever felt before. Eliza. But it's different now, though. Or it will be in the future because now… now we share a home.

I've got the most beautiful girlfriend in the entire world, inside and out. And she's smart, too. Her heart continues to amaze me, her adoration and devotion regarding her job, too. And lastly, her strength to keep me sane and sensible, on my toes and whole. _Complete_. It's so frightening at times but it's a good kind of fear. The fear where you really feel that you're alive; where the emotion gets under your skin to make sure you're still sensing every little thing. That's Eliza to me. That's love to me. And right now as I'm scooping the strawberry-cheesecake ice-cream and placing two scoops into a cup, the poetry of my girlfriend's voice reaches my ears. Both my ears, the hairs on my arms and my heart knows that the reason I'm still on my feet, is in reach at this very moment. Eliza's laughter hits my ears like the first snow and leaves me wanting more.

Placing a single scoop of mango ice-cream on top of the strawberry-cheesecake ones, I hand over the cup to a teenage girl. "Here you go," I smile and take the money I'm offered. Finding the exact change, I hand them back. "Have a nice day."

"Thank you and you, too," the teenage girl replies, showing off her braced teeth in a sincere smile.

When the girl turns around, I watch as Eliza is approaching the wagon. She's smiling and she's wearing her cap a little crooked. It's cute but it's also some kind of hot, in a twisted way. Placing the scooper spoon into a glass of lukewarm water, I lean against the ice-cream showcase, resting my soar body against the glass.

"Someone's looking tired," Eliza greets me with a chuckle, cupping my cheek with a hand.

"Wow, thank you," I groan playfully, the vibration spreading throughout my entire body. "Ow…"

"Aww, babe…" she replies with a comfortable smile, using her fingertips to soothe the skin of my cheek. "Moving sucks, huh?"

Eliza's eyes reach my own as they look up at me, all the love she's got hitting me all at ones. It's like magic. I actually feel healed now, all of my pain suddenly disappearing. I know it's only a matter of time before it returns and reality hits me again. Because my girlfriend might be powerful and she might have got super magic skills, but she's no witch with the ability to vanish something like back pains. And it's fine by me as long as she continues to look at me like that… _forever._ And now with me moving in with her, I've got that. And I couldn't be happier.

"What are you smiling about, weren't you hurting?" Eliza questions and crinkles her nose, chuckling.

"I am… but I'm also very happy," I reply, straightening my back. It cracks, causing Eliza to raise an eyebrow. "I'm good, I'm good. Just… I think I've broken my back or something."

"Well, I know for a fact that you haven't broken your back," she scoffs and rolls her eyes playfully at me.

"How could you know? You're not a doctor."

"I may not work with humans but animals' anatomy is quite similar to humans, and I can assure you, you haven't broken your back, Arizona. You're just whining."

"Maybe… but I feel like my back is broken…"

"See, that's a completely different story," Eliza smirks. "Can I come in?"

"You can always come in," I send my girlfriend a big smile as I watch her round the shop.

When Eliza enters the shop, taking the few steps up to where I am, she wraps her arms around me, lacing her fingers at the small of my back, placing a soft kiss on my awaiting lips. I'm finally home. And it feels magnificent. I always thought home had to be something physical, something you could feel with your bare hands… but I only now realized, after meeting Eliza, that home isn't a place. It isn't a physical place or something you can grab per say. Home is something you feel with your entire body, not just with your hands. Home is something so special, there's no place in the entire world that makes you feel so at ease and so safe. Home is beyond everything you have ever felt. And that is what Eliza gives me, it's what she brings me every day by being my girlfriend, by loving me and by letting me love her. Something I won't ever give up. Never in a millions years.

"I've missed you," Eliza whispers, granting me another soft kiss.

"Likewise," I hum as I take in all that is happening to me right now.

"Are you ready for the next big step in our lives?"

 _What? I don't follow?_ All of a sudden I'm freaked out. What does Eliza mean when she's saying things like that? What does a big step even mean? I've just moved into her apartment… as in _just_ , as in _yesterday_. I don't know if I can handle talking about another big step in our lives at this moment. When people say things like _next big step_ they always mean something like buying a house, getting married or having a baby, right? In some way we've got the first one down, but I don't know if I'm ready for number two and number three yet. We haven't even lived together for 24 hours and Eliza already wants to take another huge step. I know Eliza's ex Ivy wouldn't grant any of Eliza's wishes and I'm all for making Eliza's dreams come true… _and they will, at some point… but now?_ I don't think I can take those remarkable steps. I just want to experience and develop this journey… _moving in and living with Eliza_ … before we take one of those two steps. I just hope she won't come to hate me when I get the chance to explain myself.

"Um, Arizona, are you okay?" Eliza asks confused, leaning a little back to catch my facial expression. It might have been the stiffness of surprise and shock in my body that has giving me away.

"Y-yeah, sure, honey," I throw a little white lie, covering it up with the very best of my fake smiles.

"You're such a bad liar, you know that right?"

"Maybe you're just a very good lie detector, you ever thought about that?"

"It doesn't help your situation right now, though," Eliza smirks, shaking her head.

"I know, it's just… Listen, Eliza… I love you. With all of my heart, I love you. And I just moved in yesterday. And I cannot wait for this new chapter of my life, of our lives. Living together… it's a big step, it's a big commitment. And I've got my business and you've got your animals and… and we use a lot of time here at the Zoo, and the time we've got together when we are not here, working, you know… I wanna spend it with you. Just you… I mean, of course I want a baby… in the future, but now… now I just wanna love you and share my life with you, living with you, going to sleep and waking up with you every night and every day. I can't wait for that part of our lives to evolve and make us stronger, you know, as a couple and as individuals. And-"

"Arizona…"

"And I know you've got so many beautiful dreams, Eliza. I know that and I promise you that I want to make those dreams come true. Because Ivy wouldn't do that and I've come to think that maybe she wouldn't do that because she couldn't. You know, she couldn't make your dreams come true because she wasn't the right one to make them a reality. You get me? She _couldn't_ do it because she _shouldn't_. It's the universe and-"

Eliza's lips are unexpectedly on mine, pressing hard against my skin. I don't know what's happening, all I know and all I feel is Eliza's lips hard against mine, and her hands tangled in my hair. I instinctively grab her hips, anchoring myself to her as I receive whatever message my girlfriend is trying to get through to me.

As the air leaves my lungs, I once again feel how Eliza's healing powers rescue me. It's something I can't describe in other words than magic, as trivial as it may sound. But it is… _magic_. Pulling back a little, I watch as Eliza's dark oceans grab my soul. I feel dizzy and hazy and confused. _What just happened? What was I saying? Something about dreams and… what?_

"Are you done?"

"W-what?"

"With your little speech about dreams and the future?" Eliza smiles playfully, cupping both of my cheeks.

"Apparently," I shrug, rolling my eyes teasingly as I try catching my breath and staying on this Earth.

"I wasn't talking about taking the next big step down to the sperm doctor, Arizona. I was talking about going down to the shelter and get ourselves a dog. Remember?" Eliza chuckles, stroking my cheeks with her thumbs.

All of a sudden the reality hits me, again. Of course. _Monday, dog, new chapter._ That was the plan for today. Get through the shift and buy a dog. Actually a very perfect way to start the week. I can't believe I have forgotten all about the plan. I don't forget things like that. It might be stress, I don't know. All I know is that I've got Eliza to keep me sane and on this Earth, to help me remember when I forget. Luckily. What would I ever do without her? I cross my fingers I won't ever have to figure that out. What did I do before Eliza came around? It feels so long ago, as if Eliza's always been in my life.

"The dog," I finally respond which makes my girlfriend laugh.

"Time finally got up to present time, huh?"

"Shut up," I snap, immediately crashing my lips onto Eliza's. I feel her laughter vibrate throughout my entire body and I absolutely love it. It's keeping me alive. "Let's get that stupid dog."

" _Hey!_ Dogs aren't stupid, Arizona," Eliza pulls back and chastises me playfully, pointing a finger at me.

"Of course not," I shake my heart, smirking.

* * *

This is crazy. This is complete madness. There's so much noise, I can't concentrate nor decide what creature to pick out as ours. To think that Eliza works with animals all day long, just wow… so much noise and so many unknown reaction patterns and so on. Well, at least to me they are unknown. Looking at my girlfriend, she's a fish in water, so to speak. She's absolutely loving this scenario. She's loving every thing about this little field trip. At the moment she's kneeling down, patting four or thousand dogs each in different shade, colour, size and temper. I've decided to make Eliza choose which dog to bring home because, well… she knows animals. She knows which are good and which ones aren't. She can feel those things. As long as I can vouch for it as well, everything will be just fine.

"So, what's the verdict? Is it Hachiko over there or Lassie over there?" I ask a little louder than usual due to the unusual amount of barking in this room, chuckling when one of the dogs almost make my girlfriend keel over.

"Oh, I don't know," Eliza sighs, amused by the dogs barking and licking at her hands and so on. "There's just so many. I can't just pick one…"

"Oh, _yes_ , yes you can, Eliza. You can pick _just_ one!"

"Well… what about," she looks around, trying to rule out the field of competitive dogs. "That one!" Eliza gestures towards a black dog. "He's cute."

"That one?! He looks evil. He's probably gonna go all Cujo on us. Nah, nuh-huh. Not that one. Pick another one!"

"That one. That's the one!" Eliza slaloms through the crowd of dogs, approaching a smaller white dog with dark brown spots. "Arizona, I mean it. This is it!"

I can actually see what she means. _I really get it._ The size is prober, its face looks as friendly as days come and the tail is vigorously wagging. It's perfect. And watching my girlfriend caressing that tiny creature just makes my heart soar. It's beautiful… _she_ is beautiful because she is actually happy. This might be the best day in a very long time. And that even with the back pain. I don't care. Eliza is happy. That dog is so going home with us, prize subordinated.

"Look at him," Eliza giggles as the tiny dog is licking her in the face. "Isn't he adorable?!"

"You both are," I admit, smiling. My heart is bursting with joy right now, so much I'm afraid Eliza will need to carry me home due to my lack of function… and the back pain.

"Can we take him, babe? _Pleeease?_ He's a Jack Russell Terrier, by the way. He'll be a good friend, I promise."

"As long as we don't take Cujo over there, I'm happy," I shrug and laugh.

And that's what we do. We've made the first decision as a couple living together… I mean, after having made the decision of actually moving in together. We've chosen a dog and we have paid for him. Now he's ours. Now we are not just two living in the house. Now we'll never really be alone when the other one is working or out. It's actually quite comforting. And as I've promised Eliza back when we discussed having a pet, I'll take him for a walk and feed him as if he was my own. Because now… he is mine. He is Eliza's and he's also mine. It's exciting and it's a responsibility I'm ready to take. And if making decisions like this makes my girlfriend look like that, I'll maybe be even more open to the idea of having kids sooner rather than later. But for now… I can't wait to get home and show the new member of the household what love feels like.

* * *

 **AN2: Thank you for reading. Make sure to review and let me know if you're still interested in seeing this story continue :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: The end is near... or something. Here's the final chapter. I hope you'll like it, if not... I can't really do anything about it. I'll just use this opportunity to say thank you to those of you who's been reading, reviewing and kind enough to let me know. You guys are truly awesome.** **Here's to a lovely summer. Take care!**

* * *

I've been at this for a couple of hours now and if it wasn't for Arizona, I'd probably be doing it for a couple more. I can't rush it, though. No one can rush nature. But... today it's date night; something we agreed on when finally shacking up and doing the serious couple-thing. With Arizona's popular business and my working hours here, we rarely have time just the two of us. I was naive enough to think that moving in together would give us more time together, and sure we have all the glorious mornings and nights and it's freaking amazing but still... I want more. I need more. We both do. We need more of us being a couple, dining out, going to the cinema or theater, even just a stroll in a park that's not full of animals. I love those great bastards, don't get me wrong but I love Arizona as well, and sure those things can be combined; our new dog being the perfect example of exactly that. But I want to be with my girlfriend and just her, just us. And luckily enough, she feels the same way. So we imposed date night once a week and it's been amazing. Well, if you count the two times we've actually been able to pull one off. Something always seems to come up even though we really try our best. To months in and we've only been on a date twice, but still... it's progress.

I can't think of that right now though because tonight is date night and both of our schedules are cleared and we are going out. Nothing fancy just us, candlelight dinner at the restaurant around the corner and a stroll afterwards. Perfect, just perfect. I'm giddy with expectations and I feel like a 16-year-old about to be going on a date with the one she's been chasing for a year. I miss her, Arizona. It's crazy, really. Because we saw each other this morning and when she swung by Dr. Mike and Sully earlier today just to say hi in her break. But I really do. I miss her and I she's only got herself to blame for that fact; being so pretty and cute while scratching the belly of one of my best friends, her crooked ponytail bouncing back and forth as she coos. Lovely, just plain lovely. When Katie the tiny elephant who's actually not that tiny anymore pulled at Arizona's shirt, she let out a shriek that resonated in my entire being. I've known for quite some time now that Arizona is the one for me, but moments like that just engrave that fact in stone. To think that the careful ice-cream queen who used to be rather apprehensive towards animals is now so at ease around them... it's just, it's miraculous to me. Talk about taking part of each other's worlds. Arizona is by far the winner in that department, I mean... ice-cream? No one has to be convinced to the idea of joining such a world. So Arizona is clearly points ahead but I don't care... who's counting anyway? My blonde surely isn't. And thank God because then I'd lose big time.

My eyes are about to pop out of their sockets when it finally happens. At last. About time. Thank you, big guy up there. An hour ago I already pictured another date night being called off because the circle of life wouldn't get going. But lastly, a tiny bundle of life has arrived. A bit unsteady and gooey but cute.

"Hi there, little one," I whisper as I rest my chin on my crossed arms on the railing. "Good going, Maria," I coo at the exhausted horse. "I know someone who's gonna be happy now. Thanks, I owe you one," I chuckle lightly as I watch the tiny horse and its mother connect.

Finally! If Maria hadn't given birth at this point, we had had to interfere and help her on her way. But thankfully nature does what it does best and now there's another foal to the horse family. And I'm off the hook name-vice due to the gender of the newest addition. Stepping back from the stable and out into the brisk Seattle weather, I fill out the forms and register the horse. Finding my number one speed-dial, I press on the call button and it connects with the most beautiful voice I've ever heard.

"It's here!" I greet my girlfriend.

"Cut it, Eliza. Boy or girl?" Arizona deadpans.

I bite myself in the lip as to not laugh, it's hard tough, when she's hilarious like that; all serious and curious. "You've gotten your way, mylady," is all I say, shrugging even though she can't see it.

"Really?!"

"Yup. You've gotten yourself a Kurt!"

"Aaaahhh. Life IS good," she triumphs followed by a laugh.

"Seems like it," I reply, trying to suppress the giant smile forming on my face. Seems rather stupid just grinning at no one, but nonetheless I am. Because my girlfriend is awesome and amazing. "Two birds, one stone, I guess," I add nonchalantly.

"Exactly! This needs celebrating, honey, and you know it," Arizona perks and I can totally picture her dimples popping.

"I thought so. Good thing it's date night then, huh?"

"Indeed. I'll see you in a bit then?"

"You know it. Just need to inform Edwards and the others about Kurt and then I'll hit the showers. Where're you at?"

"We're actually here. Strolling around, you know. Getting life lessons," Arizona sasses which once again makes me giddy with love and affection. I can't think of a time in my life where I've felt more alive and thoroughly happy than I do now. Not in a millions years. Not with Ivy, not with anyone. Arizona gets me and she doesn't even have to try. And sometimes I think she doesn't even know how much she means to me and how much her actions mean to me. The fact that she's just here - where I work - is just one more thing that makes me fall even more in love with her and the life we share. Sure, she works here, too, but not at this hour anyway... but she still comes here from time to time. Not because she feels obligated to but because she actually enjoys spending her time here. I couldn't have asked for a better life partner.

"Great, I'll find you."

"That I'm sure of," my girlfriend purrs and then the line goes dead. No time to waste, though. Shoving the phone back in my pocket, I check on Kurt and Maria one last time.

Making my way through the stables and where the two horses are restituting from the afternoon's big event, I watch them interact. The soft nudging, the shrieky sounds and the palpable strings of love between the mom and her baby is blowing my mind. Again. Every time. There's nothing like it. Nothing beats watching a scene like that... except when my girlfriend and dog play or have one of their talks about love and life. That... that makes my entire world spin. It's both super hilarious and so, so sweet. And it makes me picture Arizona doing the exact same thing with our kids in the future. It's not far away, it gets clearer and nearer every day passing by. And I really, really love that. It's terrifying but also so very satisfying. Like the first summer rain.

"So, you've got yourself a Kurt," I echo the words earlier spoken to my girlfriend. I get a snort in reply and choose to take it as approval of the name. It's sort of been our thing naming the new arrivals after characters from books, movies or television shows and today's not any different. Actually, I named animals like that before Arizona came into the picture, but it doesn't count anymore, I guess. Today Kurt got his name and it's rather practical, actually. His parents are named after Maria and Georg from The Sound of Music and they've already got Liesl and Fredrick, and when Maria expected another foal Arizona got so excited. She saw the perfect opportunity to mash-up a broad way musical with a television show which gets its kicks out of showtunes. And that is why we landed on the name Kurt. The second son in the musical and the high pitched showtune gay guy on Glee. Everyone's happy, my girlfriend advocated her case back then. And who am I to deny everyone a happiness as great as mine? Nah. Kurt it is.

* * *

I've showered and said my goodnights to my colleagues, filling them in on Kurt and the delivery. And now I'm on my way to catch up with my beautiful blonde. Except, I can't find her and I can't get a hold on her via her phone. It goes straight to voicemail. I swing in by the ice-cream castle but Lexie hasn't seen Arizona since early afternoon. I'm not worried. My girlfriend is pretty cool and together, but she forgets to charge her phone more times than not, so it's probably why I cannot get in reach with her. I know she isn't stupid, so she hasn't left the zoo and therefor awaits me somewhere in this area. But I also know that she tends to lose track of time and wander off, especially on her dog walks. So if I'm not mistaking, they're in here some where. I just need to turn on my inner girlfriend-gps. First stop didn't get any hits, though, so I try next stop on my brain map. Cloud Dancing and the giraffes.

Watching as one of my fellow zookeepers guide the family giraffes into their skyscraper of a house, I cannot get a visual of my loves. Not the ones I share address with, anyway. Cloud Dancing makes a little dorky sashay, causing me to smirk. He's got the moves, alright. Deciding to try location number three on my map out, I turn and put speed behind my steps. The need for being near my girlfriend building up with every passing minute. When I reach the red pandas, I once again get bumped out. Where the heck are they?

Fumbling with my phone between my hands as I walk, I search between the lines of the conversation we had earlier. Did she lay out any signs of her whereabouts? She could have moved since, though. Dammit, Eliza Minnick. You know your girlfriend, inside out. Think! Arizona mentioned something about the zoo, talking and what...? A-ha! Life lessons! Why didn't I think of it earlier? Of course. There's no other place she'd go. It's where we so often have shared lessons of life and thoughts. It's where we fell in love, I guess. At least, it's one of the places.

Quickly rewinding my searching, I almost go back to where I started and turn left at the ice-cream castle instead of right. Passing a couple of trees, shrubs and the open space perfectly to picnic upon, I finally see my heart's desire. And it flutters, my heart. It flutters and soars and all the butterflies in my stomach get butterflies as well. There they are. There she is. Captured by the early evening sun as it soon goes to shine in the opposite side of the world, Arizona is sitting Indian-style on the bench with my favorite spotted fellow right next to her as he waggles his tail vigorously and they overlook the penguins together. My A-team. The best A-team. Arizona's hand is laced with the leash in her lap while the other one is occupied patting the top of the furry head. And she's talking, a lot. It's serious stuff, I can tell. She's got the serious wipe hanging above her. It's not bad serious, though. It's philosophical serious, indeed. And he eats her wisdom with every word the blonde lets out, looking as if he actually understands every bit of the one-sided dialogue that's taking place this moment. It's adorable actually. Trying not to break their moment of life sharing point of views, I sneak up a bit, placing myself out of sight but still close enough to eavesdrop. She'll forgive me later.

"So, Othello. That's why love is important, you know. I fell in love with Eliza when I really didn't look for love but in retrospect, I really needed it. I needed her but I also needed to be blown away by those empowering emotions. Because... truth be told... I was a hot mess and maybe even a lost cause, and in a way love saved me. The one thing I've sworn never to break me actually ended up being the one thing strong enough to break me and put me back together again," Arizona confesses, her shoulders dropping and her loose hair dancing in wind. Her words hit home and I'd thrown myself at her if I'd been the one in Othello's spot right now. He just kindly barks to let the blonde know about his participation in the conversation. His little tongue hanging out of his mouth as he breathes. "And I'll tell you this, friend. If anyone ever hate on your name, you just tell them that you're not named after the bad man who killed his girlfriend in one of Shakespeare's tragedies. But you got your name to honor another man and his incredible abilities to write plays and create characters not afraid to be vulnerable. Because that, my friend, is very honorable. You need to have been through one heck of an inconsolable time to actually be able to experience the joy of life. And love. So be honorable, O, and it'll all be good. I promise you," Arizona finishes her class of life and love lessons, both her hands coming to caress the little dog's head as she showers him with all her love and devotion. And then it hits me.

I've known for a long time now that I really need to and want to marry Arizona, but I just hadn't thought now was the time. We've only been living together for a couple of months and the dog has finally settled in what with Arizona's lessons and our eternal love. But now is the time. The sun is touching the two of them in a way it makes my heart burst and that is how I know that it's time. It truly is time.

Not sure of how to get my proposal through, I take a leap of faith and let myself known, clearing my throat. Arizona's head quickly snaps up, our eyes connect instantly and I receive one of those smiles any living soul would kill to be on the receiving end of. There's no doubt in my mind. Now is the time. Othello's seen me too and jumps from the bench, sprinting towards me as my girlfriend watches still wearing that specific smile and makes me swoon like a schoolgirl.

I crouch down and open my arms. "Hey there, boy. C'mere. Hiiii," I coo as I embrace my dog and make sure to shower him with as much love as he is giving me right now. "You think it's time, too, don't you? Yesss, you do, you've got that super life lesson speech and all," I whisper to him as I scratch him on his belly and try avoiding his licking tongue in my face. Another run of adrenaline rushes through my veins when I look up and catch the glimpse of Arizona, the sun I'm constantly evolving around. Yes, it's time indeed.

"Don't I get a hello?" Arizona plays, rolling her eyes at me. "Or is your love only reserved for the ones with fur and tails?"

"Jealous much?" I smirk, making my way towards the blonde with Othello sprinting in front of me, beating me in reaching the bench.

"Yes!" she deadpans, shrugging.

I lean down and place my hands on the back of the bench, our faces mere inches apart. I shoot her one of my best smiles and can't stop thinking about how that word soon will be my favorite word in the entire vocabulary. It trumps girlfriend, love and ice-cream. Even date night. Yes is the ultimate best word in world. In the past I've been unsure of love and about Arizona, too. But not this time. Not at this point in my life. Today I'm sure of two things and it's my love and it's Arizona's love for me. So I'm not at all afraid to pop the question. I haven't got any ring or anything, but I've got the one thing that's more important than any diamond. I've got the honor and the love behind the question, and that's all that really matters. If you count Arizona's life lessons for any good... just ask Othello, he does. And I do, too.

* * *

 **AN2: Once and again, thank you for your time!**


End file.
